


The Lost Legend

by EvilMeatDemonCyborg



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tomb Raider (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 124,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMeatDemonCyborg/pseuds/EvilMeatDemonCyborg
Summary: Elsa and Anna are daughters of famous treasure hunters. When an unfortunate accident occurs, they take after their parent's mantle in search of the holy grail and the legend of King Arthur. The Lost Legend is a MAU, set in a globetrotting and swashbuckling story that is packed with action, and is underpinned by an unlikely romance. Contains incest, violence, and coarse language.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally posted to my FFN account on May 14th, 2020.

* * *

"Anna!"

Elsa's world was tumbling. At first her vision appeared upside down, then it righted itself, then it was upside down again, and on and on it went like this for several seconds. She realized dumbly that she was falling, shortly before she felt the cold impact against the water as the breath was ripped from her lungs.

Immediately, she clawed for the surface, but the turbulent rapids were tossing her body every which way and she couldn't tell up, down, or sideways. Her lungs were burning, and the impact had disoriented her as she desperately struggled against the current until finally breaking the surface and sucking in a deep gasp of air.

"Elsa!"

Elsa whirled her head around, trying to locate the sound of her sister's voice while fighting to remain afloat over the rushing river. Ahead of her, several meters away, she spotted Anna's fiery red hair dip below the surface, the sight of which filled Elsa with the peculiar sensation of cold dread and adrenaline all at once. She surged forward now, utilizing the speedy current and her own momentum to try and catch up to Anna who was still moving downriver.

_Not again,_ Elsa thought. _Please, not again._

Anna managed to surface once more and Elsa saw that her face was twisted in panic and terror, gasping while kicking and slapping at the water in an attempt to remain above the surface. Anna couldn't swim and she knew it. Elsa knew it too, and was using every last ounce of her waning strength to make it to her before she lost consciousness.

"Elsa, help m-!" Anna's voice was cut off once again as she sank beneath the surface.

Redoubling her efforts, Elsa paddled with her legs and alternated her arms in and out of the water in a front crawl as she began to close the distance between her and Anna. She did not feel the pain from the bullet wound in her shoulder, numbed as it was from the shock and cold.

"I'm coming, Anna!" Elsa shouted, more to herself since she was certain Anna could not hear her, but she called out all the same. "Just hold on!"

Fear was constricting her heart, tightening its grip with every passing second. Elsa knew that Anna wouldn't last much longer if she didn't catch up to her soon.

_Not again. Let me save her. Please let me save her._


	2. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader.
> 
> Before I begin, I feel that there are a few things I should first mention. This is my first time writing a fic, and I have spent the past few months working on it. For a long time I was a reader, and the one thing that always irked me was reaching the end of one only to find that it was unfinished.
> 
> So, from the very beginning I set out to create a story that had a definitive ending, and in that purpose I believe I was successful. I would not be sharing it now if it wasn't complete. As of writing this note, this story is largely finished from beginning to middle to end. Barring some necessary editing and finishing touches, the complete work should be uploaded within a matter of days.
> 
> The Lost Legend is largely inspired by some other series of a similar genre. The Uncharted and Tomb Raider games, as well as the Indiana Jones films provided much inspiration, and I borrow heavily from them. As such, I can make no claim of complete originality, as some scenes and sequences are lifted directly from those series.
> 
> As for the issue of Arthurian lore, I am by no definition of the word an expert on the matter. I read several Wikipedia articles, perused a few websites, and watched a few videos, and the main takeaway that I learned is that Arthurian lore in general is a mishmash of different stories. I play it pretty fast and loose, picking and choosing different tidbits that I worked together into this story.
> 
> It is not meant to be 100% accurate, especially given the fact that it remains inconclusive whether or not King Arthur actually existed. In any case, I thought it was fine since Arthurian lore is itself a fanfiction in the sense that it is an amalgamation of different stories told by different authors.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy The Lost Legend.

* * *

_Arendelle Manor_

_Sixteen Years Ago_

* * *

For the most part, life had certainly been easy for Elsa and Anna Kaldborg; if somewhat unorthodox or even strange. Arendelle Manor was situated in the countryside outside of Oslo, sitting near the border of Sweden. Occupying several acres of land, the manor sat on a hill that overlooked a sea of dense evergreen forest which stretched on in all directions.

The manor itself was not modest by any means, and featured high walls topped by battlements and sloping roofs as well as several towers that were adorned with crenellations and stained glass windows. However, the structure was not composed alone of features from antiquity but also sported some modern retrofits such as tall plate glass windows that let in as much sunlight as possible. Beyond the exterior of the manor lay stables and a paddock, which under previous generations saw much usage. Aside from the stables, a small greenhouse situated next to a pond were all of the exterior features of Arendelle Manor. A large white willow tree stood dozens of meters high just next to the pond, whose branches stretched over and enshrouded it within its shadow.

Indeed, life at Arendelle Manor was comfortable for Elsa and Anna who had nearly everything they could ever ask for; save perhaps parents who stuck around for longer than a few weeks at time.

The Kaldborg family was one of quite some renown, having made their fortune and reputation throughout their history from exploration, treasure hunting, and fortune seeking. It was Angvald Kaldborg, who settled the land of Arendelle Manor in 1851 and was among the few explorers of his time to chart the Arctic circle. Ever since then, the Kaldborgs have made their name by taking daring risks and exploring parts of the world that few, or none, have ever stepped foot. Furthermore, it has been theorized by certain ancestors of the Kaldborgs that their bloodline was descended from the first Vikings who emerged from Scandinavia, thus adding further credence to their inherent sense of wanderlust.

True enough, each generation of the Kaldborgs was remarkable in their own right; having discovered ancient secrets long thought to be either lost to history or the stuff of myth. Agnar Kaldborg and his wife Idunn Schneider were no exception. The two had met at an archaeological dig of a newly discovered Aztec ruin in South America, and since then the two have shared an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and adventure.

Often for weeks or months at a time, Agnar and Idunn were seldom home as their work necessitated long travels to the far reaches of the globe. Whether it was attending excavations and dig sites of lost cities, delving into ancient ruins and piecing together puzzles of the past, an inherent sense of danger was attached to their line of work. Throughout their journeys, the young couple had survived their fair share of scrapes. For all of the danger however, Agnar and Idunn enjoyed the thrill. To them, no treasure was too far out of reach and no secret was too difficult to unravel.

The history of the ancient world was riddled with myths and legends of civilizations lost to time and mysteries that remain unsolved. Agnar had always believed that each story contained some kernel of truth, no matter how far fetched or impossible it may seem. Indeed, he and Idunn shared this belief, and being avid collectors that they were, Arendelle Manor was filled with proof of the most outlandish variety. If there were any singular fantastical part of history that drove their passions, it was the legend of King Arthur and his knights of the round table. In particular, the couple was fixated on the Arthurian legend of the holy grail and they believed that it truly existed. Even though they had been accredited with a myriad of historical discoveries, the location of the grail proved to be the most elusive yet. Accurate accounts of the grail are difficult to identify, and further still, they often conflicted with one another, placing the grail in many different places throughout many different times. Vexing though it was to pursue what was too many an impossible fantasy, Agnar and Idunn never stopped believing that the grail was real, and that they would one day find it.

Their obsession with Arthurian lore and medieval history was impressed upon their children. Elsa and Anna loved the stories of King Arthur's exploits and his knights of the round table the most. Tales of dashing knights in shining armor, chivalry and nobility, wizards and magic left a strong impression on their two daughters.

They were not the only ones who believed in the myth of King Arthur however. Henrik Weselton was a bitter rival of Agnar during their time at the University of Oslo. What had begun as a professional competition soon devolved into a petty squabble which continued long into their adult lives. Initially it had started as a struggle to secure funding for this or that project, but when Agnar turned in a cache of ancient Nordic coins to the faculty of history at the university, he secured a great cultural achievement for Norway and Weselton became incensed. From then on, the two fell into a race to see who could turn up more ancient treasures from the lost annals of history. Agnar once supposed he should be thankful to Weselton, for were it not for their rivalry, he would not have met his wife, Idunn, in the jungles of South America. When it came to Arthurian lore, both of them fervently believed that though some of the stories were embellished, King Arthur and his legendary artifacts were indeed real, and remained somewhere in the world waiting to be found.

Their attempts to locate a clue or another piece of the puzzle were often fruitless however, either leading to dead ends or fizzling out into obscurity. Agnar and Idunn continued their efforts on and off for many years, and though they had never truly abandoned their quest, they often held off their search for Arthur when different, more tangible opportunities to uncover secrets of the ancient world presented themselves.

At any rate, when their parents were absent, Elsa and Anna were always left well cared for under the supervision of Kai and Gerda, who had loyally served the Kaldborgs for much of their own lives. Since they were far too young to accompany their parents on their travels, Elsa and Anna were decidedly sequestered away at the manor, with no other children to interact with other than themselves. As soon as the two could walk, Elsa and Anna were as thick as thieves, always by each other's side and getting into all sorts of mischief much to the chagrin of their parents and especially Kai and Gerda. During the day, Elsa and Anna would run amok through the vast halls of the manor or through the evergreens that enclosed their home. During the night, the pair would conduct raids into the kitchen to steal sweets or climb the battlements onto the roof to stargaze. Though they would never admit it, the loyal house servants relished the new sense of life that Elsa and Anna had brought to the manor as tending to its care before their arrival was more often than not a dull affair when their masters were away.

To keep them busy, Agnar and Idunn saw to it that their daughters were provided with an education and plenty of hobbies. Elsa and Anna were privately tutored by Gerda, and though the pair demonstrated an aptitude for many of the common subjects easily enough, they both loved the subject of history the most. They both relished the sense of escapism it had provided and being surrounded by so many artifacts throughout history, it had provided them with a tangible grasp on the past and a direct connection with some of the heroes and myths they had admired. Agnar and Idunn had brought up their daughters with a deep love of the ancient knowledge of the world and were more than happy to impart their wisdom when they were together. For instance, something as mundane as dinner conversations might be partially held in Latin. To supplement their intellectual appetite, Arendelle Manor contained a large library, complete with epic stories, fairy tales and fables of wonderment and adventure. When they weren't causing mischief, Elsa and Anna could often be found in the library reading to one another or found huddled in some corner sleeping with a book between them.

Other, more rigorous pursuits to focus the energy of their young bodies included horseback riding as well as fencing. In his younger years, Kai had been a skilled fencer and had won a few tournaments to his name. Having watched over Agnar in his youth as well, Kai and Agnar would often spar with one another as the young Kaldborg had no other siblings. However, when it came to the Agnar's progenies, Kai found that he had some difficulty tutoring Elsa and Anna in the sport as they were reluctant to harm one another, and he himself had difficulties sparring one on one with the girls due to his age. One thing that Elsa and Anna didn't need any tutoring in however was climbing. From a young age, the pair had demonstrated a natural aptitude for ascending practically any vertical surface. Inside, the pair would clamber on display cases, bookshelves, wall fixtures and even hang on a priceless crystal chandelier on one particularly vexing occasion for the house servants. Outside, the pair would have no issue in climbing to the highest branches of their willow tree, or even the trellises and thick ivy that adorned the exterior battlements of Arendelle Manor.

Agnar and Idunn loved their children, that much was true, but they equally loved the thrill of adventure so much so that they could not strike a balance between the two things that had given their lives so much meaning. They tried - in what ways they could - to show their love for Elsa and Anna by bringing them different odds and ends from their journeys. Things such as jewelry, precious stones, toys and other pieces of paraphernalia that they thought their children might enjoy. Elsa and Anna had always enjoyed and treasured their gifts, but Arendelle Manor was already stuffed to the brim with ancient artifacts. Suits of armor from different parts of the world lined the hallways. Weapons and other implements of death were arranged neatly on the walls. Some entire rooms were dedicated to the display of artifacts alone, things such as ancient books and manuscripts, pottery and earthenware, even some truly peculiar items such as shrunken heads or petrified mammoth dung. One room, which happened to be Anna's favorite, contained nothing but paintings. On any given day, one could hear Anna conversing with a portrait of Joan of Arc, as she often did when her parents weren't around.

Elsa and Anna did not suffer from lack of wealth or material goods in any case, but their happiest memories were of when their parents were actually present for their childhood. Missed birthdays were made up with exotic finery, but nothing had made Elsa and Anna happier when they spotted their parents coming up the drive, returning from yet another one of their adventures. The trinkets would often be quickly set aside as Agnar and Idunn set each daughter in a lap and regaled them with their epic stories, fraught with danger and excitement. Yet, Elsa and Anna had never worried, for they knew their parents would always find a way out and escape by the skin of their teeth. No matter how long they were gone, they would always come back. Always.

Life for young Elsa and Anna was good, far from perfect but certainly better than most in the world have the fortune of knowing. As the two sisters would learn however, no amount of wealth or artifacts could ever change the past.


	3. The Fall

* * *

"Play nice, you two!" Agnar called after Elsa and Anna, who raced by him as he strode through the snow towards the greenhouse. "And Elsa?"

"Yes, papa?" Elsa paused and turned, gazing back towards her father.

"No climbing, okay? It's icy this time of year."

Elsa nodded and smiled, then ran after Anna.

It was wintertime at Arendelle Manor, deep into the month of January and a thick blanket of snow had brought a comforting hush to the evergreens that surrounded the property. On this day, Elsa and Anna - aged nine and seven respectively - were playing in the clearing by the greenhouse, next to the pond and white willow tree.

They were constructing snowmen, laughing as they did so because Elsa's snowman was clearly a snowman while Anna's resembled more of a nondescript mound with two sticks protruding from its sides.

Elsa giggled. "What's yours supposed to be?"

"It's a snowman!" Anna shot back defensively. "Look! It's even got arms!"

"Yeah, but where's its face? It doesn't have a face so how could it be a snowman?" Elsa replied, before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Well, maybe Snuffleupagus would have a face if you didn't hog all the rocks!" Anna said.

"Snuff- you named your snowman Snuffleu-" Elsa couldn't finish before she collapsed in renewed laughter, tears forming in her eyes.

It always made Anna happy to bring joy to her sister. As young as she was, she understood that nothing made her feel as warm as she did when she heard Elsa laugh.

"Yeah! I think Snuffleupagus is a pretty name. Don't you?" Anna had looked down to the pile of snow for a response as Elsa continued to laugh.

By now though, Anna had joined her sister's merriment and they both fell into fits of giggles. After a few more moments, Elsa straightened up and turned to Anna, who was lying on her back. She turned silent then, staring down at Anna with complete adoration as she studied the way the freckles on Anna's cheek seemed to glow cherry-red against the snow. Anna soon noticed her sister's silence and turned her gaze up towards Elsa.

"What did you name your snowman?" Anna asked.

Elsa thought for a moment. "Olaf," she said happily. "His name is Olaf."

"Oooolaf," Anna repeated, testing how the letters rolled off her tongue. "I guess it's a nicer name than Snuffleupagus," she sounded ever so slightly disappointed in herself, which Elsa had noticed.

"You know what's a prettier name than Snuffleupagus?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked up, teal eyes brightening. "What?"

"Anna!" Elsa said, and as if to drive home the point she repeated her name as Anna had with Olaf. "Aaaaanna."

She had always loved her sister's name and its mere utterance could lift her mood.

Anna fell into renewed giggles, suddenly blushing and looking bashful which Elsa used as an opportunity to plant a kiss on her sister's cheek.

"Oh, Elsa! Gross!" Anna hadn't truly meant it, but kissing was always something that filled her with queasiness after she had witnessed her mother and father stealing one from each other occasionally.

Truthfully, she hadn't understood why and would not for some time, but Elsa's kisses never seemed to fill her with that same sensation. Instead they provided warmth and comfort. In response, Anna rose from her position and quickly rolled up a soft ball of snow and hucked it right at Elsa's face. The snowball impacted and fell apart softly, plastering Elsa's face and forming a mute mask. When sapphire eyes opened from behind the expressionless snow mask, Anna could barely contain her glee.

"Who's the snowman now?" Anna asked, rather triumphantly.

A smile had now broken out on Elsa's face, shaking loose the snow that still masked her features. "Oh you… you butthead!" she hurled the worst insult her nine year old mind could muster.

It only seemed to emboldened Anna's resolve as she watched her sister double over in laughter. Before Elsa could prepare a retaliation, Anna had taken off running towards the willow tree. Elsa trailed behind, balling up snow and tossing it at Anna as she gave chase.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Elsa cried after Anna.

By now, Anna had reached the willow tree, ducking behind its broad trunk as Elsa continued to assault her general direction with snowballs. As Elsa bent down to prepare another snowball, Anna peaked her head out behind the trunk, locked eyes with Elsa, then blew a giant raspberry before hiding again, giggling all the while. Incensed, Elsa closed the gap to the tree, snowball in hand and ready to dunk it right in Anna's face when she rounded the corner and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Huh?" Elsa wondered aloud. She looked around uncertainly, searching for Anna when above her she heard yet another raspberry being blown defiantly.

She looked up and saw that Anna was resting on one of the lower hanging branches of the willow, just a few feet off the ground.

"Catch me if you can, butthead!" Anna returned the insult, before clambering higher up into the tree.

Elsa dropped her snowball and immediately gave pursuit. She scrambled for purchase on the old tree's gnarled trunk and ascended into its upper branches, following Anna. After passing a few more branches, she finally caught up to Anna, who was standing balanced upon a limb that stretched out over the pond. Under normal circumstances, the ascent would not have bothered Elsa but today she found she was uncharacteristically nervous around heights. She suddenly recalled her father's warning when her foot slipped slightly on a patch of ice on the branch.

Anna however, looked unperturbed. Flushed from the climb perhaps, but she still bore a look of defiance as if challenging Elsa to come after her.

"Anna, come back. Papa told us not to climb."

"Nuh uh, you still have to catch me."

"You could fall Anna. Just come back."

"Are you scaaaared Elsa? Too chicken to come and catch me?"

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to fall!"

Anna ignored her and instead began to pantomime a chicken fluttering its wings. Not giving in to her sister's taunts, Elsa tentatively stepped forward, keeping one hand on the trunk for security. Inching forward, she kept her other hand outstretched towards Anna, who danced tauntingly out of her reach. When their fingertips made contact, Elsa made to pull her in when Anna's foot suddenly slipped on the snowy branch and she lost her balance.

Time seemed to slow as Elsa watched Anna struggle to right herself. She teetered off to one side before falling completely. Elsa cried out then, reaching for Anna as she fell, but she was too late.

For a brief moment, Anna had felt weightless as gravity pulled her off the branch and down to the frozen surface of the pond. It wasn't until just before she impacted the surface of the ice that she registered that she had fallen. Worse still, was the look of complete terror etched on Elsa's face who was still up in the tree.

As she struck the ice on her back, the air in her chest was instantly stolen and the sudden pain was immediately numbed when the ice broke, enveloping her in cold water. The impact had left her dazed and breathless, and the water sapped the warmth from her body as she thrashed around underwater. The cold was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. Anna was chilled to the bone and soaked all the way through her winter clothing. It was then that she had realized her eyes were screwed shut, and when she opened them she saw the opening in the ice above her. Darkness had already crept into the edges of her vision. Her clothing was waterlogged and its weight was dragging her down deeper into the pond. The opening in the ice grew further and further away, feeling as if she were already miles below the surface.

Anna felt her grip on her consciousness slipping, and the last thing she could see before blacking out was Elsa's face staring down at her, frozen in a scream of abject terror.

... ... ...

Meanwhile, Agnar was tending to some herbs while his daughters were building snowmen just outside, and the sound of their rambunctious laughter assured him that nothing was amiss. As a parent, he had learned that silence often spelled something wrong more often then it didn't. While snipping off some basil leaves to be used for dinner that night, Agnar thought to himself that nothing brought him more peace then the sound of his children's laughter, and that he could never grow tired of it.

In the next moment, Agnar learned that if the sounds of laughter meant peace and the sound of silence meant trouble, then he could not appropriately define the feeling that chilled his blood when he heard the sound of one of his daughter's screams of complete and utter terror. For the remainder of his life, he had the good fortune of never hearing that sound again, but he never forgot it.

" _Anna_!"

Elsa was shocked and completely frozen. The scream that tore from her lungs was completely instinctual and left her throat raw.

One moment she had been reaching out towards Anna, ready to embrace her and lead her down from the tree, and in the next Anna's fingers had slipped from her own and she watched helplessly as Anna fell down through the ice and into the pond. The last thing Elsa saw before she raced down the tree as fast as she could was Anna's red hair fanned out around her face as she sunk into the murky darkness.

Elsa screamed again wordlessly. She raced down to the shore, watching the hole in the ice for a few moments when she remembered that her father was in the greenhouse nearby. Elsa turned and ran, making it halfway before the door burst open and out stepped Agnar.

"Elsa! What's happened?!" Agnar had knelt and cupped his hands around his daughter's face, who was now weeping.

"An- Anna- she fe- fell," Elsa replied, the words tumbling out of her mouth now. None of them were making any sense but she had been frantically pointing towards the pond as her father held her face.

Agnar tracked his daughter's outstretched hands towards the pond and the hole and he instantly connected the dots. His blood was chilled before, but now it had frozen in his veins completely.

"Get your mother, now! Go!" Agnar yelled as he raced towards the pond.

Without a second thought he leapt in and started breaking up the ice with his fists to reach Anna. To a full grown man, the water reached only to his chest, but to a young girl of Anna's height, she would be swallowed head to toe and then some. It was cold but he did not feel it as adrenaline pumped in his veins. Once, he neared the hole Anna's impact had made and he dived under.

... ... ...

The door to the kitchen burst open, scaring the daylights out of Idunn who was slicing tomatoes.

"Mama! Mama!"

She heard Elsa's voice and was about to scold her for barging in and tracking snow into the kitchen. However, as she rounded the corner, the reprimand in her mind fell away to concern when she saw her eldest daughter in a state of panic.

"Elsa, dear what's the matter?" Idunn knelt and clasped her hands around Elsa's shoulders to try and comfort the girl

Elsa didn't respond but instead, she made a frantic pointing gesture out of the kitchen and towards the pond.

Idunn then straightened up, gazing over her daughter just in time to see her husband emerging from the pond, soaked and shivering and holding Anna's limp body.

"Oh, _gott im himmel,_ " Idunn raced out towards the duo.

Agnar looked up from Anna's blue face. "She fell through the ice. She's not breathing," he pressed past, stepping through the kitchen doors and laying Anna's body flat on their breakfast table.

Idunn trailed close behind and cleared some scattered objects off the table as she continued to mutter and curse in German. Elsa was still weeping, standing aside when Anna was brought in, renewing a fresh bout of terror when she saw how pale her sister was. Anna's eyes were closed, her lips were blue, and she was as still as death.

"We need to give her CPR," Agnar rolled up his sleeves, soaked as they were and placed his hands square on Anna's chest and began a series of rapid compressions before placing his ear against her chest and repeating the process.

Idunn stood close by stiff as a board while Elsa stood further out, stepping away until she felt the kitchen counter against her back. Agnar continued his attempts to resuscitate Anna, growing more and more harried as each second passed.

"Be strong, girl, come on! Be strong, Anna!" Agnar pinched Anna's nose with one hand, then opened her mouth with his other as he pressed his own against hers to blow air directly into her lungs.

"Anna, child. Please come back. Come back to mama," Idunn was cooing now to Anna's face which still showed no signs of life.

She was pale as alabaster and cold as ice to the touch. Anna's youthful visage that was full of energy and fervor mere minutes ago was sapped of all her color.

Elsa was growing more manic by the second, she tore her gaze away from the scene on the table and up towards the ceiling. Her breath was rapid and shallow, she was hyperventilating as she struggled to bring her breath back under control.

A miraculous thing happened then, as all became silent when Anna drew in one shaky breath on her own. Agnar and Idunn paused their ministrations and looked towards Anna's face. She drew in a second deeper breath as her eyes fluttered open and she began coughing violently.

"Anna!" Elsa had tried to call, but found her voice had become raw and hoarse from the bouts of screaming she had already done.

In an instant, Anna was surrounded by her family, all declaring their relief for their daughter saved. She was groggy, coughing up water, confused and frightfully cold she realized. Anna shivered, and it was then that Idunn noticed the state of dress of her daughter and her husband.

"Come, we need to get you out of those wet clothes and into warm sheets immediately." Idunn began before they noticed that their house servants Kai and Gerda had entered the kitchen.

"Forgive us, but we heard the commotion and we came as fast as we could. What's happened here, is Anna well?" Kai said.

"Kai, get some dry blankets and bring them up to Anna's room, then start a fire. We need the room as warm as possible," Agnar ordered.

"At once, sir," Kai nodded quickly. He spun on his heel with the speed one could not expect from a man his age.

"Gerda, contact the physician. Tell him to get here immediately," Agnar continued.

"Right away, sir." Gerda turned and also departed.

Finally, Agnar turned to Idunn and visibly relaxed. "Get Anna settled, I need to go have a change myself," he said then glanced over to where Elsa was standing. He waited until they were alone, then fixed Elsa with a hard stare as he crossed his arms. "Elsa, what did I say about climbing?"

"You… you said no climbing," Elsa muttered shamefully and avoided her father's gaze.

"Elsa, look at me," Agnar knelt down so that he was at eye level with his eldest daughter. "You're supposed to watch over her. You're Anna's big sister," he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her firmly in the eye. "You have a responsibility to her. What would have happened if we weren't there? Hmm?"

"I- I... I don't..." Elsa stammered and trailed off, unable to formulate a response.

With that, Agnar sighed then turned and strode out of the kitchen. Now alone, Elsa took a moment to absorb her father's words and the events of what had had just transpired.

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault,_ Elsa thought to herself, as she slid down and clutched her knees to her chest. Tears were stinging her eyes again and she began to sob quietly.

... ... ...

The next few hours passed in a daze for Anna. She was sitting up in her bed, wrapped in several blankets and shivering. Her mother had stripped Anna from her wet and freezing clothing, which came apart like stiff cardboard due to the layer of rime that had coated it. Once she was dried off and deposited into some dry pajamas, Idunn laid her daughter gently into bed and covered her with extra blankets that Kai had dutifully provided. Once she was satisfied that Anna was no longer in danger from hypothermia, Idunn turned to stoke the fire in the hearth that Kai had started earlier. It was then that Agnar returned, also dressed in a clean pair of slacks and a woolen jumper with the family physician in tow.

Doctor Iverrson had been the family physician for decades, having helped to deliver Elsa and Anna himself. He was a kind man, but seemed to suffer from a condition of perpetually cold hands, which Anna had never liked.

"My, my, what has happened to you dear. You look pale as a ghost," Iverrson said.

"She fell into our pond, I think she may have lost consciousness for a few minutes," Agnar answered. "We had to revive her with CPR."

"That is troubling," Iverrson stepped up to and knelt beside Anna. "Anna, can you remember what happened?" he asked gently.

"I was up in the tree… and then I fell," Anna mumbled ashamedly.

"And what were you doing in the tree?"

"Just climbing. I didn't go very high."

"Ah, I see. Well, everything will be okay now, Anna. I promise," Iverrson smiled kindly.

He first took her temperature, and observed that while it was slightly below the average of 35 degrees Celsius, her core temperature shouldn't be cause for concern as she continued to gradually warm up. By this point, Anna had ceased shivering and some color was returning to her skin. Next, Iverrson observed the state of her extremities, noting that her hands and feet were still quite rosy.

"Anna, can you tell me if you feel this?" Iverrson asked as he gently poked Anna's fingers and toes with the tip of his pen.

"Yeah," Anna nodded her head glumly.

"Good. We can also rule out any potential nerve damage she might have sustained from frostbite," Iverrson noted. Next, he shined a penlight into each of Anna's eyes as he checked for any signs of internal head trauma. "Pupils are dilating normally. Anna, are you feeling any dizziness at all? Are you drowsy?"

"Not really. And I guess I'm a little sleepy," Anna yawned loudly.

"That's okay, I'm almost finished here," Iverrson then turned to Agnar and Idunn. "I believe I can also rule out any head trauma she may have suffered from her fall. If it's a concussion, it's extremely mild so I wouldn't worry about it. As for hypothermia, the worst has passed. It was a good thing you found her when you did. The condition of a girl her size would be much worse if she had stayed in that water for much longer. At any rate, Anna will have some bruising from her fall, but it shouldn't be any cause for alarm. I advise bed rest and warm fluids for the rest of the day. When her skin feels warm to the touch you may peel back some of the covers, but as it stands, Anna should no longer be in any danger."

Agnar and Idunn both released a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Karl," Agnar said as he clasped a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Think nothing of it," Iverrson nodded graciously. "If her condition changes, do not hesitate to contact me."

"We will. Thank you again," Agnar replied as he began to lead the doctor out of the room.

Once they had departed, Anna took a proper glance around the room and noticed that Elsa was not present. "Mama?" she croaked.

"Yes darling? What is it?" Idunn said as she sat on the bed next to Anna and gripped her small hand.

"Where's Elsa?"

... ... ...

Elsa was still curled in on herself on the kitchen floor, shaking softly from her tears when her mother entered.

"Elsa? What's wrong dear?" Idunn knelt next to her eldest daughter and with one hand, she gently pried loose the arms that were wrapped up over Elsa's head. When she loosened them enough she ran her hand through her daughter's blonde hair. "Elsa, look at me."

The sight that greeted Idunn was a piteous thing. Elsa's round, sapphire eyes were ringed with tears and her naturally pale skin was flushed with red from her turbulent emotions running through her.

"It was my fault mama," Elsa managed, her voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Idunn frowned. "What do you mean Elsa?"

"Sh- she was standing on the bra- branch when she fell, and I could- I couldn- I couldn't catch her. And I was supposed to catch her, and I didn't and it's all my fault. It's all my fault," Elsa was speaking faster now that her emotions were rearing up again.

Idunn shushed her and pulled her into a soft embrace. "It's not your fault Elsa, you couldn't have known it would happen," she said as she gently rocked Elsa side to side in a soothing motion. "Anna is okay now. She isn't hurt and it wasn't your fault."

"Bu- but- papa said… said it was my… my… "

"Shh, never mind what your father said. He didn't mean it. He was just worried about your sister," Idunn said firmly as she pulled back to look Elsa in the face. "Anna is fine, you'll see. She asked for you, you know? Don't you want to see Anna?"

Elsa sniffed and nodded glumly.

Idunn smiled reassuringly as started to dry her tears with a handkerchief. "Come then, let's fix you and your sister a cup of hot chocolate and we can go see her," she said as she strode over to the cabinet to fetch two mugs.

"Okay," Elsa said in a small voice as she stood and went over to help her mother.

Yet, nothing would shake the doubt and guilt that had begun to take hold in her heart and her mind. Elsa knew that deep down, nothing could change the feeling that she had failed her sister. Anna had nearly died, and to Elsa, it was all her fault. It would haunt her for many years afterward.

... ... ...

Idunn and Elsa stepped into Anna's room to find Agnar kneeling next to her and adjusting some of the covers.

"Ah, just what the doctor ordered," Agnar said as he spotted the tray holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate that Elsa was holding.

Elsa set down the tray on the nightstand next to Anna's bed, then took a step back. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of uncertainty as to what to do next.

Idunn turned to Agnar then and spoke in his ear. "Let's give them some privacy now, dear."

Agnar nodded, and before they both stepped out of the room they smiled warmly to their children.

"Hey, you got any more of those for m-." Agnar began as he walked out before he was cut off when Idunn shut the door quietly behind them.

Silence filled the room now, and Elsa observed that Anna was looking much better than she had before.

"Hi," Elsa said softly.

"Hi? Hi, me?" Anna asked. She looked around the room and realized that they were now alone.

Ordinarily, Elsa would find her sister's awkwardness endearing, but at the moment she felt nervously stiff around Anna. She felt as if she didn't deserve to be in her loving sister's presence.

"I… I bought you some hot chocolate," Elsa gestured towards the tray on the nightstand. "Yours is the one with extra marshmallows."

Anna brightened immediately. "Oh, I love hot chocolate. Thanks Elsa, you're the best big sister ever!" she said as she reached over to her mug.

The words stung like ice in her heart. Elsa clammed up then, and looked away nervously.

"Aren't you gonna have yours?" Anna asked innocently.

"Oh... yeah," Elsa muttered as she took her own mug and carefully settled in across the bed from her.

Anna hummed happily as she sipped away at her mug. Elsa merely stared into hers, intently studying the velvety brown liquid in her mug.

Unknown to Anna, despite the physical distance between the two at that moment, a deep rift had begun to form between her and Elsa. When she looked up and saw Elsa staring down at her mug in concentration, Anna surmised that it was because she didn't have enough marshmallows in hers and innocently fished out a few from her own and dropped them into Elsa's hot chocolate, giggling as she did so.

Elsa nearly choked at the simple gesture and looked away. The two sisters settled into a silence as they drank their hot chocolate. For Anna, it was comfortable. For Elsa, it was suffocating.


	4. The Butterfly Effect

* * *

The next few months passed at Arendelle Manor rather uneventfully; thankfully punctuated by their parents extended stay, which was uncharacteristic for them. Following the incident however, Agnar and Idunn loathed to leave their children out of their sight for a prolonged period of time. Elsa and Anna couldn't have been happier about this change, though each had their own reasons.

For Elsa, the rift that had been formed between her and Anna following the incident at first went largely unnoticed by the other members of the Kaldborg family or house servants. Imperceptibly, she had begun to distance herself from her younger sister and she was secretly relieved that Agnar and Idunn had been home longer than usual to provide some distractions to Anna. When they weren't poring over old maps or manuscripts, they would often sit in on their lessons with Gerda, occasionally adding their own anecdotes when the lessons of the day touched upon a particular historical period.

For Anna, she was thrilled to have her parents around for longer than a few weeks at a time, and often spent much of her days in the company of her parents. Taking on piano lessons from her mother or listening to stories from her father. In any event, they provided someone else to talk to and spend time with other than Elsa or Kai and Gerda.

Gradually, however, Agnar and Idunn as well as Anna to a lesser extent had noticed that Elsa's demeanor had changed, at least around Anna. Less and less often they were found playing together, as when Anna would search out Elsa to summon her, the latter would feign illness or fatigue as an excuse for not wanting to spend time with her. When they were together, Elsa was more withdrawn and her attitude was less forthcoming than usual with her sister. At her age, Anna did not understand what had changed between them nor did she understand why it happened in the first place, and she knew even less about how to bring it up with Elsa, much to her frustration.

Agnar and Idunn had their suspicions as to what caused the change in Elsa's behavior, and despite private reassurances to their eldest daughter that it was just an accident, nothing they did seemed to assuage the heavy guilt that had settled on Elsa's young shoulders. They had hoped that over time, both girls would forget about the incident and return to their old ways.

... ... ...

It wasn't until the springtime thaw that Elsa and Anna's relationship became even more strained. In the middle of a warm May afternoon, Agnar thought it would have been a good idea to teach his daughters how to swim. The ice over the pond had long melted, and the water wasn't as unpleasantly cold as it was in the winter. Dressed in their swimwear, Anna sat on the shore observing her father who was holding Elsa up by her belly as he instructed her how to swim.

"There you go, just spread your legs out and bring them together again, sort of like how a frog would. And with your arms, you push them forward with the back of your hands touching and your palms out-" Agnar couldn't finish when a splash of water suddenly hit him in the face as Elsa attempted to follow his instruction.

"Am I doing it right?" Elsa asked.

Agnar spat up water for a moment, laughing as he did so. "Well not like that, but you get the gist of it I suppose."

He held her like that for a few minutes while Elsa became accustomed to the feeling of buoyancy and her own momentum in the water. In the meantime, Anna continued to passively observe the pair, though she was more interested in twisting a blade of grass around in her fingers.

"Alright, now I'm gonna let you go now," Agnar said. "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you the whole time okay?"

Elsa nodded, too focused on staying afloat and moving forward when Agnar released his hold on her and she began to glide somewhat ungracefully through the water. "Like this, papa?"

"That's it! You've got the hang of it now!" Agnar turned over to Anna on the shore, who had been studying the two with a frown. "Alright, Elsa, why don't we give your sister a turn now. You take a break and towel off."

"Okay, papa," Elsa said as she turned and headed back in the direction of the shore.

Agnar was about to assist her in returning, but it seemed that she was already comfortable in swimming on her own. As soon as Elsa was out of the water, she wrapped a sky blue towel around herself and settled down a few feet from where Anna was sitting. Anna however, had suddenly looked very uncomfortable and began fidgeting with her hands.

"Anna. Your turn now," Agnar said as he reached out with his hand towards her.

Anna cast a wary glance at the water, before nodding glumly and striding over to the water's edge. On the shore, she looked back to Elsa who shied from her gaze after a few moments.

"It's okay, Anna. C'mon," Agnar said as he took another step forward, hand still outstretched.

Anna looked back to her father and nodded once before grasping his hand and allowing him to guide her into the water.

At once, the water rose to her knees as he guided her further out. A cold dreadful pit was forming in her stomach, and the further out from shore she drifted, the worse the feeling became. Still, Anna tried to push this feeling down as best as she could. When the water rose to her stomach, the feeling intensified by several factors and her breathing came in rapid, shaky breaths.

"I'm right here, Anna, I'll make sure you're okay. I promise," Agnar said.

Again, Anna nodded once, trying her best to contain the unrelenting dread that was building within her. The water rose up just beneath her shoulders now, and as she turned back to shore where Elsa was sitting, she suddenly felt as if she were miles away. In reality, she had only crossed a few meters, but to her the distance may as well have been a hundred leagues. Images flashed through her mind as synapses fired and alarm bells were rung.

Inky blackness that was darker than anything she had ever seen. Cold water that had leaked into her lungs and leached the breath from her body. Elsa's terrified face. The hole in the ice shrinking further and further away.

Panic set in then, and Anna began to hyperventilate as she tugged on her father's hand back towards the shore. A queer sense of vertigo washed over her, and the shoreline seemed to pull away from her the more she tried to move towards it. The images continued to flash through her mind, and she was now aware of the water pressing around her as if trying to pull her further and further in.

"Anna! What's wrong?!" Agnar asked as he turned towards her.

"I- I can't do it papa! I can't do it. I wanna go back, I wanna go-" Anna cried. She was sobbing now, desperately reaching her hands out towards the shore as she tried to claw her way back. Her movement was slowed by the weight of the water, which intensified the panic that had overcome her.

"Okay! Alright, come on!" Agnar easily hoisted up his daughter and made his way back towards dry land. Once they were clear of the pond, he set Anna down. "Hey hey hey. It's okay now. You're okay," he said as he attempted to calm her down.

"I can't do it, papa! Don't make me go back in! I don't wanna go back!" Anna exclaimed as she continued to bawl.

"Okay, okay. No more swimming lessons then, huh?" Agnar lifted up Anna into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay now," he rocked her gently.

Elsa, who had been observing the whole situation, never once took her eyes off Anna when she stepped into the water. When Anna began to lose her composure, Elsa stiffened and stood up, unsure of what to do. When Anna began to panic, something in Elsa's heart snapped. She was still standing when Agnar called to her, shaking her loose from her daze.

"Elsa! Come on back inside. Let's get you girls cleaned up."

Elsa turned back towards the pond, a sick feeling sitting in her gut as she realized that for a while, she had actually been enjoying something that was now causing her sister a tremendous amount of pain. Wordlessly, she turned back and followed her father back inside the manor.'

... ... ...

"You're sure there's nothing that we can do?" Agnar asked.

He was in his study, speaking to Doctor Iverrson over the phone about Anna's reaction that had occurred earlier.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It is extremely common for people to develop a phobia to certain stimuli when they have suffered from a traumatic experience as your daughter has. In the case of children, this reaction to certain types of events, and its intensity is multiplied by several factors. Anna's case may be a bit different in that her mind may have subconsciously repressed the events of the incident somewhat, and when she was exposed to similar conditions, it was brought back to the forefront of her mind. Leading to the breakdown you witnessed," Iverrson explained on the other end.

"Will Anna always be like this?"

"Possibly. Broadly speaking, each person has their own unique response to traumatizing experiences and processes them differently. It varies from case to case. It may be that Anna will suffer from this fear for the rest of her life, or she may eventually be able to overcome it. It is simply uncertain by this point, and far too early to tell how Anna will be able to deal with it, if at all. The best thing for her right now is to limit her exposure to similar conditions that occurred during her incident, and hope that her mind will find a way to compartmentalize the information and devise some sort of coping method."

"I see. Thank you again, Karl."

"Of course. All the best."

The line clicked, and Agnar set the phone down, pressing the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger and sighing heavily as he did so.

Outside his study, Elsa had been kneeling by the cracked door, eavesdropping on her father's conversation. When they were finished, Elsa quietly rose and padded back to her room. As she passed the door to Anna's room, she noticed that it was ajar, and inside Anna was being rocked back and forth by Idunn as she stared blankly out the window. Elsa suppressed the urge to go to her, fearing that she would only make things worse and crept the rest of the way to her room, shutting the door behind her.

_I hurt her,_ Elsa thought. _It's my fault._

... ... ...

As her family had feared, Anna developed an intense phobia and an aversion to deep dark water following that day in May. She had no qualms over smaller, clear and shallow bodies of water like puddles where she could see the bottom and had no issues avoiding them. She became squeamish at the sight of ponds and slow moving creeks, and would nearly faint when in proximity to lakes or faster moving rivers. The thought of the ocean filled her to the core with terror, and a young Anna had vowed never to step foot in one, let alone be near it.

Over time, Anna found small ways to deal with her fear. She avoided baths completely, instead preferring to take scalding hot showers with swimming goggles so she wouldn't have to close her eyes when she washed her hair. The mere thought of cold or dark water would fill her with intense dread, and the thought of being submerged triggered a panic reflex in her. However, nothing she tried seemed to help with the nightmares that haunted her at night. When she slept, she would dream of the icy pond, the deathly chill and the suffocating darkness. Sometimes, she saw Elsa's face and her outstretched hand, just out of reach. Anna muttered her name in her sleep, before waking in a terrible sweat and would have to reach around her to confirm that she was dry, warm, and no longer submerged in the waters of her nightmares.

Anna never used to have frequent, let alone recurring, nightmares. On the rare occasions that she did, she would head over to Elsa's room and crawl under the covers with her. Elsa always let her sister in, even when she herself was asleep. Even in her unconscious state she readily welcomed Anna into her bed to comfort her. The first night of Anna's nightmares however, things had changed.

... ... ...

As Anna wiped the last of the haunting images from her dream away from her eyes, she exited her own room and stepped over to Elsa's room. She reached for the handle, expecting it to swing open easily as it usually did and she took another step forward. However, in her bleary state, she only bumped her head against the door rather loudly.

"Ow," Anna said softly, rubbing her forehead and now awoken by her own clumsiness.

_It's locked. Why is it locked? Elsa never locks her door,_ Anna thought.

She tried the handle again to confirm, and indeed, the snowflake imprinted door to Elsa's room was locked. Anna, remembering her manners, tried knocking next.

"Elsa? Are you awake?" Anna called.

No answer. Anna pressed her forehead to the door, willing it to open.

"Elsa? Please let me in? I had a nightmare."

Silence was her answer. Anna sighed, suppressing some tears and turning to slide her back down the surface of Elsa's door until she was huddled beneath it.

"Elsa? I don't want to be alone," Anna's voice shook as she begun to weep softly. "I'm scared."

She stayed in that position for a while. Inside, Elsa had heard her sister's pleas and was silently shuddering and weeping. She turned over in her bed so that her back was to the door and wrapped her blanket more tightly around herself.

_I can't help you. I'll just hurt you again. It's my fault._

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna remained in her position below her door until the sun rose the next morning. She had eventually cried herself to sleep, before being found by Idunn and placed back in her own bed.

When Elsa opened her door and found that Anna was no longer there, she breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't know that sometimes, Anna didn't always call for her. She didn't know that each time Anna had one of her nightmares, she huddled as close to Elsa's door as possible for the meager comfort it provided. She didn't know that each time, one of her parents brought Anna back to her room when they found her prostrated before her door the next morning.

So when Elsa opened her door one night to fetch a glass of water, and found her sister laying asleep mumbling Elsa's name, her heart shattered a thousand times over.

... ... ...

If Elsa had been reclusive around Anna following the incident in January, she nearly became a hermit soon after that warm spring afternoon in May. The only time that Anna saw her older sister was at mealtimes during breakfast, lunch, and supper. Ordinarily, the two would be ushered off with Gerda for their lessons following breakfast, but Elsa had requested to be privately tutored, separate from Anna. When asked why by her parents, she had cited a flimsy excuse regarding their age difference and the content of their curriculum.

When Elsa wasn't being tutored, she would retreat to her room, not to be seen again until lunch or supper. What had once been times filled with laughter and warmth were now punctuated by awkward silences, non-committal answers, and disinterested gazes at the dinner table. Tried as they might to engage their daughters, Agnar and Idunn saw no success in mending the rift that was widening by the day between Elsa and Anna.

It was a sunny day in June when Anna hatched a plan to approach her sister. She sat crouched by the door to her room, peeking out into the hallway and waiting for Elsa to appear. Her idea was to exit her room at the same time, feigning nonchalance at the supposedly chance encounter that wasn't planned at all and try to extract more than a mumbled sentence from Elsa.

Anna had been waiting for nearly forty minutes now, when a flash of dazzlingly blonde hair emerged from the room at the end of the hallway. Anna's breath hitched, and not wanting to surrender this rare opportunity she burst out from behind her door in excitement.

The movement caught Elsa off guard, who gasped and froze when she spotted Anna bouncing up to her.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna said, perhaps a little too excitedly.

Elsa said nothing, but hitched her shoulders to her ears and cast her gaze to her feet, a clear sign of discomfort that Anna in her young age, failed to notice. Unaware of her sister's unease, Anna continued.

"Do you wanna play with me? We can play knights and bandits outside! It's sunny out, I know you always like to be the knight but today I could be the knight instead! Oh! Maybe we could ride the pony! Kai says I'm still too small to ride but I could just sit behind you on the saddle! I don't think he'll min-." Anna had been rambling, and the intense verbal fusillade was causing Elsa to curse herself and curl further inwards.

_Why do you want to play with me? All I do is hurt you,_ Elsa thought. _Don't you know it was my fault you almost died? How can you still want to be my friend?_

"What do you think?" Anna asked, her eyes gleaming and hopeful.

Elsa hadn't realized she had tuned Anna out, and internally kicked herself. Anna's innocent gaze was burning a hole through her heart and she felt her skin flushing with guilt. She needed space, immediately.

"Anna, just leave me alone," Elsa said stiffly, then turned back to her room and slammed her door. She hadn't meant to, but Anna's presence was constricting Elsa and she desperately needed to clear her head.

In the hallway, Anna stared at Elsa's door in incredulous silence. Angry tears stung her eyes, and she stomped her foot before shouting to the mute wooden barrier.

"Fine! Be that way you...you big jerk! I just… I just wanted to play!"

Alone in her room, Elsa laid her back against her door and slid to the floor as she listened to Anna's footsteps retreat to her own room, followed by the slam of her door. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, trying in vain to stifle the sobs that were tearing loose.

Over in her own room, Anna climbed into her bed and thrust her face into her pillow, making no attempt to stop the flow of tears that were soaking the fabric.

Anna's ceaseless devotion and her persistent efforts to reconnect drove a stake into Elsa's heart. Much as she wanted to go to Anna, she knew no good could come of it and that she would only bring her harm. Even if she wanted to, there was no telling if tragedy would occur under her watch again. She knew she couldn't be vigilant forever, and sometimes all it took was a second for life to change irreversibly.

Elsa had learned that the hard way.


	5. Psalm 72:14

_Ten Years Ago_

* * *

Over the next few years, the rift between Elsa and Anna became an impassable barrier of silence. Fearing that lack of interaction with any other children may harm their daughters, Agnar and Idunn had decided to enroll their children into a private school so that they may receive a more proper socialization.

Elsa and Anna - aged fifteen and thirteen now respectively - gradually learned to accept the fact that they were no longer close, and even justified their disconnection in some way as a part of growing up. Though Anna had struggled to accept that fact for a long time, she never again tried to engage Elsa as she had in the hallway that day in June, and toiled in silence over their severed relationship. Elsa had done the same and over time, the two fell into a semi-comfortable state of mutually unacknowledged silence. Though they both pined terribly for their lost bond, the two never admitted it to each other and struggled enough in admitting it to themselves.

At school, Anna had an easy time making new friends. Her rambunctious, but well-meaning demeanor was endearing to many, and she soon found herself with a steady group of friends whose company she enjoyed and they hers. Those who did not enjoy Anna's company however, made that fact clear enough and saw fit to give her a rough time. It was never a large setback for Anna though, as she quickly learned to stand up for herself. One incident in particular involved a local bully by the name of Gaston, who had cornered Anna on the playground. Gaston was about a year older than her, and him and his clique of knuckleheaded buffoons generally life miserable for anyone they happened upon. Out of self-defense, Anna had picked up a nearby stick and demonstrated her fencing capability, trifling as it may have been, to ward off her foe who she gave a bloody nose. He never bothered her after that.

As for Elsa, she remained largely closed off and reclusive, though not for lack of trying. It was simply the case that Elsa had no real experience in interacting with anyone else her age but her sister, and without Anna as a steady companion in her life anymore, she had felt generally clueless about social interaction. Most thought that she was quiet, and a bit sad perhaps, if they had given her much thought at all. For the most part, Elsa passed through her years at school largely unnoticed.

Except for the one occasion in which Gaston targeted Elsa, thinking her to be easier prey but not knowing that she and Anna were sisters. On that day, the incident had occurred in the cafeteria.

... ... ...

Elsa was holding her tray, searching for a place to sit where she may eat unbothered by other students. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Anna's signature red hair, now styled into two pigtails, at a table surrounded by three of her friends. She felt a longing then, but quickly pushed that feeling down as she had become accustomed to. She turned away, her eyes still locked onto Anna's red hair and as she did, she stumbled into Gaston, spilling most of her spaghetti and juice onto him.

Gaston rounded on Elsa immediately, eyes flaring with sudden rage. "Hey! Watch where you're goi- oh, it's _you_ ," he spat the last word with utter disdain.

Elsa flushed immediately, and began to stammer an apology. "I'm sorry! I di- I didn't see where I wa- where I was go-."

"Oh, so you can actually talk! I can see why you're so quiet though. You sound like you were raised in a barn," Gaston chuckled, amused at his own insult.

Around them, most students had been transfixed into silence by what was happening before them and remained silent, though Elsa could still feel their eyes on her. Her shoulders hitched up anxiously and she cast her eyes down towards the floor.

"Look at this mess you've made!" Gaston took a step towards her as he stretched out the fabric of his shirt for Elsa to see. "This shirt was new! Now you're gonna pay."

"I didn't mean to! I was just-," Elsa stammered as she backed away nervously.

Despite their self-defense training from Kai, the first and most important lesson he had imprinted upon Elsa and Anna was to avoid a fight whenever possible. The second was that if they had no other choice but to fight, then they should hit hard and hit fast until their opponent was unable to present any further harm, then run.

Gaston continued advancing upon Elsa, while she glanced around and hoped that a teacher would intervene. At the moment, the only adults were the lunch staff, who were at the opposite end of the cafeteria in the kitchen and were too far away to take any notice. In that moment she had taken her eyes off of Gaston, he reached out and grabbed her roughly by her braid then pulled on it harshly.

"Let me go!" Elsa cried out in pain. Since she avoided confrontations as much as possible, her mind drew a blank and she reflexively grabbed Gaston's wrist and turned it sharply over.

It was a move that Kai had taught her and it worked effectively in forcing him to release his grip.

"Ah!" Gaston eyes widened in shock and confusion, before narrowing in anger. "You _bitch_!"

With his other hand, he balled it into a fist and began to draw it back before a recognizable voice halted him.

"Hey, asshole!" Anna yelled. "Leave her alone!"

As Gaston turned back to respond to the interruption, Anna crossed the gap between them while simultaneously winding back the tray she was holding with both hands. In one motion, she whipped her improvised weapon across Gaston's face, bloodying his nose again and snapping the plastic in half. In lieu of a stick, Anna seemed to be just as capable with a plastic cafeteria tray. Gaston fell to the floor, crying in pain and clutching his nose. As he opened his mouth to hurl another insult, Anna descended upon him with her fists, raining down blow after blow into his smug face, blackening his eye and splitting his lip.

A sudden string of shouting voices broke out, and two teachers appeared to pull Anna away and stop her from beating Gaston to a pulp. Elsa stood with her mouth agape in stunned silence, and as Anna was dragged away to the headmaster's office she turned and locked eyes with Elsa. A small bashful smile crossed her lips, and as quickly as it appeared, it vanished when she was pulled out of the cafeteria.

... ... ...

"You did what!?" Idunn yelled at Anna.

Agnar stifled a chuckle. He was trying to put on a stern face, but was failing, and his expression betrayed one of amusement and pride. They were standing in the kitchen, discussing what had occurred following a phone call from the headmaster when Elsa and Anna returned from school that evening.

"I only hit him because he was gonna hit Elsa!" Anna shot back and crossed her arms.

Agnar and Idunn then glanced over to Elsa, who was sitting quietly at the dinner table and trying to appear as small as possible.

"Is this true Elsa?" Agnar asked gently. "Was he going to hit you?"

Elsa was fiddling with her sleeves and she locked eyes with Anna for a brief moment before nodding glumly.

Agnar clapped his hands. "Well then, this is a good thing you've done Anna!" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't care what that headmaster says, you might be in trouble at school, but you aren't in trouble with us. Defending your sister was a good thing you did."

Idunn nodded her agreement a little more stiffly. "I don't like bullies any more than you do Anna, but please try not to make a habit of getting into fist fights."

Anna released a breath in relief and smiled brightly before turning to glance at Elsa, who was intently studying the wood of the kitchen table.

... ... ...

That night, as Anna prepared for bed, she heard a timid knock at her door. She strode over and cracked her door. Elsa stood there, and when Anna instinctively swung the door wider the pale moonlight from her window shone directly onto Elsa's features.

Anna realized she was staring when Elsa shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Anna, I- I just, I wanted to-" Elsa started, then drifted off.

"Uh huh?" Anna smiled gently and leaned against the door frame.

"I... I came to say, thank you. For what you did. It was...very brave," Elsa finished, and returned a tender and shy smile.

"Oh! That. Well, it was nothing really, I mean I just heard the commotion and I looked over and I saw that douchebag Gaston was giving you a hard time. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he's given anyone trouble though, I mean he tried it with me but I-"

"What?" Elsa cut off Anna.

"Um...uh, yeah. He was pushing me around once and just being a dick in general, so I kinda sorta maybe busted his nose up with a stick I found. Kai's lessons really come in handy, you know! But that's... that's not the point. The point that I'm making... or... that I'm trying to make? I saw him and I saw you, and I wasn't about to let him hurt you. It's just... I know you would have done the same for me right?" Anna chuckled nervously as she finished. She had always rambled when she was in an uncomfortable situation, and though she had gained a better handle on it over the years, she would never truly grow out of her nervous tic.

Elsa flinched slightly at her sister's last remark and again internally when she realized she hadn't been aware of Anna's previous encounter with Gaston.

 _You're supposed to watch over her,_ Elsa recalled her father's words in her mind.

Anna fixed her with a worried look when Elsa pulled away slightly and looked off to the side pensively.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Anna asked gently.

"I'm fine," Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat. "Really. I just... didn't know you had to do that before."

"Oh, that. Well it was no big deal really, I was fine afterwards, he knew better then to bother me after that. I kinda have to admit, it felt good wiping that smug look off his face. I guess he didn't know we were sisters, huh? I don't think he'll want to mess with you again, but if he does just let me know and I'll…" Anna slapped her fist against her other palm for emphasis.

While the thought of Anna being so protective filled Elsa with warmth, it also filled her with cold unease borne from a deep seated sense of unworthiness.

 _I don't deserve you,_ Elsa thought.

"I will, thank you. Well, um... goodnight Anna," Elsa said, as she turned to head back to her room.

"Oh, uh, okay. Goodnight, Elsa. Love you." Anna said casually, almost instinctively as she stretched and yawned.

Elsa froze mid-step in the hallway and half turned back towards Anna, meeting her gaze from the corners of her eyes. From Anna's position, she could see that Elsa's eyes were now shimmering, as if she were holding back tears.

'I… love you too, Anna," Elsa whispered, then set off at a quickened pace to her room.

Anna stared after her for a moment, feeling content and forlorn all at the same time. As she closed her door she sighed and smiled to herself.

It was the most words they had exchanged since the fall.


	6. The Wanderer's Tragedy

* * *

The phone rang on the nightstand, startling Agnar out of his sleep and causing Idunn to shift over and mutter something incomprehensible. Agnar turned over and looked at the clock, which read 3:29 in the morning. He sighed as the phone continued to ring, then he rose to his feet and picked it up, answering in a bleary voice.

"Hello?"

"Agnar? It's me, Gideon."

"Gideon?"

The voice on the other end laughed heartily. "In the flesh. How are you, old friend?"

"Great. When I can get my sleep, that is," Agnar rubbed his eyes.

Once again, Idunn shifted over in her sleep while muttering. Not wishing to interrupt her sleep, Agnar silently slipped out of bed and crept out of their room towards his study.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You, did. But whatever this is, I'm sure it's important otherwise you wouldn't have called. How are things?"

"Good, good. And you're right, this is important. I didn't call you to exchange pleasantries, so I'll jump right into it. I've found something. Something big."

"Have you now? Okay… I'll bite. What've you got?"

"A tablet, with an inscription describing the location of the holy grail, belonging to one Sir Bors."

"Are you serious?" Agnar sat down in his chair. "Where?"

"Italy. Venice."

"Venice? How did he end up in Venice?"

"I didn't say Bors was in Venice, just that his tablet wound up there. Nobody knows where his remains are buried, but his tablet did end up changing hands quite frequently after he passed."

Agnar thought for a long moment. It was almost too good to be true. Every lead he had ever turned up over the years had been nothing more than a dead end. Over a decade of searching and he was still no closer to finding the grail then when he had started.

"Agnar? You still there?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm here. I just don't know about all this. How can you be sure?"

"I'm as sure as I've ever been. Come on, when have I ever lied to you?"

Though Agnar still wasn't convinced, he also knew that it was the most concrete evidence he had come across. Part of him believed that it would just lead to nothing as it always had, and yet another smaller, yet more insistent part of him believed that if he let this go, he would never rest.

"I can be in Italy by next week."

... ... ...

A week after Anna's fourteenth birthday, the siblings were greeted by a familiar sight. Agnar and Idunn's bags were packed and ready to go by the front door. The pair were yet again, taking off to another part of the world.

"We'll be back before you know it," Agnar said as he hugged each of his children tightly.

"Sooner, if I have anything to say about it," Idunn said as she kissed each daughter on the forehead.

Elsa and Anna watched their parents as they drove away and turned at the road, disappearing from sight. It was one that they had become overly accustomed to, and at the time neither Elsa or Anna had any fear or doubt over whether their parents would return or not.

Little did they know, that cool evening in April would be the last time they ever saw them again.

Agnar and Idunn never made it to Italy. Their plane was overtaken by a storm and crashed somewhere over the North Sea. The wreckage and any trace of its occupants were never found, buried beneath the cold and indifferent currents.

... ... ...

"My ladies? I… I have some… deeply tragic news," Kai said as he stepped into the kitchen where Elsa and Anna had been quietly eating breakfast.

Anna looked up, apprehension filling her face when she saw the plain mask of grief that was etched across the loyal house servant's features.

"What is it?" Anna asked slowly.

"It's… your parents… something… their plane crashed," Kai said as he struggled to maintain his composure.

Elsa was looking up now, for a brief moment she locked eyes with Anna on the other end of the table, incomprehension spreading across their faces.

"Wha- what do you mean crashed, Kai?" Elsa asked, disbelief lining the edges of her voice.

"Forgive me… I only know what I heard. There was a storm… their plane crashed into the sea," Kai looked down, his face screwed into tight concentration. "They haven't been able to find the wreckage."

... ... ...

Anna was sitting on the floor outside Elsa's room, just as she had when she was a child. The halls of Arendelle Manor were silent, overwhelmingly so. It was as quiet and still as a tomb.

 _Cenotaph. A cenotaph is an empty tomb. When the remains haven't been found._ Anna thought blankly to herself, which had brought on a renewed flow of tears.

Instinctively, she reached a hand up to Elsa's door and knocked gingerly with a shaking hand.

"E-Elsa?" Anna whispered.

She didn't think Elsa could hear her. Even if she could, Anna knew she wouldn't respond. The door to her room stood as tall and silent as the rest of Arendelle Manor. Anna laid her head back against the wood and shut her eyes against the tears that flooded them.

Just on the other side of the door, Elsa shuffled her knees to her chest and bowed her head. Neither of them spoke to each other, and left each other alone to weep bitterly into the long night.

... ... ...

In the long years that followed after the death of their parents, a great shadow descended upon Arendelle Manor, entombing it in hallowed silence. The days passed by in the selfsame manner, which turned into weeks, then months, and then years as they rolled by.

With their parents gone, Kai and Gerda continued to serve the remaining Kaldborg daughters to the best of their ability, fulfilling the role of their legal guardians as per the last will and testament of Agnar and Idunn. Also included in their final wishes, the entire fortune of the Kaldborg family, as well as the manor and of all its contents were left to Elsa and Anna. Not that it mattered, as no amount of wealth or riches could have brought back their parents.

Kai and Gerda dutifully attended to their young charges as best as they could. They took them to school, and picked up at the end of the day. They prepared their meals, though both girls started taking them in their rooms. With their parents gone, family dinners became a thing of the past. The manor was kept clean and orderly, and the grounds were well maintained.

As for Elsa, aside from when they were taken to school, she was rarely seen outside of her room. If Anna had not known better, she might have thought Elsa had perished alongside their parents. She had become something like a ghost, passing through the halls of the manor silently and ethereally. When Anna would enter a room, she might see a brief flash of blonde hair turning the corner. Other times, she might hear footsteps echoing through the long corridors wherever Elsa wandered, but remained invisible. Her presence at the manor became something entirely felt, sometimes heard, and rarely seen.

Through the long years, Anna never gave up on trying to reconnect with Elsa. She knew better than to try and trap her into a conversation, so Anna found other ways to engage with her distant older sister. She'd often leave chocolates out - their favorite indulgence - not as bait but simply a way for Anna to express her care and love for Elsa. Small gestures were the way to do it, as anything more substantial than a passing hello in the hallway would cause Elsa to stiffen like a deer in the headlights and retreat immediately. Though Anna was often frustrated because she still didn't understand why Elsa pushed her away nor what had caused the strain in their relationship, she remained stubbornly persistent and loved Elsa just the same.

Even so, the monotony of their existence soon became insufferable to Anna. She conversed daily with Joan of Arc in the portrait room, first as a way to distract herself until eventually, her ramblings became therapeutic for her. Each of the Kaldborg girls had been left to process their grief in their own way. Anna had channeled hers into focus, spending endless amounts of time in the library or in her room researching the life's work of their parents. She needed to understand it, to turn over every stone just as her parents had to discover what clues might have gone missed, or what details had slipped by. Anna dedicated much of her energy to the search for the grail as it was her strongest connection to her parents and her only coping mechanism of coming to terms with their death.

As the years went by, her obsession grew. Thought galvanized into action as she drew up plans, made notes, charted maps, and cataloged her research. She didn't think she would ever act upon them, but it brought her a small measure of peace nonetheless.


	7. The Lure of Adventure

_Six Years Ago_

* * *

A few years later, Elsa - now aged nineteen - found herself within her father's study, pacing the length of the room and examining everything he had left behind. Agnar's study remained just as it was on the day he and Idunn had left, with maps in disarray and tomes left open where their reader had left them. In the interim that passed, neither Kai nor Gerda could bring themselves to tidy the study of their former masters. Grief-stricken as they were, they had been content to leave the room undisturbed.

When they had been alive, Elsa or Anna never stepped foot in their father's study. Curious though they had been, Agnar or Idunn were always quick to shoo them away, citing that their work was too sensitive for childlike hands. Now, Elsa stood in her father's study. Some small part of her was sure that one of her parents would come around the corner any minute now, chastising her and ushering her out the door. However, when she raised her eyes to the empty doorway, no matter how hard she tried, she could not summon them. Tears began to sting her eyes. Four years later and the hurt had still not healed. Elsa sat at her father's desk, burying her face in her hands and willing, once again, for one of her parents to appear when a voice called.

"Elsa?"

Elsa nearly jumped, shocked out of her stupor by the voice that had called her name. As she looked up she saw it was Anna - now aged seventeen - standing in the doorway and looking at her with plain concern. Anna took one tentative step forward, peering into the room, perhaps also expecting an invisible reprimand from their parents.

"Wha- what are you doing here? I mean, I know what you're doing here, you live here! I mean... I know that you live here, I uh, I meant more like what are you doing _here_? I was just heading down to the kitchen for a snack when I um... I noticed you? Um... I mean I noticed that the door was open, and then I noticed you. Err… anyways I… uh…" Anna trailed off as she looked around and fidgeted nervously.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa sighed as she leaned back in her father's chair. "I couldn't sleep and I felt restless, so I walked around a bit and... found myself in here I guess."

Anna looked up in surprise at how Elsa had exchanged a complete sentence with her. Not wanting to scare her off, she carefully nodded as she sat down in the chair across the desk from Elsa.

"I couldn't sleep either," Anna murmured after deciding on the best thing to say.

A moment of silence passed between the two, as the two sisters continued to contemplate their grief in shared solidarity. Anna stood after a few more moments, pacing around the room and examining the various texts, maps and notes that their parents had left behind. On one wall was a map of the world, with thumbtacks in different locations, marking where they had been. Some were connected to each other by threads of colored string, some red, some black, and some blue. Various photographs and notes tacked to the wall adorned the whole affair, making it resemble a large and complex spider-web of bizarre machinations. Reflections of a troubled mind, forever searching and never finding.

"This was their life" Anna said in a small voice to herself. "Their whole lives, running around the world. For what?" she finished as she spotted a final, unconnected pin over their parent's final destination. Italy.

Elsa watched her sister as she examined their parent's work. She turned her own attention to the dusty books that lay on her father's table as she turned a few of their covers over. _Historia regum Britanniae_ by Geoffrey of Monmouth. _Perceval; ou, le conte du Graal_ by Chretien de Troyes. _Le Morte d'Arthur_ by Thomas Malory. _Idylls of the King_ by Alfred Tennyson.

"They never stopped believing," Elsa said.

"Remember the stories they always used to tell us?" Anna said as she turned to Elsa, smiling sadly. "About King Arthur and the knights of the round table?"

"Galahad was your favorite," Elsa replied, matching Anna's soft smile.

"Sir Galahad was the best of them all. He was the bravest and noblest. And he found the grail at the end too," Anna continued. "At least he found it before he died."

"I always liked Sir Lancelot," Elsa admitted.

"Lancelot? But he had an affair with the queen, and then rose up against Arthur when he found out."

"He wasn't perfect… he loved Guinevere. And she loved him," Elsa said in a reverent tone. "It was a romance that could never be. Can you really blame them for following their hearts?"

Anna considered that for a moment, noting the pensive and strangely hopeful look that Elsa was regarding her with now.

"Yeah. I guess even the legends are still human after all," Anna said as she turned back to the map wall. "I miss them," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Me too," Elsa admitted. "I- I don't... I don't know what to do without them."

Anna regarded the wall for another moment, examining everywhere in the world her parents had ever been and realizing how little of the world she had actually seen. Just then, an idea struck her.

"Maybe I do," Anna said. She turned to Elsa now, who was looking at her with a look of wary anticipation. "What if we pick up where they left off?" she gestured to the wall.

"What? You can't mean..."

"Well maybe not there specifically, but think about it!" Anna's mind was racing with possibility now. "I mean, our upbringing wasn't exactly normal was it? Fencing lessons? Conversations in dead languages? Just look around us!" she swept her arms around her in a wide arc, then paced over to a nearby display. "Look! Look at this! This… this is an Aztec sacrificial dagger that mom and dad found in Brazil! What kind of family just has sacrificial daggers lying around?"

Elsa straightened up in her seat with a puzzled expression. "What are you saying, Anna?"

"I'm saying… I'm saying that maybe… maybe mom and dad always meant for us to follow in their footsteps, you know? To carry on the family legacy and all that!" Anna suggested. "Let's face it, Elsa, mom and dad were never the best at sticking around. I think they wanted to share their lives with us as much as possible but they hated being stuck in one place for long."

"Our lives have been a little strange," Elsa admitted. "But can we really just take off? Drop everything and go on some adventure? We've never done anything like this before."

"Well, they were trying to prepare us, right? I mean, why else would they have taught us about all this old stuff? Why would they want us to learn seven different martial arts? They wanted us to be ready!" Anna exclaimed. "Don't you feel it too? That pull? The need to just… be anywhere but here? I can't stand the silence, Elsa, it's been so quiet since they… since they've been gone. I'd give anything to just get away from it all!"

Elsa thought to herself for a moment. It was true that the silence that had settled upon Arendelle Manor following the death of their parents was unbearable, coupled by the fact that she and Anna still weren't on regular speaking terms. It was suffocating at worst, and stifling at best. Elsa understood where Anna was coming from, and had also felt the urge to escape.

"Yes… I do, Anna," Elsa nodded her agreement. "But I- I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Anna grinned excitedly and bounced over to sit in the chair in front of Elsa again. "We have all their old notes and research. All of dad's thoughts are right here in his journal," she pointed to the old leather-bound journal on the desk that had sat neglected. "We can go anywhere. Do anything."

Elsa was still uncertain, not over the decision to take up their parent's mantle but over the logistics of it all. She chewed her bottom lip in concentration as she mulled it over.

"We can figure it out along the way. I know we can," Anna said.

Elsa met Anna's gaze. She was grinning, and her eyes were brimming with hope, possibility, and potential.

At the back of her mind, Elsa recalled her father's words. _You have a responsibility to her._

In truth, Elsa missed Anna dearly. It hurt her every time she pushed her away, every time she shut her out, every time she closed herself off. The reaction that Elsa had to the hurt she caused Anna developed into a coping mechanism to justify the distance she always kept from her. Over time, it was the only thing that Elsa knew how to do if it meant Anna was protected from herself. It hurt them both, but in the long run, she thought it would hurt Anna less. Until now.

 _Maybe I can make things right_ , Elsa thought. _Maybe I can change. To be better. To be stronger._

Maybe now, she could end the cycle of pain. To repair. To heal. Elsa had severed herself from Anna for so long, she knew nothing else but loneliness, fear, and guilt. This was a chance for her to begin again, to start anew, to mend their broken bond. An opportunity to take back all the pain and grief she caused Anna. A chance to erase the doubts and anxieties that plagued her mind.

Elsa made a promise.

"So what do you say? Huh, partner?" Anna asked hopefully.

Elsa closed her eyes, smiled, and then opened them again before nodding once. "Okay."


	8. The Mark

_Marrakesh, Morocco_

_Five Years Ago_

* * *

It wasn't easy at first for Elsa and Anna to adapt to their new lifestyle as treasure hunters, and less so for them to become comfortable interacting with one another again. The years they spent apart allowed the two, who had once been practically joined at the hip, to grow and mature independently of the other.

Nonetheless, Anna was thrilled to have Elsa back in her life, even if things weren't the same as before. As for Elsa, she was resolved to undo some of the hurt she had done and make up for the time they had lost due to her self-imposed isolation. Even so, she still tended to be aloof and detached from Anna out of fear that she may harm her again even though it pained her so. Conversations were sometimes stilted and awkward while at others, they flowed easily and came naturally. From time to time, Anna would make a reference that Elsa didn't understand or she would allude to something that she hadn't been a part of. With sobering realization, Elsa had learned just how much of Anna's life she had already missed, which added to the dimensions of guilt and shame she had already felt. In any case, Elsa tried to the best of her ability to squash her doubts and be the sister and friend that Anna had always deserved.

Despite it all, Anna continued to give her love selflessly to Elsa through small gestures and affectionate touches. In fact, Elsa had so rarely interacted with other people during their childhood apart aside from Anna, she could hardly fathom being as close to anyone else as she was with her. For reasons she would later on come to realize, Anna was simply enough.

The life of a treasure hunter, as hard it was and as dangerous as it could be, felt natural to the two sisters. Despite their young age and lack of experience, Elsa and Anna quickly acclimated to their true calling. They traveled the world as their parents once had, seeking their own fortune as well as answers to the mysteries of the ancient world. The wayward siblings never remained in one place for long and never struggled to hop from one location to the next, thanks to the sizable inheritance their parents had left behind.

Early on, they both decided it was safer to protect their true identities and adopted the monikers Elsa Drake and Anna Croft to divert unwanted attention away from their notorious family name. They put on a convincing enough display, and anybody they worked with or encountered did not suspect that they were sisters. Not that they would have hung around long enough to become familiar with any partners they picked up along the way as Elsa and Anna preferred to work with only each other. Such was the nature of their business, at least until they encountered their mark who possessed an item of great interest to them.

... ... ...

"It should be easy, Elsa. We've done it plenty of times before."

"Pick-pocketing some random guy on the street is a lot different from lifting keys to the pantry from an old house servant, Anna."

"Would you relax? We'll run our classic play, you distract him and I make the lift. And besides, he's not some random guy, he's our mark. There's a difference."

"Why am I always the distraction?"

"Because," Anna smiled. "You're the pretty one."

She was right. Elsa was twenty now and by all rights a young woman. She still retained her signature platinum blonde hair which she typically had styled into a singular braid. Her round cheeks had shed much of their volume, evening out to accentuate defined cheekbones yet retaining the light dusting of freckles that were nearly invisible. The bridge of her nose slanted gently, ending in a peak and sat above a pair of lips that were soft and round. Her jawline had sharpened, complementing her slender neck.

However, it was Elsa's eyes that Anna was stunned by the most. They were still that deep sapphire blue that Anna remembered yet now, there was a depth to them that she could not recall seeing there before. It was as if something else had settled there in the interim years they spent apart from each other. It was an odd sensation, one that seemed familiar and foreign all at once, but Anna realized that the definitive feature of Elsa's eyes were not their signature shade, but that they were imperceptibly muted somehow. As if someone had dimmed down the lights but not fully turned them off. Elsa's eyes seemed to contain a deep reservoir of sadness in them, even when she smiled.

On the other hand, Anna herself was eighteen now. Her characteristic red hair remained the same bright and vibrant shade, as well as her teal eyes that appeared like two jewels when they caught the light. She had lost her girlhood vigor as her features settled into a more mature and severe appearance. Her chubby cheeks that she had as a child had given way to a smooth, sloping jawline. The last vestige of her youth that remained plainly visible were Anna's dusting of rosy freckles that sat on her cheeks.

Elsa tried as much as she could to avoid Anna, fearful of the things she might say, or do. The years they spent apart were not easy for either of them, yet Anna had managed to retain her characteristic bubbly energy. Whenever she smiled, she did so earnestly as if it could be for the last time. That was what defined Anna; her ability to feel and act and think so much more completely, so much more passionately, and so much more fervently. Elsa was drawn to her energy as if Anna were the sun and she were the moon. She knew she could never hope to catch up to it, for fear that her coldness and aloofness would dim her light, yet still she yearned for her all the same.

They had been watching the tall fair haired man from a distance for several minutes now. He was sitting outside a café, reading a newspaper with one hand and sipping an espresso with the other. Elsa and Anna were seated similarly, several tables away and occupied with their own cups, though they had been emptied long ago. They had been tailing their mark for just over an hour now, observing him for any noticeable changes in his behavior that could suggest his awareness of their presence. Elsa turned to Anna, who still had her eyes on the mark, though her gaze was shielded by the sunglasses she wore.

"How can you be sure he has the stone with him?" Elsa asked in a hushed tone.

"Because," Anna scoffed discreetly. "We've been following him all morning and he hasn't been out of our sight since."

"But… how do you know he has the stone on him right now? We haven't actually seen it on him."

"Then you haven't been looking close enough, dear sister. Look in his right pocket... that bulge? I mean he's either packing, or that's the seer stone sitting right there." Anna whispered.

"Anna!" Elsa recoiled.

"What? Look, it just has to be. Notice how he keeps patting it to make sure it's still there? That has to be it."

"That's not what I meant, Anna."

Just then, the fair haired man emptied the last of his espresso in one easy swig, set down his newspaper, and then stood and departed. He was whistling a casual tune as he crossed a street and disappeared around the next corner. Elsa and Anna, who had been watching him, remained seated and appeared to anyone else as two individuals sharing a conversation until their mark was out of sight. Soon enough, they too departed from the café and set off as they followed their mark from a safe distance.

"Look," Anna leaned towards Elsa. "We can talk about this all day, but we need that stone."

"I know," Elsa pulled back slightly if only to put some respectable distance between her and Anna. "I'm just… being thorough."

"Well, be less thorough."

Elsa didn't reply, but she nodded her affirmation. They continued to follow the man for several more blocks, turning left at a junction once, and then right again. Elsa and Anna remained far behind enough to evade suspicion, though perhaps it may not have been necessary as their mark never once turned a single glance behind him.

He turned down a small side street, and as Elsa and Anna quickened their pace to catch up, they spotted him turning right down a short flight of stairs a dozen meters ahead of them. After they caught up and descended the same stairs, Elsa and Anna found themselves at the entry to a bazaar, bustling with pedestrian foot traffic. All around them, merchants shouted and advertised their wares ranging from all sorts of bits, bobs and curiosities. What was most alluring was the myriad of fragrant spices and perfumes, accompanied by wafting notes of roasting meats and vegetables.

Elsa and Anna were distracted for a moment, when they spotted their mark again, strolling at a leisurely pace a few stalls ahead of them.

"Alright," Anna said in a hushed voice. "Go get him, gorgeous," she went away and disappeared into the crowd.

Their mark had now stopped, examining various earthenware pots and jugs at one stall. In the meantime, Elsa took a deep breath and fumbled around clumsily in her bag to put on her appearance of a lost tourist. Then, she started walking ahead into the crowd, intently studying her map while keeping her attention discreetly focused on the man in front of her. When she closed the distance, she purposely stumbled into him, dropping the map that she had pretended to be looking at.

"Oh! Pardon me, sir," Elsa recited as she smiled disarmingly. "I didn't see where I was going."

"It's alright, no harm done," the man said as he knelt to pick up the fallen map and returned an easy going smile. "Here," he extended the map to Elsa.

"Thank you. Sorry again," Elsa chuckled nervously, though not genuinely. She took the map from the man's extended arm back into her own hands, fumbling around to set it the right way as she did so.

"Lost?" the man suggested as he lifted one eyebrow. He still wore that easy smile.

"Um… a bit," Elsa admitted shyly. "I'm afraid I've never been to this city before. I've only just arrived a few days ago, and I've just been completely hopeless at trying to find my way around."

From the corner of her peripheral vision, Elsa spotted Anna making her approach from a few meters behind the man. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Anna nodded her head once before turning to examine a particularly interesting rack of postcards.

"Well, I know my way around a bit," the man replied. "Where are you headed?"

Elsa turned her eyes back towards the man in front of her, who was now regarding her with a detached look in his eye. "My- my hotel that I'm staying at. The Gilded Branch."

The man's gaze sharpened into focus, and his smile brightened. "Ah. The same one I'm staying at," he said, amused at the coincidence. "Well here, I can point it out to you on the map."

Behind him, Anna was inching her way closer, pausing to examine various goods as she did and stopping just a few steps away from behind their mark. Once again, their eyes met for a single moment before Anna turned her own gaze down to the man's right pocket, which lay just out of reach.

"Here it is," the man said as he finally located The Gilded Branch on the map and pointed it out. "And here we are," he traced his finger over to the bazaar they were currently in.

"Oh. Let me see," Elsa said as she drew the map slightly closer to herself, drawing the man in as she did.

Anna was just behind him now, reaching discreetly towards his right pocket when he suddenly straightened up. Immediately, she drew her hand back as if she had been burned and took a few steps away, appearing nonchalant.

'It's not far. I could walk you back if you'd like," the man said, flashing that easy-going smile again. "You can introduce me to your friend."

Elsa was stunned, caught off guard by his remark. Behind the man, Anna stiffened up in alarm.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Your friend, the one with sticky fingers?" the man said without taking his eyes off Elsa. "She is right behind me, no?"

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I don't- I don't know what you mean," Elsa said in a disarming tone.

"I think you do know. You keep shifting your eyes behind me," the man said.

Elsa couldn't help but glance at Anna for just a second.

"You just did it again," the man turned halfway to face both of them. "You must be looking for this, right?" he withdrew the seer stone from his pocket.

The seer stone was a round and chiseled ruby about the size of a tangerine. While the man held it in his hand, turning it over in the light, Elsa and Anna stared transfixed at it. Another moment later, they both regarded the man with renewed suspicions. They were both speechless and unsure of what to do next.

"You do… still want it, don't you?" the man asked slowly. "Ah, I should introduce myself first. The name's Kristoff. Kristoff Jones."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, both equally flabbergasted. They turned their eyes back to the stone, then to the man who was smiling again, then back to each other.

"Come on," Kristoff chuckled affably. "There's a great teahouse not far from here. Why don't we talk there?"

... ... ...

"And so you see, they duped me. Took off with the money before I could even take a good look at it. That's when I realized it was a fake, and not the real seer stone that I've been after," Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

Elsa, Anna and this new character, Kristoff, were seated at a round table inside a dimly lit teahouse. Elsa looked at Kristoff, her brows furrowed in skepticism while Anna quietly sipped a cup of mint tea.

"I was headed back to the branch when I noticed you two, and you both seemed very interested in it," Kristoff continued. "And since neither of you seemed to know it was a fake either, you can't be working for that Flynn."

Elsa looked to Anna, who had set her cup down and was now examining the ruby that sat between the three of them.

"How can we trust you? I mean, how did you know we were following you and how can you tell it's a fake?" Anna asked.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other, shocked.

"And as for how I knew you were following me, well, I had my suspicions earlier at the café. But I didn't really know what your game was until you two cornered me at the bazaar," Kristoff turned to Elsa. "It was great acting, but I recognized your play from a mile away. "

Elsa turned aside, a little embarrassed but more disappointed in herself for giving it away so easily.

"And you can't trust me. I definitely wouldn't," Kristoff leaned back in his chair and casually rested a foot over his other knee. "But it seems that we're all after the same thing… so maybe we can help each other."

"What's in it for you?" Elsa asked pointedly.

"Yeah," Anna joined in. "You're a crook, right? A con man, a... a lie... guy! What's your game here?"

"Hey give me a little credit. At least I'm an honest lie-guy," Kristoff said defensively as he held up his hands. "That doesn't make any sense, but you get what I'm trying to say."

"You were after the stone same as we were," Elsa said as she narrowed her brows. "Why do you want it?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kristoff deflected.

Elsa and Anna said nothing, and glared at him in silence.

Kristoff sighed then rubbed his jaw. "Alright, look. I'm just a guy who collects... antiquities, I'll say. A client wants me to get something for them, I get it. For the right price, of course," he replied. "I don't ask questions or stick my nose where it doesn't belong. It's safer that way, not that it matters anymore. I'm pretty sure I've been fired for losing my client's money and they're probably not too happy about that. Now," he pointed at Elsa and Anna. "Why are you two after it?"

Once again, the pair looked at each for a few moments before answering. Anna raised her brows in a silent question, and Elsa furrowed hers in reply. With a decision reached, they nodded then turned back to Kristoff.

"Seer stones were said to have been used by ancient prophets to receive revelations from God, or lead to treasure. At least, according to the guy who invented Mormonism or something," Anna started.

"Joseph Smith," Elsa added. "But he didn't publish the Book of Mormon until 1830, and this stone far predates him. From as far back as the time of the crusades. We think it's connected to... something that we've been searching for."

"And you think it'll lead you some sort of treasure?" Kristoff asked.

"That's one way of putting it," Anna said mildly.

"Hmm," Kristoff regarded each of them for a moment. "You two don't seem like the usual bloodthirsty treasure hunters I've come across. You haven't been doing this for very long have you?"

"We've been getting by just fine on our own," Elsa stated firmly.

"Yeah, clearly," Kristoff scoffed. "Look, I can tell you that you guys have talent, but you still got a lot to learn. Stick with me, and maybe we can teach other a thing or two while making a nice profit. What do you think?"

Elsa and Anna turned to each other, before turning back to Kristoff.

"We'll need to talk about it," they said simultaneously.

"Sure, sure. Take your time," Kristoff chuckled then leaned back in his chair to light a cigar. "I'll be right here," he took a puff and blew smoke through his nostrils.

Anna rose first and grabbed Elsa's hand, leading her out of the teahouse and onto the street where they could converse privately. Once they were out of earshot, they turned to each other.

"Maybe he's onto something," Anna whispered.

"I don't know Anna," Elsa glanced back inside at the man who was casually smoking. "He knew about us the whole time."

"True, but he had plenty of chances to call us out. I think he wanted us to approach him."

"That's what I don't like. What if it's some kind of trick?"

"Well, he wasn't lying about the stone. Maybe he is our best bet. How long have we been after this thing? The most solid lead we've had turned out to be a bust."

"I just… I still don't trust him."

"Hey, me too, okay? If he's a flake, we'll turn him out and cut him loose. If he's legit, well… we can still turn him out and cut him loose."

"Okay, alright."

After a few more minutes, they returned to where Kristoff was seated. He blew a thick puff of smoke over his shoulder and leaned forward. "So, have we reached an agreement?" he asked.

Elsa and Anna locked eyes once before they both nodded.

"Great! We have a deal," Kristoff beamed. "Say, I still haven't got your names," he extended his hand towards Anna first. "Always important to know just who you're working with in this business of thieves and cutthroats."

"Anna Croft," she replied as she shook his hand.

Kristoff smiled, then extended his hand towards Elsa.

"Elsa Drake," she said as she returned the gesture.

Kristoff rolled the cigar between his thumb and forefinger and frowned. "You two aren't sisters?"

"No. Though we get that a lot," Anna deflected easily.

"We're just partners," Elsa added. "We've been working together for a while now."

"Huh," Kristoff shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

... ... ...

That night when they retired to their hotel room at the Gilded Branch, Elsa sat on her bed and stared out the window at the blurry lights of the city below.

As close as they were, Elsa's habits for keeping Anna at arm's length soon became apparent to the younger sibling. Elsa always insisted on separate beds whenever they checked into their lodging, she never initiated physical contact with Anna even though she didn't resist when Anna did so first, and whenever a sensitive subject regarding their past came up, Elsa would deflect it or change the subject entirely. Anna picked up on these cues early on, and it frustrated her as much as it confused her since she still didn't know the reason why Elsa was doing any of these things. Much as she wanted to, there was so much to unpack and dissect that Anna didn't know the best way to even broach the subject.

Anna stepped out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and dabbing her wet hair with a towel. A thick cloud of steam unfurled and rolled out of the open door behind her as she paced over to her bed. Elsa always let Anna shower first, so as not to waste the hot water that Anna would undoubtedly use up given that was the only way she could bathe.

"All done," Anna sat down on the bed and crossed her legs over one another. "Sorry if there's no hot water," she said bashfully.

"It's alright," Elsa turned and gathered her things, heading towards the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks when Anna began humming a tuneless melody as she flicked through different channels on the TV.

Anna was idly waving her foot around in the air, which drew in Elsa's eye to her smooth and creamy legs. The bathrobe she was wearing rode up just past her knees, exposing the lower part of her thigh. Briefly, an intrusive thought entered Elsa's mind in which she imagined running her fingers along Anna's supple skin, tracing and drawing intricate patterns as if she were mapping her strange desires.

"Elsa? You in there?" Anna asked, chuckling. "Hello, earth to Elsa?"

As quickly as it had come, the scene Elsa was playing out in her mind vanished, and left behind nothing but a warm sensation between her thighs and confusion as to where it had originated from.

"Yeah… fine," Elsa nodded quickly and paced to the washroom, avoiding eye contact with Anna.

Anna regarded Elsa a moment longer, then shrugged it off as she continued to flick through the channels on the TV for anything interesting to watch. In the meantime, Elsa went inside the washroom then softly closed the door shut behind her before leaning against it.

 _I just need a cold shower,_ Elsa thought. _A really cold shower._


	9. The Life of Adventure

_Four Years Ago_

* * *

Their new associate, Kristoff, turned into a reliable and steady companion that Elsa and Anna often worked with. As it happened, Kristoff was a skillful pilot in his own right, having spent some time in the British RAF before being discharged. Following his brief stint as a fighter pilot, Kristoff managed to acquire a vintage Grumman G-21 Goose amphibious plane that he had won from a bet. He had affectionately named it Sven, after a dog he had loved as a child and ever since had been using it to fly around the world. In any event, Kristoff's aviation expertise certainly came in handy for Elsa and Anna.

As for the sisters, they acquired skills they had never needed before, while honing some of the ones they already had. Gunslinging and marksmanship were necessitated as a means of self-defense against the mercenaries and thugs with itchy trigger fingers they often encountered. Thieving and larceny were required as the items they sought were not always legally acquired or legally owned themselves. Their climbing capabilities that they had honed as children found frequent use in the old ruins they scaled, secure buildings they broke into, or private mansions they plundered. Finally, when push came to shove, Elsa and Anna found plenty of opportunities to practice their close-combat training in scrapes, brawls and melees that they were caught in. In any event, they came to possess a unique and diverse skill set, which they employed rather handily and frequently.

* * *

_Dublin, Ireland_

* * *

"You're a goddamn cheat!" Kristoff spat as he stood and squared off against Flynn.

Elsewhere in the speakeasy, Flynn's hired thugs that he had planted shifted uneasily. Elsa and Anna became aware of the intensity with which they were regarding the two men staring at each other now.

For a brief moment, Flynn's jovial composure slipped as he dropped his voice to an acidic tone. "Now, now. How… dare… you," he rose and planted his palms flat on the table as he steeled his gaze. "I invite you to this private poker game, you come into my bar, and you have the audacity! The nerve! To call me a cheat!" he shouted.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've duped us, you goddamned rat," Kristoff with as much vitriol.

No one can be sure exactly what happened next, but following Kristoff's insult, the entire bar seemingly descended into a melee all at once. Kristoff lunged across the table. Flynn jumped back, but not quick enough to escape Kristoff's right hook that caught him in across the jaw with an echoing smack. In the same moment that Kristoff prepared his left arm to deliver another blow, the card dealer stepped between the two and Kristoff's closed fist found a different face then the one he had intended to pummel.

Next, Flynn's hired thugs, numbering three in total, stepped up from their seats. One of them along, with the dealer, clasped a hand on either of Kristoff's broad shoulders as they pulled him back from Flynn. Immobilized as he was, Flynn seized the opportunity to rear back his arm and punch Kristoff right in the gut.

"Get the hell off of him!" Anna shouted as she stood and attempted to pull one of the goons holding Kristoff away. When a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her up, she kicked her legs frantically and struggled to free herself. "Let me go, asshole!" she yelled indignantly.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, rising immediately.

She had just about leapt up from her chair when a gruff looking man clamped a hand to her shoulder and forcibly pushed her back into a sitting position. With one fluid movement, Elsa wrenched the thug's grip from her shoulder, twisted his hand at the wrist and then she picked up a nearby glass tumbler and smashed it into his face.

Kristoff was doubled over in pain, as Flynn continued to rain blow after blow into his abdomen.

"Had enough?!" Flynn asked breathlessly.

Unable to use his arms, Kristoff seized the moment that Flynn took to gloat and jumped up with both feet before extending them outwards in an explosive movement. The kick struck Flynn in the chest and he flew back several feet, crashing into the poker table and spilling all manner of cards and chips. Next, he leaned over and thrust the back of his head into the card dealer's nose, shattering it.

Anna bent over and sunk her teeth deep into the hand that was clasped over her waist. As her attacker howled in pain, his grip slackened and she found her footing again. As she did, she stomped as hard as she could on his toes, then twirled around with her elbow outwards and struck him across the face.

"Hands off!" Anna shouted as he stumbled back. Now that the thug was vulnerable, she reared back her right leg and swung upwards between his legs, the toe of her boot meeting his crotch with merciless accuracy. "Ha! How do you like them apples?" she laughed tauntingly.

Elsa ducked the first haymaker then sidestepped the follow up hook. The thug was swinging wildly, blinded and bloodied as he was by the glass tumbler that just shattered in his face. He lunged forward, attempting to wring Elsa's neck when she dipped beneath his arms. In a burst of movement, she thrust her body upwards, driving her knee into her assailant's diaphragm and knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Please don't get up," Elsa said as she maintained her defensive posture.

The thug was wheezing and struggling to catch his breath while regaining his footing. Elsa shifted her stance and as the thug straightened up and rushed at her again, she struck outwards with her open palm, driving it up and into his nose, breaking it completely.

Kristoff now had a better handle on his situation, with the one thug and card dealer's heads locked in his grip beneath his armpits. As they struggled with his immense arms, he tightened his grip and cut off more of their circulation before swinging the two bodies in his grip forward and knocking their heads together. They fell in a clump at his feet, then Kristoff strode over to where Flynn had landed and was currently struggling to stand.

As Flynn opened his mouth, likely to hurl another insult, Kristoff lifted the smaller man up by the sides and threw him into yet another table. Flynn cried out indignantly and landed in a heap as his weight shattered the flimsy wooden furniture. Kristoff then strode up to Flynn, lifting him by his collar and was just about to wipe the smug look off his goatee'd face when a strong, shockingly pale hand grasped him by his shoulder and spun him around.

Kristoff gasped. The man was a giant , easily seven feet tall with skin white as snow. He lifted Kristoff up by neck, pulled him up to his gaze and tossed him clear across the bar counter. He slid all the way to the far end before crashing into a pile of stools.

The giant helped Flynn to his feet, who brushed himself off and ran a hand casually through his tousled hair. "Get'em Max," he smirked.

"Jesus, who invited the fucking _mountain_!" Anna yelled.

The giant reared on Anna, striding over to her in three easy steps.

"Aw crap!" Anna yelped, ducking his wide swing as he tried to catch her in his grasp. She darted backwards, eyes flitting about when she spotted a wooden chair that had been knocked over.

Elsa raced to Anna's side, gasping when she looked up at the giant.

"Little birds," the giant hissed as he advanced upon them.

Anna knelt to retrieve the chair and with all her strength, she hurled it with a sidelong toss aimed towards the giant. It bounced harmlessly off his chest and he grinned, right before responding with a backhand across Anna's cheek that sent her to the floor.

Elsa leapt forward, leaning back on her left leg and kicking high with her right, which only reached the giant's abdomen. The blow barely phased him, and he caught Elsa's foot with one hand and casually swung her over the bar counter. Elsa flew into the wall, colliding against the multitude of bottles that were on display and fell to the floor, glass crashing all around her.

The giant turned his attention back to Anna, who was crawling on the ground away from him. In the meantime, Kristoff had managed to get back to his feet and raced forward and roared. With a mighty swing, he smashed a bar-stool against the giant's back which shattered to pieces. The giant merely grunted, and turned slowly to face Kristoff with the look of someone who was just mildly inconvenienced.

"Aw, nuts," Kristoff said as he backed off. "You got to be kidding me."

Anna had now risen to her feet and using the momentary distraction that Kristoff provided, she struck out with her heel, aiming towards the back of the giant's left knee and driving it down with all her strength. It worked, and the giant fell on one knee, stunned for a moment.

Kristoff seized this opportunity to pick up an empty beer bottle, gripping it by its neck and smashing it over the giant's head. He grunted again, this time more surprised than merely irritated.

Elsa finally recovered, shaking the glass off her when she noticed Anna and Kristoff had managed to bring the giant to his knees. Leaping over the counter, Elsa followed up Kristoff's bottle attack with her own spinning roundhouse kick. It connected with the side of the giant's head and knocked him over face down in a heap.

"Well… shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. Heh," Flynn chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's gonna feel that tomorrow, that's for sure."

Immediately, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stepped up to him menacingly.

Flynn raised his hands in surrender as he took a few steps backward. "Woah, woah. Alright, time out. Hey now. Let's just take it easy now, huh?"

Kristoff grabbed Flynn by the neck, causing him to shriek rather uncharacteristically.

"Okay okay okay okay, relax. Relax!" Flynn said as he backed up until he was cornered against a wall. He shifted his gaze about uneasily, before looking down. "Fine, you wanna play this the hard way? Let's play this the hard way!" he snapped his head up and looked directly at Elsa and Anna all while squinting his eyes slightly while he puckered his lips in a slight smirk.

"What… what the hell are you doing?" Kristoff asked, utterly baffled.

"Are you… did- did you just smolder? Are you… actively… smoldering right now?" Anna asked, equally flabbergasted. "Are you serious?" she chuckled in disbelief.

Flynn was still holding his expression, glancing between Elsa and Anna. Of the three, Elsa was the most flummoxed. Her face was scrunched up in complete bewilderment.

After a few more seconds, Flynn dropped the façade and sighed. "Damn. that usually works," he chuckled embarrassedly. "So, how about a drink?"

Elsa said nothing, but rolled her eyes into the back of the skull as she threw a right hook and struck Flynn firmly in the jaw.

Finally, the smug look was wiped off his face.

* * *

_Borneo, Southeast Asia_

* * *

"Kristoff, I don't want to rush you, but can you please drive a little faster?!" Anna shouted over the hail of automatic gunfire that ripped through the jungle underbrush around them.

"I am literally flooring it! It's a little hard to-" Kristoff shouted back from the driver's seat of the truck when another barrage of bullets cracked the windshield in front of him. "Jesus!" he butted the glass with his fist and pushed it out of the way to clear his vision.

Meanwhile, Elsa, who was seated in the rear, took careful aim with the Kalashnikov rifle she had lifted from a fallen pirate. Just then, another truck loaded with pirates burst from the trees a few meters behind them. She adjusted her aim and settled her sights upon the driver and let loose a controlled burst. The first three rounds shattered the windshield and the next two found its mark square in the chest of her target. The driver slumped over the wheel, dead, and turned it sharply to the left, causing it to veer off the mud road and crash into a ditch. Another car sped up from behind and a renewed hail of gunfire forced Elsa to duck. As she rose to return fire, the rifle clicked several times, reporting an empty magazine.

"I'm out!" Elsa shouted, discarding her weapon over the side and searching the interior of the truck for anything else she could use. "I need another gun!"

"Use this!" Kristoff replied, as he grabbed the flare gun on the dashboard and handed it back to Elsa without taking his eyes off the road.

"What do you expect me to do with this!" Elsa yelled as she took the bright orange single-shot flare gun.

"Improvise!" Kristoff shot back.

Before Elsa could turn her attention back to their pursuers, another car loaded with pirates emerged from the jungle immediately to their left.

"Oh crap! We got more company!" Anna shouted as she took aim with her own sidearm and cracked off half a dozen shots into the engine block.

It began to sputter and violently spew black smoke but did not slow. Anna shifted her sights downwards to the front wheel well, emptying the rest of her magazine. The wheel immediately exploded, throwing the occupants off balance as its driver struggled to maintain control. Next, the engine block caught fire and the entire vehicle leaned sharply to its right before careening on its side, tipping and rolling over several times before coming to a violent stop against a tree.

"Ho-holy shit!" Anna cried. "Did you see that?!" she turned to Kristoff and Elsa.

"Yeah, yeah it was great. Now can you please get these guys off our back!" Kristoff replied as he gestured backwards with his free hand.

Anna turned backwards and crept towards the rear of their car, spotting Elsa who was lying on her back against the seat, clutching the flare gun to her side. Another hail of gunfire caused Anna to duck, falling right on top of Elsa.

"Heh. Sorry," Anna grinned sheepishly as she straddled her older sister.

Elsa stared up at her incredulously for a moment, turning red, before Anna shifted to her side.

"Are you out?" Elsa asked, glancing over the edge of the seat towards the hostile car that was rapidly bearing down on them.

"Yeah," Anna said as she removed the magazine from her pistol and inspected the empty chamber. She tossed it aside, looking around the cabin when she spotted a white cylindrical propane tank. "Ooh, how 'bout this!"

"Anna, what are you doing?!" Elsa exclaimed as she looked up at her.

As soon as there was a lull in the gunfire, Anna seized the propane tank and held it in her grasp. "I'm improvising!" she loosened the valve on the tank, causing flammable fumes to hiss out immediately.

She hefted it up with both hands before underhand tossing it straight into the windshield of their pursuers. It shattered completely, landing in the lap of the pirate in the passenger seat who dropped his weapon and began to panic.

Elsa, sensing her sister's meaning, rose and took aim towards the hissing propane tank. Squeezing one eye shut, she fired the flare, which flew towards the car behind them in a dazzling white-hot arc. She then immediately grasped Anna by her hand and pulled her down to her level to shield her with her own body.

A second later, the burning magnesium flare ignited the propane gas, causing a huge fiery explosion to billow outwards. The car was launched up into the air, rolling over several times before crashing into the jungle ground in a smoking and burning heap of twisted metal.

Elsa patted her eyebrows to make sure they were still there, sighing in relief when she found them. She turned to Anna and she was certain by the giddy expression on her face as well as the rapid movement of her mouth that she was chattering excitedly even though, at the moment, none of them could hear each other over the ringing in their ears.

* * *

_Siberian Wilderness, Russia_

* * *

Anna frantically pulled back the lever for the throttle, then stumbled back when the flimsy thing broke in half. "Uh oh. The throttle is busted!" she shouted as she tossed away the useless hunk of metal. "I can't slow it down!"

The train they were standing on was speeding along a narrow mountain track. To one side, a sheer cliffside lay below, and to the other a rockface stretched high above them.

"We don't have much time! We need to hurry," Elsa said as turned back around and crossed the threshold and into the interior of the train car.

Anna followed closely behind, and together the two paced up the length of the car as they inspected row after row of wooden crates. As they passed each one, Anna squinted her eyes at the unintelligible Russian script.

"There's so many, how are we supposed to find it?" Anna groaned in frustration. "I can't read this stupid Russian writing!"

"We'll have to split up. You take that end of the car, and I'll search this one," Elsa replied as she started making her way towards the opposite end. "They have to be here somewhere."

"We better make it fast. Kristoff should have already redirected the tracks by now," Anna turned back in the direction they came to begin her search. "Ooh, this will come in handy," she bent down and picked up a crowbar.

Anna came to the first row, pausing in front a wooden crate at her knees. With the crowbar in hand, she smashed open the padlock securing it shut and lifted the wooden cover. Inside, packed neatly together were a multitude of assault rifles.

"Damn," Anna muttered as she rose and repeated the process with the next crate.

Meanwhile, Elsa jogged to the opposite end, smashing the glass case covering a fire axe when she reached the far side. She began the same process as Anna, destroying the locks of a random crate and revealing its contents. Contained inside were an array of standard issue Russian army fatigues. She sighed and pressed onward.

The pair repeated this process for several more minutes until they met in the middle of the train car, sweating and out of breath.

"Any luck?" Elsa asked.

"None. Unless you're looking for enough guns and bullets to equip a small army," Anna replied.

"It has to be here!" Elsa said. "We can't have missed it."

Just then, Anna noticed a smaller, untouched metal container that they had failed to notice on their initial pass. The rectangular metal box bore a red five-pointed star with a hammer and sickle emblazoned on its front.

"This has to be it!" Anna exclaimed. She strode over and placed the edge of her crowbar between the lock and the clasp, twisting it until the lock snapped off.

Elsa joined Anna by her side as she gently lifted the container's lid.

Inside, nestled on top of a bed of straw were two Faberge eggs, both just a little larger than their counterparts produced by the ordinary chicken. Before the pair could inspect them further however, the train struck a large barrier, causing the two to stumble into one another. Around them, boxes fell from their shelves as the train continued to race forward at a breakneck speed.

Anna managed to clasp the container shut, while Elsa ran over to a window to poke her head out. Up ahead, the front of the train was speeding towards a large ravine over which a half-finished bridge stretched out before ending in a sudden drop.

"Come on Anna, we've gotta go!" Elsa yelled as she grabbed her sister by the hand and led her towards the rear of the train.

Anna held the Soviet container close to her chest with her other hand and together, the pair sprinted in the opposite direction the train was speeding. They had managed to clear the first car when the entire train suddenly lurched upwards and bounced violently, sending Elsa and Anna sprawling to the floor. Anna was the first to her feet and dragged Elsa up.

"Come on, come on!" Anna exclaimed hurriedly.

The front of the train crashed straight through the final barrier before the bridge and was seconds away from flying off the edge and into the ravine below. Elsa and Anna still had two more train cars to clear before they too were carried off into the abyss.

Together, they set off at a renewed sprint, crossing the distance of one more car when the entire train lurched upwards again. They managed to maintain their balance and kept pushing on all the way to to the end. There, and not a second too late, they burst out of the door of the last train car and jumped to safety on the frozen tracks, just shy of the drop.

In front of them, the train flew off the edge, nearly carried halfway across the chasm by its forward momentum before turning sharply downwards. An ear-splitting crash and thud followed as the train crumpled into a heap of twisted metal, splintered wood, and shattered glass. A thick cloud of snow and dust billowed up, shrouding the entire floor of the chasm which concealed the train wreck.

"Un-friggin-real," Anna said as she rose up to a sitting position.

"That was… too close." Elsa quietly remarked as she lay on her back.

Anna still had the container clutched to her chest, and finally loosened her grip to inspect its contents.

Inside, unscathed, were the two Faberge eggs that Tsar Nicholas II had commissioned in secret. On the left lay the Imperial Snowflake. A solid orb of sterling silver, gilded by a dazzling array of diamonds and sapphires arranged in the fractal pattern of a seven-pointed snowflake. On the right lay the Royal Crocus. A similar orb of gold, which at its crest was decorated with a small golden crocus flower, adorned with a delicate arrangement of amethysts and a single round topaz at its center.

Anna inspected them both in the early morning light which bounced off of the precious eggs, giving them a sparkling glow. The snow crunched next to her as Elsa sat by her side, and together they appraised the lost Faberge eggs in quiet awe.

It had been an eventful day. They had battled through a warlord's army to secure their prize, on top of which they managed to literally derail an arms deal by the ensuring that the train loaded with weapons and equipment was destroyed.

All told, it was just another day in their lives.


	10. Once a Thief

_Vermont, United States_

_Three Years Ago_

* * *

After three years, Elsa and Anna had turned up little in their search for the grail. Like their parents before them, they never devoted much time to their efforts as other opportunities to seek other treasures around the world cropped up. Even so, Agnar and Idunn had been incredibly thorough in their search, turning over every stone they possibly could. Consequently, this meant that Elsa and Anna were no closer in their search for their grail than their parents were before their disappearance.

It wasn't until Kristoff passed on word of a crusade era tablet, supposedly describing the location of the grail, that had been recently acquired from Italy by an American professor of Archaeology and brought back to the United States. Unknown to either Elsa or Anna, this had been the very same tablet that their parents had set off in search of before their untimely demise. Utilizing Kristoff's illicit connections, the trio were able to locate the tablet at an isolated mansion of a collector of antiquities in rural Vermont.

... ... ...

"Trouble is, it could be anywhere inside. And it's a big place," Anna said as she set down the binoculars she was glassing the large mansion with.

The collector's mansion sat in the midst of a low valley, seated on a small rise. Behind it, lay a dense deciduous forest which at this time of year was a patchwork of orange, red and yellow leaves. To its front lay a large and sprawling vineyard, whose grapes had been picked clean in advance of the coming frost. The entire property was accessible only by a small road which cut through a large wrought-iron gate connected to a stone wall that surrounded the entire perimeter. From their position in their van, parked off the road on the opposite side of the valley, the trio could discreetly survey the mansion as they had been doing for the past two weeks.

"Not to mention all the hired guns this guy has. Jeez, talk about insecure much?" Anna noted as she picked up her binoculars again.

"Hmm," came Elsa's voice from the back as she thought aloud. She was piloting a drone via remote-control, conducting discreet flyovers of the property to gather more intel. "If we can draw most of their attention away, it could give us a window to sneak in and grab it. Of course… we still have to find it, and we wouldn't have very long to do it."

"We'd have to be already inside the property when the distraction happens," Anna replied as she turned back to face Elsa. "And it would have to be something big," she muttered.

At that moment, Kristoff's car emerged over the rise in the road as he approached them and parked alongside their van. He gestured with his hands to roll down the window.

"So, Mister Bigshot antique dealer," Anna started. "How did the meeting go?"

"Marvelous," Kristoff grinned and spoke in a fake, yet convincing, American accent. "Let's not talk here though. Meet me back at the motel."

"Alright, we'll see you there," Anna tossed aside her binoculars and started the truck.

... ... ...

"So, what are we looking at here?" Elsa asked.

To gain access to the inside, Kristoff had posed as a potential buyer who was interested in some of the artifacts the collector had accrued. Joseph Slater was the persona he adopted, and after securing a meeting with the collector, Slater was invited to inspect and appraise the artifacts himself at the mansion.

"Alright. The collector is a pretty dodgy fellow. He wanted to get our business over with sooner rather than later since he's leaving the country next week," Kristoff explained. "That gives us our window of opportunity."

"How exactly did he get his hands on the tablet?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff shrugged. "He wasn't particularly forthcoming with the details, but from what I gathered, he stole it from some guy, who stole it from some other guy, who stole it from another guy," he shook his head. "Whatever happened to honor among thieves?"

"And now, we're stealing it from him. Ah, the cycle of life," Anna chuckled. "The mansion, anyone else live there that we need to know about?"

"He has no family to speak of," Kristoff explained. "The guy practically lives alone, if you don't count his guards of course."

Elsa pulled up the aerial footage she had acquired from the drone flyovers and Kristoff strode over to point out the mansion's features. The mansion was built in a bracket shape, with the pointed ends facing the vineyard.

"The front entrance is here and the gallery where the artifacts are kept are here. In the north wing," Kristoff pointed to the locations. "Security is pretty tight. You got rent-a-thugs on the inside and patrolling the outside. Cameras, spotlights, alarm systems, the works."

Elsa pulled up a different aerial shot from high above that showcased the entire property, including the perimeter wall and the forest. "What's the quickest way to get to the gallery?" she asked.

"That would probably be through the kitchen and dining room. In the center, here," Kristoff said. "There's an entrance to the backyard from the kitchen, and from there it would be about half the distance to the gallery then it would be from the front entrance.

Anna studied the backyard of the mansion, which stretched on several dozen meters before meeting the perimeter wall that bordered against the forest. "We can head through the forest, then sneak up to the mansion and head in from the kitchen entrance," she said. "There's an unused service road that cuts through the forest and from there, it'd be a short walk to get to the perimeter wall."

"What are you gonna do about the guards?" Kristoff asked.

"We just need a distraction," Elsa said. "Something big to draw them away. Something they couldn't possibly ignore and would keep them busy for a while."

"Okay," Kristoff nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"A fire!" Anna perked up.

Both Elsa and Kristoff looked at her at the same time.

"The vineyard!" Anna continued. "Grapes will be harvested this time of year, which means the vines will be nice and dry. One of us sneaks in, douses the place in some gasoline and lights a match. Whoosh!" she giggled maniacally and wiggled her fingers, pantomiming a fire. "Wait, this reminds me of a joke actually."

Elsa and Kristoff paused and looked at Anna expectantly.

"What sound did the little grapes make when they got stepped on?" Anna asked.

Silence followed.

"Nothing, they just let out a little _wine_ ," Anna grinned and stifled her laughter as best she could as she waited for Elsa and Kristoff's response.

Elsa and Kristoff glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Heh. A little _wine_?" Anna emphasized the pun, grinning wider. "Like, they were whining about being stepped on? Get it?" she continued. "Except they're being incinerated. It's funny."

"Oh… ha ha," Kristoff laughed forcefully. "Yeah, no... that was great. Really."

Elsa looked down and shook her head, hiding the small smile that had appeared.

Meanwhile, Anna released the pent up giggles she was holding and fell into a fit of hysterical bubbly laughter as she doubled over and slapped her thigh.

"But to be serious for a moment, you really want to start a fire?," Kristoff started, steering them back on track. "I mean, we're already talking breaking and entering here, but now you want to throw arson into the mix? Rack up thousands in dollars worth of property damage all in one night?"

Anna shrugged. "You said yourself, the guy lives alone, so no other dependents to worry about," she replied. "And besides, that's only if we get caught. We aren't getting caught. Right, Elsa?" she nudged her with her elbow.

"No, we aren't. It isn't the most elegant solution," Elsa admitted. "But if anyone could afford a little property damage fees, it's this collector. He's got a whole mansion full of priceless artifacts. What difference would one missing piece make?"

"So just like that, no more moral qualms or legal quandaries?" Kristoff asked. "We're not exactly the three musketeers here, we aren't much better than this guy."

"Yeah, just like that," Anna said easily. "You told us yourself, you can't have a conscience in this game. We won't hurt anybody that doesn't need hurting or break anything that doesn't need breaking. So we're gonna sneak in, we're gonna start a little teensy fire, we're gonna grab one tiny tablet, and we'll get gone lickety split."

"Something like that ought to keep them busy long enough to get in and get out," Kristoff rubbed his jaw. "Alright then, it's a plan. I'll set the distraction, then head back to the van. As soon as you guys grab the tablet and get back, I'll be ready to pick you up."

Elsa nodded her agreement, then turned to Anna expectantly.

"Great," Anna bounced up and down in excitement. "Now, let's go steal some rich asshole's shit!"

... ... ...

The next few days were spent preparing for their late-night caper and before long, the collector, true to Kristoff's word, left the mansion. Kristoff turned off the main road and drove down the beaten gravel service road that wound through the dense woods around them. The sun had set a few hours ago and the moon had risen high in the sky, bathing everything in an ethereal glow.

Setting the car in park, Kristoff turned around towards the rear where Elsa and Anna were adjusting their outfits. They were both fully clad head to toe in black, wearing thick turtlenecks with matching gloves, cargo pants, and boots. Covering their respective heads of blonde and red hair were woolen beanies. Anna was fiddling with the strap of her satchel when Kristoff opened the rear door.

"Wow. You two girls are a picture," Kristoff said as he hefted a large canister of gasoline, sloshing it around and feeling its weight.

"Shut up," Anna shot back. "Are we ready?" she asked as she turned to Elsa.

"Ready," Elsa replied and gave a thumbs up.

"Alrighty then, get to your position by the wall. When I give you the signal, get in and get out. No time for dawdling, okay?" Kristoff said.

"Wait, what's the signal?" Anna asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe the great big fire that I'm starting?" Kristoff remarked as he turned and set off down the road. "What's the signal she asks. Unbelievable."

"We'll radio you when we're in position!" Anna called after Kristoff. "Dickhead," she muttered under her breath.

Elsa allowed herself to smirk slightly as she stepped out of the back of the van and onto the gravel road. Anna slung the satchel over her shoulders and together, the pair set off in the direction of the woods.

The night was clear and slightly chilly, though not unpleasantly so. The wind that whispered through the trees bore the foretelling of the coming frost as Elsa and Anna strolled through the autumnal forest. They walked in silence side by side with only the wind and the hooting of a lone owl to accompany them. Though the woods were dark, the pale moonlight provided enough visibility that they could walk easily without the assistance of the flashlights that they brought.

As the crested a small hill, the perimeter wall of the property came into sight. It was a thick, cobblestone wall, crawling with ivy and moss and standing just over three meters tall.

"Okay. Let's take a look-see here," Elsa said in a hushed voice as they approached the base of the wall.

"Up you go, gorgeous," Anna smiled playfully.

Using the thick ivy as handholds and footholds, Elsa easily scaled the height of the wall and peeked over to the other side. She grasped the top edge with both hands and brought both of her knees up to her chest, resting her weight on her haunches which in turn was supported by the wall. It was a common climbing technique, though in the moment it had the unintended effect of complementing the curve of Elsa's shapely rear.

Anna couldn't help but stare slightly slack-jawed as the light of the moon shone on her rather comical expression. For a moment, she felt as if she were being actively blinded by the angle of the moonlight and the sight of her sister's rear, while also resisting the peculiar urge to reach out and touch it.

"You got a great ass, Elsa," Anna immediately said without thinking.

Elsa looked down, her face a mask of utter confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Uh… I mean… nothing," Anna looked away and cleared her throat. "I didn't say anything."

While Elsa resumed her survey of the mansion, Anna coughed and wrenched her gaze away as she appeared suddenly interested in the leaves softly crunching beneath her boots. She didn't know where the comment had come from, let alone the sudden urge that had overcome to caress Elsa's rear.

The mansion loomed in front of them and appeared much larger in person. The tall windows were dark and no light shone from the interior of the house, confirming that the collector had indeed left. Elsa scanned the exterior as she searched for a point they could make ingress and spotted a section of the wall further to her right that was lower to the ground and slightly crumbled. Jutting out from the base was a tall oak tree, its roots digging into the foundations of the walls and whose branches stretched out over and beyond the perimeter wall, into the tree line.

"Well, what do you see?" Anna asked from below.

Elsa released one hand from the top edge of the wall and turned her body to face Anna. "There's a lower section of the wall to our right with a tree we can use to scale it," she replied, pointing in it's direction.

"Alright, let's get over there and then radio Kristoff," Anna replied as she headed off.

Elsa released her grip and pushed off with her legs, turning her body mid-air as she dropped to the ground. As she landed she dipped her body with her downward momentum, softening the impact and the noise. She righted herself, brushing off her thighs and when she noticed Anna was several paces ahead of her. Elsa followed along just behind.

This walk was not as long as their initial hike, and soon enough they came to the crumbling section of wall where the oak tree had dug in on the interior side of the property. Sure enough, a thick and wide branch hung just a meter above them, within easy reach thanks to the haphazard cobblestones sticking out from the wall.

Anna scaled the wall first this time, reaching the top edge then climbing up and onto it. She cast a quick look around, ensuring that they were undetected before bending over to help Elsa up. From there, it was easy enough to step into the upper boughs of the oak tree where they could observe the mansion and remain hidden from sight. Their vantage point offered them a view of the north wing as well as the southernmost portion of the vineyards, where Kristoff would be setting the blaze.

Anna pressed a finger to her right ear, activating the ear-piece that each of them wore. "Kristoff, we're in position, waiting on your go."

After a few seconds, Kristoff's voice crackled from the other end. "Got it. I must have doused a quarter of this field in gasoline, so I'm ready when you are."

Elsa locked eyes with Anna and gave a silent thumbs up for confirmation.

Nodding, Anna snapped her gaze back to the vineyard. "Light it."

Another few seconds passed in tense silence before a bright orange glow suddenly exploded in the distance. Flames had erupted at the lowest section of the vineyard and were quickly burning their way towards the mansion. The blaze was still relatively small, but left unchecked it would swallow the entire field. Shouting broke out from the front side of the mansion that they couldn't see and sure enough, a retinue of guards appeared. Some were shouting orders, others were scrambling to find water, and a few simply stood still as they were stunned by the swash of bright yellow and orange lights that were dancing before them.

Seizing their moment, Elsa and Anna leapt down from the tree, landing in the soft grass and rolling as they did to cushion the impact. Utilizing their forward momentum, they then sprang to their feet and bounded across the grass towards the mansion. As they approached a low hedge, Elsa easily slid into a crouch to take cover, while Anna preferred to dive forward and roll into place next to her.

The pair crept alongside the hedge, rounding a corner and continuing on until they met a low stone wall. Elsa slowly peered over the edge, and from where they were hidden she could see they were within easy distance of a single glass exterior door that led into the kitchen. She tracked her eyes upwards, scanning for any cameras and found two some distance apart from each other. They each covered a different section of the garden and were routinely panning back and forth. From their current position, they were right within view of both of them, but as long as they remained behind cover, they would stay undetected.

"Two cameras ahead of us," Elsa whispered. "Each one covers the entrance at different intervals, with about twenty seconds between each round. How fast can you pick the lock?"

"Hmm," Anna peeked over the edge and scanned the door for few moments, then dipped back down before she was spotted by the camera. "Looks like your average garden variety wafer lock, so clearly our boy has a lot of faith in his hired goons and electrical security system. Shouldn't take longer than fifteen seconds for me to crack open that sucker."

"Alright, we'll have to make a run for it as soon as the cameras pass over the door."

"Got it. Ready when you are."

With that, they waited until the coast was clear and when it was, they vaulted the waist-high wall easily and crossed the remaining distance to the mansion in a half-crouch, half-run. As soon as they crossed over, they immediately pressed themselves against the shadows at the base of the wall. Creeping towards the door, Anna fished out a lock-picking kit from her satchel while Elsa maintained lookout. In the distance, they could still hear the fire blazing and guards shouting as they struggled to control it. Anna peered through the glass from around the corner, observing the dark and empty kitchen for any signs of occupation. With no signs of anybody home, she set to unlocking the door. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and her tongue stuck slightly out from the corner of her mouth as she manipulated each tumbler with her pins until they slid into place. After exactly fifteen seconds, the lock clicked open and Anna inched the door forward. When no alarm sounded, she stepped through with Elsa, who shut the door behind them just before either of the cameras could spot them.

As they crept through the kitchen, the fire from outside cast an eerie orange glow that was sporadically broken up by humanoid shadows passing by the far windows. Moving silently, Elsa and Anna passed through the dining room, using the long table for cover until reaching another lengthy hallway. They paused at the edge of a wall and Elsa glanced over the side. Ahead, dark and empty rooms awaited them. Voices were now audible from outside, continuing to shout unintelligibly as the extensive vineyards continued to burn in the night. The scent and taste of smoke was beginning to fill the air, oddly fragrant as it was perfumed by the grapevines that the fire was consuming.

They crossed the hallway quickly, staying low and close to the walls. As they reached the north wing, they were met with a corridor that branched off into three large rooms. Silently, Elsa and Anna nodded to one another as Elsa took off to the left, and Anna broke off to the right.

As Elsa crept along the display cases she passed by a strange looking golden idol in the shape of a sneering chimp. On the other side, Anna briefly paused to examine a small vial containing small blue pebbles that emitted a soft glow.

They did not find what they were looking for until the two met at the middle gallery. In a large display case, in between a broken sword handle and a cracked horned great-helm was a large and flat stone tablet. It was roughly square and about thirty centimeters in dimension. Carved on its front was a cross and surrounding it was Latin script, inscribed into the stone.

"Huh. Looks like our Latin lessons did come in handy after all," Anna remarked. "And that grouchy old headmaster said I would never amount to anything."

Outside, the brilliant orange light from the blaze was beginning to fade. The collector's guards had managed to cordon off the fire and prevent it from spreading any further. It was now only a matter of time before they had it under control.

"Let's grab it and go," Elsa said, a touch impatiently as she strode up to the glass display and inspected it closely for laser emitters or other alarm systems.

There was a small clasp at the bottom of the display, allowing it to swing open on hinges on the back. Holding it closed was a single padlock that looked to be surprisingly cheap given the contents it was keeping secure.

"Anna?" Elsa said as she gestured with her head to the lock.

"Piece of cake." Anna whispered, busying herself again with her lock-picking kit.

Seconds later, she had it unlocked and swung it open easily on oiled hinges. Anna reached out to take it when she suddenly paused, frowning.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked hurriedly.

"This was too easy. It can't be this simple," Anna replied. "All these priceless artifacts and the only thing this guy keeps them secure with is a cheap hardware store padlock?

"Anna, we don't have time. We need to go _now_ ," Elsa said as she glanced out the windows. Much of the shouting had dimmed and in the far distance, she could hear the sound of fire sirens approaching. "Fire department's on the way," she added as she turned back to Anna.

"Alright," Anna said hesitantly as she reached out to grab it before withdrawing her hand again.

Elsa rolled her eyes and snatched the tablet from the pedestal which caused it to move slightly upwards, triggering a blaring alarm.

"Oh crap!" Anna yelled. "Cheese it!" she took the tablet from Elsa and stashed it securely inside of her satchel.

Together, they sprinted back down the hallway towards the kitchen. Rapid footsteps approached them and a bright light was shone into Elsa and Anna's eyes.

"Stop right there!" one of the guards shouted.

Shielding their eyes, the pair turned and cut through the dining room towards the kitchen. Behind them, the guards had given chase. The entire mansion was blaring the alarm and everywhere they looked, red lights were flashing. As Elsa and Anna burst through the kitchen door they had unlocked earlier, flashlight beams from either side of them signaled the appearance of more guards.

"Cut them off!"

"They're heading for the wall!"

Elsa and Anna were sprinting with everything they had, boots pounding into the soft grass and lungs burning. The guards were still some ways behind them, but they would be on them in seconds before long. As they approached the wall they leapt forwards, catching onto uneven ledges and propelling themselves upwards as they climbed.

"They're getting away, weapons free!" A guard exclaimed and suddenly the wall was peppered in gunfire.

Anna reached the top first, helping Elsa up before leaping onto the thick branch that stretched out into the woods. Elsa was just behind her when she was overcome with a dizzying sense of Déjà vu.

"Come on!" Anna exclaimed from the far end of the branch where she faced Elsa. "We're almost outta here!"

Except Elsa wasn't there, not fully. In the heat of the moment, Elsa was seeing her younger twenty year old sister but in her mind, Anna was a little girl of seven again and was challenging Elsa to meet her on the branch where she was standing.

Elsa froze, her breath hitched and her mind raced with flashes of a memory that she had long repressed. All at once, the shame, the guilt and the anger Elsa felt all those years ago for failing Anna came rushing back in one, nauseating second.

_Nuh uh, you still have to catch me._

_You could fall Anna, please come back._

_Are you scaaaared Elsa? Too chicken to come and catch me?_

_I’m not scared! I just don't want to fall!_

" _Elsa_!" Anna's frantic voice cut through the tidal wave of memory,

Elsa snapped back to focus. Seconds had only passed but the shouting of the guards was nearly upon them now. Anna was standing with her gloved hand stretched towards her. Just then, a gunshot suddenly slammed into Anna's chest, while another ripped across her temple above her right brow. Anna fell off the branch, fingers just brushing against Elsa's before she impacted against the earth on her back with a heavy thud.

Elsa screamed in terror, as the past and present came crashing together in one unrelenting and unforgiving moment.

_You're supposed to watch over her._

_You have a responsibility to her._


	11. Deuteronomy

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa cried out in shock.

She dropped from the branch, forgetting herself in her panic and landing awkwardly. She sprained her ankle from the bad landing and crawled over to Anna, who was groaning softly while blood poured down her face from the bullet wound. Elsa reached around her sister's back, patting her all over and when she withdrew her hand it came away clean. Either the first bullet had failed to penetrate or it had lodged itself somewhere in her sister's body. Elsa didn't have time to fret over this fact, for the guards were at the base of the wall just on the other side now.

"They went over! Fan out and search the woods!"

Breathing heavily, Elsa lifted Anna up into her arms, wincing as she limped through the woods. Her ankle was throbbing with pain badly, yet she pressed on as fast she could. Behind her, the guards had made it over the wall and were now shining their flashlight beams over the woods.

"I'm sorry. Anna, live. Please live. Live, Anna!" Elsa was muttering to herself frantically.

Anna remained non-verbal in her arms but she continued to groan in pain, which Elsa took as a good sign. From behind, a flashlight beam passed over them once before it snapped back and locked on.

"There they are!"

"Open fire!"

Once again, gunfire split the silence of the night and bullets tore through the forest all around, slamming into trees and splintering wood. Elsa stumbled and fell to her knees harshly, but the adrenaline blocked out the pain and she remained upright. Pushing forward with everything she had, she continued to limp through the woods with Anna bleeding in her arms. She stumbled again into another ditch and crested a small rise before emerging from the tree line onto the gravel service road. Ahead to her right, Elsa could make out the lights of the van that Kristoff had kept running.

With a burst of strength, Elsa shrugged off the pain momentarily and ran as fast as she could, closing the distance to the van. Still holding Anna, Elsa ripped open the back door with one hand then laid her sister inside. Elsa then leapt in the back, slamming the doors to the van shut behind her.

"Go! Drive!" Elsa shouted.

From the rear window, Elsa could see that the guards had emerged from the tree line and were aiming their weapons towards the van. A few bullets smacked into the metal, but did not go through.

"Christ alive! Kristoff shouted in alarm as he shifted the van into drive and sped off into the night.

They peeled out in a hurry and left behind a cloud of dust that obscured their van as they drove off to make their escape. All the while, Elsa had gently laid Anna down on the floor where she began to tend to her woods as best as she could. Kristoff kept his eyes focused on the road, but he occasionally threw frantic glances into the back where Elsa and Anna were. Tense as they all were, nobody felt much like saying anything until they were well out of danger.

... ... ...

They did not slow down until they crossed the line into upstate New York. After continuing for another handful of kilometers and after Kristoff was sure they were not being pursued, he pulled into a dreary looking motel.

Meanwhile, Elsa had kept herself busy by tending to Anna. First she cut away Anna's turtleneck, exposing her bare abdomen. There she found an ugly and angry purple bruise from the bullet that had struck her. Thankfully, it did not puncture her body. Elsa sighed in relief, before turning her attention upwards to the gash on her head that was seeping blood. Elsa had placed a white towel against it to staunch the flow and when she pulled away, it was soaking red. As Anna remained groaning and delirious from shock, Elsa determined that the bullet had only grazed her temple above her right brow. Upon closer inspection, the gash was about an inch long and tore the flesh partially along her forehead and partway into her scalp. It was a serious wound, but one that Anna would recover from.

_You've given her another scar._ Elsa thought bitterly to herself. _You promised, and you failed. She's hurt and it's your fault._

_I thought… I thought I could be better,_ a smaller voice spoke.

_You were wrong._

_I tried…_

_It wasn't enough._

Elsa realized then that all of the fear, all of the doubt, all of the remorse, and all of the guilt that she locked away three years ago when she made her promise still remained. She had thought she had finally changed and even fooled herself into thinking that she had redeemed herself. Yet now, staring at Anna's face, awash in blood that matched the color of her hair and bereft of any of the brilliant light she exuded, Elsa realized she could not have been more wrong.

_You did this. You haven't changed. Nothing is forgotten. Nothing is forgiven. You can't protect her. You can't even protect her from yourself._

Kristoff turned around, inspecting the bloody scene behind him. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"The display was- an alar- I… I triggered an alarm. Guards came running and… they shot her," Elsa stuttered. Her eyes were stinging with tears and she couldn't meet Kristoff's gaze. "It was… it was my fault," she whispered softly.

Kristoff sighed heavily, turning his gaze out the window and resting his chin in his palm. "Alright I'm gonna get us some rooms. We'll get Anna inside and patch her up, okay?"

Elsa sniffed, and nodded once. Turning back to Anna, she wiped some blood from her face. Anna's eyes were closed, but her breathing remained steady and even.

_It's your fault,_ Elsa cursed herself silently.

... ... ...

"Ouch!" Anna yelped.

The pair were in the bathroom of a motel room that Kristoff had rented for the night. Anna was seated on the toilet, while Elsa stood over her, cleaning the bullet wound with rubbing alcohol from a medical kit she had procured from Kristoff's van. He had left a while ago after helping Elsa move Anna into their room. Shortly after, he departed, promising to return with food after the eventful night they've had. For the time being, Elsa and Anna were alone.

"Who knew- ow, who knew getting shot would hurt so bad?" Anna remarked tiredly.

Elsa remained silent and finished wiping the wound clean with the alcohol soaked rag. She set the bloody rag in the sink and fished out a needle and thread from the medical kit.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We couldn't have known the thing would sound an alarm like that," Anna said, wincing as Elsa set about stitching the wound shut.

_It's not your fault._ The words stung Elsa. Ever since the incident that had occurred when they were children, everyone had been telling her that. _It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea._

Elsa bit her lip as she frowned and fought back the well of tears that were forming. She always hated hearing those words. She hated the kind and earnest looks that everyone had given her when they said it. Most of all, she hated that they actually meant it when she herself knew better. To Elsa, the words were pandering, condescending, falsely sweetened and meant to appease her guilt. But Elsa knew better, she knew that Anna's protection was her responsibility. Anna's well-being was her responsibility. When she was hurt under Elsa's watch, no one was to blame but Elsa. If only she had been faster, acted sooner, decided differently.

After Anna's fall into the pond, Elsa berated herself for failing to catch her. For failing to prevent her from climbing. For failing to retrieve her from the ice. For failing to revive her.

When Anna developed a fear of water, Elsa criticized herself for being the catalyst of that fear. For not knowing how to help her sister when she suffered from nightmares afterward. For not being there for Anna when she begged her to let her in. For closing herself off out of fear of hurting Anna again.

Following Elsa's encounter with Gaston at school and learning that Anna had to fend for herself against bullies, Elsa reprimanded herself for failing to watch out for her. For not being able to protect her younger sister. For not protecting herself and forcing Anna's hand in violence.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna's voice cut in, interrupting the deluge of thoughts that Elsa was currently wrapped in. "You're looking kinda pale... err... that is, paler than usual," she chuckled as she tried to lighten the mood "Not that being pale is a bad thing. I like your skin. Um, I mean I like the way your skin looks! I didn't mean I like your skin like I want to wear your skin, jeez, that made me sound like a serial killer."

Elsa had just finished up her work. The wound was stitched closed, cleaned and had stopped bleeding by the time she wrapped a layer of gauze over the wound and around Anna's head.

"I'm… fine, Anna. I promise," Elsa replied stiffly.

Anna's nervous tic still remained endearing even after all the years that have passed but in the moment, Elsa felt that she was unworthy of her sister's affections.

"Then why are your hands shaking?" Anna asked softly.

Elsa didn't answer, and instead she turned away, burning with shame as she busied her hands by washing them in the sink. Anna remained undaunted and rose from her sitting position, wincing from the bruise on her abdomen. She stood next to Elsa, studying her older sister's reflection. Elsa was tired and drawn out from the stress, and she was scrubbing her hands vigorously to rid them of Anna's dried blood. Anna studied Elsa's eyes which were rimming with tears and she also noticed they were unfocused, as if she were staring through her hands and into the distance somewhere.

_She's so beautiful,_ Anna thought. _And so sad._

Indeed, for all the sadness that Elsa carried with her all the time, she remained as stunning to her younger sister as ever. Anna felt a pang of remorse then, as memories of her childhood came to her unbidden. They had both been lonely for a long time, and though Anna had friends at school she was never as close with any of them as she had been with Elsa. When her sister became a recluse for reasons she still did not know, Anna had done her best to fill in the void that she left behind. Where Anna masked her pain with her usual bubbly demeanor and joyful antics, Elsa wore her grief clear as day on her face. Anna wanted to do something, anything to help Elsa, but she admitted to herself that she didn't have the faintest idea where to begin. Nonetheless, Anna remained determined as always to be there for her older sister.

"Elsa, what happened out there?" Anna pried gently.

"No- nothing. I… I just… got lost in the moment, I guess." Elsa replied unconvincingly.

She shut off the sink and dried her hands on a clean towel. They were still trembling.

"You froze," Anna said simply, but when Elsa flashed a look of hurt at her she retracted the comment. "I… uh, I mean that you never freeze is all. Something happened, I know it. It's been eating you up all night."

"I- I- I just… it was nothing. It was… it was just…" Elsa stammered, but couldn't form a complete sentence.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then left the bathroom. Elsa took a seat on one of the two beds and clasped one hand over the other, trying to stop them from shaking. Anna followed her out and sat down next to her.

"Elsa… what's wrong? Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me, right?" Anna said as she laid a hand gently on Elsa's shoulder.

She was hurting, Anna could see it, but for the life of her she had no idea what the cause could be. Elsa flinched away slightly from her touch and Anna withdrew her hand as if she had burned her.

"It's nothing, really, Anna. I'm… I'm fine," Elsa muttered.

"Please, Elsa, just talk to me. Let me help you," Anna said kindly.

Elsa looked away again, her shoulders hitching up to her ears. Anna saw her sister's discomfort and she backed off, but the more she thought about it, the more irritated she realized she was getting.

_I got shot, Jesus. What's it gonna take for you to talk to me?_ Anna thought.

"We should, um, get some sleep," Elsa tried to change the subject. "It's been a long night."

"Look, Elsa. I just got shot in the head… okay? I think I deserve an explanation at the very least," Anna remarked. "Come on, what's eating you up?"

It wasn't fair, she knew it, but she wanted answers.

"I… I can't, please Anna. I don't want to talk about it," Elsa said in a small voice.

Anger flashed across Anna's face, and pain flared through her head she rose and stood in front of Elsa. "Then who, Elsa!" she exclaimed. "If you can't talk to me, then who are you gonna talk to? I'm trying to help you, can't you see that? Why do you keep pushing me away?!"

Elsa shrunk at her outburst, her whole body tightening from stress and discomfort. She needed space, she needed to get away from Anna. Elsa's guilt was crashing in waves on her and Anna's pointed questions were driving her further beneath them.

"I- I- I can't, I… I…" Elsa stammered.

"Why not?! Why do you keep putting up these walls, Elsa? Why can't you just let me in?!" Anna yelled.

"I just can't!" Elsa screamed.

Anna paused and stared, mouth agape in shock. Elsa was generally soft-spoken unless a situation called for her to make her voice known. Her exclamation took Anna completely off guard.

"I can't," Elsa repeated softly.

Her breathing was heavy, and fresh tears were making hot tracks down her cheeks. Her lips were trembling and she was looking anywhere but at Anna. Elsa then paced quickly out of the room, swung open the door, and stepped out into the night. She walked until she reached the end of the parking lot and knelt, weeping alone beneath the buzzing glow of a street lamp.

Inside, Anna released a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding and stood for a few minutes unsure of what to do with herself. She spotted her satchel on a nearby bedside table and walked over to it. Anna hefted it in her grasp, sticking a finger through the bullet hole only to feel cracked and powdery stone. Alarmed, she ripped open the satchel and withdrew a broken piece of the tablet. Evidently, the stone tablet had stopped the bullet. However, in doing so it fractured and broke apart completely, rendering the precious inscription they had been searching for utterly useless.

"So much for all that," Anna sighed. "Crap."

The pain from her wound began to blur her vision and nausea set in. Setting the remains of the tablet aside, Anna sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands in an attempt to sooth some of the ache in her heart and in her mind.

About twenty minutes after their argument, Kristoff returned with two paper bags filled with burgers and fries in one hand while the other held a tray with three sodas. He joined Anna in her motel room after fetching her a bag of ice for her bruised abdomen and then together, they sat down at the table. After Anna relayed the news of the tablet to him, he shook his head.

"So that's it? No more clues to follow up on?" Kristoff sighed heavily.

Anna shook her head glumly. "That was our only lead. The trail ends here, it looks like."

"Well. Talk about some bad fuckin' luck," Kristoff said in a defeated tone.

Elsa walked in then, looking noticeably more worn out than before.

Kristoff nodded at her and pointed to the food he set out on the nearby table. "Hey, was wondering where you ran off to. I got us some food," he mumbled through a mouthful of fries.

"I just… needed some air," Elsa said softly, more to herself than anyone in the room.

"I take it you found out about the tablet too then?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa nodded, for she had known what had become of the tablet as soon as she removed the satchel from Anna's unconscious body to tend to her wounds "Yeah… yeah. I know," she sighed as she sat down across from the other two.

"Well... at least we still have each other," Kristoff joked lightly, trying to offer some levity to break up the tension in the room.

Anna coughed and reached for her coke. Elsa flinched and stared off into the distance.

... ... ...

After they finished their meal, Kristoff retired to his own room, bidding Elsa and Anna goodnight for the evening. Elsa lay curled up on one bed with her back towards Anna, wide awake and staring at her pillowcase as she fiddled with it absentmindedly. Anna lay upright with her back propped against several pillows, one hand over the ice pack on her abdomen. She glanced over to where Elsa was lying, forcing down the small pang of guilt she felt. Anna was still angry over the silence and the lack of answers. Frustrated as she was, Anna held her tongue as she was now far too tired to argue. Not long after, she fell into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile, Elsa replayed the events of the night over and over in her mind. Each time, she considered it from a different angle, she came away with the same conclusion. It was her fault. She had rushed Anna, triggering the alarm. She had frozen on the tree, forcing Anna to stall and leading to her getting shot.

_I should have been more careful. I should have acted sooner._

On and on these "should haves" bounced around and lingered in the echo chamber of Elsa's mind, plaguing her thoughts as she lay painfully awake. Not even the merciful release of sleep overtook her as she continued to flagellate herself.

Shame, anger, and regret were old friends who visited upon Elsa that night. They stayed with her until she decided to do the one thing she knew she was good at.

... ... ...

The next morning, Anna rose to the sound of Elsa packing her bags. Elsa said nothing and didn't even spare her sister a glance as she prepared for her imminent departure.

You're leaving?" Anna said, shocked. She rose out of bed and padded over to where Elsa was packing her things. "Wait just wait a second. Where are you going?" she continued, her voice filled with hurt and confusion.

Elsa didn't answer her question, and instead she spoke aloud more likely to organize her thoughts than to actually address Anna. "I'll find a ride to the next town. From there, I'll make my way to the nearest airport," she finally looked up at Anna. "I'm going home, Anna. I can't do this anymore."

"You're going to leave? Just like that? You can't even say goodbye, no see ya later?" Anna said.

She was fighting to hold back the dam of tears that threatened to burst any second. For the second time in her life, Elsa was shutting her out. On the other hand, Elsa herself wasn't faring much better in keeping it together. She was clearly distraught and barely hanging on to any threads of control she had left.

"Elsa, look, if this is about last night, I'm sorry I yelled at you! Just, please, can we just talk about this?"

Elsa steeled her gaze and turned away. In her eyes, Anna saw a tremendous amount of pain and also resolve. Elsa had made up her mind, as much as it hurt her so.

"This isn't fair, goddamn it! How can you just… leave me! I need you, Elsa!"

"I'm sorry, Anna, but this… I can't keep doing this," Elsa said helplessly. "We can't keep doing this. How long have we been searching? Three years? What have we got to show for it?"

Anna said nothing, stunned and speechless as she was.

Elsa pressed on. "Last night you nearly died, and it was my fault! And for what? A useless rock?!" she threw up her hands in exasperation. "

" _You_. Didn't. _Shoot_. Me!" Anna replied as she pointed to the wound on her head. "This wasn't your fault! It was just bad luck!"

"I may as well have. Anna, please. This obsession… it killed mom and dad, I can't watch the same thing happen to you."

"This?! This is what they died searching for, Elsa! Their whole lives! I can't let it be for nothing."

"So, you're going to continue?" Elsa said, her expression filling with grim realization. "Even if it's pointless?"

"You're goddamn right. So what if we hit a snag? We've hit snags before, that doesn't mean we throw in the towel. That doesn't mean we give up!" Anna shot back. She was angry again, furious even. "Don't you get it!? I can't let it go. I can't give up on mom and dad!"

"I can't watch you die. I won't be a part of it," Elsa said, nearly choking on the words as she spoke them.

"After _everything_ we've been through? After how far we've come? How could you fucking do this to me?!" Anna yelled, tasting the salt on her words from the tears that were streaming down her face.

Elsa said nothing, but turned her glistening eyes towards the door. Next, she picked up her bag, opened the door and stepped out into the cool morning air.

"Fine, _fuck_ you, Elsa. Run away from your fucking problems like you always do. Run away from me!" Anna threw all of her frustration and rage and sorrow into her voice as she called after her sister. "It's what you fucking do best!"

Elsa turned and for a small moment they locked eyes. She was also crying. Pain and grief etched clearly into her face but she said nothing, then spun around and continued on her way. Anna fell against the wall and sank to her knees, crying for the sister she lost for a second time.

That was the last time Elsa and Anna saw each other for the next three years.


	12. A Normal Life

_Oslo, Norway_

_Present Day_

* * *

After the long years away from home, Elsa returned to Arendelle Manor to find it just the way she and Anna had left it, that is to say pristine. In their absence, Kai and Gerda had dutifully maintained the Kaldborg family property, loyally awaiting the day that their wayward masters would return. They were overjoyed to see Elsa again, and relieved to hear that Anna, though she wasn't present, was alive and well elsewhere in the world.

However, all was not well for Elsa when she tried to settle back into a regular lifestyle after the short stint of adventure she had. Arendelle Manor was old, and contained within its walls were the persistent echoes of memory. Everywhere she looked, Elsa saw the ghost of Anna's smile, or the phantom sound of her parents' laughter, echoing through the empty corridors. Haunted by her past, the present and the imminent future, Elsa had trouble sleeping. Nights were spent tossing and turning restlessly until she rose in the middle of the night to wander the empty halls in an aimless fashion. She made sure to avoid her parents room, her father's study and Anna's room. Pale as she was, she would give Kai and Gerda a dreadful fright when she encountered them by chance during the night, appearing to them like a lost spirit. Tried as she might to stop the endless tide of painful memories in her mind and the unrest in her heart, Elsa found that the longer she stayed at Arendelle Manor, the more difficult it became.

After a week of being home, Elsa dismissed her loyal house servants. Kai and Gerda were reluctant to leave, having served the Kaldborgs faithfully for many years. However, they were aging, and Elsa gave them her blessing to enjoy an earlier retirement rather than spend their days tending to an empty and quiet manor. Soon after, Elsa moved into an apartment in the city, yearning for some distance between her and the house of memory she could no longer stand to be in.

After she locked the door, Elsa decided to stroll around the property for what she hoped would be the last time. She passed around the sides where she and Anna used to climb on the walls. She rounded the corner and gazed at the paddock where she used to ride, now empty and bereft of any horses. Kai had sold them long ago. Elsa wandered on, casting a gaze over the greenhouse where her father used to keep a small herb and vegetable garden. As she passed it by, Elsa couldn't help but stare at the old willow tree and pond.

A cold sense of dread filled her then, and in her mind's eye she saw Anna's signature red hair dipping below the surface of the pond. Her breathing quickened, and her legs felt weak. The wind howled and moaned through the evergreens, seemingly whispering Elsa's and Anna's name at once. Before she succumbed to the terror, she spun on her heels and ran back towards the front of the house. Elsa jumped in her car, speeding away from the ghosts, the memories, and the pain. She hoped that would be the last time she ever stepped foot on the property of Arendelle Manor.

... ... ...

Three years later and it was April, Anna's twenty-third birthday was next week and neither sister had seen nor spoken to one another since their argument. Elsa was twenty-five herself now. Every few months, Anna would send Elsa a postcard which was always from some different corner of the world. It was enough for Elsa to know that her sister was alive and well, and likely happier without her. When Elsa received the first about three months after their argument, she was surprised. The postcard was from Colombia, and Anna had kept her message short.

> _Dear Elsa,_
> 
> _I found your address from Kai and Gerda. I just needed to know you were okay. I'm doing fine. I'm in Colombia right now, but you probably guessed that from the postcard. Anyways, I think I might have found El Dorado._
> 
> _Oh, and Kristoff says hey._
> 
> _Your sister,_
> 
> _Anna._

There was no mention of their argument or any prying questions into Elsa's past, which she was grateful for. Truly, it had seemed that Anna had moved on without Elsa. As much as it hurt her, Elsa thought she made the right choice. In any event, Elsa had managed to keep herself busy as well.

Shortly after moving to Oslo, Elsa completed her degree in social anthropology in two years by fast-tracking it as much as she could. Her studies kept her busy full time, but she had found that she was grateful for the distraction. In any event, her academic prowess combined with her real-world experiences made it easy work. After graduating, she found a job as an assistant registrar at Oslo's Museum of Cultural History. In just one year, she moved up the ranks thanks to her passion and drive. Her family name had also opened further doors not ordinarily possible due to their renown. She attained the position of conservator, and then chief curator.

In her day to day business, Elsa tended to each gallery and exhibit at the museum, planning new arrangements and overseeing the acquisition of new pieces from artists or artifacts recovered from around the world. When she wasn't at work, Elsa mostly kept to herself. She preferred to spend her time alone by keeping her marksmanship skills honed at the gun range, or keeping her body active at the gym partially because a small part of her actually missed the thrill of adventure. At home, Elsa mostly read and thought.

As busy as her everyday life was, Elsa was deeply unfulfilled. She missed Anna terribly and she often fretted about where she was in the world, what she was doing and if she was safe.

She was no longer Elsa Drake. At home, she was simply Elsa Kaldborg; daughter to deceased treasure hunters and heiress to a vast fortune. She set aside the excitement and thrill of adventure for the routine and humdrum offered by an ordinary everyday life. Elsa had hoped that in time, such adherence to her monotone existence would quell some of the unrest in her heart and mind.

Tried as she might to adjust, Elsa struggled. Her life had been so strange and different from normal people that she begun to feel even more isolated than ever before. She had trouble connecting with people over mundane issues and she couldn't just talk to anyone about her experiences as an adventurer. For that part of her life she had Anna, and that was all she needed. But Anna wasn't in her life anymore, and every time Elsa forced herself to say that it was for the best, it got just a little bit easier, though the pain of it remained constant.

Indeed, over time, Elsa fooled herself into thinking she could even be happy without Anna one day. It wasn't until Anna suddenly reappeared in her life again that she found out how wrong she was.

... ... ...

It was Friday. It also happened to be Anna's birthday and Elsa continuously had to fight the urge to dial her sister's phone and call her. Eventually she picked up her phone from her desk, bringing up her virtually non-existent list of contacts and stared at Anna's number

_I don't even know what time zone she's in,_ Elsa thought, rationalizing her indecision as she set the phone back down.

Instead, she turned her attention back towards the acquisition forms piled in a neat stack at the corner.

Methodically, Elsa signed off on each one, making sure to cross each T and dot each I. Next, she picked up the shipping manifest that she had set down earlier, inspecting it to make sure that the pieces that arrived earlier that day were all in order. When she was satisfied, she organized all her papers on her desk then picked up her jacket and bag, then strode out her office, shutting off the light and locking the door behind her.

As she walked down the hallway she passed her colleague, Oaken, the deputy director. He was a large and burly fellow, and perhaps overly cheery for Elsa's liking but he was genuinely kind and meant well. Oaken was also leaving for the weekend when he spotted Elsa as she approached.

" _Yoo hoo,_ Elsa!" Oaken said cheerfully as he closed the door to his office. "Any big plans this weekend?"

Elsa was by no means socially inept or rude, but she preferred to keep her interactions with her co-workers short and to the point. Some of them found her demeanor to be a little off-putting but none could deny her competence or knowledge. In any event, Elsa certainly wasn't disliked, and liked at least well enough to be occasionally invited to after-work shindigs.

"No, no I'm afraid not," Elsa replied politely.

"Well, Nils and I are throwing a barbecue this Saturday. Maybe you would like to come, _ja?_ " Oaken offered warmly.

"Sorry Oaken, but no thank you. I just wanted to head home and unwind. It's been a long day," Elsa muttered apologetically.

Oaken nodded and held up his hands in surrender. " _Ja_ , have a great weekend Elsa," he smiled sincerely.

"You too, Oaken. See you Monday," Elsa said, returning the smile then carrying on past Oaken.

Elsa went down to her car in the parking lot and sighed as she leaned back in the driver's seat. She placed her phone down in the cupholder and glanced at the blank screen, willing it to come to life with a call from Anna. She had been holding onto the hope that Anna would make the first move and call her, but she scoffed when she realized that Anna likely didn't want to speak to her.

_It's for the best,_ Elsa repeated to herself as she turned on the ignition and headed home.

... ... ...

Elsa stepped into her apartment, fumbling around with her arm as she searched for the light switch with one hand while the other held onto the bag containing the double fudge ice cream she had picked up on the way home from the museum.

Flicking it on, she kicked off her shoes, placed her keys in the Mayan copador bowl she kept by the door and strode into her kitchen. She opened the fridge, inspecting its contents and was about to set the ice cream in the freezer when a loud snore suddenly snapped her into focus. Elsa shrieked loudly, bolting upright and dropping the ice cream as she instinctively shifted into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" Elsa demanded.

At the same moment, another person also shrieked, much louder than Elsa had as they crashed to the floor. Elsa adjusted her position, switching the light on to the living room that was connected to the kitchen and where the noise had emerged from. As she turned the corner, she grabbed a knife from a holder on the counter and held it in a reverse grip as she turned on her intruder.

"Don't move!" Elsa yelled. "What are you doing in my apartment?!"

From behind the couch, the figure froze and shifted the blanket off their head, exposing vibrant and bedraggled red hair. Next, they slowly peeked over the edge of the couch and met Elsa's intense gaze. Elsa recognized her immediately and gasped in realization. It was Anna.

"Heeeeeeeey, sis," Anna said sheepishly, waving and smiling a bit awkwardly.

A tense moment of silence followed and Elsa blinked several times as she regarded her younger sister who had miraculously appeared in her apartment.

"An- Anna?" Elsa whispered as she took a careful step forward.

"Are you, uh… are you gonna gut me?" Anna said softly, pointing to the knife held in Elsa's grasp.

"Oh, no! No no… I just, I thought you were a burglar," Elsa said as she set the knife down. She turned up to look at Anna again. "Anna? Is it really you?"

"Ummm, last time I checked, yep!" Anna quipped and she smiled more brightly.

She crossed the remaining distance between them and pulled Elsa into a warm hug. Elsa hesitated for a moment, before returning the gesture. For the first time in three years, Elsa realized just how touch-starved she had been and how much she avoided physical contact with other people. Anna's embrace was warm, loving, sweet, and it felt like home. In the same moment, she felt the urge to stay there wrapped in Anna's radiant love forever, while forcing down the deep sense of unease she felt in her gut. She simply couldn't believe that Anna was here, holding her, after everything she had done.

Elsa nuzzled closer and buried her nose in Anna's hair, breathing in her scent and aura. It was all things that made Anna, Anna. She inhaled deeply and thought that Anna exuded the very essence of life itself. Energy, passion, light, warmth, and love. Elsa also detected more tangible scents like silky coconut oil.

_Is that my shampoo?_ Elsa wondered. _Did she use my shower?_

Anna noticed the way Elsa had stiffened at first, then loosened and settled in her arms. She missed Elsa terribly over the years, but she was afraid of contacting her for fear that she would scare her off again like she had at their last argument. Holding Elsa again felt right, sweetened further by the long years they spent apart from each other, again. Nonetheless, Anna was more than happy to prolong the embrace as much as possible, and more elated at the fact that Elsa was just as happy to see as Anna was. She ran her fingers up and down Elsa's back, leaving little trails of feather light touches that melted into her skin. After a few more glorious seconds, Anna pulled away first and planted a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"I missed you," Anna murmured and smiled tenderly.

Elsa blushed and her skin tingled from where Anna's lips had been. The kiss was chaste, quick and lasted only a second but it communicated such a deep sense of love and affection that Elsa was nearly overwhelmed. Yet again, a sneaky thought entered her mind in which she imagined feeling Anna's lips on her own with a much deeper kiss.

Elsa shook herself slightly at the thought, then realized Anna was staring. She had to say something.

"I missed you too," Elsa said. "But how did you get in?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

"Well. I am sort of handy with a lock-pick," Anna replied easily. "I'm sorry, I should have called first or waited for you to come home, but I…" Anna looked off to the side. "I wanted to see you."

Elsa blinked, once, then twice, and then took a moment to really see Anna. The wound had left a scar on her temple above her right eye, though it had healed. What remained was a thin and faint line that crossed over into her hairline somewhat, preventing any hair growth. Anna was older now, much older than when Elsa had seen her last. She was virtually the same height as Elsa, perhaps an inch shy of the older sibling's height. Her hair remained as red and vibrant as ever, though it was heavily tousled and messy. Her eyes were youthful and bright, retaining the same shade of teal. Her freckles remained, and though they were slightly faded, they were still noticeably visible. Now, more than ever though, Elsa noticed how much Anna's body had changed.

She was wearing a set of comfortable leggings and a simple red t-shirt. The physical toll extracted by years of adventuring had sculpted her form, making it lean and toned from the muscles she regularly used. Her thighs were shapely and taut, her hips were round and curved, her midriff was smooth and supple, leading up to the gentle swell and rise of her breasts.

_She's grown so much._ Elsa had to shake herself from the intrusive thought that had entered her mind.

Meanwhile, Anna took the opportunity to take in Elsa's appearance. She was not noticeably older than the last time they had seen each other, though it appeared that Elsa had settled comfortably into her normal life. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun. Her skin was still nearly as pale as porcelain, and her countenance held an icy look of refined poise. It twisted a string in Anna's heart to see that Elsa's eyes, though still as blue as sapphires, remained dim. Freckles as faint as snowdrops dusted her cheeks, and from where Anna was standing, she could see that Elsa took good care of her body.

She was still dressed in her work attire; a light blue button-down shirt that she wore over a gray business skirt. Black stockings covered her legs where they reached a simple set of heels. The look was simple, but highly flattering to Elsa's hips and legs. Anna had to swallow a lump in her throat when she realized she was staring.

_You're staring Anna, stop it,_ Anna thought as she blinked them away.

At least a minute had passed during which they were both simply staring at each other. Their meeting, sweet up until this point, was not turning a bit awkward given how long it had been since they last spoke to each other.

Anna snapped her fingers to shake Elsa out of her stupor. "Hey, hey! You still with me?"

Elsa shook her head, shaking the strange thoughts from her mind and refocused her eyes on Anna's face, who was looking at her with a bemused and slightly mischievous grin. Anna didn't realize she was biting her lower lip.

_Is she biting her lip?_ Elsa thought.

_Am I biting my lip?_ Anna thought. _I am. Stop it._

"Yeah, I just need… to sit down," Elsa said as she sank into an easy chair next to the sofa Anna had evidently been sleeping on. "So, when did you get back?"

"This morning actually," Anna replied. "I stopped by the house, on my way here."

Elsa looked up and nodded thoughtfully, but she said nothing.

"I didn't know you let Kai and Gerda go," Anna continued.

"Well… it was better than just leaving them to rot in that old place. I thought they deserved an early retirement," Elsa said, shrugging.

"Oh no, I agree. It was just… real quiet, that's all. All our stuff is still there, and the power still runs too. That was surprising, considering how dusty everything was," Anna said.

"Yes, well I… couldn't bear to get rid of mom and dad's stuff. The place has been in our family for generations so I just pay the bills to keep the lights on," Elsa said softly.

Anna nodded and looked down, sensing the sensitive topic and searching for a way around it. She looked up again and swept her gaze over Elsa's apartment. She had acquainted herself with the kitchen, living room and bathroom when she broke in earlier, but she didn't dare enter Elsa's bedroom. The apartment was modestly furnished, but it was cozy. A television sat to the opposite of the couch Anna had slept on, and to its left stood a tall bookshelf. To the right was sliding a glass door that led to a balcony.

"I see you've been busy." Anna said as she gestured her head towards the degree that Elsa had hung up beside the bookshelf.

"Yes, I… well, I graduated a year ago. Since then I've been working as the chief curator at the Museum of Cultural History," Elsa replied a touch proudly, and also happy to move onto lighter conversation.

"That's really good. I'm happy for you," Anna said, smiling sincerely.

"And you? Are you still…" Elsa trailed off.

Anna still knew what she meant and nodded. "Yes, I am. Still running around the world, chasing treasure and all that," she chuckled lightly.

"And Kristoff?"

"He's okay, been doing well for himself. I haven't seen him in a while though. We've been flying kinda solo for a bit."

"Good, good."

An awkward silence filled the gap as both sisters seemed to run out of things to talk about. Elsa shifted in her seat uncomfortably, while Anna fidgeted with a tangle of her hair.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward, I mean. I know it's been a while, and I know… that we haven't talked or kept up with each other. It's just- I just, um, I wanted to surprise you and I know I totally invaded your privacy by breaking in like this, and I'm sorry about that, again, by the way. And… I wanted… I wanted to make up for all that, I guess because the last time we saw each other, things weren't… ideal," Anna blurted out, pouring words out to fill the silence.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa said, waving away Anna's rambling. "I'm... I'm glad to see you."

Anna nodded, grateful for Elsa putting a stop to her nervous rambling.

Elsa stood suddenly, remembering her manners as she walked back into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Anna? Can I get you something to eat? Or drink?" she asked as she bent down to pick up the fallen ice cream that was now partially melted.

"Oh no, that's not necess-" Anna paused when she saw what Elsa was holding in her hand. "Um, is that… is that chocolate ice cream?" she asked tentatively at the same time her stomach growled loudly.

Elsa looked back down to her hand and back up at Anna, remembering their shared fondness for anything made of chocolate. "Um. Why, yes, as a matter of fact it is. Double fudge."

Seeing the look of hunger appear on Anna's face, Elsa then quickly grabbed two bowls, a pair of spoons and scooped a generous amount of the rich dark ice cream into each one. Anna watched her with rapt attention, and smiled gratefully when Elsa handed her a bowl.

"I, um… happy birthday Anna," Elsa said, smiling warmly.

Anna paused, and mumbled around the spoon that was already in her mouth, "Oh, fuck is that today?"

Elsa laughed softly as she raised her own spoon to her mouth and started in on the dessert.

"I completely forgot," Anna whispered as she leaned back on the sofa.

Internally, she beamed and something tugged on her heartstrings at the fact that Elsa still remembered her birthday.

Together, the two enjoyed their dessert in amicable silence.

... ... ...

Elsa and Anna spent much of the evening catching up, though it was mostly Anna regaling Elsa with stories of her own adventures that she had been on. As the evening wore on, they both had forgotten how much they enjoyed each other's company and were determined not to ruin the moment by discussing any sensitive topics. That was, at least, until the subject of relationships came up.

"So you don't live with anyone? No roommate? Or… cute boyfriend?" Anna asked over her third bowl of ice cream.

"No, no. I just… don't have time for that sort of thing," Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, when she just realized the implication of what Anna had said.

Her sexuality or the topic of relationships had never surfaced when she and Anna were still travelling the world together, especially given that their line of work left little room for such pursuits. Now that they had spent some time apart however, it was natural that Anna would be curious about that aspect of her life. Elsa fretted for a moment whether or not she should divulge her preferences to Anna, but then she realized that Anna was her sister and deserves the truth. The partial truth that is, given that she could barely understand the strange urges that came over her when Anna was around, nor their implications.

"And besides… men don't exactly… do it for me," Elsa said suggestively.

Anna laughed a bit before realization sunk in. "Oh. _Oh_. You mean…"

"Yes, Anna. I… like women," Elsa admitted shyly.

"Well hey, that's great! I think that's awesome!" Anna exclaimed.

"You do?" Elsa asked.

"Hell yeah! In fact, I'm really glad you brought it up, because I guess I have something to tell you as well," Anna said.

"Oh? Do tell." Elsa said, setting down her empty bowl.

"Well uh… I kinda, um, I mean, what I'm trying to say is… that… I am… bisexual," Anna said, chuckling to herself a little bit. "Like, just super queer."

"Oh. Okay," Elsa said a little cheerfully. "Cool!"

Anna bounced in her seat and edged closer to Elsa as she did. "So, no girlfriend then, ever? Have you… you know?" she clapped her fist against her other open palm, making a slapping noise.

Sensing her meaning, Elsa coughed nervously and turned away. "Um, no… no I've never… done that," she said as she began to flush red

In truth, Elsa had always been curious and explored her own body enough times, but the thought of being intimate with someone else always seemed like something beyond the realm of possibility to her.

"Hmm. Well that's okay, nothing to worry about. You'll find someone, I'm sure of it." Anna said kindly. "You're sexy."

_The hell did that come from?_ Anna thought as she frowned to the side.

Elsa fixed her with a stunned stare, but something in her eyes betrayed a hint of curiosity, excitement even.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I… um… I just meant that you're good looking," Anna attempted to explain.

Elsa raised one eyebrow.

"That is to say, that… I mean that you are… objectively good looking. Like… like anyone could take a look at you and think wow she's good looking. You know? Not that I don't find you good looking, in that way. I mean, that personally, I also think you are good looking, heh, right?" Anna turned her eyes down towards her hands in embarrassment. "Oh boy."

She snapped up when she heard Elsa laughing, truly laughing. Elsa was covering her mouth to try and hide it, but Anna heard it clear as day. It was light and musical even. Anna couldn't remember the last time Elsa had laughed like that.

"Laugh it up, butthead," Anna grumbled and crossed her arms.

"It's okay, Anna. I think you're good looking too," Elsa managed once she had collected herself.

Given the information that was just revealed, Elsa suddenly recalled that Anna and Kristoff had spent much of their time together in the years she spent away. A strange panging feeling and bitter sense of jealousy filled her at the thought of the two together in an intimate sense. She knew that it was only logical that Anna would encounter or even seek the company of other people, especially since Elsa was the one that abandoned her. Even so, the thought repulsed her and since Kristoff was their closest partner, Elsa found herself curious and decided to learn more.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa started.

"Of course, anything," Anna replied.

"I know it's not really my place to know… but have you and Kristoff… ever… you know?"

Anna considered her question for a moment then started laughing earnestly. "No, never, Elsa. Don't worry about that."

"Oh," Elsa said. She was relieved, and yet couldn't place why. "Why not?"

"Eh," Anna waved her hand dismissively. "Not really my type. Too gruff, I guess. And you never want to get involved in that way with the people you do business with. Things just get messy otherwise."

"Ah, I see," Elsa nodded, though a small smile of relief crept over her lips.

A curious feeling washed over them in the next moment. It was an easy, comfortable, and familiar sensation that was altogether natural and almost instinctive. Strange and exciting all at once as Elsa and Anna looked warmly at each other. Something was stirring, though in that moment, neither of them could place exactly what it was.


	13. Always a Thief

* * *

"Soooo, I sort of have to admit something to you Elsa," Anna started hesitantly.

She was at the sink washing the bowls and spoons that they had eaten ice cream from. Anna had been insistent on doing them given that she, in her words, "broke in and everything."

Elsa didn't argue and instead was throwing away the empty container of ice cream they had demolished. "Oh? This should be good," she teased.

"Shut up. It's not like that," Anna huffed. "Okay… may- maybe it's a little like that."

"You need a place to stay?"

"No, no, that's not-"

"You need money."

"What? No, I don't ne-"

"Someone's after you?"

"No, Jesus, will you let me finish?" Anna scoffed as she shut off the sink and wiped a bowl dry. After she was done, she fiddled nervously with her hands. '"I found something," she said simply.

"Uh huh, and what did you find?" Elsa said as her tone dipped into a more serious register.

"Why don't we sit down?" Anna said cheerfully as she brushed past Elsa and took a seat on the sofa, patting the spot next to her.

As Elsa eased onto the sofa, Anna bent down and rummaged around in her bag that she had kept nearby. She muttered a few expletives to herself as she searched for whatever was so pressing at the moment while Elsa leaned back on one arm and simply observed Anna. After another minute or so, Anna withdrew a thick, manila folder containing a multitude of notes and papers as well as a small leather-bound journal.

Elsa recognized it immediately as their father's.

Anna set the items down, then turned to Elsa with a serious expression on her face. "Okay look, I didn't come here for purely… unselfish reasons," she stated.

Elsa felt a hot flash of shame, hurt, and understanding all at once as she realized where this conversation was heading. She became rigid in her seat, straightening her back and shifting uncomfortably.

"But before I go on, I know that you've made a bit of a life for yourself here… without me… and things seem to be going well for you," Anna said carefully. "And I don't expect you to just drop everything, no, I just- I want you to hear me out first okay? Before you make a decision," she continued.

Elsa nodded slowly, prompting Anna to elaborate.

"You're the only person in the world that I trust with this, and the only person I would want by my side if you… well, let me explain first."

"Okay, I'm listening," Elsa said.

Anna turned her attention towards Agnar's journal, opening it to an earmarked page that held an old black-and-white photograph of a man in a topcoat, wearing a fedora and standing next to a tall tree.

"Does the name Otto Rahn sound familiar to you?" Anna asked as she pointed to the photograph.

Elsa thought for a moment, racking her brain in recognition of the name she distantly remembered. "Vaguely. Some sort of Nazi occult researcher, no?

"Nazi _grail_ researcher," Anna corrected. "I know, I know what you're going to say but please, just hear me out. That's all I'm asking," she pressed on when Elsa had opened her mouth to protest.

Elsa pursed her lips shut, pressing them into a thin line as she listened to Anna.

"When I went back home, I went through dad's stuff again and found his old journal. His notes mentioned this Rahn guy, so I followed up on it. Rahn was researching the grail before he caught the attention of one Heinrich Himmler of the SS," Anna explained. "Now, Himmler, in addition to being one of the worst Nazis of all time, was also very interested in occult research and most importantly, the grail. Now, Rahn had written two books about it, which caught Himmler's attention. In 1936, he recruited Rahn for his own little pet project. You kinda know how part of this story goes. The Nazis tore across Europe, stealing all sorts of artifacts and art pieces yada yada yada. But really, I think they were searching for the grail."

Elsa observed Anna as she spoke. She gestured with her hands animatedly and a glint had appeared in her eyes. After all these years, the obsession was still there and it hurt Elsa to see.

"Problem is, they never found it. And even though Rahn was officially a Nazi, he was Jewish _and_ homosexual. He hated working for them. He only accepted Himmler's offer because he was desperate. Anyways, the Nazis were starting to get fed up with Rahn and they sent him away to serve as a guard at Dachau as a punishment. When he tried to resign in 1939, they put him on ice. Literally," Anna emphasized her point by drawing a finger across her throat. "They found his frozen corpse high up in the Tyrolean Alps in Austria. Officially it was a 'suicide'," she curled her fingers to show air quotes.

"Okay, but what's this got to do with the grail?" Elsa asked, humoring Anna.

"Well, that's the thing. Rahn was their top mind when it came to the grail. If anyone had ever come close to finding it, it was him. But after they iced him, they probably had no idea what to do. And with the war raging on, they had to devote their resources somewhere else. When the war started to go south for the Nazis, they began to purge all their research and records from they had from the concentration camps, the experiments they did, and all the stuff they had on the occult, including the grail. They couldn't let all their hard work be jeopardized and fall into the wrong hands so they destroyed it all, Rahn's work and everything," Anna said, meeting Elsa's look to emphasize her next point. "That's why dad never followed up on that lead, because he assumed that Rahn's research had been destroyed by the Nazis."

Elsa clenched her jaw in apprehension, but nodded all the same.

Anna leaned forward, opening the manila folder and spreading across the table a series of different photographs of various paintings and artifacts. "That was, at least, until I happened to come across a very interesting catalog of pieces that were recently uncovered. Which… is all going on sale at a black market auction held at the Rahn estate in Germany." Anna stated, then pointed to one piece in particular. "Take a look at this, what do you see?" she asked.

It was a small rectangular reliquary box that was constructed of wood with gold and silver inlays.

"Looks… like an old reliquary. What about it?" Elsa replied.

"Take a closer look. See that? The wax seal over the clasp? That's the _Reichsadler_ , the emblem of the Nazi party! It's unbroken, Elsa. And I can tell you, that seal definitely didn't exist when that reliquary was made.

"So…"

"So, this reliquary box also just happened to be found in France by our guy, Rahn, before he disappeared. And the wax seal proves that Rahn must have hidden something inside, and that it hasn't been opened since nineteen thirty-fucking-nine!"

Anna shot up as she struggled to contain her excitement. It was clear that she had done her homework, but Elsa remained skeptical.

"Maybe, but hide what? There could be anything inside that old thing," Elsa said.

"The grail was his life! Rahn knew he had outlived his usefulness to the Nazis and he hated them! Why would he let his research fall into their hands if he could do anything about it?" Anna exclaimed. She sat back down and held Elsa by her shoulders. "Listen to me, and I know this will sound crazy but… but what if… Rahn hid some kind of clue to the grail? Inside that reliquary?"

Elsa glanced back at the photograph. The evidence that Anna had presented thus far was indeed compelling, but now she had broken off into pure conjecture and theory. Even so, Elsa could not deny that there was certainly enough accuracy in Anna's statements to suggest that she could be nearing the truth.

"I don't know, Anna. That's pure speculation. There's no way to tell what's in that thing, or even if Rahn himself was the one who hid something away," Elsa said.

"Aha! That's the other thing! This piece, and the others were found hidden away inside a wall of _the_ Rahn estate! There's no way the Nazis could have found it and they were only just discovered by a maid who happened to knock over something heavy and punch a hole in the wall. Who hasn't been there?"

"Why sell them then?"

"Because these are pieces of history that the _Nazis_ unjustly stole. I think anyone would want to get rid of that kind of association."

Elsa sighed and tented her hands together over her nose, scrunching her eyes shut as she thought to herself. Everything that Anna had presented so far had been solid, and the more she thought about it, the more the evidence strongly pointed to the fact that Anna was right.

"What are you suggesting, Anna? We go to this auction and buy it?"

"No, no. Of course not," Anna scoffed. "Nothing so banal."

"Then how do you expect to- oh," Elsa's tone flattened in realization. "You want to steal it, don't you?"

" _We_ are going to steal it," Anna grinned, then suddenly changed her expression to match Elsa's grave one. "That is… if you… um, okay. Elsa, I don't want you to feel pressured, but it's just… I don't trust anyone else with this, okay? I want you… I _need_ you on this one."

Elsa flinched internally when she heard the word _need_ and thought for a moment that she might have misheard Anna. _I need you,_ she replayed it in her mind. _How can you need me? All I've ever done is hurt you._

"Why me?" Elsa finally asked, her voice laced with sorrow and regret at her past actions as well as genuine confusion that Anna would want her back in her life. "After everything I've done?"

Anna sensed Elsa's unease and took her hand gently into both of her own. She fixed Elsa with such a tender stare so full of affection that Elsa could hardly bear to meet her gaze for long and looked away, burned by her own shame and the purity of Anna's loyalty.

"Elsa, you know I love you," Anna's voice had a small hitch to it. "And I was never… I was never mad at you for leaving, I want you to know that."

"I abandoned you, and I hurt you. I failed you, how could you want anything to do with me?" Elsa said. "I left you."

She recalled the promise she had made all those years ago, the one she had failed to keep. It hurt then, and it still hurt now.

Anna smiled softly and squeezed Elsa's hand gently. "Because, you're my sister, Elsa. You're my only family left in the world. You hurt me, yeah, but I know I hurt you too, and I'm sorry. I was being selfish at the time and I never considered what I was putting you through."

Elsa listened carefully as Anna continued.

"I never called or came to find you because I guess I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again."

"I don't hate you, Anna. I never have. I was just…"

 _Can you do it?_ Elsa asked herself. _Can you tell her the truth you've always known? Can you tell her that you've always been the one who's hurt her? Can you tell her that she should run far away from you?_

"I was scared," Elsa couldn't muster the courage.

She missed Anna terribly and now she was back, and welcoming her back with open arms. It wasn't fair to Anna, and Elsa should have known better, so the selfish part of her drowned out her rationality, desperate to feel Anna's love again.

"Me too," Anna replied.

_Will you do it?_

"Listen, I know it was wrong of me to just drop everything on you like this. I don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have. I won't be in town much longer, so I'll get out of your hair and… you can go back to your life. Thanks for the ice cream and, um, it was nice to see you again Elsa," Anna smiled bravely and released her hand as she rose.

Elsa mourned the loss of contact and grabbed Anna's hand, stopping her from leaving. "No. Wait, Anna. Please don't go."

Anna looked back, and her eyes were filled with the kind of hope that split Elsa's heart in half. One half knew she should let Anna leave, as she would be better off without her. Anna could be free, she could be unburdened by Elsa's grief and regret. The other half knew nothing but loneliness, isolation, and sadness. Elsa had felt an Anna-shaped hole in her life for so long, and now Anna was back despite everything she had done. It was another chance to redeem herself, another opportunity to set the path right, another shot to turn back the clocks and reverse the pain she had caused.

_When the time comes, will you let her go?_


	14. A Night to Remember

_Bavaria, Germany_

* * *

The Rahn Estate made Arendelle Manor look humble and puny in comparison. It was tucked away in a remote location on the slopes of the Bavarian Alps, and was comprised of a large and imposing castle surrounded by a dense forest of coniferous trees. Guarded by a ring of thick and tall exterior battlements and towers, the gothic castle rose high above the walls and treetops, stretching towards the sky. Additionally, the sprawling complex featured several other buildings disconnected from the main castle as well as some modern luxuries. In every respect, the Rahn Estate was overwhelmingly gaudy and ostentatious.

... ... ...

"Jeez Louise, would you take a look at that place?" Kristoff said upon spotting the estate as they rounded the corner of the mountain road.

"It's a good thing we're stealing the reliquary when they bring it to the auction stage then, there's no way we could get inside the vault. Not with the kind of security they've got," Anna said.

"I still don't like it. It's risky… are we sure there's no other way?" Elsa muttered fretfully.

"Not with the kind of scratch these high-rollers are playing with," Kristoff replied as he turned to Elsa. "Once any one of them makes the buy, that reliquary is as good as gone."

From the back, Anna leaned forward and poked her head between Elsa and Kristoff. "And since the vault is a no-go, stealing it when it's on stage is the only shot we've got," she added.

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's certainly not ideal," she muttered.

"We'll be okay," Anna smiled reassuringly. "Kristoff and I have pulled off tougher heists than this, right?

Kristoff kept his eyes on the road. "I'm sure, I have no idea what you're talking about," he deflected easily.

Their ease and comfort around each other unsettled Elsa, so she glanced out her window to try and distract herself from the sudden jealousy she felt. "Let's just go over the plan on more time," she said.

Thanks to a well-placed bribe, Kristoff had managed to acquire architectural blueprints of the estate's layout. He withdrew the folded document and handed it to Anna, who spread it open held it out between them.

"Okay, this is the ballroom here. That's where the auction is being held. Over here, way at the other end of the estate is the main breaker room," Anna explained as she pointed out the locations on the blueprint. "I have to sneak in, get to the breakers, and kill the power when they bring the reliquary on stage."

"Right," Kristoff nodded. "When that happens I have to be right next to the stage, ready to make the grab when the lights go out. Which means, once we get in, I have to steal a waiter's uniform so nobody will notice,"

"And my job is to keep my eyes and ears on the ground in the ballroom, calling out if anything looks hinky," Elsa finished.

"And to look pretty," Anna teased, batting her eyelids. "You really do look nice, you know. Wish I could have gotten all gussied up for the prom too."

Elsa blushed and turned away as she flushed red. She was dressed in an elegant navy blue evening dress that ran to the floor and had a slit in the side to expose the barest hint of her thighs. It was low-cut, complementing Elsa's modest bust and left her collarbones exposed. Draped over her shoulders was a long, billowing cape. Elsa's distinctive blonde hair was tied up in a regal bun and she wore smoky violet eye shadow to accentuate her sapphire blue eyes.

Anna was dressed in completely different attire, more suited for nighttime special operations than an elegant gala. She had donned her usual nocturnal wear; all black beanie, turtleneck, gloves, cargo pants and boots, with the addition of a lightweight Kevlar vest that Elsa had insisted on.

"Do I really have to wear this? If everything goes to plan, then nobody should see me," Anna protested as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and adjusted the straps of her vest.

"It's just a precaution, Anna," Kristoff peered in the rear-view mirror to make eye contact with her. "We wouldn't want you to get shot again now would we? Remember what happened last time?

"You're right," Anna sighed, unconsciously reaching up to touch the white scar at her hairline. She caught Elsa's eye and smiled reassuringly.

 _She really is gorgeous,_ Anna mused. _And those legs! Where in the hell did Elsa get those? Not from sitting at a desk all day._ She glanced again through the corner of her eye and distantly, she wondered just how smooth Elsa's legs really were.

In the meantime, Elsa turned back to the mirror she was holding up while she scrutinized her own face. She put the finishing touches to her makeup, then made some final adjustments to her dress.

Once again, Anna was stunned by her beauty. Elsa looked every bit the picture of eloquent grace and sophisticated poise. She was honestly clueless as to how Elsa had remained single for this long, but more baffling was how oddly comforting the thought was and how it made Anna strangely possessive.

 _Just means I can enjoy her all to myself,_ the errant thought crossed her mind. However, before Anna could summon it again, it vanished. _Wait, what?_ She sighed internally and cursed her jumbled thought process, then turned out the window again.

As they rounded another corner on the mountain road, the entrance of the estate came into view.

"Kristoff, you have the invitations?" Elsa asked.

"Sure do," Kristoff replied as he patted the breast pocket of his tuxedo jacket and withdrew two invitations. "One for moi-self and one for milady."

Anna rolled her eyes and adjusted the beanie on her head. As they approached, Kristoff pulled to the side of the road by a shady copse of trees.

"Alright, the auction starts in about forty-five minutes, so that should give us plenty of time to get in position," Kristoff said. "This is your stop," he turned to Anna.

Anna exhaled and nodded once. She opened the door then stepped out of the car, walking up to Elsa's side where she had rolled the window down.

"Good luck, Anna," Elsa said, fixing Anna with a worried stare.

"Break a leg, feistypants," Kristoff said, then pulled away.

Anna let her gaze linger on Elsa until they were out of sight, then, she headed towards the trees as she started muttering to herself. "Okay, Anna, you got this. I got this, I got this, I got this."

... ... ...

After a short drive, Kristoff and Elsa arrived at the Rahn Estate. As they approached the front gate, a guard with a rifle slung over his shoulder stepped forward, signalling for them to halt. Kristoff slowed to a stop and rolled his window down as the guard stepped up to the driver's window.

"Here for the auction," Kristoff said casually, handing the guard the two invitations.

The guard accepted them from Kristoff's hand, inspecting them carefully. He glanced up to Kristoff, then to Elsa who was sitting in the passenger seat, and then peered into the empty rear seat.

Elsa was holding her breath, nervous under the guard's watchful gaze and kept her eyes forward. A second guard approached from the right with a large German shepherd on a leash, sniffing intently all around the car. He opened the trunk and upon doing so the intimidating beast leapt up on its hind legs and sniffed around the interior. Finding nothing, the guard shut the trunk then gave a thumbs up. The first guard nodded sternly, then handed the invitations back to Kristoff before waving them through.

"That wasn't so bad," Kristoff said jokingly.

Elsa let go of the breath she was holding and sighed deeply in relief as they drove on towards the castle.

... ... ...

Anna pushed herself onto the battlements, then cast a wary look around her before dropping down to the soft earth. "Piece of cake," she said to herself. "Now, to find that breaker room."

From where she had infiltrated the estate, Anna was in a small courtyard somewhere between the main castle and the breaker room. The sun was setting behind a notch in the mountains, and as the dull orange light of the day faded to blue twilight, the shadows lengthened and darkened, giving Anna more cover.

She crouched by a low wall, peering over the top to study her surroundings. Ahead of her, in the center of the courtyard was a tall fountain. To her left and right, tall rows of columns and archways stretched on before her. Nothing around her stirred, and Anna was alone. She knelt back down, and withdrew the blueprint that she was using as a map.

"Okay… I'm right about… here," Anna mumbled quietly to herself as she planned her route. "And I need to get over there."

Finally decided, she put away the blueprint and vaulted over the wall, setting off in the direction of her goal.

... ... ...

Kristoff pulled up in front of the main entrance and set the car in park. On Elsa's side, a valet opened her door and offered his hand as Elsa stepped out. She accepted it gracefully, nodding her thanks as she did. On the other side, Kristoff also exited the car and tossed his keys to the valet who caught them easily. He stepped up to Elsa's side, and behind them, the valet entered their car and drove away to park it.

"Milady," Kristoff offered his arm.

"Milord," Elsa replied, accepting it. "You clean up well."

Kristoff adjusted his bow tie with his other hand. "Whenever I have to."

In the back of her mind, Elsa wished that she was walking arm in arm with Anna instead. She could imagine the dress she wore, likely something green and resplendent. Anna's favorite color was green, but even then no matter what she wore, she would always look radiant to Elsa. She imagined her in different colors; blues, like Elsa favored; purples, befitting royalty; until eventually her mind settled on white, calling to mind wedding dresses.

 _That would be nice,_ Elsa thought dreamily. Except in her mind, when she pictured Anna walking down the aisle, she was walking towards Elsa and she was also wearing white. _Wait a second._

All around them were guests dressed in similar fashion. Ladies wore refined evening dresses or gowns, and the gentlemen wore neatly pressed suits and tuxedos.

"Look at all of 'em." Kristoff muttered under his breath. "Buncha high class crooks and criminals all dressed up for the red carpet rollout."

"What does that make us, I wonder?" Elsa chuckled softly.

As they walked up the tall steps to the front doors of the castle, another guard stopped them. Again, Kristoff withdrew his invitations and handed them over. The guard appraised them silently, glancing up at Kristoff and Elsa before handing them back.

"Enjoy your evening," the guard recited.

As they crossed the threshold, Elsa and Kristoff were greeted by a scene of complete decadence and luxury. Elsa's heels and Kristoff's dress shoes clacked on immaculate black and white marble flooring. Red and gold tapestries adorned the high walls, stretching all the way up to the domed ceiling, which was decorated with paintings of intricate scenes. In front of them, two large stairways rose up on either of the foyer and met at a landing on the second floor. Hanging in the center above them was a large crystal chandelier. All around them, guests in regal finery conversed with one another or in small groups. Meanwhile, waiters and waitresses passed among them, holding trays piled high with all manner of drinks and food. Somewhere, a string quartet and a piano played an elegant tune that Elsa recognized as a piece by the Jewish composer, Gustav Mahler.

"Holy moly," Kristoff whispered.

Elsa simply gasped in awe.

Together, they made their way further in, appearing like any other of the auction attendees. As they slipped through the crowds, Elsa saw a green-eyed woman with dazzlingly long blonde hair in a dainty pink dress, and another woman she nearly mistook for Anna due to her head of curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, madam," a waitress approached Elsa and Kristoff and offered a tray filled with hors d'oeuvres. "May I offer some refreshments?"

Elsa shook her head politely in refusal.

Kristoff smiled charmingly as he took up a toasted baguette slice topped with smoked salmon and caviar. "Hi, how are you?"

The waitress smiled in return then left the pair to continue her rounds. Meanwhile, Kristoff kept his gaze focused on her as she departed, eating his hors d'oeuvre in one bite.

"Would you focus?" Elsa slapped him on the arm playfully.

"I'm always focused," Kristoff licked his fingers clean then reached for a champagne flute from the tray that a passing waiter was holding. "Now, come on. Let's keep looking around," he took a long swig.

... ... ...

 _Go away. Go away. Go away,_ Anna repeated to herself internally, willing the guard below her to finish his smoke and leave.

She was clinging to a wall several meters off the ground, flattening her body against the stone as much as possible to appear invisible. It was a precarious position, and if the guard below happened to glance upward, she would be seen. She could not risk moving for fear of being heard, so, Anna was stuck there until the smoking guard left.

Her muscles, conditioned as they were by years of climbing, were starting to burn from the exertion of maintaining her posture high off the ground. If the guard didn't leave soon, there would be trouble. Thankfully, after another minute, the guard flicked the butt of his cigarette away then turned around and disappeared from sight.

"Whew. That was close," Anna whispered as she clambered up to the roof. "Wonder how the other two are doing. Probably... sucking on champagne and munching on caviar without me. Ugh, typical. I always get the dirty jobs."

... ... ...

"Alright. The auction should be starting soon and I still need to get in costume," Kristoff said in a low voice so that only Elsa could hear.

Elsa nodded, and sipped her ice water. She had refused flutes of champagne to keep her wits about her.

"I'll see you in the ballroom. Good luck," Elsa whispered to Kristoff as he set off down an empty hallway.

She finished the rest of her water, placing it on the tray of a waitress as she passed by. People were beginning to file into the ballroom now for the auction, and Elsa followed suit with them.

Kristoff turned down the hallway and down another until he found a washroom. Quickly, he peeked inside to ensure it was empty, then wandered around for several minutes until he spotted a waiter of about the same size and build as himself, clearing away empty trays in the abandoned foyer.

"Hey buddy! Need your help, I've got a big time situation going on in the washroom over here," Kristoff said urgently. "The bloody sinks leaking and flooding all over the place. You better come quick!"

"Of course, sir. Show me the way," the waiter replied politely as Kristoff led him down the hallway towards the washroom.

When they entered, Kristoff quietly locked the door behind them and stepped up behind the waiter.

The waiter looked around in confusion. "There's nothin he-"

Kristoff cut him off by wrapping his arm around his throat, while with his other hand, he pressed his head forward into the crook of his elbow. "Sorry, pal," he said as he tightened the chokehold. "I'm really sorry about this, you seem like a really nice guy."

After another few seconds, the waiter ceased struggling and fell limp. He was unconscious, and would wake up relatively unharmed, albeit naked as Kristoff began to strip him of his uniform.

As soon as Kristoff was dressed in his new clothing, he deposited his own evening wear in the wastebasket and exited the washroom. He broke off the handle while whistling a jaunty tune to mask the noise, then stashed the handle behind a potted plant as he set off towards the ballroom nonchalantly.

... ... ...

In the ballroom, Elsa was standing a small distance away from the main crowd that was gathered before the auction stage. She was happily minding her own business and keeping an eye on things as was her job, at least until a reedy and slightly abrasive voice addressed her from behind.

"Darling, you're the picture of loneliness."

Elsa turned to respond to the stranger and when she did, her gaze initially found nothing. Another second later, she looked down and saw a rather old, short, grey-haired and mustached man peering at her.

"Now, who would leave a woman like you alone in a place like this?" the man said, smiling affably.

Elsa chuckled politely and a little nervously as she was taken aback by this odd man before her.

"Ah, blast it, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Henrik Weselton. A pleasure," Weselton said, bowing slightly as he extended his hand. "Charmed."

Elsa's eyes snapped to the short man in horrible recognition. _This was mom and dad's rival?_ she thought to herself.

Weselton peered up expectantly. "And you are?"

"Elsa Drake," she replied stiffly and accepted the gesture.

Weselton shook her hand, before turning it over and planting a soft kiss on the top.

Elsa pulled away slightly, casting an uncomfortable glance around her as she tried to escape this strange fellow.

"My, what a lovely name," Weselton said, peering at Elsa a bit shrewdly. "And what is a lovely woman such as yourself wanting to do at an auction of this nature, if I may ask?"

"I'm a… collector. Of sorts," Elsa answered noncommittally, trying to find a way out of this uncomfortable conversation. "Antiques and the like."

"Ah, as am I. Though my tastes are a bit more… _particular_ ," Weselton replied, eyeing Elsa up and down lecherously.

Elsa laughed nervously. She was truly unsettled now, so she backed off slightly. She opened her mouth to mutter an excuse to leave when another voice cut in.

"Weselton! What the devil have you done this time?!" said a handsome auburn haired man dressed in a crisp white tuxedo as he approached the two. "You aren't harassing this poor woman are you?"

"Nothing of the sort!" Weselton laughed disarmingly, waving his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "I was simply making introductions."

"You'll have to forgive my associate. Sometimes he forgets himself," the auburn haired man said to Elsa apologetically.

"Only in the company of stunning women," Weselton added mischievously.

Elsa had to swallow down the bile that had risen in her throat.

"I am sorry. I'm Hans, Hans Westguard," he extended a gloved hand towards Elsa. "I can see you've already had the pleasure of meeting my associate."

Elsa didn't accept this handshake this time, and instead cocked her head to the side in curiosity "Westguard? You wouldn't happen to be…" she started.

Hans retracted his hand graciously and nodded. "Yes, of the same Westguard family company," he replied with an easy smile. "The private security firm I own, however, is an independent entity that I run separately from the family business. And you are?"

"Elsa Drake," she said again, more coldly and in a tone that would suffer no further questions. .

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Drake. Again, I apologize for my associate's behavior here," Hans said, gesturing to Weselton.

Behind him, Weselton was fixing Elsa with a piercing stare.

Hans turned back to face Elsa. "I hope he hasn't ruined your evening."

"Not at all. Thank you," Elsa replied.

"Then I shall say good evening. Ms. Drake," Hans said, then turned to leave.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Weselton stepped forward and whispered low enough for only Elsa to hear. "Yes, good evening, Ms. _Drake_. If that is what you are calling yourself these days. I know who you are and for your sake, I certainly hope we aren't eyeing the same prize. I will only warn you once. Give up. This quest killed your father and mother, and it will kill you," he said, his earlier friendly demeanor having vanished completely and was now replaced with malice.

At that, quickly as it had happened, Weselton stalked away into the crowd.

Elsa stood stock still, stunned beyond belief and at a loss for words.


	15. Lights Out

* * *

"Anna. We have a problem," Elsa's voice crackled in Anna's earpiece.

"What sort of problem?" Anna asked worriedly as she paused, pressing one finger to her ear. She had been crawling through a ventilation duct that she had used to gain entry into the main breaker room.

"It's Weselton. He's here," Elsa replied.

They were speaking on a private channel, shared only between them so the sisters could converse without Kristoff knowing of their true identities.

"Weselton? You mean mom and dad's old rival?"

"Yes, and he recognized me. He threatened me, telling me to stay away. I think he knows about the reliquary."

"Threatened you? Are you okay?"

"Just fine, don't worry. But, if he knows about me, then it's a safe bet he knows about you too."

"Ah crap. Of course, this is just what we need right now!."

"That's not all. Hans Westguard is here too, and I think they've partnered up."

"Westguard… that's the guy who runs that private military company."

"That's the one. If they're working together… well, it can't be good, Anna."

"I know that, but we can't stop now."

"So what do we do?"

"Same plan, we steal it when it gets to the stage. Weselton is definitely going to try and buy it so we have to get it and get out of here before he can do that. I'm close to the breakers now."

"Alright, I'll radio Kristoff. And, Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful."

"You too."

... ... ...

Elsa briefed Kristoff on the situation, but made sure not to mention Weselton's connection to her and Anna. As they spoke discreetly over their earpieces, Kristoff picked up a tray of drinks and held them aloft at the foot of the stage. Nobody took much notice of him.

On the stage, a woman in a well-pressed suit clinked a glass, calling everyone's attention. A few seconds later, the crowds fell into a hush as they all focused their attention on the stage. Some distance away, Elsa could see Hans and Weselton standing side by side, awaiting the beginning of the auction.

The auctioneer then leaned forward to speak into a microphone. "We will now begin the bidding. The first item on the lot; a fourteenth century reliquary box, with gold and silver inlay. We will start the bidding at one hundred thousand euros."

"Bidding has started," Elsa whispered. "Anna, are you by the breakers?"

"Shit… I'm here but it's locked," Anna replied as she jiggled a heavy padlock. "I'm going to have to pick it," she said as she reached into her satchel to retrieve her lock-picking kit.

From the other end of the room, Weselton raised his bidding paddle.

The auctioneer nodded to him, then turned to address the room. "Thank you, we have one hundred thousand euros in the room. Do we have other bids?"

Another gentleman raised his paddle, buying Anna some more time.

"Well, you better hurry, Anna," Kristoff cut in. "If we don't get it now, this Weselton guy is walking out of here with our prize."

Weselton and the other gentleman that he was bidding against continued their back and forth, giving Anna a few more precious seconds that she needed.

"I know! I know! Just buy me some time!" Anna exclaimed frantically. She was manipulating the tumblers of the lock as fast as she could.

"The bidding is now one hundred and fifty thousand euros, do we have any more bids?" The auctioneer questioned.

The gentleman that Weselton had been competing with did not raise his paddle again. Weselton nodded smugly, then turned back to the stage.

"One hundred and sixty thousand euros. Thank you," the auctioneer said.

Weselton whipped around and spotted Elsa with her paddle raised. She returned his gaze with a hard look of her own. Hans glanced over as well as he narrowed his brows in suspicion.

"Anna, any day now," Elsa muttered.

"I'm on it!" Anna said. "God, come on!"

Frantic minutes passed by as Elsa and Weselton struggled to outbid each other. While Elsa was certain that Weselton would be able to afford whatever price the reliquary was driven up to, she herself had no such intentions of actually paying for the thing. On and on their little bidding war went and at this point, they had drawn on quite a few curious onlookers.

"We now have two hundred thousand euros in the room," the auctioneer said. "Does the lady wish to bid again?"

Elsa nodded and raised her paddle.

"Come on, Anna," Kristoff hissed. "Starting to sweat bullets here."

"A ha!" Anna exclaimed as she unlocked the padlock and tossed it aside. She wrenched the gate open and went up to the main breaker switch. "Got it! I'm in, I'm at the switch. Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready and waiting," Kristoff replied.

"Five hundred thousand!" Weselton cried out, wringing his hands impatiently. "Let's wrap this up!" he turned to Elsa and stared at her challengingly.

Elsa met his gaze, then held up her hands in surrender as she smiled graciously.

"You worried me, Ms. Drake!" Weselton pointed at her and grinned. "I was afraid I might have to kill you!"

The crowd around him gave a polite chuckle, not realizing the joke he had played was actually a serious threat.

Elsa turned to the side and scowled. "Let's ruin this asshole's evening."

"Very well," the auctioneer nodded and raised her gavel. "If there are no more bids. Going once… going twice…"

The lights suddenly went out, plunging the entire room into darkness. The crowd gathered before the stage gasped, stunned into silence and temporary blindness. A few seconds later, the emergency power came on, bathing the room in a cool blue glow.

"It's gone!" someone shouted from the crowd.

The auctioneer turned to her right and the pedestal on which sat the reliquary box was now empty. Weselton bristled in fury and threw his gaze around the room, spotting Elsa as she slipped out a side door.

"Stop her!" Weselton cried out, pushing his way through the crowd. As he approached the door, a guard stepped in the way, blocking his path.

" _Halt!_ " the guard called out in German.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Weselton gestured towards the door. "She's getting away!" he shouted furiously.

" _Davon gehen_ ," the guard took aim with his gun and gestured away.

"Alright! Alright," Weselton snapped and walked away. "Goddamn it all to hell," he cursed under his breath and tossed away his paddle.

... ... ...

Anna poked her head out of the air duct and scanned her surroundings. Once she knew it was clear, she climbed out and dropped down to the cool grass. At the moment, the entire estate was blaring with alarms as flashing red lights on the exterior contrasted with the emergency blue lights in the interior of the castle.

"Alright, Kristoff has the reliquary, Elsa is on her way out. Time to make my exit," Anna muttered to herself as she brushed off her hands.

Just then, a pair of guards approached Anna's position. She quickly ducked behind a nearby shrub as they passed.

" _Überprüfen sie die unterbrecher!_ " a guard ordered.

" _Jawohl,_ " another guard replied as he swiped a key card through an electronic lock and entered the breaker room that Anna had just left.

Anna left her cover from behind the brush, creeping to a nearby building and scaling it to the rooftop. From her position, she could see guards patrolling all over the estate grounds. She still had a considerable distance to cover between there and the main castle, and further still towards the section of wall where she had made ingress into the estate.

Anna pressed a finger to her ear and crouched. "Guys? What's our escape plan?" she asked.

"Working on it. Head towards the front entra- oh shit," Kristoff said before he was cut off by sudden shouting.

"Kristoff?! Talk to me!" Anna exclaimed. "Shit, Elsa? Are you there?"

Inside the castle, a string of gunfire rang out, echoing throughout the property. Outside, guards snapped to attention, running in the direction of the ballroom.

"Ah crap!" Anna cursed. "They're in trouble!"

... ... ...

"Whoa, you've got the wrong guy! I'm just a waiter!" Kristoff said. "Ah, damn. That was in English," he muttered to himself.

Three guards were approaching him with submachine guns leveled at his chest.

" _Auf deinen knien!_ " a guard shouted, gesturing with his other hand for Kristoff to get down on his knees.

"This has to be some kind of mistake, fellas. Oh, screw it," Kristoff tried to explain, before deciding it wasn't worth the effort.

In a flash, he turned to his left, grabbing hold of the swan ice sculpture and toppling it over onto the first guard. As the other pair opened fire, Kristoff leapt over the table, landing in a heap behind it and knocking it on its side to use as cover. Automatic fire continued to rip through the table as he crawled to the far end.

"Aw, nuts. I thought that would work!" Kristoff said, shielding his head from the splintering wood around him.

"Hey, over here!" Elsa shouted from behind the pair of guards shooting at Kristoff.

They both turned around and Elsa swung back and brought the scepter she had found crashing down on the head of one of the guards. He fell into a crumpled heap and before the other could react, Elsa swung hard again and knocked the gun out of the second guard's grasp.

It fell to the ground with a clatter and slid some distance away. Elsa prepared to swing again, but the guard was ready, catching her arms as she did and wrenching the scepter out of her hands. Stunned, Elsa was caught off balance and wasn't prepared for the fist that struck her cheek and knocked her to the ground. .

Behind him, Kristoff had noticed the scuffle and charged forward, roaring. The guard spun around and before he could react, Kristoff dipped low and tackled into his midsection, raising him up in the air before forcing him down to the ground with all of his weight. Rising before the guard could, Kristoff grabbed the nearby scepter and whacked him across the face with it, knocking him out.

"Thanks," Elsa said, rubbing her cheek.

Kristoff stood up and helped Elsa to her feet. "Come on. We've really kicked the hornet's nest now," he said as he bent to retrieve one of the fallen guns. He tossed it to Elsa, and then tossed her a spare magazine from one of the unconscious guards.

She caught them easily, pulling the bolt open to inspect it for ammunition before closing it and slipping the spare magazine into the loop of her stockings at her thigh. Kristoff did the same with his own weapon, ensuring it was loaded and pocketing some extra ammunition before the sound of rushing footsteps forced the pair to relocate.

... ... ...

Anna stepped up to the edge of the roof, inspecting the distance between her position and the walls of the castle before her. She paced back to the opposite end of the rooftop, settling into position before surging forward, sprinting as fast as she could. As she reached the edge, she leapt forward, flying through the air and slamming into the castle wall.

Anna caught the edges of the masonry easily and began her ascent. "Just hold on, Elsa," she panted. "I'm coming."

Inside, the gunfire raged on, which Anna took as an encouraging sign that Elsa or Kristoff had yet to be apprehended.

Anna climbed upwards, nearing a balcony that stood out just above her to her right. She reached it, then slid over the edge and found herself in front of a set of glass double doors. Anna tried the handle, jiggling it once and as it opened, she quietly slipped inside.

She was inside a large library, with tall bookshelves arranged in orderly rows all around her. Anna spotted another set of wooden double doors which she surmised to be the entry and proceeded towards it. As she laid her hands on the knobs to open the doors, something else pushed it back towards Anna as an auburn haired man in a white tuxedo stepped in.

Anna backed up a few paces, taking in the appearance of the man. _Those are ridiculous sideburns, Jesus, what year did you just crawl out of? 1840?_ she mused to herself.

"Oh, excus- wait," the man eyed Anna's attire in suspicion. "You don't belong here."

"Oh! You mean this isn't… the cosplay convention?" Anna feigned ignorance and began making her way to the exit. "Crap, I must have the wrong castle. I'll just head out, don't mind me."

"I don't think so," the man said, placing an arm in front of the door, barring Anna's way. He closed it behind him and took a menacing step forward. "I know you have it. Hand it over."

"Have… what? I don't know what you're talking about," Anna chuckled, trying to defuse the situation.

She looked around, searching for an escape route when the man suddenly rushed forward, pinning Anna against a bookshelf with one arm across her chest.

"Please. I would rather not take it from you. Just give me the artifact," the man hissed.

Anna rolled her eyes. Lying wasn't working and whoever this man was, he clearly knew what Anna's game was. Distantly, she recalled that Weselton was working with Hans Westguard and she deduced that this must be him.

"You know how many artifacts I've stolen?" Anna quipped as she abandoned her pretense. "You're going to have to be a lot more specific."

Hans chuckled dryly. "I know who you are, _Ms. Croft_. I've already met your lovely sister. But I'm afraid if neither of you give up, I will have to do something I really don't want to," he said in a suggestive tone as his other hand came up to Anna's midriff and drifted down a little too slowly and hovered a little too long over her buttocks for her liking as he searched her.

A staccato burst of gunfire erupted down the hallway, distracting Hans for a moment as he turned to the doors. Anna seized the opportunity to drive her knee up into Hans's crotch hard.

"Hands off, dickshitter!" Anna spat as Hans grunted and keeled over in pain, releasing his grasp on Anna.

She stepped aside and grabbed the closest and thickest book from the bookshelf she could find and brought it crashing down onto the back of his head. Hans crumpled to the floor in a heap and did not rise.

Tossing the book aside, Anna raced towards the doorway, shouting over her shoulder as she ran out. "You look like an idiot with those sideburns!"

... ... ...

Elsa and Kristoff were cornered in the entry foyer, hiding behind two pillars as gunfire shattered the marble flooring and ripped holes in the walls. A squad of five guards were barring their way from their exit at the front doors of the castle, taking cover behind upturned tables or pillars.

Kristoff fired blindly around the corner with his submachine gun, forcing the two nearest guards to duck their heads in cover. Using the temporary pause in shooting, Elsa peered around the side of her pillar and shot one dead as he peeked up. Renewed gunfire shredded the edge of the pillar as Elsa ducked back behind cover. Trapped as she was, Elsa used the time to reload her weapon. Pulling back the bolt and removing the magazine, Elsa reached down to her thigh where she had stashed the spare and slotted it into the magazine well, then slapped the bolt back into place to chamber a fresh a round.

As the shooting paused again, Kristoff charged forward at the nearest guard reloading his weapon behind a thick overturned table. He slid into a crouch next to it, and as the guard raised his weapon to fire again, Kristoff grabbed it by the barrel and pulled it down. With his other hand, he punched the guard across the jaw then grasped the back of his head and slammed it down on the edge of the table. Dazed, the guard did not resist when Kristoff ripped his gun free from his hands and stuck him in the forehead with the stock, knocking him out.

With three guards remaining, Elsa left her position behind the pillar and joined Kristoff. Automatic gunfire tore through the around them as the trio of guards rained down suppressing fire.

... ... ...

Anna ran towards the sound of fighting, sliding on her feet around a corner then turning into the entry foyer. She was by the landing of the upper floor where the two staircases joined. From her viewpoint, she spotted Elsa and Kristoff taking cover behind a table as three guards assaulted their position. Two of them remained in cover, while one advanced forward, firing his weapon.

Acting on impulse, Anna sprinted towards the landing, leaping up onto the banister and jumping towards the crystal chandelier. She held on to its edge, but the sudden addition of her weight wrenched the chandelier loose from its mooring in the ceiling and it dropped downwards, swinging in an arc towards the lone guard.

"Elsaaaaa!" Anna cried out as her momentum propelled her forwards.

As the chandelier dipped to the bottom of its arc and began to swing upwards, she released her grip, flying through the air towards the guard. Anna adjusted the angle of her approach so that as she landed on top of him, she struck him in the chest with all of her weight and momentum. Anna landed in a crouch on top of him as the guard collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Above them, the chandelier snapped off the chain connecting it to the ceiling and barreled towards the two remaining guards. Neither could evade it in time as the chandelier careened into them with a resounding crash of broken glass and marble.

"Jesus Christ! Anna?!" Kristoff exclaimed, flinching from the explosion of glass, marble, and metal.

Elsa peeked out from cover and then gazed at Anna in awe. "Anna, that was... amazing."

"Good… because I don't think I can do that again," Anna replied, panting. "I believe we were leaving?"

"Right, let's get the hell out of here before more company shows up," Kristoff said, pacing towards the door.

Anna caught her breath and shrugged sheepishly at Elsa as they followed along.

From the other end of the foyer, rapid footsteps and shouting was approaching their location.

"Come on, run!" Elsa shouted.

On the way out, Kristoff grabbed his car keys from the now abandoned valet stand. The trio made their way to the exterior of the castle, then turned sharply towards the parking lot where their car was kept. As they ran and ducked among rows of cars, glass shattered around them as the guards opened fire once more.

"Okay! Get in!" Kristoff yelled as they approached their car.

He slid into the driver seat while behind him, Elsa crawled into the back and Anna jumped in on top of her. Throwing the car in reverse, Kristoff slammed into a car parked opposite from them, then peeled away in a cloud of dust and burning rubber.

"Heh, we have to stop meeting like this," Anna teased as she pushed herself off Elsa, who looked up at her and flushed red.

A barrage of gunfire erupted around them and Elsa pulled Anna sharply back down and shielded her younger sister with her body.

As they sped down the road and the Rahn Estate disappeared behind them, Elsa loosened her grip on Anna and pulled away first. With no signs of pursuit, they allowed themselves to finally catch their breath. For a moment, Anna sorely missed the contact before they both sat upright, glanced at each other, and chuckled.

"Whoo!" Anna pumped her fist as she shuffled away from Elsa and into her seat. "We did it! Yes!" she laughed in delight.

Kristoff glanced in the rear view mirror to look for any pursuers. "Not out of the woods yet," he said. "Let's save the celebration until we're home free."

"No signs of pursuit," Elsa peered out the shattered back window and set down her submachine gun. "How much further until we reach out second getaway car?"

"Not far," Kristoff replied. "We'll dump this one, then make a clean break."

After a few more minutes of driving in silence and after most of their adrenaline had passed, it looked like the little heist they had just pulled was successful.

"So," Anna leaned back in her seat and sighed pleasantly. "How was the auction?"


	16. Pieces of the Past

* * *

A few hours later, the trio had managed to return to their hotel in their unscathed second getaway car without arousing any suspicion or any unwanted attention. Currently, they were sitting in Kristoff's hotel room, staring at the reliquary box they had managed to steal.

"Okay. Let's see what's inside this thing," Elsa said, reaching over the table for the reliquary box when Anna suddenly shot forward and slapped her hand away.

"Wait, wait. _Wait_! Just… just hang on minute, Elsa!" Anna said carefully, eyeing the relic container suspiciously. "Let's not rush anything now."

"Ouch," Elsa muttered, rubbing her hand and shooting Anna an irritated glance. "What's the matter, Anna? You're the one who dragged us all the way out here for this."

"I know! I just think we need to be careful, that's all," Anna replied without taking her eye off the container, fretting over it as if it were cursed.

"Careful? Anna, a few hours ago, you were leaping through the air and swinging on chandeliers like a monkey, and now you want to be careful?" Kristoff remarked, chuckling to himself.

"Well, what if this is one of those ark of the covenant face-melty type things?" Anna fretted. "What if… what if we open and release some kind of evil spirit or something?"

"Anna, this is not an ark of the covenant face-melty type thing," Kristoff scoffed. "You watch too many movies."

"Is that… a reference to something? I don't understand," Elsa cut in, however her comment went ignored.

"Okay, then you open it!" Anna shot back in a challenging tone, jabbing her finger in his direction. "Mister I'm so brave and I don't care about ancient curses."

Kristoff shrugged and reached over for the reliquary box. Meanwhile, Anna shuffled her chair next to Elsa and grabbed hold of her arm fearfully.

"Alright… here goes nothing," Kristoff muttered.

Using a knife, he carefully pried off the wax seal covering the clasp of the reliquary box. It resisted at first, before peeling away and crumbling into crusty particles. Elsa and Anna stared intensely, and the younger sister pressed herself tightly against Elsa's side as Kristoff lifted the clasp and opened the container.

"It's… there's something…" Kristoff whispered.

Elsa and Anna leaned further in.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"I… can't look away…" Kristoff winced as if in pain and tried to pull away. "It- it hurts! Aagh! Aaaahhhh!"

Anna shrieked in terror and couldn't decide whether to jump in fright or clutch Elsa more tightly, so she did both. She jumped, banging her knee loudly against the bottom of the table as she leapt into Elsa's arms. They heard laughter then, and Anna looked upwards to see Kristoff clutching his sides and laughing in delight.

"I'm just joking!" Kristoff cackled and wiped a tear from his eye. "Here, have a look," he slid the reliquary box over the table, still laughing as he did.

"Fuck off," Anna punched him on the arm and took hold of the reliquary box.

She heard a snort of laughter next to her and glared at Elsa, who smiled ruefully in response. Sighing deeply, Anna leaned over the open reliquary box in front of her to examine its contents. Kristoff continued to giggle to himself, while Elsa drew further in alongside Anna.

Inside was a small leather-bound journal that had been evidently very timeworn. It's edges were wrinkled, the covering was softened by moisture, and the pages were deeply yellowed. Anna gasped softly as she gently removed the journal from its container.

"Holy shit," Anna muttered.

She carefully lifted the cover, and began leafing through its pages delicately. Despite its age and being smudged in some places, the text remained clear and legible.

Kristoff finally composed himself and leaned in, his curiosity piqued by Anna's slack-jawed look. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I- I can't read it, it's in German. But… this has to be Rahn's journal!" Anna exclaimed, turning to look at Elsa in excitement. "This has gotta be it!"

"Here, let me see," Elsa said. "I haven't practiced my German in a while, but maybe I can read it."

Anna shifted the journal over to Elsa, and paused as she examined the page it was open on. The first entry was dated August 23rd, 1938. Elsa whispered to herself, sounding out vowels and consonants as she read the German handwriting.

" _Ich kann nicht anfangen, die Schrecken zu beschreiben_ …" Elsa spoke aloud, when Anna interrupted her.

"Elsa… you're uh… reading in German." Anna said embarrassedly.

"Oh! Right, sorry," Elsa apologized, then began again, this time reading much slower so she can translate the German words into English for her companions.

> _23rd of August, 1938_
> 
> _I cannot begin to describe the horrors that I have witnessed at Dachau. I feel that any attempt of mine to define or quantify the magnitude of human suffering that I have seen, or the brutal capacity for evil that I have been a part of, will fail to adequately describe them._
> 
> _The Jews, the gypsies, the homosexuals, they are all treated worse than animals or vermin. Those who can work, toil in the cold and mud ceaselessly without rest. Those who cannot work are shot and taken to the crematoriums. Still, this is a far better fate than that which awaits those who are taken away for Doctor Rascher's experiments._
> 
> _What they do there, I will not speak of here. The mere thought shocks and repulses me to my core, and I fear even the recollection of my experiences so much so that the physical act of writing them causes me tremendous pain. Still, it is nothing in comparison to what the prisoners suffer._
> 
> _It is a cruel fate that I must abide by these sufferings, that my fellow countrymen and peers must endure these horrors while I attend to them. Himmler is aware of my own interests, and he must have sent me here to witness the fate that awaits those like me._

Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat, then turned to the next entry.

> _2nd of November, 1938_
> 
> _Himmler and the party grow more and more displeased with me by the day. With each day that passes, he grows more impatient, more frustrated, and demands more results. They are distracted by other more pressing matters and can afford no more mistakes. I do not know what, but they seem to be preparing for something. There is talk of war on the horizon._
> 
> _I can no longer guarantee my own safety. Himmler has tolerated me this long thanks to my expertise on the grail, but I fear his patience has reached its end. He has threatened to send me back to Dachau, not as a guard but as a prisoner._
> 
> _I must find a way out._

Anna gasped softly, her suspicions having just been confirmed. Open in front of Elsa was indeed the journal of Otto Rahn, and Anna urged her to continue reading. Elsa flipped through a few more pages, until she reached the final and latest entry.

> _12th of February, 1939_
> 
> _The Gestapo are coming for me. They have already raided my home and seized all of my research. I need to get away, but I cannot let them defile my work and appropriate it for their perverse goals._
> 
> _How much history have the Nazis already stolen? How much more of the world will rot because of their corruption? War is all but certain, and I fear that Germany will soon unleash its terrible power across Europe._
> 
> _Himmler has been removing those no longer essential to his plans, and he has emptied Wewelsburg. The artifacts he has stolen are being relocated to a more secure bunker in Austria. It is likely that my research has been moved there as well. I believe that Himmler intends to dispose of me and continue his search for the grail, hidden in safety in the mountains of Tyrol._
> 
> _I must go there and destroy it if I can. I will not let my life's work fall into the wrong hands._

Elsa finished reading the last entry and as she flipped over to the next page, a small torn scrap of paper that had been folded up and tucked away fell out. She picked it up, turning it over to inspect it, then laid it flat on the table. Slowly, Elsa unfolded the scrap of paper, revealing a crude drawing of a map, detailing the route to the hidden Nazi bunker that Rahn spoke of in his last journal entry. In the top right corner was scrawled a series of coordinates, revealing its exact location.

Anna sat with her mouth agape, Elsa chewed her lip in thought, and Kristoff clapped his hands behind his head and exhaled. For a long minute, they all regarded the new information in silence.

"You were right, Anna," Elsa murmured softly.

A grin slowly spread across Anna's face. "I... fucking... _knew_ it!" she yelled triumphantly, leaping off her chair and pumping her fists. "Yes! I knew it! Haha!"

Her grin widened across her cheeks and her eyes lit up in excitement. She was positively bouncing, laughing in delight and jubilation as she made no effort to contain the energy in her body.

Kristoff broke into laughter as well, while Elsa allowed herself a small celebratory smile as she gazed at Anna. She was a picture of pure joy, giddy and bursting with enough happiness and light that just for a moment, Elsa saw a flash of Anna's younger self in her place. It was as if Elsa caught the briefest glance into a window of their shared past, before the troubles came and before Anna had fallen into the ice.

The smile on Elsa's face faltered when she realized she hadn't heard Anna laugh or seen her smile like that since they were children. As quickly as the moment appeared, it was gone again, and its final gift to Elsa was its painful remembrance.

In her celebration, Anna failed to notice the shadow that had settled over Elsa's features. When she turned back to her older sister, she saw that strange faraway and pained look on her face if only for a second before Elsa caught her eye and plastered on a fake smile.

"Do you know what this means?!" Anna exclaimed. "It's true, all of it! The stories and the legends! It's real, the grail is really out there just waiting to be found!"

"Well, this Rahn guy never stated that they found it, only that the next clue is waiting for us in Austria," Kristoff said thoughtfully, scratching his jaw.

"Way to rain on my parade," Anna slapped Kristoff on the arm. "This is still the most solid lead we've come across."

"Well, lucky for us, this place ain't that far," Kristoff said. "Austria is just over the border. Not even worth flying there when it's a really short drive."

Elsa had remained in thoughtful silence. Up until this point, she was staring at the map on the table with a great degree of concentration, while her mind anticipated the next difficulties sure to come over the next leg of their journey. A small part of her had been hoping that Rahn's reliquary would be empty, or that they would find no other clue to the grail. Yet, sitting in front of her was more conclusive evidence that was undeniable. Anna would certainly pursue this, and the thought of it troubled Elsa deeply. She glanced at Anna, and again saw that worrisome spark in her eyes that settled there when she made up her mind on something.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Elsa rose to excuse herself. "If it's all the same to you, we've had a rather eventful day and I'd like to get some rest," she said. "You can fill me in on the rest tomorrow."

And with that, she turned away from the round table they had been seated at and was nearly out the door of Kristoff's hotel room when she was forced to stop by a single voice.

"Oh… okay. Goodnight, Elsa," Anna said quietly, her earlier excitement having vanished completely.

Elsa didn't answer, but turned halfway and nodded her goodbye. Then, she headed off in the direction of her own room, clicking the door shut softly behind her.

Anna sighed deeply when Elsa was gone, all of a sudden feeling very tired herself. Kristoff fixed her with an odd look, before shifting his gaze downwards at the table as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Something on your mind?" Anna said tiredly, rubbing her eyes with her palm.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her along?" Kristoff asked bluntly. "I mean, if I recall correctly, it was Elsa who wanted out of the game. And she's been out of it for a while. Didn't you say she has a whole different life now?"

"Yes… but this is different," Anna sighed. "She's the only one I trust on this, other than you of course. Besides, she can leave anytime she wants, but she's still here isn't she? Do you see a gun to her head? She was meant for this life."

"I'm just looking out for you. Remember the last time she left us?”

Anna flinched at the unsavory memory that Kristoff had dredged up. Three years later and she still regretted what she had said to Elsa that day.

"I know you are, but things are different this time," Anna said as she rose and started towards the door. "Just trust me on this one, alright?"

"Sure, if you say so. But if we find out she bailed on us again tomorrow, don't say I didn't warn you," Kristoff yawned as he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"She won't," Anna shook her head adamantly. "Not this time."

 _God, I hope she doesn't leave me again,_ Anna thought.


	17. Chasing Echoes

_Tyrolean Alps, Austria_

* * *

Much to Anna's relief, Elsa did not attempt to make an unannounced departure the next morning. For when she awoke early the next day, Anna half expected to see Elsa packing her bags, or a note she had left behind as an unceremonious goodbye. However, as she turned over in her bed and looked across the room to Elsa's own, Anna was relieved to see her sister's platinum blonde hair poking from over the covers that gently rose and fell with her breathing.

As they dressed, Anna became more sure that Elsa had not intended to leave, and remained committed to their journey. They wore simple, yet practical attire. Elsa wore a navy blue Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows along with a pair of slim fitted khakis tucked into brown leather boots. Anna wore a beige oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled on top of earth tone canvas trousers and similar brown boots.

Over breakfast, Anna and Kristoff briefed Elsa over their plan and destination. Rahn's coordinates pointed to a remote mountain pass deep in the Tyrolean Alps, a nearly unremarkable area save for an abandoned copper mine that Anna had turned up in her preliminary research.

From their hotel in Munich, Tyrol was just past the Austrian border and in a little over two hours of driving, they crossed into the mountainous region. Where, according to Rahn, Himmler had a secret bunker built to contain the artifacts he had stolen from across Europe and to serve as a new base for his occult research.

The drive was, to say the least, scenic. The route wound along narrow mountain roads, and as the elevation dipped slightly, they gradually evened out onto wide fields of green grass. Lush forests, snow-capped mountain peaks, and glistening blue lakes passed them by, the last of which Anna could admire from a distance, but had no desire to see further up close.

By midday, they reached the town of Innsbruck, where they passed through quickly on the way to their next destination. As civilization faded behind them, they passed onto a rural trail that was just wide enough to fit their car. They progressed steadily towards the base of a mountain range, where the terrain gradually became more rugged as it rose towards a dense tree line.

The trail cut a path through the trees, though it was obvious that it was rarely used, if at all. Shaded by the trees which towered around them, they passed on in silence as the ground continued to rise. Eventually, they made it past the top of the tree line where the landscape gave away to rocky bluffs and cliff faces as they began to ascend the mountain. The trail they had been driving on soon became impassable as they approached a section that had been covered by a landslide.

"Well, looks like we hoof it from here," Kristoff turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car.

Anna withdrew Rahn's map from her pocket and examined it closely. "If we're on the right path, then the bunker shouldn't be far from here," she said, squinting at their path ahead of them. "I reckon it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Come on," Elsa said as she stepped out of the car and adjusted the bag containing their climbing equipment around her shoulders. "We should get get going."

Together, the trio packed up their gear and left their car behind as they navigated around the landslide on foot. Past it, the trail was clear and they continued on, heading through the mountain range accompanied by a dazzling view of the valley below them and the peak in the distance.

"I gotta say, Himmler chose a hell of a place to build his secret bunker," Anna wondered aloud. "What is it with Nazis and building secret bunkers in the mountains? I mean, you've got Hitler's eagle's nest and now this?" she asked as she gestured widely with her arms, turning to Elsa.

"Well, evidently they had similar taste," Elsa answered. "Besides, you can't deny the view," she said, sweeping her gaze across the valley below.

Anna studied her as she spoke, noticing the way the wind ruffled her blonde hair that she had styled into a single braid, and the way her sapphire eyes caught the light of afternoon sun.

"Yeah… not bad at all," Anna murmured quietly, without taking her eyes off of Elsa.

Up ahead, Kristoff snorted loudly and turned to face the pair as he continued to walk backwards. "Sure, sure, but the view aside, they must have had one hell of a time lugging all that stolen loot up this mountain. Not to mention how difficult it would have been to build this secret bunker in the first place," he said, turning back to face the trail before them again. "I mean, do you guys ever stop to think about the logistics of it all? The manpower?"

Anna glanced at Elsa again, fixing her with a faraway look. Elsa happened to catch her eye and raised one eyebrow at the wistful expression on her face. Anna held that look a moment longer before smiling and turning forwards again.

Holding that look a moment longer, Anna then turned forwards, still wearing that pleasant expression. "Well… where there's a will, there's a way," she said wryly.

They pressed on silence for a short while, each of them lost to their own thoughts. Kristoff was focused on their trail ahead of them, while Elsa kept her eyes mostly glued to to the expansive view.

Anna hummed a tuneless melody to herself and kicked a rock down the path when she thought of a joke. "Hey, you guys wanna hear a joke?" she asked.

"Ugh," Kristoff groaned.

Elsa sighed in resignation. "Anna, please."

"Why does a space rock taste better than an earth rock?" Anna continued as if she hadn't heard their protests.

"I don't know, what?" Elsa humored her.

"Because it's _meteor._ Ha ha!" Anna snorted goofily and started laughing mirthfully at her own joke. She ribbed Elsa in the side with her elbow gleefully. "Get it? Because it sounds like meatier? Ha! Classic!"

Kristoff quickened his pace as if to get away, while Elsa rolled her eyes and grinned to herself as Anna continued to laugh.

After another half hour of hiking, the trio came upon the first sign of the bunker, which was little more than a pillbox carved into the mountainside. They had nearly passed by it when Elsa did a double take, noticing the unnatural rectangular hole cut in the rock-face.

"Hey, check this out," Elsa said, pointing to the anomaly.

She broke away from Anna and Kristoff and climbed a small grassy hill. Approaching the hole, Elsa noticed that part of the rockface gave away to poured concrete. Despite its chipped and weather beaten condition, there was no denying that it was definitely a manmade structure. From its vantage point, it had a view of the trail and was partially concealed by dead grass and dry shrubs.

"Maybe it's the entrance?" Kristoff suggested off to the side.

Anna brushed aside some dead foliage and poked her head carefully through the view port, peering inside. There was little to be said of the interior, having been destroyed by a cave-in long ago. The only thing that Anna could see was a pile of rubble with no standing room. In any case, it certainly was not any kind of entrance but merely a forward observation post.

"No, can't be. It's all caved in and there's definitely no way they squeezed all their stuff through here," Anna said, shaking her head as she withdrew it from the view port. "But we're definitely on the right track. There are copper mines in these mountains that predate the war. They could have built the bunker on top of one of them."

"Oh, copper. Wonderful," Kristoff muttered sarcastically. "Well, at least we can always start a mint and make pennies if we don't find anything."

Anna cocked her head and fixed Kristoff with a self-assured grin. "Oh, ye of little faith," she replied as she touched his shoulder and brushed past him.

Kristoff looked at Elsa, shrugging his shoulders with a quizzical expression on his face. Elsa simply smirked and shook her head as she followed after Anna.

With fresh confidence at discovering definitive signs of a secret bunker, Anna led the way forward, striding quickly as Elsa fell in step behind her and Kristoff took up the rear. The trail they had been following had narrowed in some parts, having fallen away due to erosion and the passage of time, but generally continued to run straight along a ridgeline. On their left was an inclined rockface, pockmarked by boulders and trees. On their right, was a steady decline, broken up by the occasional cliffface as the valley stretched away below them.

A little while after the first pillbox, the path they had been following cut to the left, carving a shallow canyon as it widened before them. Steep, but not impassable, walls surrounded them on either side now as they approached the mouth of a large tunnel.

Similar to last time, the rough and uneven rock face that rose before them was contrasted by a smooth and uniform concrete wall that was embedded within it. In the center was a large rusted iron gate that was tall and wide enough to allow passage for vehicles.

"Well, I'll be goddamned," Kristoff muttered, gazing at the imposing entrance.

The gate stood before them and seemed to gaze back in sinister silence; an ill omen of the secrets it contained within.

Anna let out a squeal of triumph as she leapt into the air. "That has to be it! This has got to be the bunker, we found it! Teamwork!" she said cheerfully as she turned to Elsa and held up her hand for a high-five.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and high-fived her sister half-heartedly. Anna beamed and smiled brightly.

Despite its age, the bunker remained secure and gaining entry was going to be no easy feat.

"I don't suppose they have a doorbell," Anna muttered as she pressed a hand against the rough iron door. "Hello? Yoo hoo! Anyone home?" she called, as she banged her fist against the gate.

Off to the side, Kristoff leaned against the gate and crossed his arms. "Maybe give it a push?" he suggested, half seriously.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and gave it a try, setting in her feet and pushing with both hands against the gate. She grunted with exertion and her feet made tracks in the ground as she tried to force the door open. It didn't budge and Anna gave up the hopeless effort. She stood back, setting her hands on her hips and sighing deeply.

Meanwhile, Elsa had taken a closer look at their surroundings since going through the gate was clearly not an option. She eyed the concrete frame above, inspecting it for any holes or other weaknesses. It was deeply cracked and covered with moss, but nothing short of blasting the gate open with dynamite would gain them entry. Finding no options there, she cast her gaze upwards to the rockface which was likewise covered in pockmarks, vines, and other bits that stuck outwards. Elsa's eyes lit up when she spotted a gun platform near the top where the barrel of some kind of large artillery cannon was poking out.

"There. Look at that!" Elsa exclaimed, pointing upwards.

Anna and Kristoff stepped back from the gate and tracked her fingers upwards, settling on the open air platform on which the artillery cannon sat.

"Huh. That could work," Anna nodded, eyeing the easily climbable rock face they could ascend to reach it. "That could work indeed. Good spot, Elsa."

"Great," Kristoff said. "But I'm not as vertically gifted as you guys when it comes to climbing things. How am I supposed to get up there?"

"Don't worry," Anna clapped him on the shoulder. "We planned for that, right, Elsa?"

They both turned back to Elsa who had set down her bag and laid out their climbing gear. Ropes, anchors, harnesses, and even a bright orange helmet for Kristoff to wear. She held out a harness in her hand, jiggling it slightly as she grinned at Kristoff.

Kristoff chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "Of course," he sighed.

Elsa and Anna drew straws to see who would make the free-climb first to set up their anchors and ropes, and Elsa had drawn the short straw.

She dusted her hands as she approached the base of the rockface then started her ascent. Using the various hand and footholds, she made the climb easily by shuffling along horizontal edges and making her way up vertical pieces while planting anchors and guide ropes as she went. When she reached the top she looked down and gave Anna the okay sign with her thumb and forefinger.

Down below, Anna helped Kristoff with his climbing equipment while occasionally keeping an eye on Elsa as she made the climb above. Once she was safely at the top, Anna turned her full attention to the large man in front of her.

"You know, this is very emasculating," Kristoff muttered as he adjusted the straps around his waist, then fiddled with the buckles near his crotch.

"Oh shush, you. Don't forget to put on your helmet!" Anna chided, then slapped Kristoff's hands away from the buckles. "And, don't play with those! Wouldn't want you to fall and bruise your already bruised ego, now would we?"

"But it- it's… riding up my bollocks," Kristoff protested.

"Ugh, don't be a baby," Anna rolled her eyes. "Better to have sore bollocks than no bollocks, hmm?"

Meanwhile on the gun platform above, Elsa finished securing the ropes to the artillery piece, confident that the ancient and rusted hunk of metal wouldn't budge. After she was done, she tossed the slack line down and gave it an experimental tug, ensuring that it was secure.

Elsa looked down from and called from above, "all set! You guys can come on up!"

Anna gave her a thumbs up then waved for Kristoff to come over so they could begin their ascent. She went over to the slack line where it had coiled on the ground and pulled it back, looping it around a boulder and pulling it taut so that Kristoff could begin his climb.

He made steady, but slow progress given that he was not nearly as experienced in free climbing as Elsa and Anna were. All the while, Anna kept the slack line taut around the boulder to ensure that Kristoff could maintain his ascent safely. Above, Elsa kept on eye on him as he reached the top, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Whew!" Kristoff clapped his hands then tossed away his helmet. "Made it! Anna you can come up now!"

Anna nodded then released the slack line and proceeded towards the base of the rock-face. She adjusted the bag of their other supplies around her back, then began her own ascent, following the same route that Elsa did. Within a few minutes, she was standing atop the gun platform with the other two. Once they were all situated, Anna knelt and rummaged through her bag to pass out their equipment. She gave flashlights to Elsa and Kristoff, then retrieved Elsa's gun and holster and held it out to her.

"You really think we'll need that?" Kristoff asked, eyeing Elsa as she withdrew her sidearm of choice from her holster and inspected it.

The pistol had belonged to Elsa and Anna's father, who in turn had inherited from their grandfather. It was a Browning M1911A1 pistol that their grandfather had acquired during the Nazi occupation of Norway during the Second World War.

"No, but you can never be too sure, right?" Elsa donned her holster than released the magazine and inspected the empty chamber.

Once she was sure it was loaded, she slid the magazine back in and chambered a round, then slid it back into her holster. The holster was another family heirloom that belonged to their father, and was made of smooth leather and worn over the shoulders. At Elsa's right side, beneath the arm, were two slots for spare magazines which she had also filled and had on standby. Similarly, on her left side was where the pistol was kept in place.

"Yeah, you know how the saying goes," Anna said as she retrieved her own ballistic accouterments. "Better to have a gun and not need it, then to need a gun and not have it."

Her taste was more modern, and her sidearm of choice was a H&K USP pistol along with a coyote tan drop leg holster that held slots for additional magazines. She secured the holster to her right thigh, adjusting the straps until they were taut and slid her weapon into place.

"Can't argue with that logic," Kristoff concurred as he reached in and withdrew his personal sidearm.

Compared to them both, his preferred weapon of choice was even more of a relic. It was a vintage Webley MKVI revolver that he carried in a holster on the waistband of his belt at the small of his back.

Once they were all armed and ready, they proceeded the other end of the round gun platform where an iron door stood ajar. Elsa had been correct, and the gun platform held an entrance to the bunker in the form of a spiraling stairway that twisted downwards into the mountain.

"Ready?" Elsa asked, turning to Anna and Kristoff as she flicked on her flashlight.

"Right behind you," Anna replied confidently.

At that, the trio entered the stairway and descended into the dark below.


	18. Ghost Stories

* * *

Their flashlights illuminated the path before them as they navigated down the stairway further into the darkness. Occasionally, Anna marked an arrow on the wall to her right with yellow chalk so in the event they became lost, they would only need to put the arrows to their left and follow them out. As they descended, the temperature grew colder by a few degrees and the air seemed to grow more still; heavy with the silence and the weight of the mountain.

Eventually, the stairway levelled out into a narrow corridor, the ceiling of which had partially caved-in and allowed only enough room to move forward in a crouch. They pressed forward, Elsa taking the lead, Anna in the middle, and Kristoff behind.

"Better be careful in here, watch your- ow!" Elsa warned before she banged her head against a low passageway.

Anna laughed. "Watch my ow?" she teased.

"Shut up," Elsa's grumbled

Kristoff quietly snickered to himself.

Eventually, the ceiling rose again as they cleared the caved-in section behind them and entered a large hallway. It stretched away before them and linked up with a junction further ahead. On the far wall was a tattered Nazi banner that hunt completely still in the motionless air.

Elsa approached it slowly, casting the beam of her flashlight around cautiously. "We're definitely in the right place now," she muttered.

"Oof, I just got shivers. This place gives me the creeps," Anna said, shaking herself to ward off the ever-present chill that had settled in the bunker complex.

"Well, it was your idea to come here," Kristoff replied, walking forward. "Gotta say, you have a funny idea of a mountain getaway."

"Come on, give me a little credit, at least the hike was nice right?" Anna replied.

The junction branched off down two different hallways. The one to the right was partially collapsed, leaving only the hallway to the left. As they turned, they entered a large cavernous room, meant to be a staging area or a motor pool of some kind. Far ahead of them, parked in neat rows were all sorts of trucks, half-tracks, armored cars and even a tank. Though, they were all corroded and rendered inoperable by the passage of time. To their left, far at the other end was the iron door that led outside. To their right, the room stretched onward, with wooden crates and containers piled high to the ceiling.

"Whoa," Anna said in wonderment as she gazed around the room. "Do you think we could drive that thing?" she asked excitedly, pointing to the tank.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew how to drive a tank. Please, by all means, hop in and give it a whirl," Kristoff said sarcastically. "I doubt that thing could even run after sitting in here for so long."

"Okay… that's cool. Not like it's something that I've always wanted to do or anything," Anna muttered to herself. "Would have been totally awesome though," she glanced at Elsa, who shot her an understanding look.

"Hmm? Say something?" Kristoff asked as she lifted the cover of a crate to inspect its contents.

"I just said, you're totally right Kristoff. Gosh, I'm so silly. What a silly idea," Anna said dismissively. "Find anything interesting?"

"Some helmets," Kristoff stated as he examined one more closely. "Standard issue _Wehrmacht_. A bit out of fashion these days."

"You don't think they could have stashed the artifacts in one of these boxes do you?" Anna asked doubtfully as she pointed the beam of her flashlight over the stacks of wooden crates.

"I don't think so. This looks to be more of some kind of supply depot," Elsa replied. "It must be deeper in the complex."

"Let's hope so," Anna muttered. "I would hate to be stuck down here for long," she came a little more closely to Elsa's side.

Kristoff looked nonplussed as he started walking ahead. "What, are you afraid of a little dark?" he teased.

"No, no, just not entirely thrilled at the idea of being trapped underground with you, that's all," Anna replied easily, then smiled at Elsa. "I don't mean that about you, of course."

Elsa shook her head in amusement and sighed.

They passed on from the supply depot onto another long hallway that branched off down several other corridors. Some stretched away so far into the inky blackness that the beam of their flashlights could not pierce them, while others ended in piles of rubble from more cave-ins. The trio found themselves at an intersection. Three long hallways stretched away before them, one to their left and right, and one ahead of them.

"Crap, which way do we go?" Anna muttered, shining her flashlight down each direction in consideration.

"Maybe we can split up? Cover more ground," Kristoff suggested.

"No way," Anna turned and pointed the beam of her flashlight directly in his face. "That's how people die in horror movies!"

"Agh, Anna, do you mind?" Kristoff said as he shielded his face. "And despite what you may think, life is not like a movie."

Anna scoffed and place a hand on her hip. "We're in a secret Nazi occult research bunker in the middle of nowhere looking for clues to a lost treasure, and you're telling me this isn't like a movie?"

"Name one movie that's anything like what we're doing right now," Kristoff crossed his arms.

" _Hellboy_. Easy," Anna said quickly. "Come on, dude."

"That's a good one," Kristoff nodded as he conceded the point. "Yeah, you got me there. Name another."

While Anna and Kristoff fell into a small exchange, Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes to herself. More often than not, she simply didn't understand whenever Anna made one of her frequent references to pop culture. Something on the ground caught her eye, so she knelt to examine it more closely.

"Hmm, what's this?" Elsa muttered, focusing her light in the center of the intersection where three barely visible lines of faded and chipped paint split off in each direction.

In the darkness, none of them had noticed these lines before, and even under the light of their flashlights, they were easily missed. Next to each line were faint signs that indicated where each corridor led to. Elsa read the German words out loud as she considered each one in turn.

"Barracks. That way," Elsa read the sign to the left. "Research lab" she read the sign to their front. "And… armory," she read the final sign to their right.

"I'm just saying, we are poking around an ancient Nazi bunker, maybe we should be a little careful and, gee, I don't know! Maybe not split up so we don't get devoured by molemen created by some fucked up experiment or something," Anna turned away from Kristoff. "Elsa, what do you think?"

Elsa came up back to her feet and pointed her flashlight towards the research labs. "I think we should go this way," she said.

"I was asking about- wait, what?" Anna shook her head and looked puzzled.

"Look," Elsa pointed out the signs.

"Oh," Anna muttered softly.

"Huh. Well that's, uh, that's convenient," Kristoff remarked. "What does that say?"

"Research lab," Elsa replied.

Anna walked up next to Elsa and smiled brightly at her. "Did I tell you how glad I am you decided to come, Elsa?" she asked sweetly.

Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat and pushed down the sudden feeling of guilt that welled up from within. "It's nothing, really," she said quietly. "Come on, let's keep going."

They proceeded down the corridor in front of them, and made it perhaps a dozen meters before it abruptly ended in yet another cave-in.

"Damn," Anna and kicked a loose rock. "How do we get through this?"

"I didn't bring my shovel, guys," Kristoff added.

Elsa frowned then turned back the way they came "Maybe we can cut around through the barracks or armory?" she suggested.

Backtracking, they returned to the intersection and Anna marked the arrow she had made on their earlier pass with an X, designating a dead end. Then, they proceeded towards the armory, following a long corridor to a large rectangular room with racks of weaponry lining either side. In the middle were neatly arranged crates similar to the ones in the supply depot.

"Woah," Anna muttered in awe at the implements of war. "Maybe there's something in here we can use to blow that rubble aside?"

"Aaaaand bring down the whole mountain on top of us while we're at it," Kristoff replied.

Anna frowned, but conceded the point.

They split off towards opposite ends as they explored the room. Kristoff eyed the weapons on the wall and found all sorts of rifles, automatic guns and ammunition. He lifted an MP40 submachine gun from the wall and blew a little dust from its frame. The gunmetal was dull and corroded. With some effort, he removed the magazine, and observed that it was kept loaded then regarded it a moment longer before setting it back on the wall.

Anna made her way over to a stack of crates and lifted the cover of the top one, inspecting its contents. Inside the crate was a small arsenal of stick grenades nestled on top of a pile of straw. She made to pick up one when suddenly, Anna thought better of it and lowered her hand.

"Better not play with these," Anna muttered to herself.

Elsa rooted through a desk, turning over old reports, documents, and manifests. She picked up a stack and leafed through the yellowed papers, noting that the last report was dated over a year before the war ended in 1945. Finding nothing else of interest, she set the stack of papers back down on the desk

"This room is a dead end. We should check out the barracks," Kristoff called as he reached the end of the armory.

Backtracking once again, they proceeded straight through the intersection and towards the barracks. As they approached another large rectangular room, the air gradually filled with the foul scent of ancient decay.

"Something smells rank," Anna waved the air around her nose. "Ugh, what the hell, Kristoff?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," Kristoff grumbled.

"We better put on our masks," Elsa said.

They paused to don their respirators that they each carried before proceeding through to the barracks. There they found bunk beds and lockers arranged in narrow rows. Randomly strewn about the room were mummified corpses dressed in the tattered remains of their uniforms.

"What the hell happened here?" Kristoff wondered aloud, his voice slightly muffled by the respirator he wore.

Anna gasped and recoiled in horror, backing up until she collided against Elsa. Without looking, she reached for her hand and grasped it tightly for comfort. Elsa squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Kristoff knelt and examined the macabre scenery before them. Everywhere he shone his light, more and more corpses were revealed. Some lay in their bunks, some remained seated upright in chairs, and others were scattered across the floor in all manner of positions. The air was heavy with death and entombed in silence. It was clear that the bunker and its deceased occupants had been undisturbed since they met their mysterious fate.

"I don't know," Elsa muttered. "Let's keep moving. I don't want to stay here for long."

"Yeah. Don't have to tell me twice," Anna replied.

Carefully, they made their way to the opposite end of the barracks, picking their way over corpses and taking extra care not to disturb them. At the other end was an exit that led down another hallway. As they followed along, it linked up with the same hallway they had initially tried that was blocked by rubble, and the faint white line leading towards the research labs became visible again.

Upon sighting it, the trio quickened their pace, eager to leave the barracks behind them as they proceeded towards their objective. Along the way, they passed through empty medical examination rooms, chemical storage units, and testing chambers. Marking the walls to her right as they went, Anna continued to keep track of their progress as they followed the line down a flight of stairs and towards a set of heavy wooden double doors. They were locked with a heavy rusted chain and padlock just on the opposite side, meaning that whoever closed it had done so from within.

Elsa went up to the door and gave it a tug. "Locked," she looked over her shoulder. "Anna, think you can pick it?"

"I don't think so, this thing is rusted to hell," Anna muttered as she reached through the narrow gap between the doors and examined the padlock beneath her light. "Besides, I didn't bring my lock-picking kit."

"What?" Kristoff said. "You didn't think something like that would be useful?"

Anna looked up and around, then settled upon an air duct that stood high above them to the side on the wall. "Hmm, maybe we can get around through that vent?" she suggested as she pointed towards the open vent.

"You want to crawl in there? It's got to be all rusted inside and who knows what else is in there," Elsa said.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Anna asked.

"Sure, sure, we can do that," Kristoff said then took an easy step up towards the door. "Or, we can use a bit of muscle."

"Kristoff," Anna scoffed. "You can't just-"

Before she could finish, Kristoff kicked the doors right in the middle. Given their age, they snapped apart easily and the doors burst open, permitting entry.

"Oh look at that, it opens," Anna chuckled sheepishly, then looked at Elsa who simply shrugged. "Nice work," she clapped Kristoff on the shoulder as they strode through.

"Nothing to it," Kristoff replied casually. "Thing was about ready to come apart on its own anyway."

They found themselves in a large room, where in the center sat a large platform with a map of the world. To one side of the room lay an impressive array of radio consoles and equipment. To the other, tall shelves stacked with books lined the walls. Ahead of them, a long corridor was lined by a number of offices.

"This has gotta be it," Anna said excitedly, shining her flashlight directly at Elsa's face.

The bright light illuminated Elsa's pale complexion and she appeared for a moment as if a ghost had manifested itself in her place. She scrunched up her face and screwed her eyes shut, shielding them from the light as she raised her arm.

"Ah, Anna, do you mind?" Elsa protested.

"Oh, heh. Sorry. Just got a little excited," Anna apologized.

"I know, let's take a look around," Elsa replied.

They approached the map in the center of the room, shining their lights on it as they examined it. Several points across Europe were marked with circles crossed by an X, likely indicating locations that had been searched by the Nazis. Other marks were found across the world as far away as Antarctica and Tibet. However, what caught their attention were two circles over the middle east on the Arabian peninsula.

"What do you suppose these mean?" Kristoff asked, pointing to the two locations.

"Don't know, but these guys have been all over the world," Anna replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe they planned to search these places as well."

"Let's split up and poke around. There have to be answers here," Elsa said, as she stepped away from the map and turned to explore the rest of the room.

Kristoff strode over to the communications equipment and started busying himself by turning various dials, Anna made her way to the offices and at the other end, and Elsa went over to the book shelves and pulled one down at random. She set her flashlight in the crook between her neck and shoulder as she blew a thick layer of dust away from the cover and opened it.

The contents inside were written in a language she couldn't understand, but Elsa recognized that it was Hebrew. Elsa glanced up at all the other books as a chilling sense of realization settled upon her.

"Oh my," Elsa muttered.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked as he walked over. "Hitler's secret diary?"

"No, no. These are some of the books the Nazis stole from across Europe," Elsa closed the book and set it back on the shelf. "So much history and culture that they wanted to erase forever."

Kristoff nodded solemnly, then gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go see what Anna's getting up to."

Meanwhile, Anna had wandered towards the offices, peering through windows and doorways until she reached the end where a single office stood apart from the rest. She looked through the window of a wooden door frame, shining her light through to reveal a square room that held a large wooden desk in its center.

Slumped over the desk was another corpse, dressed in the uniform of an officer. Anna eased the door open and stepped through, peering around the rest of the room as she did. Aside from the desk in the center where its current occupant sat, the room was furnished with tall bookshelves and filing cabinets that lined the walls. In one corner sat a vintage phonograph next to a small end table which held an empty crystal decanter.

As she approached the corpse slumped over the desk, she noticed the handgun still clutched in its skeletal hand. It was then she also took note of the dried blood and gore splattered over the wall behind it. The hole in the back of the corpse's head told the rest of the short tale, and the grimace frozen on the dried and mottled flesh of the officer's face stared hauntingly back at Anna.

On the desk were a few scattered papers and a single gold bullion bar that had been used as a paperweight. The metal shone as Anna passed her flashlight over it, glinting softly out of the darkness. Anna picked it up, and examined it more closely. The gold bullion bore the emblem of the _reichsadler_ , as well as its weight of five hundred grams.

"Cool," Anna breathed as she turned it over in her light. "Guys! Come take a look at this!"

A few moments later, Elsa and Kristoff poked her head through the doorway.

"What is it? Did you find some- oh," Elsa stopped suddenly as she spotted the bizarre scene before her.

A dead Nazi officer slumped over the desk and Anna standing next to him, holding a gold bar in her hand.

"Check it out," Anna said, tossing the gold to Elsa.

Elsa caught it with her free hand and turned it over. "Real Nazi gold," she muttered then passed it to Kristoff.

"Find any more of these?" Kristoff asked, hefting it in his palm. He tucked it away in his pocket for safe keeping.

"No. Just the one," Anna replied. "And, well, this guy," she pointed to the dead man.

"So the Nazi bastard blew his brains out, what's to tell?" Kristoff crossed his arms.

"Something awful must have happened here," Elsa said as she examined a few documents lying on the table.

A bloodstained report caught her attention so she slid it over and began to read.

> _June 3rd, 1944_
> 
> _The war is all but lost. Fearing the worst, Himmler has executed the Dornröschen protocol and sealed the bunker complex to prevent the secrets of his work from escaping. We are shut inside and cannot leave under pain of execution, or death at the hands of our enemies._
> 
> _The Gestapo and the SS have already disposed of anyone remaining on the outside who were connected to Himmler's project. All loose ends have been dealt with, except for us. We were all issued cyanide pills when we were stationed here, and were ordered to kill ourselves to prevent our knowledge from falling into the wrong hands._
> 
> _Tonight, I must address the men that none of us will be going home._

"Jesus," Elsa muttered as she finished reading.

"What? What is it?" Anna asked, her face filled with apprehension.

"Himmler sealed the entire bunker and ordered his men to kill themselves to prevent any knowledge from getting out," Elsa replied, stunned by the horrifying end of the short narrative they had been trying to piece together. "They didn't want anyone else to get their hands on the research they were doing here."

"Guess they had a real bone to pick with him, huh?" Anna grinned at her joke. "Get it? Because of all the… skeletons," she finished quietly.

"Oh my god," Kristoff signed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

Elsa picked up another document and began to read. "This one is dated from earlier," she said.

> _July 14th, 1940_
> 
> _Thanks to the work of the Jew researcher, Rahn, we have been able to acquire a tablet bearing the description of the location of the grail. It hints toward a secret entrance to the lost city of Sarras, buried somewhere in the Rub' al Khali desert._
> 
> _The inscription reads:_
> 
> " _In the holy city of Sarras, three knights did enter, bearing the grail of Christ."_
> 
> " _Seek passage beyond the city on the ocean of sand, through the canyon, and in the hidden oasis."_
> 
> _We have been able to narrow down two possible locations that match this description. General Rommel has provided a detachment of as many men and vehicles he could spare from his Afrika Korps to search the two locations._
> 
> _The expeditionary force sets out within the fortnight. With any luck, the grail will soon be in our grasp._

"Sarras?" Elsa wondered aloud.

"Sarras… that was the location that Galahad brought the grail to when they returned it to the holy land," Anna explained. "Those two marks on the map! That's what they were searching for!"

Elsa nodded, setting the paper back down as she eyed the one beneath the corpse's other hand. Gently, she pulled it out from it's grasp and read.

> _May 26th, 1941_
> 
> _The expeditionary force never returned. It would appear that after the force split to search each location, the desert swallowed them whole. The grail, and whatever secrets we hoped to turn up with it, remain buried underneath all that damn sand._
> 
> _General Rommel is currently occupied with more pressing matters. He is dealing with the siege in Tobruk, and cannot provide any more men or resources from the Afrika Korps. Himmler is similarly indisposed, preparing for Operation Barbarossa and the invasion of Russia._
> 
> _Our hands are tied at the moment, with resources and manpower being devoted to more important war efforts. Until then, it appears that the project here is being placed on indefinite hold._

"Holy crap," Anna muttered.

"They never found it?" Kristoff asked

"The map! We need to see the map again!" Anna exclaimed as she bounced out of the room.

Before she left the office, Elsa folded up the note with the description of the secret entrance to Sarras and tucked it in her pocket.

Anna ran up to the side of the map table and focused her light over the Arabian desert where it had been marked by two circles. The first highlighted a location near the border of Yemen, and the other pointed out a location a little ways west of the Persian gulf. When Elsa and Kristoff caught up to her, they gathered around the map to plot their next move.

"Okay, just need to get up here," Anna climbed up on the table so she could take pictures with her smartphone. "Actually, Elsa? Just hold the light steady like that, thanks," she snapped a few pictures and once she was satisfied, she hopped off the table. "I think we got everything we need. Looks like we found out where our next heading is, so let's hightail it-"

Just then, a loud explosion suddenly split the silence, booming and echoing through the complex as it shook the very foundations of the mountain.

"Oof!" Anna cried out as she stumbled and nearly fell into Elsa as she found her balance. "What the hell was that?"

"Sounded like an explosion," Kristoff said.

Dust and loose pieces of cement fell from the ceiling around them as the mountain seemed to groan and shift around the bunker complex.

"Then that's our cue to leave, let's go!" Elsa exclaimed, grabbing Anna by her hand and running out as Kristoff followed close behind.


	19. The Wages of Sin

* * *

Together, the trio raced double-time back the way they had come, tracing their way back using the arrows Anna had made. No other explosions came, but there was a low rumbling noise that echoed from somewhere in the deep that hastened their way. Before long, they rounded the corner back to the supply depot, where the curious sight of daylight greeted them.

They stopped in their tracks when they suddenly heard voices from around the corner. Elsa and Anna pressed themselves against a wall while Kristoff took cover on the side opposite to them. They clicked off their flashlights and removed their respirators.

"Shh shh shh!" Elsa shushed as she peered around the corner.

"You shh shh shh!" Anna shushed back.

"Guys!" Kristoff whisper-yelled. "Shh!"

Ahead, the light of the afternoon sun was pouring in through the now open bunker entrance. It had been blasted off its hinges and lay on the ground in a smoking pile of bent and twisted iron. A small retinue of armed men were making their way slowly in, aiming their flashlights that were mounted on their weapons around the interior of the supply depot.

"That's not good," Kristoff ducked back behind the wall.

"What is it?" Anna asked quietly.

"We've got company," Elsa warned.

"What? How?" Anna asked, crouching in front of Elsa as she tentatively peeked around the corner. "Crap. Who the hell are these guys?"

Far ahead of them, the armed men, numbering about six in total, were spreading out and slowly proceeding towards their position.

"Fan out. Search the complex. Their climbing gear is still outside, so they still must be here," a voice called out. "Alive or dead doesn't matter. The boss just wants them out of the picture."

Anna reached down for her pistol in her holster to get it ready. "Well, what do we do?"

"They've got us cornered," Elsa replied as she withdrew her own weapon.

"Just follow my lead," Kristoff said, gesturing for them to move silently as he slunk out from cover and crept forward.

Between the numerous stacks of crates and parked vehicles, there was plenty of cover to use that offered them concealment and afforded them the opportunity to sneak up on their foes undetected.

The group of armed men had split off in different directions, spreading out as they carefully searched the entrance of the bunker complex. A lone gunman was approaching a pile of sandbags that Kristoff was kneeling behind as he lay in wait. Across the way, Elsa and Anna were similarly hidden behind some barrels.

Kristoff quietly gestured towards Elsa and Anna for them to stay put. "I got this," he mouthed silently.

The gunman paused on the opposite side, inspecting a pile of nearby crates when Kristoff shot up, grabbed the man by his collar and punched him square across the jaw. Then, he used his strength to drag the man over the top of the sandbags before he could react and slammed the back of his head into the ground, knocking him out. In the span of a few seconds, Kristoff had already quietly dispatched one of the gunmen.

"Nice and quiet," Kristoff whispered. "Just like that."

Elsa and Anna nodded their understanding and departed from their cover, heading towards the nearby truck that was parked off to the side. Another gunman was advancing on their position, shining his light through the windows of the trucks he passed by. He paused and climbed on the wheel by the back of the truck, peering into the cargo bed as he faced away from Elsa and Anna, unaware of their presence.

The sisters nodded silently to each other, then separated as Anna broke off and tiptoed down the opposite side of the truck. At the same time, Elsa slowly inched forward until she reached the front, just a short distance shy of the gunman. She peered around the corner and spotted Anna in a similar position, lying in wait.

"Psst," Elsa whispered.

"Huh?" the gunman whirled around. "Who's there? Weiss? Are you playing tricks again?" he walked over to where Elsa was hiding.

With his back turned towards Anna, she leapt out of the shadows and wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened them as she held him in a chokehold. He gasped in surprise and as just he opened his mouth to call out for his allies, Elsa darted outwards and kicked him in the diaphragm, forcing the air out of his lungs and silencing him. He fell to his knees then quickly passed out under Anna's grasp and fell limp. Anna released him and he slumped onto the ground.

A flashlight passed over their position, then snapped back and lingered, causing Elsa and Anna to freeze for a moment before it started it waving about erratically. In front of them, they could see Kristoff holding another gunman in a chokehold as he rendered him unconscious. He had struck at just the right time before Elsa and Anna were discovered. As he laid the unconscious gunman to the ground, he gave the sisters a thumbs up before slinking away.

"That was a close one," Anna muttered.

"Look out!" Elsa whisper-yelled as she dashed forward and pulled Anna back behind the truck.

A pair of gunmen were passing by when Elsa spotted them. She pulled Anna out of sight and held her arm protectively over her chest as it heaved up and down. She felt the gentle swell of Anna's breasts brush against her forearm, igniting a trail of chilly goosebumps along her skin. Elsa withdrew her arm as if she had been burned.

Anna missed the contact immediately, and even felt the peaks of her breast begin to stiffen and rise in response. _What the hell? s_ he thought, then remembered their precarious position.

She did not know why her body had responded the way it did to Elsa's touch. Perhaps it was a mixture of the cold, the danger, or the strange and unknown desire that had been growing steadily in the presence of her older sister. In any case, it certainly was not the time nor the place to dwell on it.

The pair of gunmen had nearly passed them by, when a string of shouting followed by gunfire split the air. They stopped in their tracks and raced towards the shots.

"Contact! Open fire!"

Deciding to forego stealth, Elsa and Anna darted out of the shadows and engaged the pair of gunmen in a short melee. Surprised as they were, each of the gunmen were unprepared for Elsa's boot heel that found one's face, nor Anna's pistol grip that slammed into the other's head. They crumpled quickly beneath their combined assault, barely able to retaliate before each of them were dispatched by another flurry of rapid blows delivered by the sisters.

Elsa and Anna looked up in time to see Kristoff running out under a hail of bullets and diving over a pile of crates. He peeked out and took aim with his revolver, placing a well aimed shot between the eyes of another gunman leaning out from behind a pillar. A volley of return fire slammed into his position, forcing Kristoff to shrink back down.

Just then, four other gunmen came running into the bunker from outside, having heard the commotion within. They spotted Elsa and Anna standing above two of their fallen comrades and opened fire immediately. Elsa and Anna both ducked and ran towards Kristoff's position until they reached a pile of sandbags adjacent to him.

"So much for nice and quiet, huh!" Anna shouted to Kristoff over the gunfire.

Kristoff fired blindly over the crates with his revolver until it clicked empty. "You can yell at me later, now can you please shoot something!" he yelled as he snapped open the cylinder. Hot brass sprung out as he inserted fresh rounds.

Elsa sprung up with her pistol, taking careful aim and squeezing off a few rounds at the nearest gunman. He fell over dead, and the remainder of the shooters split their fire as they pinned down the trio. Three of them remained, with two of them providing covering fire as another flanked their position.

Anna spotted the flanking gunman and took aim with her own pistol. "Kristoff! Duck!" she yelled.

"Wha- woah!" Kristoff turned and knelt down, shielding his head with his hands when he saw Anna aiming in his direction.

Once he was out of the way, Anna fired until the gunman dropped. As he fell, he let loose on his trigger and fired erratically, causing an errant bullet to bounce off the ground and whiz by Anna's ear. She flinched from the bullet that just passed by her and crouched back behind cover. On the other side, Elsa ducked back down, sliding the empty magazine out of her pistol and slotting a new one in, then she pulled back on the slide to chamber a new round.

With the rest of their allies dead, the two remaining gunmen were overcome by a surge of fury and rushed forward, abandoning their cover. One of them leapt over the crates where Kristoff was kneeling and walloped him over the head with his fist. The other charged towards Elsa as she finished reloading, and before she could take aim, he grabbed her pistol and wrenched it out her grasp. Next, he raised his own weapon in the air and meant to bring it down on Elsa when Anna caught his wrist and pushed him back against the sandbags.

Anna struggled with the weapon in the man's hand, pointing it up and away as he fired off continuous shots in an attempt to shoot her. Elsa recovered and drove her knee into the man's stomach. Anna followed up by headbutting him in the nose. The gunman backed away from Anna, and Elsa used the opportunity to deliver a final blow by spinning on her foot and striking out with her other, dropping him with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Guys! Agh… little help!" Kristoff shouted as he struggled in his opponent's grasp.

Elsa picked up her pistol and took aim. "Get down!" she shouted.

Kristoff repeatedly drove his elbows hard into his opponent's sides, causing him to release his grip. "No, wait, Wait!" he yelped as he held up his hands and bent over.

Elsa dropped the final gunman with a single shot to the chest and he fell on his back, dead.

"Are you two _crazy_!" Kristoff rose up and shouted in indignation. He patted the top of his head twice then jabbed a finger at Elsa and Anna. "You could have blown my head off!"

"We saved your life," Elsa said.

"You're welcome!" Anna added cheerfully.

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. "Let's just get the hell out of here," he grumbled as he put away his revolver.

"Hold on a second," Elsa held up her hand when she noticed the uniform worn by one of the gunmen. She turned him over and revealed the logo of the Westguard company emblazoned on his uniform. "That's what I thought," she scowled.

"Oh crap," Anna muttered.

"Yeah… crap," Kristoff muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell do Westguard goons want with us?'

"It's Hans and Weselton," Elsa said. "They must be after the grail, same as we are."

"Great! That's just great," Anna tossed her hands up in frustration. "So, what then? Those two assholes are working together and now we've got competition?"

"Looks that way," Kristoff rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "We better hightail it outta here, come on."

... ... ...

"Alright, I think the coast is clear," Anna said as she glanced down either end of the hallway before entering their hotel room.

They had returned to their lodging in Bavaria after an uneventful drive back, which they were thankful for after their encounter with Hans's mercenaries. Elsa and Kristoff shuffled past her, and Anna closed the door behind them with a soft click. She then strode through the room to the table where she had left her belongings, as well as several maps and charts pinned to a cork board. As Anna busied herself with shuffling through her papers and muttering to herself, Kristoff raided the mini-bar and Elsa sat on her bed, pulling off her boots.

"I hope you plan on paying for those, because we aren't covering your tab again," Elsa chided as Kristoff twisted open a bottle of scotch.

Kristoff held up a single finger as he took a long swig, then reached into his pocket and tossed the gold bar to Elsa. "I'm good for it," he said as he set the bottle down and smirked.

Anna finished pinning her maps to the wall and stepped back to consider their new vectors. "Okay… okay… okay," she continued to mutter to herself.

"So," Kristoff took another sip. "What's our next move?"

Anna pinned two thumbtacks over the southern portion of the Arabian desert known as the Rub' al Khali, or the empty quarter. She threaded a red string between the two thumbtacks and stepped back again.

"Okay… so. The Nazis believed they narrowed down the city of Sarras to these two locations," Anna pointed to the thumbtacks connected by red string.

"Sarras was supposed to be a coastal city near Egypt, at least, according to the accounts of Joseph of Arimathea," Elsa said as she walked over next to Anna and studied the maps. "How could it be so far inland?"

"Maybe he had it wrong?" Anna shrugged. "By some other accounts, Joseph of Arimathea never even accompanied Galahad and the others to Sarras. His son did, and if that's true, it makes his version even less reliable."

"That's right. What was his son's name again," Elsa paused then snapped her fingers when the answer came to her. "Josephus! That was his name."

"Joseph? Josephus? Alright this is getting too much for me," Kristoff waved his hands hurriedly. "Let's pretend I already know about all this stuff and cut to the case would ya?"

Anna chuckled. "A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies," she teased.

"No complaints so far," Kristoff held up his hands in defense.

Elsa rolled her eyes and then frowned when an odd pang of jealousy struck her then. Anna and Kristoff's friendship was so easy and natural for them, and this brief moment of camaraderie provided a snapshot to the times they shared together when Elsa was not around. How many inside jokes did they share? How much did they know about each other? These doubts were enough to put Elsa at unease, and she felt ashamed again for not being better, for not being there.

"Alright, look. Forget all that crap about Joseph-whos-its because all that matters is that three of King Arthur's knights; Galahad, Percival, and Bors set out to return the holy grail to Sarras. After they made it there, they stayed for about a year to reintroduce the locals to Christianity and Jesus and yadda yadda yadda," Anna explained. "After they spread the word of the good lord, God decided to thank them by allowing Galahad to witness the grail ascend to heaven," she turned to Elsa. "Did I miss anything?"

Elsa tapped her chin in thought. "Galahad died shortly after witnessing the grail's ascension. Then, Percival died shortly after him. Bors was the only knight from the round table left and he returned to Britain to tell the king of the quest. But if it's true, and assuming that the grail didn't actually float up into the sky, then the remains of Galahad and Percival will be at Sarras, along with the grail."

"So, the only catch is that the grail might have actually just magically disappeared and we would be hauling our asses all the way out to the middle of the desert for nothing," Kristoff said and fixed Elsa and Anna with a pointed stare. "I'd say our chances are pretty good," he grinned and crossed his arms confidently.

"Yup," Anna agreed. "The only problem is, these two places are over two hundred kilometers apart."

"And we can't be in two places at once," Kristoff said.

Elsa frowned. "We have to split up."

"What?" Anna turned to Elsa. "No, there must be some way to-

"She's right," Kristoff said. "We've got competition now. Hans has a whole army at his disposal, chances are they're already heading to both of these locations now."

"What does he even want with the grail anyways?" Anna asked. "It's not like he's hard up on cash."

"I'm not sure," Elsa muttered. "I've done some digging on his operation. The Westguard is a huge family of business magnates. They've got a hand in nearly every industry in Germany. Automotive, electronics, energy, you name it. Hans is the youngest of thirteen other children, and they all command a piece of the family empire. Except for him."

"So, what?" Kristoff started. "He wants to carve out a little place of the world for himself, is that it?"

"Maybe. His company shares the family name, but he runs it completely independent from their empire. Westguard Security Solutions was in some hot water a few years ago. Apparently, Hans backed a few wars and a revolution that didn't turn out in his favor," Elsa continued. "Perhaps this is his way of getting back back into the good graces of his family."

"Doesn't change the fact him and Weselton are still a couple of rich pricks looking to make a name for themselves," Anna grumbled. "You guys are right, we can't risk losing the grail to a fifty-fifty chance. We need to split up," she turned to Kristoff. "How soon can we get to Yemen?"

"About a day, I reckon," Kristoff said. "You guys better pack a lot of sunscreen."

... ... ...

Elsa closed the bathroom door behind her after Anna had finished. She stripped naked and entered the shower, standing halfway out as she turned on the water and waved her hand through until it was at a suitable temperature. Satisfied, she stepped fully in and allowed the water to cascade over her head and down her body.

She closed her eyes as she relaxed, gradually loosening the muscles in her body as her thoughts soon drifted to Anna. Ordinarily, Anna was never far from her mind, but as of late, her thoughts had been taking on a more unsettling turn as she considered her younger sister in increasingly strange ways that she never had before. Elsa took more notice of Anna's appearance now, and first, she thought of her eyes. Anna's round blue-green perfect eyes that held a pool of emotion that drew from a deep reservoir of intense feeling. Next, Elsa thought of Anna's face; her soft and sloping jawline, her slender nose, her dusting of freckles that Elsa could map like the constellations, her smooth and supple lips that often widened into a grin or a smile or a smirk as bright as the sun. Then, she thought of Anna's body; the leanness of the muscles in her arms, the planes of her sculpted thighs. Elsa recalled the way her arm had brushed against Anna's soft breasts in the bunker, relishing the way the goosebumps spread like wildfire as they had then, and just as they were now. She pictured Anna in the shower when she had used it just before herself, imagining how she might soap and lather her body, running her hands over her breasts and down her sides, over her stomach.

Despite the warm water, Elsa felt an even warmer flush between her thighs as the unmistakable bud of arousal flowered within her core. First, she thought of Anna running her hands over her own body, then Elsa pictured her _own_ hands on Anna's body before her addled mind conjured the image of Anna running _her_ hands on Elsa's body. She snapped out her thoughts then and opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized that she was mimicking Anna's imaginary movements in her mind.

Elsa was suddenly disgusted with herself, ashamed of her own thoughts and disturbed of where they had emerged from. She glanced out the glass doors of the shower towards the mirror and almost didn't recognize the lustful creature staring back at her. Elsa tore her eyes away, desperate to look at anything else when her eyes settled upon Anna's swimming goggles she had left by the sink. Even after all this time, Anna still lived with her fear.

Feeling intensely distressed, Elsa adjusted the temperature knob until the water was freezing cold. The sudden shock washed away her sinful arousal and her immoral thoughts. Elsa knelt until she sat on the floor of the shower, shaking not from the cold, but from the sobs that wracked her body.

_I'm a monster._

Elsa felt unworthy of her Anna's love, unsuitable of her warmth and undeserving of the happiness she gave so selflessly to her.

_This is what you deserve._

... ... ...

 _She's taking a while. I hope she's alright,_ Anna thought as she toweled her hair.

With the excitement of the bunker behind them, Anna had time to reflect upon everything they had discovered, as well as consider certain bodily responses she had in the face of imminent danger.

She replayed the moment when Elsa pulled her out of sight in time to avoid two of the gunmen, taking her by the shoulders and shielding her with an arm over her chest. Anna was breathing heavily, her chest was heaving up and down and for a small moment, Elsa's arm brushed against her breasts. She recalled seeing goosebumps on Elsa's arm, and more importantly, she recalled the peaks of her breast stiffening in response.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Anna frowned. _Do I have a thing for danger? Wait, of course I do. But that's not it, this is Elsa we're talking about. Why did it feel good, and why would I have not minded if she kept her arm there? Ugh, I need some fresh air._

Anna stood up, walking towards the balcony where she opened the sliding door to step out into the cool mountain air. She looked out over the city of Munich towards the mountains in the distance. The sun had set and evening advanced as the first stars kindled out of darkness above her as she looked out towards the silent horizon.

A breeze blew gently past Anna, delighting her body with its cool and clean touch. Goosebumps appeared all over her arms and legs, and her nipples hardened in response to the cold sensation. Before she even knew what she was thinking, Anna pictured soft hands cupping her breasts and tweaking her stiff buds followed by the warm and wet touch of soft lips wrapping around them. As that was happening, Anna ran her fingers through platinum blonde hair. She looked down and Anna saw Elsa's face. Anna hummed in contentment, growing warm and moist between her thighs before her eyes shot open.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Anna shouted internally. _Nope, nuh uh. That did not just happen. Elsa is my sister!_

She shivered in place as another colder breeze blew past.

_That's it, no more fresh air for me._

Anna turned and stepped back into the room, shutting the sliding door behind her.

_I was just cold, that's what happened. It was cold out there. It was cold in the bunker too. That's all it was._

She couldn't wait to get to the desert, where she hoped the heat would dispel these alarming thoughts that had been clouding Anna's mind ever since Elsa returned to her life.


	20. Exodus

_The Rub' al Khali_

* * *

"Woohoo!" Anna cried out as she sailed over the dune. For a few seconds, she felt as if she were flying as she waved her arms through the air before the buggy landed then bounced across the sand as it came to a rest. "Whoo! Again, Elsa. Take the next jump!"

Even Elsa, who's icy countenance was usually stoic, could hardly resist the smile that spread across her face. She shifted the gear of the buggy, floored the accelerator, and raced towards the top of the next dune.

They sped along the rise and crested over the top, soaring out over the desert as they came back to earth. Anna was cheering and laughing all the while. Her face was the picture of giddy delight and excitement, and to Elsa it was the most beautiful sight in the world; greater than any treasure they had ever found, and more breathtaking than any view on Earth.

After a short while, Elsa pulled up next to Kristoff where he was waiting for them. He was leaning against the hood of his own buggy, and had been watching the pair take turns as they drove and jumped over the dunes.

"You guys just about finished yet?" Kristoff asked amusedly. "Because it's not like we're up against the clock or anything."

They had spent the previous day flying from Germany to Yemen, a flight which had taken well over twelve hours. After landing, they rented a pair of dune buggies and stocked up on plenty of supplies for their journey into the desert. Each buggy was loaded with enough food and water to last the length of their trip, as well as a homing beacon they each carried on themselves that was linked to their GPS devices. Additionally, they came prepared with a pair of satellite phones so that they could communicate across the desert. Currently, they were at the halfway point between their two destinations before they would have to split up.

Elsa adjusted the sunglasses on her face and repositioned the dark blue shemagh she wore around her neck, then stepped out of the buggy. For their desert trek, she wore a white long sleeve Henley shirt over a pair of beige cargo pants and her usual boots. Anna on the other hand, opted to show off more skin and wore a light green tank top over a pair of khaki shorts along with her boots. She also wore a light brown shemagh over her head to shield it from the heat of the desert.

"Kristoff!" Anna hopped out of the buggy and bounced up to him in excitement. "You have got to try it, it is so much fun!"

"I was a fighter pilot in the RAF, Anna," Kristoff replied. "I've logged plenty of air-time."

"Lame," Anna stuck out her tongue, then hopped up and sat on the hood of Kristoff's buggy. As soon as her uncovered thighs touched the hot metal, she shrieked in pain and leapt off. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

As she bounced up and down, rubbing the back of her thighs to soothe the burn, Kristoff laughed and pointed at her. Once Anna had recovered, she came over and punched him in the arm.

"Haha h- ow! Okay," Kristoff rubbed his arm. "That hurt," he sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "This heat is something else, isn't it? I'm sweating like a hooker in church over here." 

Anna arched an eyebrow. "You brought a hooker to church?" 

"Why not?" Kristoff shrugged. 

Once again, Elsa observed the closeness of their friendship and felt that pang of jealousy tugging on her heart. She swallowed it down, then walked over to the two.

"Yeah, well you won't find it so funny when we find the grail and you don't!" Anna pointed in Kristoff's face. "Bet you'll feel really _stupid_ then."

Kristoff held up his hands in surrender. "Why would I- we're on the same team here!"

Anna simply blew a raspberry then went over to join Elsa.

"Children," Elsa chided. "Can we behave?"

Both Anna and Kristoff simultaneously pointed at each other and said, "he/she started it!"

Elsa sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

After another second, Kristoff ducked his head inside his buggy and came back with a map, which he laid flat on the hood. "Alright, time to get serious," he gestured towards the map. "This is your heading, over a hundred klicks north of here. This is mine, to the northeast a little further a-ways. From here we go our separate ways."

Anna nodded. "We haven't seen any sign of Hans or Weselton yet, so hopefully we still have the lead on them," she said. "Then again, this is one big damn desert."

"Hope for the best, and prepare for the worst," Elsa said as she turned and rummaged through the back of their buggy until she retrieved her holster. After she donned it, she nodded to Kristoff and sat back in the driver's seat.

"Right, better keep your eyes peeled for trouble out here," Kristoff said as he folded up the map and climbed into his buggy. "Well, we should get a move on. I'll contact you if I see anything. You guys do the same, alright?" he said as he shifted his buggy into drive.

"And remember to check in every hour!" Anna called after him before he sped off.

Kristoff responded by giving a thumbs up out the side before he disappeared over a dune.

With a spare moment, Anna used the time to reapply her sunscreen. She squeezed a liberal amount of the creamy lotion to her hands before rubbing them over exposed parts of her skin, starting with her arms. As she worked her way down and spread the cream over her thighs, Elsa shifted on her feet and cleared her throat uncomfortably as she constantly looked back and forth between Anna and the sand dunes in front of her.

Once she was finished with her legs, Anna patted around awkwardly to reach her back and shoulders before frowning from the fruitless effort. "Um, Elsa… can you get my back?" she asked innocently.

"M- me?" Elsa stuttered.

"No, I was talking to the sand dune named Elsa," Anna teased. "Of course you, ya dingus."

Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat before taking the bottle of sunscreen and squeezing some into her palm. She worked it into Anna's skin underneath the straps of her tank top before massaging the center of her back just below her shoulders.

Anna sighed contentedly. "Hmm, that feels nice," she whispered.

"Pardon?" Elsa asked.

 _Crap, was that out loud?_ Anna thought.

When she asked Elsa to help her with her back, part of her had done it because she actually needed help with the areas she couldn't reach, while another part wanted to test a theory. She wanted to see if Elsa's hands provided a similar feeling to the one she had experienced when she imagined it back in Germany. To her surprise, or worrying lack thereof, Anna melted beneath her touch and noticed that Elsa's hands were starting to stray down her back and towards her front. Oddly, Anna didn't mind and even ached for more.

"Nothing," Anna hurriedly replied, though her voice was higher pitched than normal.

 _Is she enjoying this?_ Elsa thought. _No, that can't be right. I must have misheard her._

"It's just... sunscreen is important, you know. Avoid skin cancer and all that," Anna rambled as a way to distract herself. "Nasty business, especially for us pasty folks. I mean, sunburn is one thing, melanoma on the other hand, oof."

"Well," Elsa's voice slightly shook. "You're all done."

In truth, Elsa had to stop herself when her hands started to wander lower down Anna's back and over her sides towards her front. She hoped Anna hadn't noticed, for if she had, she said nothing about it. Eager to be finished with the task, Elsa set to applying her own sunscreen over her arms, neck and face.

"I'd offer to help you but you're, uh… more covered than I am," Anna chuckled sheepishly.

"We should… um, we should get a move on," Elsa finished quickly and avoided Anna's gaze.

"Uh, yes!" Anna agreed emphatically. "Yes, we should."

They were both glad for the distraction to draw their thoughts away from sunscreen, wandering hands and slick skin.

Without further delay, Elsa climbed into the driver's seat of the buggy with Anna next to her, and then they set off into the desert in pursuit of their goal.

... ... ...

The midday sun had reached its peak, and the heat was now beating down on Elsa and Anna in blazing waves. The air whipping around them as they tore across the desert helped mitigate it somewhat, and they remained hydrated by drinking water at regular intervals. They had been driving for some time now, and with little else to do but talk and watch the sand dunes pass around them, Anna was bored out of her wits. She was slumped in her seat next to Elsa, busy with dialing Kristoff's satellite phone for their hourly check in.

After a few moments, Kristoff's voice from the other end crackled through. "What's up buttercup?" he asked.

"Checking in," Anna yawned. "Anything interesting happening?"

"Nope. Just sand, sand, and more sand. I did spot a few interesting rocks. Same on your end?"

"Yup, bored out of our minds here. Over and out."

"Talk to you in an hour," Kristoff said as he clicked off the line.

Anna groaned loudly and tossed the phone on the dashboard. She shifted around in her seat until she found a comfortable position, resting one leg on the floor and the other on the seat as she leaned back and shut her eyes against the harsh glare of the sunlight bouncing off the sand. She almost wished that someone would show up to shoot at her, anything to break up the monotony of their trek across the desert.

"We could play a game," Elsa suggested.

"Like what?" Anna asked tiredly, raising her sunglasses off her eyes to look at Elsa.

"I spy… something… yellow."

"Ah jeez. Not this again," Anna muttered and chuckled slightly. From the corner of her eye she could see Elsa smirking. "Hmm… I wonder what it could be…" she tapped a finger against her chin.

"Do you need a hint?"

"Do I need a hint," Anna parroted in sarcasm. "Is it the sand?"

"No."

"The sun?"

"Nope."

"A rock?"

"Wrong."

Anna sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I give up. What is it?"

"This," Elsa said as she jangled the yellow tag on the keys in the ignition.

"Ugh. I hate this game," Anna muttered, turning away to regard the sand dunes again.

From over her shoulder, she could hear Elsa laughing quietly. It was soft and gentle and carried a musical note that Anna always found pleasing. She turned to look at Elsa, who remained focused on driving and did not notice Anna's gaze.

She had stopped laughing but the smile remained on her face. From her position, Anna could see Elsa's face in profile and noted the way her cheeks bunched up and settled near the corner of her eyes. There was a distant, almost dreamy look on her face that was unlike the looks that came before Elsa's strange mood shifts. However, where such looks often precipitated an icy change in her countenance, this moment was different as she appeared content, happy even, which was a refreshing change from the stoic demeanor she usually carried herself with. It warmed Anna's heart to see Elsa like this, but the moment didn't last long.

A shadow seemed to pass over her face and her smile faded. Elsa remained unaware that Anna was regarding her so closely, so she was uncertain what had changed her mood, or if smiles like that always faded so quickly for Elsa. The warmth she felt seconds ago died away, and Anna felt a sudden drop in her heart and an urge to embrace her sister, to squeeze and wring the sadness from her. It was times like this that she realized she was still unaware of the reason why Elsa carried around so much darkness in her heart, but she knew better than to bring it up with her. Every time she had tried, Elsa had shut it down and pushed her away. Whatever reasons they were, Elsa was unable to share them with Anna, a fact which frustrated and troubled her greatly.

 _If only she'd let me in,_ Anna thought. _I could help her._

She turned back to the long dunes stretching away as far as the eye could see, trying to glean some wisdom to a question she herself could not answer.

They passed the next hour or so in silence as they neared their destination. Apart from the sand dunes and the occasional rock, there had been nothing else notable in their journey across the desert. That was at least, until they came upon an ancient and dried riverbed which they now used as a makeshift roadway. The sun had passed its peak in the sky and was now beginning its downward arc towards the horizon as the afternoon wore on.

They paused in the shade of a large boulder to eat a simple lunch of flatbread, hummus, and water. After lunch, they reapplied their sunscreen. While Anna wiped down her legs and arms, she took notice of how Elsa loosened the top three buttons of her Henley shirt and fanned herself. As she did, Anna caught a few glimpses of her sweaty neckline and collarbones, tracking a bead of sweat as it slowly crept down and disappeared underneath the fabric of her shirt. Briefly, Anna imagined the rest of its path as it doubtlessly trickled down her chest and in between her cleavage which remained hidden from sight.

 _Oh boy. Not this again._ Anna thought. _Snap out of it. That's your sister, you pervert._

Flushing red, she turned her body sidelong with Elsa's to avoid looking at her as she finished up. Without looking, Anna held out the bottle of sunscreen as Elsa took it.

"Are you alright, Anna? You're red," Elsa asked softly.

"Oh… uh, yeah, I'm fine. Fine," Anna gulped. "Just… the heat! You know, I might be getting sunburned after all. I mean, we did get the strongest stuff, but this sun... whoo!"

"Well, you are the one who insisted on shorts and a tank top," Elsa teased gently.

"Yeah," Anna chuckled. "Guess I'm paying for it."

Somewhere in the back of Elsa's mind, she pictured herself spreading cool soothing cream over Anna's body. She started innocently enough, on the places Anna herself couldn't reach like her back and shoulders. Slowly, she made her way down her exposed back, rubbing softly, patiently, and almost teasingly. Elsa then ran her hands down Anna's sides, fingers barely brushing against the side of her breasts. In her mind as this bizarre fantasy played out, Anna's breath hitched slightly, invitingly, and nearly pleadingly. Elsa continued downwards, fanning out down Anna's lower back and over her hips. There she hovered, running her hands in slow circles as she inched lower, and over the back of her thighs. Her own breathing matched Anna's now as her younger sister whimpered softly. Elsa continued to glide her hands down Anna's curves, slowly and achingly dipping her fingers down the inside of her thighs near the junction of her legs, drawing out a long and rapturous sigh from Anna.

 _Stop! Stop it,_ Elsa thought, as she regained control, mercifully and mercilessly snapping her out of her fantasy.

She snapped her eyes open, and hadn't realized they were closed as she lost herself in her lustful fantasy. She finished up applying the sunscreen, and her mind nearly ran away again imagining Anna's own hands doing the same before she stopped it dead in its tracks and reeled it back in.

 _Please, stop this,_ Elsa begged herself.

... ... ...

Anna took over driving, while Elsa assumed her position by her side in the passenger seat, content to let her sister take over. She had her feet kicked up casually on the dashboard and her chin resting on her palm as she intently gazed at the map on her lap, yet her mind was faraway somewhere else.

"Do you think it's out here?" Anna spoke, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. "I mean, do you think we'll find it?"

"I know I've… doubted you in the past, but given everything we've seen I think you're right. You haven't been wrong so far, so… I trust you, Anna," Elsa said carefully.

"Oh, well I trust you too." Anna said, a bit surprised as she glanced over to Elsa. "I just hope we find it and not Kristoff. I can already see the stupid smug look on his face. At least we aren't far now," she grumbled.

Elsa turned away to look at the sweeping desert before them as she fretted with her braid. _How can you trust me? I can't even trust myself,_ she thought darkly.

At that moment, a low and distant droning noise caught her ear. It originated from somewhere behind them, but whatever it was, it was gaining fast.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Elsa asked as she twisted and poked her head out the side of the buggy to survey the desert behind them.

"No," Anna shook her head. "What is it? What do you hear?" she shifted in her seat and slowed down somewhat.

"I'm not sure," Elsa frowned as she scanned the horizon line.

The low droning noise continued to press ever closer.

"Hold on, I hear it now too," Anna said, a touch worried as she examined her mirrors.

The noise was nearly upon them now as whatever was making it approached them. Elsa poked her head out the side of the buddy, blocking the sunlight with her hand as she cast her eyes to the skies above. She spotted an object flying towards them from behind and as it neared, the droning noise coalesced into a rhythmic beating of propeller blades.

"Oh no," Elsa muttered when she realized what it was. "Not good. Not good!"

Just then, the helicopter swooped low overhead and passed them as it flew off in the same direction they were headed.

"Crap!" Anna hissed and turned to Elsa. "Westguard goons?"

"Or Hans and Weselton," Elsa replied.

Anna shook her head from frustration and gripped the steering wheel more tightly. "Of fucking course," she floored the accelerator as they took off in pursuit of their new quarry.


	21. The Buried City

* * *

"Come on, come on, pick up" Anna muttered as she paced up and down the length of their buggy they had parked at the base of a large dune.

Ahead of her, Elsa was lying in a prone position near the top, peering over the edge through a pair of binoculars as she observed their competition in front of them. Dozens of Westguard mercenaries had set up shop outside a large rocky plateau, partially covered in sand. Armed men milled about through hastily erected tents, unloading supplies from two other helicopters that had already landed or were setting up various equipment. They were preparing some sort of staging ground on top of what had evidently been the last stop of the lost Nazi expedition that had been swallowed by the desert. Older Trucks and other vehicles lay half-buried beneath the sands where they were abandoned for whatever reason. It was a curious juxtaposition in comparison to the modern equipment that was being set up around the remnants from the past.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed in a hushed voice as he picked up the line on the other end. "We've got trouble. Hans is here!"

"Same story here. I'm outside some kind cave system. Bunch of mean looking dudes clearly here on some kind of business," Kristoff replied.

"Do you think they've found the grail?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna try and get a closer look," Kristoff answered.

"Well, shit, that's not a very good plan."

"Do you have a better one?"

"No," Anna shook her head and kicked at the sand. "Alright, we're gonna try and find the secret entrance that those notes mentioned. Be careful."

"You too," Kristoff said, then the line clicked dead.

With that, Anna put away the satellite phone and went up to the dune where she went on her hands and knees as she crawled up next to Elsa. "What are we dealing with here?" she asked, squinting her eyes to study their new foes.

"Nothing good. Take a look," Elsa replied as she passed the binoculars over to Anna.

Anna glassed the situation below them. Westguard men were still moving about, darting in and out of tents or towards the plateau ahead of them.

"That looks like an entrance, right there," Elsa said as she pushed the binoculars up while Anna still held them to her eyes.

They settled over an opening in the side of the plateau, distinctly marked by two large sandstone columns and a staircase that led into the rocky formation. Just then, a loud explosion echoed in the distance as a cloud of dust burst out from the entrance.

"Those idiots are blasting their way in!" Anna cursed. "If they keep it up, there won't _be_ anything to find!"

A sudden rush of movement caught her eye as two figures emerged from the tent closest to the entrance. Anna shifted her focus and settled the binoculars over one tall auburn haired man dressed in light gray fatigues, and a smaller grey haired man dressed in slacks, a light blue shirt, and a tan safari vest. From their wild gestures and spastic movements, it was obvious that they were engaged in a heated argument.

Anna narrowed her eyes as she recognized them. "Of course," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Hans and Weselton. They're here," Anna replied as she passed the binoculars back to Elsa. "See for yourself."

"How?" Elsa frowned as she held the binoculars to her eyes. "How could they have beat us here? How did they even know where we were headed?"

"They must have had more of their men search the bunker after we left. Either that, or they must be tracking us somehow," Anna muttered, pressing her forehead against the warm sand as she struggled to think of a solution to their predicament. "What's the play here? They have to know we're coming, they must have spotted us from their helicopter."

Elsa slid down and chewed her lip in thought as she considered their options. "Let me think," she said, as she rested her chin on her hands and peeked over the dune.

... ... ...

At the other site, Kristoff was in the midst of getting a closer look at his situation.

He crept along the rocky outcropping that jutted out from the cave system a few dozen meters ahead of him. Using the rocks and partial shade they offered for cover, he inched his way forward to gain a better vantage point. He surmised that the mercenaries must have arrived before he did earlier in the day and had been evidently searching for the grail, yet it remained unclear if they had found it. Kristoff's plan was to sneak in and gather more information. If they had already found it, he'd improvise a way to intercept it. If they hadn't, he decided he would let them do the hard work for him until they turned it up or determined that the grail was not at this location.

It wasn't a great plan but he couldn't think of any other options either, and he had come too far to just sit aside and do nothing. By now the sun had nearly reached the horizon line, beginning the slow descent into nightfall as the sky darkened and the shadows lengthened. The advancing darkness offered excellent cover, allowing Kristoff to close the remaining distance between him and the helicopter without being noticed. Not that anyone was keeping a watchful eye out, preoccupied as they were with plundering the remains of a cave system that possibly contained an ancient treasure trove.

Kristoff crouched low and pressed himself up against a rock a few meters from where a helicopter lay parked. Faintly, he could make out the sounds of some voices as they drifted in and out of the mouth of the cave. Ahead of him, a single mercenary, the leader by the looks of him, emerged from the mouth of the cave and proceeded towards the helicopter.

"Alright, pack it in, boys!" he shouted to the other men. "There's nothing here. Radio the boss and tell him we didn't find it. We'll meet them at the other site!."

"Well, how 'bout that" Kristoff whispered to himself. He eyed the helicopter as he began to form a foolish plan in his mind.

... ... ...

Elsa and Anna skirted the edges of the perimeter around the base camp that Hans's mercenaries had set up in front of the entrance to Sarras. Using the tall dunes for cover, they offered excellent vantage points for which the two sisters could discreetly survey their competition below them as they searched for the alternative hidden entrance to the city.

They made it to the far side of the rocky plateau and climbed up the side of a steep cliff until they stood upon the flat surface on top, overlooking the encampment below them. Far to the west, the sun was dipping below the horizon as the last fading rays of blood-orange sunlight bled away before the encroaching evening. Far out of earshot, Elsa and Anna were able to converse freely.

"How long do you think they've been here?" Anna asked, crouching near the lip of a cliff as she observed the movement below them.

Elsa, who was crouching beside her, rose and backed away from the lip as she gazed at the stars that were beginning to kindle out of the darkness of the sky. "Hard to say, but it looks like they still haven't found it yet."

"Well," Anna sighed. "At least we've got that going for us," she backed away from the cliff edge and joined Elsa at her side. "Looks like they're searching in the wrong place too, so that oasis should be all ours."

"That is, if we can find it," Elsa said as she withdrew the note she had taken from the bunker. "Seek passage beyond the city," she scrunched up her face in thought.

"Beyond the city," Anna repeated. "Then we must be heading in the right direction, right? I mean, we didn't pass through any canyons on the way here."

"Let's hope so," Elsa said as she folded up the note and tucked it away.

Behind them, a distant but loud explosion split the silence of the night as it boomed and echoed from deep beneath the earth.

Anna scowled as she cast a glance behind her. "We better get a move on then before those idiots blast the place to bits," she said.

Together they set off across the plateau at a quick and steady pace. They made fast progress, despite the uneven and rocky ground. At several points, they had to leap over or pass around large crevasses and cracks in the surface of the plateau. Deep and dark as they were, especially with nightfall upon them, Elsa and Anna were extra careful not to fall in one.

"Hey I got a joke for ya," Anna started as they passed over a large rock.

Elsa groaned. "Oh, here we go."

"What do you call a witch who is stranded in the middle of the desert?"

"What?"

"A sand-witch!" Anna broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Get it? Because of all the sand?"

Elsa sighed deeply as she pretended not to enjoy her joke.

Anna continued to laugh gleefully to herself. "Oh, I love that one," she snorted and wiped her eye.

A few more minutes of walking passed in silence as the pair continued forwards, approaching a large rise.

"Beyond the city… through the canyon," Anna recited the description to herself, looking around for signs to indicate their direction of travel.

"And in the hidden oasis," Elsa finished, then ran a hand through her blonde hair as she mulled over the description again. "We've got to be in the right place," she said as she looked all around at their surroundings.

Anna continued walking past Elsa. "Right, but we haven't even seen a canyon yet, let alone a hidden oasis. I mean, what are the odds that-" she shrieked in fright as she took one step too far and teetered on the edge of a steep canyon that had suddenly appeared before her. "Never mind! Heh, found it!" she laughed nervously.

Elsa caught Anna by her shoulder and pulled her back. "I'll say," she quipped.

Anna chuckled sheepishly, then peered down into the tall and narrow slot canyon she had nearly fallen into. From above it appeared inconspicuous enough, but due to its subtle profile and Anna's angle of approach from atop, she hadn't noticed it until it was almost too late.

"I'd say we're on the right trail now," Elsa kicked a rock down into the canyon.

Anna whistled as she looked down and was a bit surprised when her echo whistled back. "Well, now that's what I'd call a canyon," she said. "But, how do we get down?"

Elsa scanned the walls of the canyon and the sandy bottom until she spotted a dip in the ground a short distance away to their left. The slope there was gentle enough to walk on, and the section of rock was short enough to drop down into the canyon without injury.

"Over there," Elsa gestured to the dip and made her way over to it.

She descended first, grasping the lowest edge and easing her way down by bracing her legs against the side of the wall. Elsa hung there until she settled as low as she could go, then turned her upper body halfway around and released her grip. Pivoting her torso and lower body as she fell, she landed gracefully and then paced away a short distance. A sudden crash and thud came from behind her.

"Oof!" Anna yelped as she landed in a heap behind Elsa. She quickly rose and then dusted herself off, flashing a bright grin at her older sister. "What? It was faster to just jump down," she shrugged.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "So graceful, dear sister."

"Don't tease. Sarcasm is a terrible look on you," Anna chided as she walked past Elsa.

Elsa blew a tuft of her blonde hair off her forehead as she followed behind Anna.

Together, they pressed deeper into the canyon. The walls pressed in tighter in some areas and widened in others while twisting and turning here and there. Above them, the stars and moon cast just enough light to see by so that Elsa and Anna weren't stumbling blindly in the dark. Eventually, the way before them widened outwards as the canyon stretched away into a large and open clearing that held a shimmering oasis. A small copse of palm trees surrounded by tall grass hugged the edges of the water, and the pool of crystal clear water was fed by a waterfall that spat out from a hole in the rockface directly ahead of them. The oasis was a tiny lush paradise virtually untouched by the ravages of the desert as it was shielded by the canyon walls.

Elsa gasped in awe as she stepped forward into the shady cool air and gazed all around her. "Wow," she muttered softly as she drank in the sights.

Meanwhile, Anna sidled up against a wall furthest away from the water as she stared resolutely at the night sky, determined ,not to look at the water. "Hidden oasis, okay, cool. And water, I should have expected that. At least I can see the… bottom," she swallowed a lump in her throat. "You don't uh… you don't suppose the entrance is… _underwater_ do you?"

Elsa looked back towards Anna and felt a pang of regret as she noticed the anxiety etched into her features. "It's okay, I'll take a look around, alright?" she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Anna glanced down at Elsa and nodded before turning away to study the very interesting rocks by her feet. "Okay," she mumbled.

Elsa lingered a moment longer then turned around and explored the oasis. She walked the perimeter of the pool of water, assessing its depth as well as its source a few meters above where it gushed out continuously. This close, she felt the mist on her skin and Elsa delighted in its cool kiss. The surface around the base of the waterfall tossed and roiled relentlessly, but evened out by the time it reached the furthest edges of the oasis. Thankfully, as far as she could tell, there was no hidden entrance underwater.

From there, she paced towards the waterfall, eyeing the surface of the rockface around it as she searched for any openings or other clues that might suggest another entry. Finding none, she shifted her focus closer to the ground and found what appeared to be a small cave sitting a small distance away from the edge of the water alongside the waterfall.

Elsa walked towards it, pushing aside a stand of tall grasses that partially concealed the mouth of the cave. She withdrew a flashlight from her belt and shined it into the darkness. The passageway before her struck ahead and sharply turned away as it sloped downwards into the dark. It was certainly promising, so Elsa retreated out of the cave and jogged over to Anna, who had busied herself with cleaning her gun and removing the sand that had accumulated on it.

"Find anything?" Anna asked without looking up.

"Well the good news is, you won't have to get into the water," Elsa said. "There's a cave over there that leads further underground. I think that's our way in," she pointed over to the stand of tall grasses she had emerged from.

Anna stood up and inserted her weapon into its holster. "Hmm, a secret entrance by a waterfall. How cliché," she said. "Well, lead the way, _ma cherie_. Treasure awaits!" she grinned as her eyes lit up in anticipation.

Elsa couldn't help but smirk as well, finding that Anna's excitement was highly contagious.

Together, the two sisters pressed forward and entered the cave, descending once again into the depths of the unknown.

... ... ...

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to go into the water," Anna muttered disdainfully as she sidestepped a large puddle.

The interior of the narrow passageway they were traversing dripped water from the ceiling, gathering in tiny pools of water or running over top of the rocky ground in rivulets. It was much the same every where they looked, so, walking required some tricky maneuvering just to stay dry.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa apologized honestly as she paused and looked backwards.

Anna jumped over a small stream and landed squarely on a patch of dry rock. "It's okay," she placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Jeez, would you stop apologizing for everything?"

"Sorry," Elsa muttered again, then stopped when she was arrested by Anna's quirky gaze. "Not sorry," she corrected.

Anna nodded in satisfaction then fell in step behind Elsa as they continued deeper underground. They proceeded carefully, sticking to dry patches and sidestepping puddles and streams as they lit the way before them with their flashlights. The passageway expanded further out around them as they rounded a wide bend and came upon a large sealed door made of stone.

"Oh! Ooh, I know this one!" Anna skipped up the door. "Speak friend, and enter," she laid a palm flat against the seam and lowered her voice to a deeper register.

Elsa paused next to Anna and placed her hands at her hips as she stared at her in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on! It's from Lord of the Rings! When they get to the mines of Moria?" Anna asked, facing Elsa. "You _have_ seen Lord of the Rings, haven't you?"

Elsa shook her head and shrugged.

Anna scoffed and visibly recoiled, regarding her as if she had said something heinously offensive. "You've _never_ seen Lord of the Rings?"

"No."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

" _What_?!"

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's focus on getting through this door first, then you can lecture me."

Anna scoffed again and turned away as she shook her head. "Never seen Lord of the Rings. How can someone from my own family say something so horrible?" she muttered to herself in disbelief. "Unbelievable, honestly. Ridiculous."

Meanwhile, Elsa scanned the doorway. "There must be a way to open this," she paused when she spotted two small openings carved into the wall on either side of the door. "Ah, here we go," she approached the one on her right and examined it more closely.

The opening was small and square in shape, just large enough to allow someone to fit their arm through. Inside there appeared to be a lever. Tentatively, Elsa reached in towards the lever to grab it.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna turned around to see what she was doing and stopped her just in time.

"What is it this time?" Elsa paused.

"Just… be careful."

"It's a lever, Anna. What's the worst that could possibly happen?"

"Maybe lose your arm?"

"Why would you say that to me now?!"

"I don't know! Why haven't you seen Lord of the Rings?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, then took a deep breath. "Well… here goes nothing," she said as she pulled on the lever.

Nothing happened, and Elsa withdrew her arm easily as she stepped back.

"Huh," Anna scratched her head.

"Maybe it's something we both have to do at the same time?" Elsa suggested as she pointed towards the mechanism closest to Anna.

Anna shrugged and stuck her arm in confidently, assured that no harm would come to her after Elsa had done the same without any issue. "Worth a shot. Are you ready?"

Elsa approached her lever and assumed the same position. "On three. One-"

"Wait, wait," Anna waved her free hand around. "Is it one, two, three, go? Or are we going on three?"

"Going on three," Elsa said. "Now, can we do this?"

"I just want to make sure," Anna muttered as she faced the wall in front of her. "Alright, let's do this."

They both nodded to each other, then started counting down in unison. "One... two... three!"

Immediately afterwards, they both pulled on their lever at the same time. Seconds later, a loud rumbling followed by the grating of stone on stone echoed loudly as the ancient doors slid apart and permitted entry.

Anna bounced up and down in excitement next to Elsa as they waited for the doors to fully open. After another moment, the rumbling settled and the passageway continued on before them.

"After you, _mademoiselle_ ," Anna bowed and gestured for Elsa to proceed.

They rounded another corner and just as they did, Elsa stopped dead in her tracks at the edge of a tall cliff, halted by the sudden drop as well as the sight before her.

"Careful here, An- whoa!" Elsa warned before Anna stumbled into her from behind.

"Gotcha!" Anna said as she caught Elsa by her waist and pulled her back. "Guess that makes us even now, don't it?" she peeked over Elsa's shoulder down to the drop beneath them.

"Even? You nearly pushed me over!" Elsa said, then looked down to see that Anna's hands were still around her waist. "Um, Anna, you can let go of me now," she cleared her throat nervously as she flushed with embarrassment.

"Hmm? Oh! Right," Anna chuckled as she released her hold on Elsa and backed away.

They were standing upon the ledge of a tall cliff, overlooking a sprawling underground city. Far ahead of them, a waterfall spat out of the cave walls and emptied into a rushing river far below. Situated on either side of the river were all manner of buildings, crisscrossed every which way by wide streets and narrow alleys. The ground was uneven, and stone houses were nestled all around dips and rises or even partially embedded in the walls as they rose up and away from the city. Inns and storefronts surrounded market squares that were dotted throughout, as were chapels and other places of worship. Sporadically placed throughout the city were three massive rock pillars that stretched up from the ground all the way to the ceiling, supporting its immense weight. Deep cracks and crevasses in the surface of the ceiling let in pale shafts of moonlight from outside, illuminating the city as the light rays bounced off of reflective metal surfaces placed all over.

"Oh, I'm so making you watch Lord of the Rings after all this," Anna breathed as she took in the empty, ancient city.

Elsa's eyes were wide as saucers as she drank in the seemingly impossible phenomenon. "It's incredible," she whispered.

"A city on an ocean of sand… hmm, more like under," Anna quipped. "How do you think they built all this?"

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe this cave already existed and they just started a settlement here, expanding as necessary. This whole place must be fed by an underground spring, there's no way they could have survived out here without all this water. It must have taken them a really long time to-"

"God, Elsa, it was a rhetorical question," Anna grinned. "Come on, let's go take a closer look!" she said as she bounced away.

The path they followed hugged the side of a tall rockface to one side and ended in a sheer dropped on the other. It was wide enough to allow two people to walk abreast comfortably with one another, though Elsa and Anna still preferred to walk single file closest to the wall.

"I suppose railings weren't invented yet," Anna remarked as they sidled along.

"Clearly, this place wasn't built to code," Elsa added just as she paused before another sudden drop.

Anna came up next to her side and scratched her head in thought. "Oh, no, it was," she looked at Elsa with a deadpan expression. "The knight's code."

Elsa arched an eyebrow.

"Get it?" Anna snorted and fell into a giggling fit. "Because we're in Sarras, and that's where King Arthur's knights went."

"Yes, I get it."

"And knights have a code, and you said this place wasn't built to-"

"Yeah. Yep. Got it."

"It's funny."

"I'm sure it is," Elsa pointed to their path in front of which had been destroyed. "But can we turn our attention back to the matter at hand?"

In front of them were the collapsed remains of staircase, which had fallen into a small chasm. Above them was a landing where they could continue ahead, but first, they would have to find a way to navigate this obstacle. On the opposite side to them was a wall that was pockmarked and cracked all over, offering a way to climb up.

"Well, you're the oldest, you go first," Anna took a few steps back from the ledge.

"So courteous," Elsa muttered sarcastically.

She retreated a few paces then inhaled and exhaled in rapid succession before sprinting forwards and leaping over the gap. She reached upwards with her hands and caught a solid edge of rock jutting out from the wall, then dug her feet in as she launched herself upwards and climbed the rest of the way up to the landing with ease.

"Alright, come on!" Elsa yelled down to Anna.

Below, Anna was already sprinting forward and crossed the gap easily. She made her way upwards, setting one of her hands on a loose stone. As she hoisted her weight upwards, the stone chipped and fell away from the wall.

"Crap!" Anna exclaimed, hanging from her one hand as she regained her footing on the wall.

"Anna!" Elsa knelt down and reached for her sister.

"It's okay! I've got it totally under contr- oh shit!" Anna yelped as another rock came loose in her grasp and tumbled down.

She started a small rockslide wherever she attempted to find purchase as more stones loosened and fell away. A large crack formed just above her as a section of the wall groaned and buckled beneath her weight.

"Crap, crap, crap! Not good!" Anna exclaimed as she clambered upwards.

As that happened, Elsa went down on her hands and knees and reached out towards Anna. More pieces of the wall were coming loose now, and Anna was leaping from one to the next just as quickly as they were falling. When she was close enough to the top, a large chunk of rock was jostled loose, forcing Anna to climb up and over it until she could find her footing.

"Jump!" Elsa yelled, reaching out as far as she could. "Take my hand!"

Anna leapt off the falling piece in time and caught Elsa's hand. As she hung in the empty space, she looked below her as the rocks shattered against the slope and splintered into dust. Elsa lifted Anna up and fell backwards, pulling her as far back from the edge as possible. Together, they laid on their backs, catching their breath.

"That was…" Elsa panted.

"Wicked!" Anna exclaimed. She rose to her feet first and held out her hand to help Elsa up.

Elsa looked sidelong over the gap and sighed, accepting Anna's hand as she stood up. "Let's try not to do that again shall we?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically, and then glanced over the edge. "Guess we aren't going back this way then."

"Let's keep moving," Elsa said.

Moving forward, they passed through a long series of earthen hallways and corridors until they reached a partially caved-in section. There, they crouched as they moved slowly, careful not to disturb the rubble that diverted them into a sort of crawlspace tunnel. They shuffled along on hands and knees until they reached a portion that appeared to run beneath another hallway, covered by a thick metal grate.

"Maybe we can get up through here?" Anna suggested.

"Help me lift it," Elsa said as she squatted and placed her hands on the metal grate, pushing upwards.

Anna copied her movement and attempted to lift the obstruction. Together they both strained and grunted with effort as they tried to lift the metal grate, though it was far too heavy and quite stuck in place.

"It's no use, we're gonna need a blowtorch to get through this," Anna panted from the exertion.

Elsa sank back to her knees and exhaled. "It keeps going that way, maybe we can find another way ou-"

Just then, the sound of a metal door rang out as it slammed against stone, and two distant voices became audible.

"Quiet!" Anna hissed as she pressed herself against the shadows.

Elsa did the same as the two fell silent and hid themselves from sight.

"That one sounded close by! There will be nothing to find if's all buried beneath rubble!" shouted one voice as the pair drew closer.

"My men have been a bit careless with the dynamite, I admit. But, if we had gone at it with picks and shovels, we'd be here for weeks. We don't have time to be careful, not with the competition we have now" the other voice replied.

"That meddlesome pair, damn them! For all we know, they could have already found the grail by now and gotten away with it!"

Two familiar figures rounded a corner and were pacing along the length of the hallway to where the sisters were hiding just beneath. Hans walked forward at a brisk pace while Weselton had to nearly jog just to match his speed due to his height.

Elsa and Anna glanced at one another, sharing the same look of recognition and revulsion.

Hans made a dismissive gesture as he shook his head. "There's no way they could have beaten us here, and my men are on full alert. If they were here already, we'd know about it."

"That damn family," Weselton grumbled. "First their irksome parents and now this? They've been a thorn in my side far too long!"

"Would you relax? We've made it into the city, and my men are searching it top to bottom as we speak. We'll find your precious artifact."

"Good. With any luck we can make this city their tomb as well."

Shortly afterward, Hans and Weselton passed out of sight and beyond earshot. Elsa and Anna released the breath they were holding and turned to each other.

"That was close," Elsa sighed. "Weselton's out for blood."

"He's welcome to try, the little weasel," Anna spat.

"At least it sounds like they still don't know where exactly to start looking, so that should buy us some more time."

"Right, we better keep moving."

Alone again, the pair started their way down the crawlspace and delved deeper into the bowels of the buried city.


	22. A Test of Faith

* * *

A rumbling in the deep and a shifting of the earth reported another explosion as dust and loose rocks fell from the ceiling.

"That one sounded further away," Elsa noted as she exited the crawlspace and stretched to her full height.

A few steps away, Anna slapped and jiggled her flashlight until it came to life and lit up the dark hallway in front of them. "Better for us, come on," she said as she waved the beam of her light forward and gestured for Elsa to follow. "I'm getting one of my good feelings."

Elsa lit up her own flashlight, then fell in step beside Anna. "Do you still think we're on the right track?" she asked as they pressed ahead.

"I hope so. We found the passage beyond the city, through the canyon, and in the hidden oasis, right?" Anna replied.

"Right, but other than that, we haven't even seen any other signs of- oh," Elsa was interrupted when something crunched beneath her boot.

She stepped back and cast the beam of her light on the ground before them, revealing a large collection of ancient skeletons and bones laid around them in all manner. Some wore the tattered robes of monks while others were still clad in rusty armor.

Anna kicked a skull away from her feet. "Yeah, I'd say we're on the right track," she remarked.

They took a long while to examine the macabre scenery. A few skeletons were pierced by spears while others were punctured by a number of bolts that still remained embedded in their corpses. Evidently, dozens upon dozens of people were killed right where they stood due to some unseen force.

Elsa knelt down and hefted a nearby rock in her hands. "Step back, Anna," she warned.

Anna looked at Elsa quizzically for a brief moment before she realized her intention and retreated a safe distance away. Elsa backed away until she was next to Anna and then tossed the rock towards the piles of skeletons. The rock bounced and slid along the rough hewn floor until it settled on a pressure plate.

Instantly, ancient machinery came to life as unseen gears and pulleys grinded together. A myriad of long spikes shot out from either wall while a barrage of bolts whistled through the air and slammed into the opposite side.

"Whoa," Anna muttered. "Good call, Elsa."

"There's bound to be more. We should watch where we step," Elsa said cautiously.

The grinding halted as the spikes fully extended and the mechanisms shooting the bolts ran empty. The spikes had stopped a short distance from the center of the hallway, forming a narrow path lined on either side by deadly pointed ends.

Elsa tossed another rock, disturbing the bones strewn about as it slid onto another pressure plate. It sank, and the hidden mechanism groaned and protested before falling silent. The spikes did not retract and no further bolts spat out.

"Got to hand it to them," Anna remarked. "They sure built these things to last."

"Guess that's all then," Elsa murmured. "I'll go first."

Carefully, she shuffled sidelong into the narrow path, passing by as slowly as she could so as not to impale herself on the protruding spikes nor trigger another trap.

"Oh, Elsa. Be careful," Anna fretted nervously.

Soon enough, Elsa made it through to the other side free of the spikes. "I'm through, now your turn. Just take it slow!"

Anna proceeded forward, shuffling and sidestepping along. "It's okay, just go slow. Nice and slow," she kicked another skull away from her feet she while she continued along. "Oh, excuse me. Don't mind me, I'm just passing through," she exhaled in relief when she made it through to the other side.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Mmhmm! Super!" Anna gave a thumbs up and smiled brightly. "Let's keep going. Carefully," she added cheerfully, despite their grim surroundings.

Together, they set off again, walking slowly while scanning the floors, walls, and ceiling for signs of any other traps. They rounded a corner without incident and found themselves staring down a long corridor, at the end of which lay the entrance to a sort of antechamber.

"Hmm," Elsa frowned in thought.

"Well, that's suspicious," Anna added.

They inched their way ahead, testing each stone with one foot before committing and stepping forward. Despite the cool subterranean air, Elsa and Anna were sweating in concentration. They approached a section of flooring that held telltale scratch marks that lay perpendicular to the walls and suggested some type of linear movement. There, they paused again and Anna kicked a nearby rock over the scratched flooring. It slid along the floor and came to a rest without activating any trap mechanisms.

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Very suspicious."

Suddenly, an explosion rang out much closer, detonating with a resounding blast that echoed through the corridor and shook the earth around them. Elsa and Anna stumbled into each other, holding on for balance as rocks loosened and fell from the ceiling.

"Holy crap!" Anna yelled as the earth settled and stilled around them.

However, as it did, ancient gears and cogs audibly loosened and came to life. The scratched portion of floor split down the middle and retreated into the walls, revealing a deep pit filled with spikes that were pointed upwards. A few more skeletons lay impaled upon them, greeting Elsa and Anna with grimacing visages of death.

"Great," Elsa muttered. "Think we can jump it?" she asked, gauging the distance between them and the other side.

"Don't think we have a choice," Anna replied as she backed up and readied herself. "I'll go first this time."

Elsa stepped to the side, allowing Anna room to sprint forward and leap easily over the spiked pit. She landed on the other side, then turned and gave Elsa a thumbs up.

"Come on! It's an easy jump," Anna said as she waved her over.

Elsa retreated a few paces, huffed in and out a few times before sprinting towards the gap. At the ledge, she leapt off with her leading foot, propelling her body through the air and landing on the other side with Anna.

"Piece of cake," Anna said.

Just then, more gears began grinding against each other, followed by the sound of a chain unfurling from above them.

"Anna, move!" Elsa exclaimed, shoving her out of the way and diving to the side next to her.

A large vertical metal grate studded with spikes slammed into the floor behind them. It stood nearly as tall and wide as the hallway and covered the way from which they had come. More chains bounced and rattled as the spiked grate began to lurch forward, pulled along by tracks embedded in the floor.

"So much for being careful!" Anna pulled Elsa to her feet. "Run!"

They sprinted ahead, abandoning caution as the spiked grate was pulled forward and lurched after them. Ahead, a large slab was gradually lowering to the floor, covering the entrance to the antechamber. It was already a quarter of the way down and if it closed, they would be trapped between the slab and the spiked grate.

"Faster Anna, go go go!" Elsa yelled, looking behind her.

The slab was now halfway down. Putting on as much speed as possible, Elsa and Anna raced down the corridor. The spiked grate was scratching, sliding, and sparking along the floor as it steadily gained on them.

"Crap crap craaaaap!" Anna cried out as the slab reached the final quarter before it sealed completely. She dived through, landing roughly on her front before flipping over onto her back. "Elsa!" she reached out for her.

A second later, Elsa dropped down into a slide as her momentum carried her through the door just in time. She came to a stop on the other side and glanced behind herself, noticing that her blonde braid had loosened slightly and still laid in the threshold. With only inches left before the slab sealed the door shut, Elsa reached in and pulled her hair out at the last second before it closed.

"Whew," Elsa sighed in relief and smoothed her hair.

Another moment later, the spiked grate crashed into the other side of the thick stone, echoing and ringing throughout the corridors.

Anna sat up and clutched her chest as she caught her breath. "Oh man, that was intense," she panted.

Elsa rose to her feet first then helped Anna up. She examined the darkness of the room around them and patted her belt until she found her flashlight. Clicking it on, she cast the light over the entrance they had come through.

"No way back now," Elsa muttered.

Anna cursed and mumbled as she knelt and patted around in the darkness for her flashlight. "Great, I must have lost it back there," she groaned in frustration. "Damn it."

"We still have mine, at least," Elsa said as she waved the beam of her light onto Anna. "You good?"

"Uh huh," Anna smiled. "Still got all my parts, you?"

"Pretty sure," Elsa nodded and dusted herself off. She walked past Anna, leading the way forward as she explored the antechamber.

The room was small and rectangular in shape. Behind them laid the sealed entryway, and ahead the antechamber connected to a secondary chamber that appeared to be much larger. Flanking either side of the way into the next chamber were two large statues that stood tall and silent as if guarding the entrance. Each stone sentinel was a knight, fully clad in plate armor with a cloak wrapped around their shoulders. They each held a sword, pointed down in between their feet with both of their hands resting on top of the hilt. Their heads were uncovered and their faces were expressionless as they gazed downwards forever in watchful silence. One knight was long haired, coming to a rest above his shoulders, while the other had short hair.

Elsa's eyes widened in recognition of the figures. "Anna, do you know who these are?" she asked without taking her eyes off the statues.

Anna walked over to Elsa's side and gazed upwards. "That's… Sir Galahad," she said, pointing to the long haired knight.

"And Sir Percival," Elsa added, pointing to the short haired knight.

"Those are our boys, alright," Anna smiled brightly. "Well, let's go see what they've got for us!" she skipped on ahead.

They passed through to the next chamber and found themselves in a large circular room. In the center on a raised platform, a large statue of a man seated upon a throne presided over the chamber. A crown rested on his head and his stony expression frowned as if in pain. He was haggard looking and dressed in simple robes, save for his legs which were wrapped in bandages. On either side of the statue, two cold braziers sat, still filled with kindling and firewood.

"What do you suppose this place is?" Elsa asked as she peered up at the statue and cast her light over the man's stony visage.

"Hmm," Anna approached the base of the statue then peered down to the braziers. "I'm not sure, but look! We can light these up," she said as she knelt and withdrew a match from her satchel.

She struck it against the heel of her boot and held it to the dry kindling which eagerly lapped up the flame. Within seconds, the brazier was lit with a roaring fire and another curious thing happened. As the fire crackled to life, tiny flames shot out from beneath the brazier in different directions, burning along small tracks of fuel. One flame shot towards the second brazier, which blazed to life immediately. All around them, flames raced along tracks towards the circumference of the room and up the walls, lighting torches in wall sconces. Soon, the entire room was alight from the glow of crackling fires.

"Cooooool," Anna murmured, gazing all around the room in wonderment.

Elsa turned slowly, looking all around the room in curiosity. She clicked off her flashlight as her focus settled on Anna. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, giddy with excitement as she turned all around the room. Her teal eyes reflected the firelight, and for a long moment, Elsa simply looked at Anna with a serene expression.

"Very cool- woah!" Elsa was interrupted when the ground beneath her feet began to buckle and rise.

She hopped to the side, and the place where she had been standing moments ago was now an upright cylindrical surface that stood about waist high.

"Uh oh," Anna muttered as the entire chamber groaned and shifted. "Is this another trap?" she asked nervously.

All around them, four statues slowly rose from the ground. They rotated slowly as they appeared, settling in a position facing the center of the room when they reached their full height. Each new statue was spaced equally apart along four points around the circular room directly in front, behind, and on either side of the seated man. The four statues were all different; one was a man holding a tall lance in front of him, one depicted a woman holding some sort of platter, one depicted two boys standing side by side holding candelabras aloft in front of them, and the last was of a young girl holding a simple cup.

"I don't think so," Elsa murmured as she examined the new statues.

She turned to the cylindrical surface that had risen from the ground and looked at it more closely. On top were three rings, each one smaller than the last starting from the largest ring that lined the edge of the cylinder. There were deep grooves carved into each ring.

"I think it's a test," Elsa said confidently.

"A test?" Anna asked, standing beside Elsa. "What sort of test?"

"Look at him, recognize him?" Elsa pointed to the seated figure in the center.

Under the firelight, Anna could make out his features much more clearly. "Crown on his head… so he's a king or monarch of some kind. He looks hurt, and there's bandages all over his legs," she snapped her fingers in realization. "The fisher king!"

"And the other statues, see them? The objects they're holding?"

"A lance, a platter, two candelabras, and… the grail! These were the artifacts that were presented to the fisher king!" Anna exclaimed. "But, what test? What are we supposed to do here?"

Elsa pursed her lips and furrowed her brows in thought. She examined the room again, and under the firelight she could see that another series of rings surrounded the platform they were standing on much like on the cylinder that had risen from the ground. She looked between the rings on the ground and the rings on the cylinder and an idea came to her.

"I have an idea," Elsa said as she walked over to the cylinder and laid her palms on the outermost ring.

She gripped the grooves and gave it an experimental turn clockwise. To her surprise, the stone ring rotated easily and at the same time it did, the outermost ring on the floor before the statues rotated as well. The room rumbled deeply as the floor shook and rearranged itself.

"A ha!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Anna leapt back in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"Come take a look at this!" Elsa called, gesturing Anna over. "This thing rotates the floor somehow, the rings on this correspond with the rings in the floor."

"Okay, so it's sort of like a puzzle!" Anna said excitedly.

"Exactly!" Elsa agreed, then walked down to look at the rings in the floor more closely.

Anna followed behind her and knelt, brushing away some dust with her hand. "Look, there's tracks in the floor here," she pointed to a square indentation closest to the center.

It was the same size as the base of the statues adorning the perimeter of the chamber. Next to it were three other indentations of the same size that all rested in front of the fisher king. The floor was etched with similar tracks, seemingly placed in random spots around the chamber. Some were interlinked, while others were disconnected from one another.

"I think we're supposed to move these statues," Elsa said as she took in the intricate network of tracks surrounding them.

"Move them? Move them how?" Anna asked.

"By sliding them along the tracks in the floor, and then I think they're supposed to go here," Elsa pointed to the four empty indentations before the king. "I think we're supposed to present the artifacts to the king like in the story."

Anna paused for a moment, examining each of the four statues in turn before settling her gaze on the king. "Oh, of course! Sir Percival was invited to dine with the fisher king in his hall, and then during the dinner, the four artifacts were presented to him and the king!" she bounced up in down from giddiness. "So cool!"

"First it was the lance, then the candelabras, then the grail, and then the platter!" Elsa looked around the room, feeling a similar level of excitement as Anna did.

"Great! So, we know the order, only these tracks are all over the place," Anna walked around in a circle. "How are we supposed to align them?"

"I think that's what the mechanism is for," Elsa said, climbing up the steps to regard the cylinder again. "We have to align the tracks, then slide them along I guess."

"Good, because I don't think I can lift those things," Anna said.

Elsa placed her hands on the outer ring of the cylinder again and gave it an experimental turn. "Okay, let's see."

The action corresponded with the outermost ring rotating the chamber, sliding along in time with her movement. Next, she rotated the middle ring, which did the same to the middle ring of the chamber, and the case was the same with the inner ring.

"Okay, I think I've got the hang of this," Elsa said. "Anna, why don't you head down and be my eyes? I can't see all the tracks clearly from up here."

"Aye aye, cap!" Anna saluted then skipped down. She paused at the base of the statue holding the lance and walked along the circumference of the ring just before it. "This one should be easy! You just have to align the tracks in front of each statue!"

"Got it!" Elsa gave a thumbs up and rotated the outer ring.

The ring Anna was standing on lurched and shifted suddenly, causing her to stumble. "Whoa, fun!" she giggled gleefully as she braced herself against the statue. "This is so cool! Kristoff is missing out."

"Tell me when to stop!" Elsa called out.

Anna hopped off the rotating ring and stood by the statue, kneeling and focusing on the section of track that was steadily moving towards her.

"Little closer… little closer… little closer," Anna instructed, making a come hither gesture with her hands. As the track lined up with the base of the statue she held up her hands to stop. "Stop! You've got it."

"Okay, next one," Elsa said.

They continued this same process for the middle ring, though it was a tad more complicated since the tracks ran along its circumference were misaligned from the outer ring. It appeared like a labyrinth at first, but as Elsa continued to twist and turn the rings, the tracks snapped into place. Now, all that remained was the final inner ring.

"Last one," Elsa muttered.

Anna was bouncing on the balls of her feet on the inner ring closest to the throne. "This is exciting," she giggled.

After a few more minutes, all the tracks were aligned and all that remained was to move the statues into place. Elsa and Anna walked over to the statue with the lance that faced the front of the throne.

"This thing is probably really heavy," Anna muttered.

"We'll push it together," Elsa said, standing to one side of the statue while Anna stood on the other. "Ready?"

"Ready," Anna nodded. "Push!"

They braced themselves against the ground and gave a hard push and to their surprise, the statue slid forward quite easily. So much so that Anna nearly tripped when the statue moved far more easily then she had expected.

"Huh, that was easy," Anna brushed her hands off. "Heh. Gotta love that medieval engineering."

"Far be it from me to interrupt your celebrations, but uh… we still have to get it to the center," Elsa teased. .

"I'm just saying," Anna replied.

Together they pushed the statue with the lance along the tracks until it came to a rest in front of the king, to his left side.

"One down, three to go," Elsa remarked, dusting her hands.

After a great amount of effort, the remaining statues were moved into place before the king. In order from his left to right it went; the lance, the candelabras, and the grail. They were presented before the fisher king in the order they had been in the story. All that remained was the statue with the platter, which they were pushing along the tracks.

"Here we go, moment of truth!" Anna exclaimed as they slid the final statue into place.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. Elsa climbed the steps and examined the cylinder again, while Anna stood at the base of the throne with her hands on her hips.

"Well… that's underwhelming," Anna muttered and kicked the statue with the platter. "Elsa? Anything?"

Elsa toyed with her braid as she went from looking at the king, to the cylinder then to each of the four statues in turn. "I don't know, it should be right," she said.

Anna groaned and stomped her foot. "Come on! Do something! I didn't come all this way just to get blue-balled by a bunch of statues!" she yelled, kicking the statue repeatedly. "Go on already!"

Whatever Anna had done worked, because as she finished her tirade, all four statues sank slightly into the ground at once. As they did, unseen mechanisms clicked into place. Slowly, the raised platform that the throne stood upon rotated until it was facing the opposite direction. Directly ahead of them, a section of wall was sliding away to reveal another tertiary chamber that had remained hidden.

"Haha!" Anna exclaimed and pumped the air with her fist. "Secret door! Yes! Teamwork!" she held her hand up for a high-five.

Elsa chuckled to herself and smiled at Anna, high-fiving her sister. Anna laughed brightly and grinned goofily, the same way she always did when she was excited or beaming with happiness.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Anna exclaimed and skipped over to the next chamber.

Elsa lingered a moment longer, allowing herself to smile warmly before she too followed behind Anna.

"Woah nelly," Anna's eyes widened as they entered the hidden chamber. "This has gotta be it."

The place they were standing in was a circular room, similar to the first, though it was a bit smaller in size and a ring of columns lined the interior walls. The room was lit in the warm glow of torch light, apparently ignited thanks to the mechanisms from the last chamber. In the center of the room was a round basin filled with clear water. Across the room from the entrance, on the opposite wall, was a raised square surface on top of which sat a statue of a crucifix.

Elsa went towards the round basin and peered in, looking at her reflection in the still water.

At the other end, Anna approached the crucifix and blew some dust off of it. "Crown of thorns, nailed to the cross, that's Jesus alright," she studied the empty stone bowl sitting in front of the crucifix. "This can't be it," she scoffed as she leaned down to get a closer look.

Meanwhile, something else had caught Elsa's attention. Flanked on either side of the crucifix was a sarcophagus, lying embedded in the wall inside of a small alcove that contained each one. The lid of each sarcophagus was carved into the effigy of the deceased occupant. They were each lying on their back, dressed in their armor and clutching their swords over their chest. The eyes upon their stony visages were closed in peaceful repose, however there was no mistaking their likeness. This was the final resting place of Sir Galahad and Sir Percival.

"Anna, this is a tomb," Elsa stated in a reverent tone. "Look," she pointed to each sarcophagus.

"Galahad and Percival. They were real after all," Anna chuckled to herself as she inspected each one. "Mom and dad would never have believed this," she turned to Elsa, her eyes shimmering.

"All the stories they told us… it's all true," Elsa laid her hand flat against the sarcophagus of Sir Percival in commemoration.

Anna shook herself out of her reverie, shooing away the melancholia that had settled between them. "So the grail should be here then, right?" she gestured to the empty room around them. "Only there's nothing else here."

"Maybe it's another test," Elsa suggested.

Anna groaned in frustration. "Another test," she grumbled and rubbed her eyes. "Well, what do we do here?"

Elsa turned to regard the crucifix, the bowl, and the basin one after the other. Whatever they were meant to do here was evidently simple enough.

"Maybe we fill this bowl and present it as an offering?" Elsa pointed to the basin.

"Well, the grail did catch the blood of Christ… so, maybe this is like, uh, a metaphor. Is that the right word?" Anna wondered as she scrunched up her face in thought. "But there's no way it can be that simple."

"It's worth a shot," Elsa replied as she picked up the bowl and went over to the basin where she filled it nearly to the brim. "Maybe it's holy water," she wondered as she withdrew the bowl.

"Think it's safe to drink?" Anna asked, dipping a finger into the basin. She withdrew it, and watched as a singular perfect drop of water fell from her finger tip and collided against the glass-like surface.

"I wouldn't. Who knows how long this water has been sitting here," Elsa replied.

"Yeah, probably a bad idea," Anna said as she wiped her finger on her shorts and joined Elsa in front of the crucifix.

Elsa placed the bowl of water down and backed away. Next, the weight of the filled bowl pressed down on another pressure plate, triggering another mechanism. Above them, pale moonlight shone through crevices in the ceiling, painting a series of shapes on the floor. It took a few moments for them to register, but the shapes were of landmasses around the European continent.

"Look at that. I guess it really was that simple," Anna mused.

Elsa walked all around the room to take in the new shapes. "It's a map," she muttered as realization dawned on her.

"Yeah," Anna replied. "There's Ireland and Britain," she said as she pointed out the countries.

"Hmm, there's a star here over the Celtic sea?" Elsa wondered. "Off the coast of Wales. What's over there?"

"Great, that's just great," Anna muttered as she started pacing back and forth. "No grail… no treasure… and now this? The Celtic sea? What's next? The fucking moon?! You got to be shitting me!"

"Anna," Elsa started, holding up a hand to placate her frustration.

"No, Elsa! This was supposed to be it! The grail should be here!," Anna vented. "It should be here! We came all the way out here for what? To find another map pointing us to the middle of the damn sea?!"

"It could have been moved," Elsa suggested, though she was just as baffled as Anna was.

"Why would they move it? Why build all this just to move it somewhere else?" Anna gestured with her arms to the chamber around them. "None of this makes any sense!"

Just as Elsa was about to respond, the wall to their right suddenly burst open as it detonated, sending a wave of dust, rocks, and debris into the interior of the chamber. The explosion caught both of them off guard, knocking them to the ground. Elsa was the first to rise and helped Anna to her feet just before a familiar voice called to them.

"Well, what a lovely surprise."

Elsa and Anna reached for the sidearms, but before they could, Hans stepped through the dust, aiming a pistol at them. Behind him, a retinue of Westguard mercenaries came through and aimed their weapons at the pair.

"Ah ah ah," Hans cautioned, wagging his finger. "Guns on the floor."

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other in uncertainty, then relinquished their weapons as they tossed them towards Hans. Afterward, they held their hands up in surrender.

"Now, what are the chances? Here I was, searching for the lost city of Sarras and the holy grail when I come across you two, apparently doing the same thing. It's a small world isn't it?" Hans paced side to side. "You know, I still owe you for last time, _Miss Croft_ ," he recited her alias mockingly as he gestured towards Anna.

"What?" Anna scowled. "Pinning me against a bookshelf and groping me wasn't enough for you?"

Elsa snapped her eyes to Anna, then to Hans as she fixed him with a hateful glare. She hadn't known Anna had run into Hans at the Rahn estate. Her body swelled with fury at the thought of Hans laying a finger on Anna, especially in the way that she had alluded to. If it weren't for all the guns currently trained on them, Elsa might have wrung his neck then and there. She inhaled sharply and balled her hands into fists, trying to remain calm.

Hans laughed humorlessly, then reached for a radio and held it up. "Weselton, come in."

A few moments passed before Weselton replied from the other end. "What is it?" he snapped.

"I'm looking at two of our mutual friends right now, thought you'd like to know."

"What? Where are they?"

"Beneath the chapel," Hans smirked at Elsa and Anna. "Follow the holes."

"I'm on my way."

The line clicked dead and Hans paced around the room leisurely. "You girls have caused a lot of trouble for me. You killed some of my men in Austria."

"They were trying to kill us," Elsa said firmly.

"You had plenty of warning to stay away, and yet here you are," Hans countered. "And speaking of trouble... bring him in!" he called over his shoulder.

Another pair of Westguard mercenaries entered the room, dragging a man along between them by his arms. There was a bag over his head.

"Ah! Take it easy will ya!" a familiar voice protested.

The mercenaries dragging him bought him over between Hans, Elsa, and Anna then dropped him roughly to the ground. The bag was removed from his head, and the man looked up. Elsa and Anna were greeted by Kristoff, who smiled thinly. His face was bruised and his lip was bloodied.

"Oh, you guys made it," Kristoff said tiredly. "Hooray."

"Kristoff?!" Elsa and Anna said simultaneously.

Hans stepped over and drew back his arm, punching the prostrated man across the jaw.

Kristoff spat out a glob of blood and looked up, grinning. "Who taught you to punch? Your husband?" he taunted. "Is that the best you can-"

"Shut up!" Hans shouted as he punched him in the gut.

Kristoff fell over, coughing and wheezing.

Hans exhaled deeply and straightened up, running a hand through his hair as he turned to regard Elsa and Anna.

"How did you find us?" Elsa demanded. "In Austria, and out here?"

Hans looked amused and reached into his back pocket to withdraw Kristoff's smartphone. "It's remarkable how unsecure phone networks are these days," he said, tossing the phone on the ground. "After the debacle at the estate, I had my tech guys track you guys down. You do know your phones are equipped with GPS, right?

"You hacked our phones," Elsa sighed.

"Yes," Hans said simply, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "But now, I believe it's my turn to ask a question. Where is it?"

"Where is… what?" Anna asked innocently. "Gotta be a little more specific."

Hans shrugged casually then walked up to Kristoff who was still lying on his side and kicked him in the chest. After he was done, he looked up at Elsa and Anna as he arched an eyebrow.

Kristoff grunted in pain and violently coughed up a few more globs of blood.

"Don't play coy with me. Enough games!" Hans stepped in front of Anna and rested the barrel of his pistol underneath her chin. "Where… is… the grail?"

"It's not here! And if you're gonna point that gun at anyone, you point it at me!" Elsa shouted.

"What?" Hans asked, stepping towards Elsa.

Elsa levelled a steely glare at Hans. "It's not here," she said through gritted teeth. "It must have been moved."

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Search them," he waved his hand in his air, signaling for two of his men to come over.

Anna scoffed and crossed her arms. "We're telling the truth."

"And why should I believe you?" Hans retorted.

While two of his mercenaries patted them down, Anna sighed and blew a loose strand of hair from her forehead while Elsa fumed. One mercenary rummaged through Anna's satchel, and after finding nothing of note, he tossed it to her feet.

"They're clear, sir. Nothing on them," the mercenary said.

Hans scowled and turned away, scratching his sideburns in thought. "Search the room," he ordered. "It has to be here somewhere."

As his mercenaries scattered about, Elsa and Anna stepped closer together towards Kristoff to check on his condition. He was in slightly rough shape, having been worked over by the mercenaries, but it was nothing he couldn't walk away from.

Meanwhile, Hans had resumed pacing which was when he finally noticed the shapes on the floor. "England? What's this about?" he pointed with his gun to the landmass on the floor.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and then shrugged at the same time.

"We already told you, it isn't here," Elsa said.

"And you'll need our help to find it," Anna added. "You said so yourself, you've been tracking us. Without us, you wouldn't even be here," she turned to Elsa and gave her a look that said _just roll with it_.

"Sorry, ladies," Hans chuckled dismissively. "I'm not here to negotiate. I think we can find it well enough on our own."

"What? You and that little weasel?" Anna laughed.

Hans gestured with his pistol between her and Elsa. "Found you two, didn't I?"

"After stumbling through this whole city like a bunch of well armed bulls in a China shop!" Anna replied snarkily. "Do you honestly think you can find it yourself? Please, you couldn't find your own ass with both hands."

"And a map," Elsa added.

From the floor, Kristoff looked up and chuckled weakly. "Good one," he wheezed.

"I said, shut up!" Hans shouted and stepped forward to reprimand him again.

Just before he did, one of his mercenaries called out to him.

"Sir! I think you should come take a look at this!"

Hans looked up and walked over to where two of his men were struggling to lift the lid of Sir Galahad's sarcophagus. "What do we have here then?" he asked.

"Some kind of coffin. Could be something inside."

"Well, open it. Let's have a look," Hans ordered.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Anna called out.

Hans turned around, looking incredibly annoyed. "And why is that?"

"You know. Ancient curses and all that," Anna replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hans furrowed his brow and gestured in exasperation.

"Well, just… whenever you break into an old tomb, some evil spirits might get released and," Anna shifted on her feet then turned to the side, deciding it wasn't worth the explanation. "You know what, never mind."

At that moment, the mercenaries managed to get the lid off of the sarcophagus, pushing it aside and letting it slam to the ground. Before they could inspect its contents, the floor immediately beneath their feet collapsed and the two mercenaries cried out as they plunged into darkness. Hans dove back just in time as all around them sections of the floor buckled and fell away. Above, the ceiling was beginning to cave in as large boulders came falling from above and crashed through the floor.

"Get out!" Hans shouted, running across collapsing sections of flooring until he jumped to safety through the hole in the wall he had come from.

Meanwhile, Anna quickly grabbed her satchel and followed Elsa as they clung to the flooring next to a column that had not collapsed. Kristoff rose to his feet, diving for Elsa's dropped gun. He took aim at Hans who was backing away from the rapidly growing pit and squeezed off a shot.

"Shoot them!" Hans ordered, retreating away.

The remaining mercenaries took up cover behind the columns around the room and fired at the trio.

"I think now would be a good time to leave!" Kristoff shouted over the hail of gunfire from behind a column a short distance away from Elsa and Anna.

"Let's go, Anna. This way!" Elsa shouted, darting out from cover and running over to Kristoff.

As she did, the floor beneath her feet gave away and plummeted into the pit below. Elsa teetered over the edge and she realized there was a rushing underground river far below them. She looked up, and noticed Anna had realized that as well. She was crouching behind a fallen boulder and her eyes were bulging in terror as she gazed into the abyss.

"Come on, guys! What's the hold up?!" Kristoff shouted from ahead. "Move your asses!" he peeked out from cover and fired off a few rounds, dropping a mercenary who fell screaming to the river below.

"Anna, Jump!" Elsa shouted as she held out her hand. "I'll catch you!"

"Oh crap," Anna fretted in place a moment longer before nodding and mustering her courage. "Okay, here I come!" she backed up a few paces, then sprinted forward and leapt over the gap with her arm outstretched.

"I've got you!" Elsa yelled as she caught Anna's hand, then pulled her up to her feet.

The gunfire continued to rage around them and Kristoff was returning fire until the magazine of Elsa's pistol ran empty. "I'm out!" he shouted, then peeked out of cover to locate the remaining mercenaries. "Look out!" he pointed towards a mercenary taking aim at Elsa and Anna.

Elsa turned around to see a gun pointed in their direction. Reacting quickly, she instinctively stepped in front of Anna to protect her which was exactly when a bullet struck her in the left shoulder.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out.

The impact from the bullet had caused Elsa to stumble back, knocking into Anna and sending them both plummeting over the edge. As she fell, she briefly saw a flash of Anna's red hair tumbling into the river below.

Terror filled Elsa's body and she screamed in panic. "Anna!"


	23. Charon's Toll

* * *

Elsa's world was tumbling. At first her vision appeared upside down, then it righted itself, then it was upside down again, and on and on it went like this for several seconds. She realized dumbly that she was falling, shortly before she felt the cold impact against the water as the breath was ripped from her lungs.

Immediately, she clawed for the surface, but the turbulent rapids were tossing her body every which way and she couldn't tell up, down, or sideways. Her lungs were burning, and the impact had disoriented her as she desperately struggled against the current until finally breaking the surface and sucking in a deep gasp of air.

"Elsa!"

Elsa whirled her head around, trying to locate the sound of her sister's voice while fighting to remain afloat over the rushing river. Ahead of her, several meters away, she spotted Anna's fiery red hair dip below the surface, the sight of which filled Elsa with the peculiar sensation of cold dread and adrenaline all at once. She surged forward now, utilizing the speedy current and her own momentum to try and catch up to Anna who was still moving downriver.

 _Not again,_ Elsa thought. _Please, not again._

Anna managed to surface once more and Elsa saw that her face was twisted in panic and terror, gasping while kicking and slapping at the water in an attempt to remain above the surface. Anna couldn't swim and she knew it. Elsa knew it too, and was using every last ounce of her waning strength to make it to her before she lost consciousness.

"Elsa, help m-!" Anna's voice was cut off once again as she sank beneath the surface.

Redoubling her efforts, Elsa paddled with her legs and alternated her arms in and out of the water in a front crawl as she began to close the distance between her and Anna. She did not feel the pain from the bullet wound in her shoulder, numbed as it was from the shock and cold.

"I'm coming, Anna!" Elsa shouted, more to herself since she was certain Anna could not hear her, but she called out all the same. "Just hold on!"

Fear was constricting her heart, tightening its grip with every passing second. Elsa knew that Anna wouldn't last much longer if she didn't catch up to her soon.

_Not again. Let me save her. Please let me save her._

Elsa struggled and fought against the water, steadily making progress forward as she swam towards Anna, who continually bobbed above and below the surface as she struggled to remain afloat. As she reached Anna, Elsa curled her right arm around Anna's torso and pulled her in close to her chest to help her remain afloat while she tried to steer away from the current.

"I've got you!" Elsa shouted, though her voice was drowned out by the roaring river. "Hang on, Anna!"

Anna didn't respond, but instead coughed violently a few times. They were headed straight towards a waterfall that plummeted sharply downwards as the river carried them relentlessly towards it.

"Take a deep breath!" Elsa shouted, clutching Anna as tightly as she could as she wrapped both arms around her torso.

The current carried them over the edge and as they fell through the air, Elsa gulped down as much air as she could and held it in their lungs. She righted herself midair so she was falling towards the surface on her back to shield Anna from the impact. A second later, they slammed into water below, the force of which nearly ripped the air out from Elsa. As they sank deep below the surface, Elsa kicked with her legs as hard as she could, directing herself and Anna upwards. Desperation drove her, and soon she broke through the surface, greedily sucking down air as she righted herself and held Anna aloft above the surface of the water.

The underground river had spat them out of the waterfall that fed the oasis they encountered earlier. Looking around, Elsa was dimly aware that the night sky was visible and they were no longer underground. Thankful to be alive, she began swimming her way to the closest shoreline when she noticed that Anna had fallen eerily limp in her arms.

"Anna?" Elsa shook her slightly. "Anna?!"

Alarm filled her body and with her last dregs of strength, she turned around in the water so that her back was to the shore and corrected her grip around Anna so that she held her more securely. Elsa then adjusted Anna's head so that it leaned up and back against her shoulder while staying out of the water. Kicking with her legs and paddling with her free arm, she swam to shore in a backstroke as quickly as she could.

A few moments later, her feet reached solid ground and she stood, lifting Anna's unconscious body so that she cradled her in her arms while she limped the rest of the way onto dry land. Elsa fell to her knees, gently setting Anna down on her back and then she cradled her face in her hands.

Anna's skin was pale, leached of much of its color and was icy cold to the touch. Her eyes were shut and she drew no breath.

"No no no. Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in panic as she recognized the terrifyingly familiar sight.

She straightened immediately and placed one hand flat in the center of Anna's chest with her other hand directly on top. Then, she interlocked her fingers and began the chest compressions immediately, counting each one and keeping track of the seconds as they passed to the rhythm of a hundred beats per minute.

"No, _no_! Don't do this to me, Anna!" Elsa shouted. "Come on, Anna!"

She paused after another minute to lift Anna's chin and tilt her head slightly as she opened her mouth to clear her airway. Pinching Anna's nose shut, Elsa inhaled and pressed her open mouth against Anna's to blow air into her lungs. She continued this process, angling her head so that she could observe Anna's chest rise as her lungs expanded with air.

The very thought of pressing her lips against Anna's had been a fantasy of hers that she could not yet understand why she had it. Under the circumstances, she cursed her luck for the opportunity and yet found herself oddly gratified at the taboo contact. After a few more breaths, she paused and watched Anna's chest fall, an encouraging sign. She placed her hands over Anna's chest again as she began another round of compressions.

"Please, Anna, wake up," Elsa begged, searching her face for any signs of life. "I'm sorry, Anna, please, wake up. Anna, wake up!"

Tears were falling freely from her face as she attempted to revive Anna. Her movements were becoming more frantic, and she was practically beating on Anna's chest with her fists. Anna remained eerily still, and desperation fueled Elsa as she repositioned to blow more air into her lungs.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry!" Elsa sobbed. "Please, don't leave me. Don't go, Anna. I need you, _please_!"

She continued blowing air into Anna's lungs, refusing to give up her attempts to revive her as Elsa's grief, anger, pain, and fear fueled her panic. She couldn't think, save for the voice that echoed cruelly in her mind as it shouted unrelentingly.

_This is all your fault! This is all your fault! This is all your fault!_

Elsa pounded the sand with her fist, causing the pain to flare up in her shoulder as she wailed into the night. "Anna, please!" she screamed. "Wake up!."

She pounded on her chest a few more times, then positioned her face over Anna's. Her tears fell like perfect raindrops on Anna's cheeks as Elsa continued to violently sob, waves of fresh guilt washing through her. Still, Anna remained motionless and betrayed no other signs of life. Steeling her resolve, Elsa pressed her lips over Anna's open mouth to blow more rescue breaths into her lungs.

The kiss of life it was called, and Elsa kissed Anna with as much fervor and life as she could muster. If it meant her own, she would gladly pay it so that Anna could live.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes snapped open and she shot up, coughing and spewing up water as life returned to her body and breath returned to her lungs. She leaned to her side, hacking up the remaining fluid then turned over to look at Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out in jubilation, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she pulled Anna into a tight embrace.

"Elsa?" Anna croaked, coughing a few more times as she looked around in a daze. "How did we… what happened?"

Elsa hugged Anna as tight as she could, thankful beyond measure that Anna had come back, that she was alive. The intense fear she had felt moments ago faded instantly as her heart swelled with elation. She released Anna from her embrace and held her by her shoulders, looking deep into her teal eyes.

Anna looked down at her wet clothing then back up to Elsa. "Were you dancing on my chest?" she wheezed. "Feel like I've got a busted rib."

Elsa laughed through her tears as they made hot tracks down her face. Anna was here, she was alive. Elsa had done it, she had Anna pulled from death's icy claws, dragged her back from the edge of oblivion, and saved her. She looked deep into Anna's eyes and saw many things. They were slightly cloudy as Anna worked through the fog of her confusion while her senses returned to her. When they cleared, there was gratitude and faith as Anna breathed fresh air into her oxygen deprived lungs. Finally, there was a spark of devotion and love in her eyes so fierce that it ignited a fire of passion deep in Elsa's heart.

It was then, she seized the moment to kiss Anna.

Elsa's kiss was needy, hungry, and longing all at once. She poured every ounce of the love she carried for Anna into it as she squeezed her eyes shut. Every second of it was divine and pure bliss, and Elsa wished she could stay in the moment forever. Compared to the time that Anna spent unconscious, which had only been a matter of minutes, it felt like an eternity for Elsa as her mind straddled the line between accepting that Anna was gone and refusing to give up on her. She pulled her in as tight as humanly possible, lengthening the embrace and prolonging the rapturous kiss. Her hands wandered, guided by the urges she had suppressed, until her fingers entangled themselves in Anna's mass of silky strawberry locks on her head. Humming in contentment, Elsa breathed in Anna's essence greedily through her nose since her mouth was currently occupied. For a few moments, Elsa forgot the pain in her heart and the doubts in her mind as she surrendered fully to her urges.

Anna was surprised to say the least, and caught off guard as she was by Elsa's kiss, she held her hands in the air for a moment, unsure of what was happening. However, as Elsa practically purred in their embrace, Anna's own eyes fluttered shut and her hands settled upon Elsa's waist. Never before in her life had she ever been kissed with as much passion and intensity as Elsa was kissing her now. Anna felt Elsa working her soft, pillowy lips against hers, as if she were uttering a prayer and Anna was the answer. She responded in kind by matching the delicate dance of Elsa's lips with the movement of her own. It was with most utmost clarity that Anna tapped into her desires that had been running through her mind as she deepened the kiss. She ran her hands over Elsa's waist and up her back, settling behind her neck as she pulled her in further.

After a few more glorious seconds, Elsa pulled away and looked nearly delirious. Anna couldn't help but laugh at her sister's expression.

"Elsa?" Anna giggled softly and looked down, which was when she noticed the blood. "Elsa… Elsa! You're bleeding!"

Elsa's vision swam as darkness crept in and blurred the edges. Anna's face remained in focus as her teal eyes stared back at Elsa's with shock and concern. The pain throbbed relentlessly in her shoulder, demanding to be felt now that her adrenaline surge had passed. Distantly, she saw that Anna had cupped her face with her hands and was yelling her name even though she could no longer hear her. It didn't matter to Elsa, she had done it. Anna lived, and for a brief moment, Elsa got to feel her in a way she didn't think she ever could. It was enough, and if she died here, she could die happy.

 _Beautiful,_ Elsa thought. _She's beautiful._

It was the last coherent thing that passed through her mind before the world fell away and she was swallowed whole by the encroaching blackness.


	24. And You Will Know The Truth

* * *

Elsa was dreaming. It was a hazy fever dream, where everything appeared fuzzy and blurry, as if she were dropped into a pool of amber. Altogether, the dream felt foreign and familiar at once. Like a memory that was buried at the back of the subconscious, forgotten in its remembrance and as intangible as the void. Elsa has had this dream before, but the memory of it always fades soon after waking.

It was always the same, and each time Elsa felt more like a spectator or a trespasser. She was helpless and could do nothing as she was carried deeper into her feverish visions, borne ceaselessly on by the dream tide.

"Elsa, where are you?" Anna's voice called out.

She turned on her feet and tried to pinpoint the location of Anna. She was standing in the hallways of Arendelle manor, brightly lit by the midday sun outside. Despite the warmth, Elsa was not comforted by the familiarity of her childhood home. She realized she was not twenty-five years old anymore, but a little girl of the age of nine.

"Elsa? I need your help."

She walked forward, passing through the hallways where she had spent her youth. She didn't linger long, for Anna needed her.

"Elsa!"

She quickened her pace as she ran down the hallway. It continued straight on, seemingly forever.

"Help me, Elsa!"

She broke into a sprint as fast as her juvenile legs could carry her. As she passed along the hallway, she caught brief glimpses of scenes from different points in her life. Forever frozen in time like a gallery of snapshots plucked from her worst memories. She passed by a scene in which she was sitting with her back pressed against her door, tears suspended in place as she ignored Anna's pleas from the other side.

"Where are you, Elsa?!"

Another scene, this time Anna was standing in the door frame of a motel room. A bandage was wrapped around her head and her face was a mask of rage, hurt, and sadness.

"Don't let me fall!"

Another flash. Anna was floating in the air, defying gravity as her hands were outstretched upwards. She was seconds from crashing through the ice.

" _Elsa_!"

She finally reached the end of the hallway, bursting through the door. She was standing in their backyard and snow was falling from the sky in gentle drifts. Ahead of her stood the willow tree and the pond. There was a hole in the ice.

"This is your fault," a voice whispered over and over again.

Elsa recognized it as her own, at different ages of her life. As a child, as a teenager, and as a young woman.

"This is your fault," Anna's voices joined in as well.

She walked forward, trudging through the snow until she arrived at the edge of the pond. Red hair drifted slowly about. Somewhere below was Anna.

"This is your fault this is your fault this is your fault," the voices recited over and over again, gradually rising in volume.

She waded into the pond, breaking through the ice as she tried to make it to Anna before it was too late. Her legs feel like they were coated in lead.

"This is your fault! This is your fault! This is your fault!" the voices screamed.

She made it to the hole where Anna should be. She dived down, reaching out for her. Red hair sunk into the murky depths and disappeared, just beyond reach.

The water was cold and deep.

Anna was gone.

... ... ...

Elsa woke with a start, gasping loudly as she regained consciousness. She was lying on her back, and above her a dazzling blanket of stars and pinpricks of lights had wrapped itself around the night sky. The moon was full, casting its bright and pearlescent glow over the desert as it illuminated the cool sands. She groaned loudly and struggled to rise when a flash of pain flared up in her shoulder.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice emerged from somewhere to her side. "Kristoff! She's awake!"

The sound of a pair of feet came jogging over and suddenly, Elsa's vision was filled with two heads. One belonging to Anna and the other belonging to Kristoff as they peered down at her from above.

"What… where… where are we?" Elsa asked shakily.

"Near the oasis," Anna answered, helping Elsa rise to a sitting position. "Kristoff found us," she gently pushed Elsa back until she was leaning against a cool metal surface.

Elsa looked around and saw that she had been lying at the base of a parked helicopter.

"It was a good thing I found you guys when I did. If you had lost any more blood you would have been a goner," Kristoff explained as he squatted down to Elsa's level. "We pulled the bullet out your shoulder, stopped the bleeding, and patched you up as best as we could."

Elsa then looked down to her left arm and noticed that the sleeve as well as much of the upper part of her shirt by her left shoulder had been torn away. Her bare skin was wrapped tightly in white gauze and bandages and her left arm was cradled in an improvised sling to immobilize it. She flexed the muscles in her shoulder and winced sharply when it protested and throbbed in pain.

"Just take it easy for now," Anna said softly.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "How… long have I been out?" she asked, though a part of her mind was still focused on her strange dream that was quickly fading from her recollection.

"A few hours," Kristoff replied.

"Thank you," Elsa said, shutting her eyes as she leaned her head back against the cool metal. "Both of you."

"I should be the one thanking you, Elsa. You saved my life," Anna murmured. "You… took a bullet for me, and you pulled me out of the river and saved me," she fixed Elsa with a soft look and squeezed her hand.

They stared at each for a long moment before the memory of their brief kiss flashed through Elsa's mind. Guiltily, she allowed herself to sink into the memory of that euphoric kiss, savoring the taste of Anna's lips, the tenderness of her body pressed against her own, the silken threads of her hair on her fingers, and the heat that had been stoked in her loins. Elsa had never kissed anyone before in her life, save for on the cheek of her parents when they were alive, and Anna when they were children. Still, she understood the basics of it well enough, and for her first kiss on the lips of another human being, she had thought she did rather well. Dreadful shame overtook her then, and Elsa looked away from Anna, unable to meet the innocence of her gaze for a moment longer.

 _That shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have done that. What will she think of me now?_ Elsa reprimanded herself. _What is wrong with me?_

Anna sensed the change as well and pulled away to give Elsa some room. She thought back to the kiss, and while it had certainly surprised her, she was more surprised at how much she had actually liked it. After Elsa's wound was dealt with and Anna was assured that her sister's life was no longer in jeopardy, she took some time to process the events of their night. When it came to the kiss, Anna had tried to be as detached and rational as possible, surmising that Elsa was delirious from shock and blood loss. In Elsa's state, she might have thought Anna was not yet revived and was attempting mouth-to-mouth resuscitation again. Even so, that did not provide an effective explanation for why they remained in each other's embrace for as long as they did, and why Anna had enjoyed it as much as she had.

 _It was weird… and amazing… and strange… and wonderful… and it was the nicest kiss I've ever had in my life. But it was Elsa!_ Anna thought. _Oh boy, I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me._

They were shaken out of their reverie when Kristoff cleared his throat, bringing the two siblings back to reality. Elsa and Anna snapped their eyes back to Kristoff, who had been regarding them with an amused smirk on his face.

"How did you manage to find us?" Elsa asked, eager to distract herself with conversation.

Kristoff stood up straight and leaned against the side of the helicopter. "Well, I managed to get away from Hans's goons before the whole place caved in. I ran out as fast as I could and managed to steal this bird. Everything was so chaotic and it all happened so fast, I don't think they realized someone was taking one of their choppers until it was too late," he patted the metal of the helicopter. "Anyway, once I was clear, all I had to do was follow your homing beacon on my GPS."

Anna reached into her satchel and withdrew the tiny homing beacon that was still blinking despite being waterlogged.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you guys sooner," Kristoff apologized. "Sounds like you two went through a ringer."

"It's okay, Kristoff," Anna patted his arm reassuringly. "The important thing is we're all still alive," she turned and smiled at Elsa wanly.

A few awkward moments of silence passed before Kristoff cleared his throat loudly. "So, what's our next move then?"

"Well… the grail isn't here. We know that now," Anna sighed, turning to face him. "The only clue we have was the map that pointed to some island off the coast of Wales."

Kristoff inhaled and exhaled slowly, blowing a tuft of hair away from his forehead. "How can it not be here? I mean, this was supposed to be where the grail was returned to, right? The holy land?"

"Apparently not," Anna frowned. "Maybe there was something we missed, we didn't exactly have time to be more thorough."

Kristoff rubbed his jaw in thought. "I just don't get it. Why go through all the trouble? Why take it across the world? None of this makes any sense."

"I don't know, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I guess we'll find the answers to those questions when we get there," Anna shrugged. "What do you think, Elsa?" she asked.

There was no response. Anna turned to where Elsa should have been resting and found it empty. Small footprints in the sand led away and up a large dune where Elsa was currently walking.

"What the hell is she doing?" Anna stood up. "Kristoff, I gotta-"

"It's fine," Kristoff assured and waved her off. "Go to her."

Anna nodded her understanding, shooting Kristoff a thankful look before setting off after Elsa across the sands. "Elsa! Hey, wait up!" she called out as she jogged up towards Elsa until she was at her side. "You need to be resting, what's going on?"

"I just… needed some space. I need to think," Elsa muttered as she continued walking up the dune. Her free arm was wrapped around her waist and her unharmed shoulder was slightly hitched.

 _Uh oh, not a good sign,_ Anna thought. By now, she had learned to recognize Elsa's tells when she was feeling uncomfortable or anxious.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her wounded shoulder. "I- I need... I just need a moment, that's all."

"Well… think about what?" Anna asked as gently and innocently as she could.

Elsa paused, then looked up the night sky as if she were searching the stars for answers before turning to Anna. Her sapphire eyes were wide, round, and shimmering in the moonlight.

"Anna… do you really still want to go after this thing? After Hans? And Weselton?" Elsa asked with small note of pleading in her voice.

"Yeah, of course" Anna answered immediately and without hesitation. "I have- _we_ have to"

Elsa flinched slightly, almost imperceptibly from the little slip of Anna's words. She said nothing, but looked around apprehensively and struggled to meet Anna's gaze then pressed onward, cresting the top of the dune.

"Elsa, stop, just talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"Is it worth it? Is it really worth it to you? All of this?"

Anna said nothing for a moment as she considered Elsa's question. In her mind, there was no doubt. Once Anna sank her teeth into something, especially something as important to her as finishing their parent's work, she didn't let go.

"Of course it is," Anna replied.

"Anna… you almost died. You weren't breathing and you were so pale!" Elsa replied. "I thought… that I'd lost you," she released a shaky breath.

"But you saved me," Anna said, taking a step forward to close some of the distance between her and Elsa. "You saved my life."

Elsa looked up at Anna and bit her lower lip in worry. Anna could tell there was something she wasn't saying. Something Elsa was hiding.

After a pause, Elsa spoke up. "Come back with me, Anna. Please, we can give this up. I don't want you to end up like… like," she trailed off and looked away. "I can't lose you, Anna. Come home. You can stay with me, I can… we can..."

Anna looked away for a long moment, unable to meet Elsa's gaze. There was no way she could give up, not now, not when they were so close.

"You know I can't do that, Elsa. I have to believe it's real, and I have to find it. Because if I give up now, then it would have all been for nothing. Mom and dad would have died for nothing. They would have left us for-" Anna's voice caught in her throat and she paused then exhaled deeply. "I have to do this, Elsa, I _have_ to."

"Anna, please," Elsa pleaded as she grasped Anna's hand with her own and stared at her imploringly.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you is it?" Anna asked slowly.

She looked into Elsa's eyes again, noting the searching gaze in them and the sorrow in her voice. The last time she had seen Elsa this distraught was when they had their argument all those years ago.

Elsa signed and nodded once, almost imperceptibly. She looked away with that strange and distant look on her face. Anna had seen that look before.

 _She's afraid_ , Anna realized.

Another moment passed and Elsa's countenance softened for just a second before hardening again. It wasn't enough she had to hide her intentions from Anna, but she also had to hide her feelings so as to not lose any of the delicate threads of control she was desperately holding onto. A single slip could lead to a fatal mistake, which Elsa had learned the hard way twice by now.

"Elsa… what are you so scared of?" Anna asked softly and carefully.

"I'm not… it's… you wouldn't understand Anna," Elsa mumbled.

"So then help me understand. I can help you, if you just let me in" Anna pressed. "You can talk to me."

Elsa sniffed, then turned away from Anna as she began walking away along the top ridge of the sand dune.

 _Will you do it?_ a voice asked in her mind.

"Anna, please. I can't talk about it," Elsa said in a small whimpering voice.

Thoughts began to race through Elsa's mind. Everything that she had tried to bury beneath her subconscious had come rushing forwards. Unbidden, they came crashing down against the dam she had built. The guilt she felt for hurting Anna all those years ago, for failing to protect her time and time again. The shame that burned a hole in her heart for the unnatural feelings she held for Anna, the utterly sinful and disgusting thoughts that raced through her mind when she couldn't sleep at night. The promise she had made long ago, and now, broken.

All of the anger, fear, regret, and sadness she carried were still there. They never left. She had carried them her whole life, for so long. Elsa knew she could never be rid of them. The demons and ghosts that haunted her stuck with her like a cancerous growth in her mind and in her heart.

Anna stepped in front of Elsa and placed a hand on her unharmed shoulder, stopping her in place as she glared at her right in the eyes. "What? No no no, you're not shutting me out again. You're not running away from me," she planted her feet firmly. "Look around you! We're in the middle of the desert, where are you gonna go? You can't hide from me, Elsa. So just talk to me!"

Elsa was trying everything in her power to keep the dam she had built from bursting and to keep the walls she put up from crumbling down. The pain was back as old wounds she had long thought healed tore open and brought out on fresh waves of pain. Her heart pounded in her chest and she pressed her arm in around her waist as tight as she could.

_When the time comes…_

"Anna! No! Please, just… just leave me alone!" Elsa yelled as tears made hot tracks down her face.

"No!" Anna roared and she rounded upon Elsa, tears streaming from her eyes as well.

She was angry. All of the years of silence, the rebuffed advances, the failed attempts to repair their relationship. Anna had always thought it was something she had done, that she had somehow sabotaged what they shared together. Nothing was ever the same since her fall and she didn't know why. The questions that ran through her mind, echoing through her skull, day in and day out, week after week, month after month, and year after year. All this time and she was still no closer to understanding Elsa then she had been when they were children. Anna was tired, sad, confused, and upset. She had enough.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone and you're not going to push me away! Not anymore, goddamn it!" Anna shouted. Her emotions were running wild as she lost control of her temper.

Elsa stumbled back from the power of Anna's outburst. The dam was cracking and chipping away. She was at a loss for words. How could she explain to Anna that she had been responsible for all the pain in her life? How could she make Anna understand that she had failed her that day, and the pain and fear that Anna had to endure ever since was because of her? How could she tell Anna about the way she felt about her, the way no sister should feel about her own flesh and blood? She couldn't tell Anna about these things, how could she? As much as Elsa wanted to push Anna away, she couldn't bear the thought of existence without her. How could she love someone she hurt so often? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Elsa knew this and she knew they would both be better off if she stayed away from Anna. Yet, in her heart of hearts, Elsa knew she didn't have the strength to do it. Anna was central to her entire existence and the source of her greatest joy and pain.

"I'm fucking sick of this, Elsa! I'm sick of these fucking walls, this fucking silence!" Anna was advancing on Elsa, step by step. "Just fucking talk to me! What happened when we were kids!? What did I do to you that was so bad! What did I do to make you hate me so much!"

_Will you let her go?_

"It was _my_ fault!" Elsa screamed, helpless to stop the endless tide that finally broke through and overwhelmed her. "It was _my_ fault you fell in the ice! It was _my_ fault you nearly drowned! And it was _my_ fault that you got hurt!"

Anna's jaw fell loose as she was stunned into silence.

"All of it," Elsa whimpered, slumping down as she sat on the sand. "I'm your big sister. It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you, to make sure nothing hurts you. Don't you get it? I have to watch over you, and I fucked that up. Just like I fucked up everything else in your life," she wrapped her arms around her knees as tears stung her eyes and made burning tracks down her cheeks.

Anna hesitated where she stood for a moment, suddenly unsure of what to do with herself. She slowly sank to the ground and sat beside Elsa. Typically, Elsa almost never swore, which made her emotional outburst all the more shocking and compelling.

"Because of me… you're afraid of the water. Fuck, you can't even be near the water without getting sick or take a shower without using swimming goggles. Ever since you fell, the only thing I ever seemed to do was hurt you," Elsa admitted, sobbing and unable look at Anna. "Dad said… that I'm supposed to watch over you, that I have a responsibility. I made a promise, Anna. I broke it and I let you down. It was my fault."

Anna listened to Elsa's every word, to every lash she had ever dealt herself, and to every pain she had cataloged and suffered over and over. She had been waiting nearly her entire life for this moment and now that it had come, she could see she had misjudged Elsa. All this time, Anna had always thought she had wronged Elsa somehow, but now she could see it was Elsa who believed she had wronged her. Elsa had been carrying the burden of guilt her entire life. Anna never blamed Elsa for the incident, nor for any other harm she had suffered afterwards. She wanted to tell her this, to assure Elsa that she was never at fault. However, in the moment, Anna could not think of what to say and only sat helpless next to Elsa as she continued to grieve.

"I couldn't be there for you when you had your nightmares. I wanted to hold you and tell you everything was gonna be okay. But I just couldn't. I didn't trust myself and I didn't want to hurt you again. God, I wanted to be there for you Anna, I really did. I just… I couldn't… I-" Elsa struggled before a fresh round of grief washed over her.

Tears were pooling in Anna's eyes. The fury she had felt only moments ago bled away and vanished into thin air. All that was left was the raw, pure, and simple hurt accumulated over the long years. It may have been buried deep in a place where either of them thought it was unreachable, but it remained as venomous and potent as ever, festering like a rotten wound. Now that it was dredged up from the deep recesses of their shared recollection, it demanded to be felt.

"And then in Vermont, it was my fault you got shot. I rushed you and triggered the alarm. When we were escaping through the tree, I… I remembered what happened when we were kids and I froze! I froze, and you... your head," Elsa glanced up at Anna's scar and gestured towards it limply.

Anna recalled that night, remembering with painful clarity how the bullet had tore the skin alongside her scalp. Her scar seemed to pulse and throb as it's memory was summoned; an ugly reminder of their past.

"Don't you get it, Anna? I have to protect you, but I can't," Elsa sniffled and looked at Anna. "I'm the one who hurt you the most, and I'm scared. I'm scared I can't protect you and I'm scared I'll hurt you again. I'm… I'm scared of myself, Anna."

They sat like that for a minute, staring into each other's eyes as their collective grief and pain washed over them. For the first time, Anna felt like she had truly seen Elsa and it broke her heart. Elsa was weighed down by her guilt that she had been unable to relinquish for years and years. It grew in her mind, invading her every thought and action about Anna until she was so paralyzed by fear and doubt that she believed the only possible recourse was to hide and run.

Anna leaned forward and pulled Elsa into a fierce embrace, hugging her as tightly as she could. Elsa stiffened in her hold and pulled away slightly, causing Anna to squeeze harder.

"No," Anna murmured from over Elsa's shoulder. "You're my sister, and I love you, and I'm going to hug you."

Elsa hesitated for another moment, then released a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around Anna and returned the gesture. She buried her face into her crimson locks and wept again.

"I never blamed you for what happened, Elsa," Anna said. "It wasn't your fault."

"How?" Elsa asked weakly. "How can you not blame me for everything I've done? I pushed you away, I hurt you, and I abandoned you when you needed me the most. It was all my fault," she whimpered into Anna's shoulder.

Anna shushed her gently. "it's okay, Elsa. It's not your fault."

"No!" Elsa pulled away suddenly. "Don't tell me that! Don't fucking lie to me, Anna! Not you!"

There was so much pain and hurt etched onto Elsa's face that it scared Anna, lancing her through the heart with shards of icy glass. The façade Elsa wore slipped away, revealing a mask of bitter anger, shame, self-hatred, and fear. The walls she built, the defenses she put up, all of it dissolved into nothing as Elsa bared the truth of her soul.

"That's what everyone kept telling me. Mom, dad, even Kai and Gerda. And every single time they told me, they had that same look on their face. I could see the disappointment in their eyes, Anna. They were lying, saying whatever they had to just to make me feel better, but deep down they knew. And I did too. It was my fault," Elsa released her hold on Anna and covered her face in her hands, unable to bear her shame any longer. "It was my fault, it was my fucking fault!"

It was done. Elsa had revealed the agonizing truth she had carried her whole life and all that was left was the final blow. The merciful _coup de grâce_ that Anna would deliver which would release Elsa from her guilt. She had envisioned this scenario in her head an endless amount of times, and each time the result was always the same. It always ended with Anna completely and utterly rejecting Elsa, severing their ties forever once she knew how much harm Elsa had caused, how toxic Elsa was. Elsa had prepared herself for it, she even wanted it as she thought it would finally grant her peace. If Anna pushed her away, Elsa would have a reason to stay gone. They would both heal, and over time they would move on until they forgot about each other. As much as it would have pained Elsa to lose Anna, she knew it was what she deserved.

Elsa had shrunken down to a piteous ball of grief. "Just leave me, Anna," she could not meet her gaze for fear of what she might see there, so she spoke to the sand. "It's what I deserve. You would be so much better off without me," she said with the clarity of someone who had finally reached a deep understanding of themselves.

Finally, Anna knew what she had to do. It was so simple and so easy that she was surprised and angry at herself that she had never thought of it before. Elsa felt guilty for causing Anna's pain, and she craved punishment for it. Anna still adamantly believed it was not her fault and that it never was, but that didn't matter if Elsa had spent her whole life convinced of that fact. So the only thing Anna could do was forgive her. Forgive her with love. Forgive her with understanding. Forgive her even if she didn't think she deserved it and even if she didn't want it.

And so, without further thought or a moment's hesitation, Anna forgave Elsa.

"Elsa," Anna said slowly.

After a long pause, Elsa looked up slowly from her hands when her tears had dried. She braced herself for the coming blow. There would be no more running, no more hiding.

"I forgive you."

Elsa had shut her eyes, then flinched when Anna spoke. It took a moment to absorb, but the words she had heard were not the ones she was expecting.

"Elsa, look at me."

She opened her eyes, and saw Anna's face filled with tender love, compassion, and understanding. The sight of it scorched her soul and branded her heart, and Elsa would remember this moment until the end of her days.

"I _forgive_ you," Anna repeated, earnestly.

"Wha- what?" Elsa stammered.

" _I forgive you."_

Elsa turned away, unable to accept the reality of what was happening in front of her. It couldn't be true, it simply existed so far outside the realm of possibility that she thought Anna was cruelly twisting a blade in her heart.

"No, Anna, don't do this to me. I- I can't-"

"I forgive you, Elsa."

Tears pooled in Elsa's eyes again and she furiously wiped them away.

"Elsa, look at me. _Look_ ," Anna gently turned Elsa's face towards her and cupped it between her hands. As they stared into each other's eyes, naked and vulnerable, she repeated those three words. " _I_ forgive _you."_

Elsa tried to push her away, refusing to hear her. Anna only pulled Elsa back further in.

"Not you, Anna, _please,"_ Elsa whimpered as her unstoppable wave of tears began to pour down her face again.

"I forgive you, Elsa. For everything. All of it. I forgive you."

Just like that, Elsa was finished. Anna unraveled every last thread of grief, regret, loathing, fear, and guilt from Elsa's soul with three simple words. Three simple words that shattered the ice in her heart and filled it with Anna's undying love and devotion. The fog of doubt in her mind cleared as it settled on this new revelation.

Elsa wept for absolution, cried out for redemption, and sobbed for the purity of grace and mercy that Anna had granted to her. She crumpled under Anna's tender grasp, and melted into her embrace.

"Oh god, Anna, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Elsa shook as she allowed the pain to wash over her. "I'm so sorry, Anna!"

Through it all, Anna remained steadfast. As Elsa broke down, she held her up. She didn't release Elsa, nor slacken her grip even when she began to cry as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Anna!" Elsa repeated. "I'm so sorry!"

They stayed like that for a long time, sniffling and weeping until sleep overcame their senses.

Overhead, the stars continued to wheel about until one by one their lights were extinguished as the twilight blanket unfurled before the breaking day. The sisters slept peacefully as the rising sun chased the last shadows of the night westward across the desert.


	25. The Price of Redemption

* * *

The next morning, Anna stirred first and found herself lying next to a warm body pressed close to her own and a head of platinum blonde hair nestled in the crook of her neck. She smiled softly, bathing in the warmth of the rising sun and the tenderness of Elsa's slender body. Looking down, she smiled even more earnestly when she saw Elsa's calm and serene face still deep in sleep.

Anna placed a soft kiss on her forehead nd brushed an errant lock of her hair away from her face. Elsa scrunched up her face slightly, then sighed leisurely and snuggled closer to Anna. It was odd how comfortable she was feeling, despite the events of last night and their emotionally draining conversation.

The memory of Elsa's kiss flashed through her mind and Anna found herself savoring it. She looked down once more at Elsa's lips which were slightly pouted in sleep, and she had to resist the strange urge to kiss her again then and there. Peaceful as this moment was, Anna was content to linger in the quiet calm.

Elsa stirred then as her bleary eyes blinked away the sleep. Distantly, she was aware of how close Anna was to her, and she wondered if she was still dreaming.

"Morning," Anna smiled brighter than the breaking day and tapped Elsa's nose with her finger. "Sleep well?"

The brief touch awakened her senses, and Elsa snapped up and gazed all around her. Sand dunes stretched away all around them, and behind them, the helicopter that Kristoff had stolen still lay parked.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, turning to face her once again. "What... wh- are we...?"

Anna chuckled, then pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows. "Welcome back to the land of the living," she booped Elsa on the nose.

Elsa searched Anna's face for any sign of falsity or deception. What she saw there was love, plain as day. The memory of last night's discussion came back to her then, and her heart soared. She rushed forward and pulled Anna into a one armed hug.

It was real. Anna had forgiven her, and her soul had been saved. Her forgiveness was as real as the sun in the sky, and the pain in her shoulder. She embraced it gladly, as it was a tiny price to pay in return for redemption. They stayed a while longer before silently making their way back to Kristoff.

Anna knocked loudly on the sliding door then pulled it open, startling the man lying on the floor out of his sleep. "Rise and shine!" she said cheerfully. "Oi, skipper! We have a flight to catch, come on!"

"What?" Kristoff asked as he shielded his eyes from the piercing daylight.

Elsa poked her head from around the side. "What she's trying to say is that we would very much like to leave this desert now."

Kristoff stared blankly at the two, then pushed himself to his feet as he shook off his sleep. He grumbled something unintelligible and without further delay, they were soon up in the air and flying away.

The journey out of the desert had thankfully been uneventful. With the helicopter that Kristoff had stolen, the trio returned to the private airstrip in Yemen where Sven awaited them. After another long flight, they soon found themselves before a familiar sight as they flew over the British isles, towards Wales.

... ... ...

"Well, on the bright side, Hans probably thinks you guys are dead at least," Kristoff said from the cockpit. He leaned back in his seat and grinned at Elsa and Anna in the passenger compartment behind him.

Elsa glanced up briefly from the maps she was studying and raised an eyebrow at Kristoff.

Across the aisle, Anna was lying on her back across two seats with both knees raised, one balanced atop the other, kicking her foot around in the air idly. "I think I'm going to enjoy my resurrection," she said, staring up at the ceiling of the fuselage. "Ugh, Hans. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees we're alive. I'm gonna rip those ridiculous sideburns off his face and shove them up his a-"

"Anna," Elsa said without looking up. "Careful. They say when you go on a quest for vengeance, you should always dig two graves."

"Right. One for the sideburns and one for the mustache," Anna replied, indicating Weselton. She looked past over her legs at Elsa and grinned mischievously.

Elsa caught Anna's look as she turned up from the maps again and tried, with little success, to suppress a smirk from spreading across her face.

"Whatcha doin'?" Anna asked as she rose to her feet, crossed the aisle, and sat next to Elsa.

"I've just been cross-referencing what we found in Sarras to these maps," Elsa shuffled some papers around. "As far as I can tell, and if my memory is correct, the closest match to the location that was shown in the tomb is this uninhabited chain of islands off the southwest coast of Wales."

"Darling, I believe the term is archipelago," Anna teased, lazily twisting a lock of Elsa's hair around in her fingers.

Elsa flushed with embarrassment and turned away, hiding her cheeks that blossomed red. Anna giggled lightly and released the lock of hair in her fingers as she leaned back in her seat. Their conversation hadn't been that long ago and yet on some level Anna, could feel that the rift that had formed between then had already begun to heal. Some things still lingered in the back of her mind, but for the time being, Anna was content to enjoy the bubble of ease that had now settled between them. There were larger things to be concerned with at the moment, and Anna was for the most part, satisfied that she understood Elsa much better now then she had in years. She could tell Elsa was still unsure of herself, especially following their conversation, as if she were uncertain of how to act now that Anna knew one of her deepest truths.

Nonetheless, for Elsa, a great weight had been lifted from her heart and soul and mind. She had revealed her terrible truth to Anna, and though she feared the worst, it did not come to pass. Anna did not turn her away and she did not reject her. Instead, Anna braved Elsa's tempestuous storm and poured every last ounce of her endless affection into three words that wiped everything clean and set her free. Elsa had never once in her life thought such a thing could be possible, and yet, here she was. Unfettered by doubt, untethered by fear, and unbothered by guilt. The elation and triumph that she felt in her heart and soul was incredible, and with it came a realization that she had been trying to run from for a very long time.

She loved Anna. She loved Anna for the warmth and constancy of her friendship, even through the years they spent apart. She loved Anna for her limitless devotion and the hope she had given her. She loved Anna for the boundless happiness and joy she exuded and shared with the world around her. She loved Anna for the brilliant light and hope she radiated. She loved Anna for the resplendent beauty and vigor that encapsulated her being. Elsa loved Anna, like the moon loves the sun. Before, the thought of being in love with Anna had scared Elsa down to every molecule of her being. Now, it only brought her a rejuvenating sense of calm and peace. Elsa's love for Anna was as deep and wide as the ocean where she could swim in it's endless waters forever.

Elsa looked to her side again and saw that Anna's head was turned towards her and her eyes were closed in peaceful rest as she had fallen asleep. As a warm smile spread across Elsa's face, Anna snored loudly and unconsciously adjusted her head until it was lying softly on her right shoulder. Elsa chuckled lightly to herself and settled in comfortably next to Anna. She recalled their kiss without further shame, and thought of it as she drifted off into the dream realm of deep slumber.

Anna's hair was wet and clumps of sand were clinging to it near the ends. She was breathing heavily, sucking down air into her lungs that had been bereft of precious oxygen. Her teal eyes glanced all around as she took in her surroundings before settling on Elsa's. A drop of water had escaped from Anna's hairline and slid down the side of her face, curving slightly as it rolled over the gentle rise of her cheek. From there, Elsa's gaze was drawn to her lips, which were held open as Anna continued to catch her breath. They looked soft and pillowy, and the feeling was even more divine when Elsa brought their lips crashing together. She recalled the taste of Anna's lips, or rather lack of taste but more so a distinctive feeling of warmth and an underlying note of the essence that made Anna, Anna. It was light and delicate, soft and airy like a springtime breeze. She couldn't place why, or exactly how she had known, but Elsa knew that pure sense of life and renewal encapsulated the essence of Anna. Finally, Elsa remembered how Anna's hands had settled on her waist, and how for a brief moment, Anna seemed to melt into the kiss just as much as she had.

For the first time in her life, Elsa dared to hope.

... ... ...

A few hours later, Anna opened her eyes first. Her vision was slightly askew, and she felt something warm gently rise and softly fall by her head. She turned, and only then realized that she was resting her head against Elsa's shoulder who was deep asleep.

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about,_ Anna thought idly as she rose and stretched, yawning all the while. She turned back to Elsa, and smiled tenderly as she moved a lock of her blonde hair out of her face and over her ear. _Something sweet I bet. Maybe it's about me._

Anna paused. Ordinarily such a thought would have bothered her, but now, it was only comforting. Deciding not to press the issue any further, Anna carefully rose so as not to wake Elsa, then planted a soft kiss on her cheek and tweaked her ear with her fingers. Doing so just felt right somehow, natural even. As if some hidden balance between the sisters had finally been struck, and understandings clicked into place.

With great reluctance, Anna turned away and started towards the cockpit. Behind her, she heard Elsa mumble something in a husky voice that sounded an awful lot like "Anna." Turning around, Anna saw Elsa shift over in her sleep and mumble something else incomprehensible. She ignored the fluttering in her heart and the soft warmth between her thighs which had flared up at the hidden implication of what Elsa was dreaming about.

Anna quashed that line of thinking as she decided to shelf that topic for another time. In the meantime, many other things still remained on her mind. Questions still floated around regarding their findings at Sarras. Why wasn't the grail there? If it had been moved, who moved it and why? What would they find at this mysterious destination in the Celtic sea? She had been working on several theories for a while, but nothing she came up with held much water without further evidence to support them. They were reaching around blindly, searching for answers that were hidden in the dark annals of forgotten history.

Taking one last look at Elsa, Anna went down the aisle towards the cockpit and leaned through the doorway. Kristoff was still in the pilot's seat, dutifully flying the plane through dusky skies. Outside, the blood-orange sun was dipping beneath the horizon as evening advanced.

"Hey, everything okay up here?" Anna asked .

"Smooth sailing up here," Kristoff glanced over his shoulder. "Well, flying technically, I guess. Anyways, we'll be landing in Swansea soon."

"How soon?"

"About an hour, I'd reckon."

"Great," Anna stretched in the door frame and took a seat next to Kristoff in the co-pilot's chair.

"So, what's the plan?" Kristoff asked.

"Well," Anna ran a hand through her hair. "I was thinking we could grab some grub, maybe-"

"I meant, what's the plan with the grail? And Hans with his army of mercenaries?"

"I was getting to that! Don't interrupt me. I was about to say-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Elsa asked from behind, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and leaning against the door frame.

"Oh! Good morning Elsa! Uh, well I guess it's nighttime now isn't it? Good night! No, that sounds like you're going to bed and you just woke up. That's silly. Silly me," Anna rambled. "Anyways, how'd you sleep?" She asked brightly.

Off to the side, Kristoff stifled a chuckle.

"Good," Elsa answered as she yawned. "Surprisingly so."

"Anna was just about to tell us about her master plan," Kristoff chimed in.

"Oh?" Elsa fixed Anna with an expectant look. "Do tell."

"Right," Anna said. "I was thinking breakfast first, uh, well dinner that is while the plane refuels. I'm starving! Then after maybe grab some quick shut-eye in a real bed, no offense to Sven, before heading out in the morning. Now as for our competition, that's gonna be a little more tricky. We thought we thought we had the lead, but it turns out Hans and Weselton have been two steps ahead of us the entire time. With no way for them to track us anymore, Hans probably thinks Elsa and I are dead, which just leaves you Kristoff. But you're one man against his entire army, so he'll likely have written you off already if he thinks you have any sense."

"Which I don't, apparently," Kristoff remarked.

"So, that gives us an edge. They won't expect us to be coming so now it's a matter of who gets there first. We still have a shot at this," Anna finished with an assured smirk.

"Even if all that is true and even if we make it there before they do, we still don't know where to start looking. We don't even know what we expect to find there," Elsa countered.

"What is 'there' anyways?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa walked back into the passenger compartment before returning shortly after with a map. She laid it out on the dashboard in between all of them and pointed out the chain of islands off the coast of Wales.

"Here. This… _archipelago_ ," Elsa enunciated the last word and gave Anna an amused look.

Kristoff regarded the location Elsa had pointed out as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I still can't wrap my head around this whole thing. Why would Arthur's knights bust their asses across the world to return the grail to the holy land, only to just move it someplace else?" he asked.

"Hard to say," Elsa started. "Of the three knights that went on that quest, only Sir Bors lived and return home. Then, it's not certain what became of him after that, but only he could have known about the location of the grail."

"I have a theory about that," Anna perked, raising a finger.

Elsa and Kristoff both looked at her at the same time.

"Alright, we know Galahad and Percival died not long after finding the grail right?" Anna asked.

"Right," Elsa nodded.

"Uh huh," Kristoff gestured for Anna to continue.

"And we know that Bors returned to Camelot, but what if," Anna paused for dramatic effect. "What if he was only doing that to depose King Arthur?"

"What?" Kristoff made a face of confusion.

"Go on," Elsa furrowed her brows in thought.

"Well, Bors and Lancelot were cousins, remember? And what did Lancelot do? He betrayed his king after he and Queen Guinevere fell in love with each other. News of their affair broke out and it split the round table in two," Anna gestured animatedly as she spoke. "Those who sided with Lancelot went away with him to France to start a new court, while those who remained loyal to Arthur stayed back in Camelot. A war was fought between them, and Arthur was fatally wounded at Camlann when he faced the rebel army."

"Bors supported Lancelot because they were family, and only he knew where the grail was. So, if anyone could have moved it, then it would have been him," Elsa speculated as she caught on to Anna's line of thinking.

"Exactly!" Anna snapped her fingers. "What if he returned to Sarras and took the grail with him to keep anyone else from finding it? What if they wanted to keep it out of Arthur's reach? Or even use it against him somehow?"

"With Arthur dead, and the grail in his possession, it would have given Bors the power to succeed him as king. Which he did, but it still doesn't explain why that clue in Sarras is pointing us to the middle of the Celtic sea. Well, unless," Elsa's eyes narrowed in thought before widening as an idea came to her. "You don't think…?"

Anna nodded giddily and grinned. "Avalon," she said, bouncing in her seat.

"Sorry, Ava-what now?" Kristoff cut in.

"The Isle of Avalon. It's where Arthur was brought to after he was wounded at the battle of Camlann. He died there, and supposedly, he will rise again when Britain needs him most. So the story goes," Elsa explained. "There's a lot of different conjecture as to where it is, or if it even exists, but the only thing that's certain about it is that it has never been found."

"And I assume that a king such as Arthur would have had all sorts of treasures?" Kristoff asked, a glint appearing in his eye.

"Still don't know how or why the grail ended up there, but yes, I would say that's a safe assumption. Hopefully, we'll be able to find more answers when we get there," Anna stated excitedly. She looked up at Elsa and smiled softly.

Elsa returned her own small smile before turning around and pacing back over to her seat. A strange sense of foreboding had come over her and unfortunately, she knew the exact reason why. It was fear, pulling and tugging at the corners of her mind as it whispered dark thoughts and filled her head with doubt. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to protect Anna. She was afraid she would fail her again. She was afraid that she'll be hurt, and it'll be her fault.

"Elsa? You okay?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa looked to her side and was surprised to see that Anna was seated next to her. Her eyes were filled with concern as she gently laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yeah. Fine," Elsa replied.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Anna murmured.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Back in the desert. I remember what you said, about… wanting to go home. I just want you to know you can still do that when we land. I won't hold it against you. Kristoff and I will be fine, I promise."

"Why… why are you saying this to me?" Elsa asked in a shaky voice.

Anna sighed deeply and fussed with the ends of one of her pigtails. "I just don't want you to feel like you're responsible for me. I'm grown up and I can take care of myself, " she explained.

"Anna… I," Elsa started, then paused.

She closed her eyes and searched inward for the answer. There was fear, there had always been fear. It had been a part of Elsa for so long, she could barely remember a time where her life wasn't dominated by it. Fear had pushed her away from Anna and driven a wedge between them. Everything she had done, the isolation, the need for control, had been motivated by that fear. Elsa was so polluted by self-doubt, shame, and guilt that she could never see past it to what the true foundations of her heart were. Until now.

Anna had forgiven her, and in doing so freed Elsa from the shackles that had bound her for her whole life. She dug deeper, and looked past the fear and found a bottomless reservoir of affection. The fear and doubt that drove them apart was motivated by love and longing so deep and so powerful that Elsa couldn't bear the thought of hurting Anna. So she let it take over and govern her every thought and action. Fear had controlled her life, but now, Elsa knew what lay beyond it.

Anna was the answer. Love was the solution. No longer did Elsa have to be afraid, and no more would she protect Anna out of fear. Love would bring them together again. Love would be Elsa's shield with which she guarded Anna.

There would be no more running. No more hiding. No more fear.

"I'm not going anywhere, Anna," Elsa said.

Anna leaned forward and hugged Elsa tightly. "Thank you," she mumbled into her shoulder.

Elsa wrapped her own arms around Anna, feeling a renewed sense of purpose.

Far in the distance, thunder clouds roiled and gathered on the horizon.


	26. The Storm

_The Celtic Sea_

* * *

Anna finished lacing up her boots then walked over to their crate of armaments. She had dressed in warm clothing to anticipate the cooler temperatures and wet weather on the island, opting for a warm jumper beneath an olive green military jacket she had buttoned up. Additionally, she opted for a pair of navy blue jeans and her usual boots. However, as a change she decided to style her red hair into a half-up-half-down ponytail.

When she reached the crate, she picked up a Sig P320 pistol she acquired from Kristoff as a replacement for the one she lost in Sarras. As she inspected it, she turned it over in her hand and tested its grip and sights before removing the magazine to ensure it was loaded. Slotting it back in with a click, she racked the slide to chamber a round then flicked the safety on before putting it into her thigh holster.

Finished with her preparations, Anna strode towards the cockpit and peeked her head through the privacy screen separating it from the passenger compartment. "All done. How's the shoulder?" she asked Elsa who was seated next to Kristoff.

"A little better," Elsa replied as she flexed and tested her left arm. "It doesn't hurt too bad if I don't move move it much."

"Good, good," Anna nodded. "Well, we should change the bandages and take a look at it. Wouldn't want you to get an infection now."

"Probably a good idea," Elsa agreed. "I can change out of these hobo clothes as well," she said, referring to the sweatpants and long sleeve shirt she had changed into after their departure from Sarras.

She unbuckled her seat belt and rose, passing through the privacy screen that Anna held open as she walked towards their belongings.

"No peeking," Anna warned, jabbing a finger at Kristoff.

Kristoff chuckled. "You must have me mistaken for some kind of scoundrel, Anna. I would never."

With that, Anna turned around and let the screen fall back into place. She procured a medical bag from the back while Elsa sat down.

With her free hand, Elsa removed the sling from her left arm and set it aside. Next, she bunched up the material of her shirt near the bottom then held it to her collarbones so that she could take it off. She first wiggled her right arm free followed by her head, then she straightened out her left arm so that she could the pull her shirt down and extract her limb at the same time. Going slow so as not to aggravate her wound, the ordinarily quick and simple task took much longer than usual, so much so that Anna eventually stepped in to help.

"Here. Let me," Anna said as she took hold of the shirt and assisted Elsa.

"I can do it Anna. I'm fine," Elsa huffed.

One part of her felt resolved to deal with it on her own so as not to burden Anna, and another part also felt embarrassed due to the fact that she wore nothing else underneath but a navy blue sports bra.

"Shut up and stop being silly," Anna chided.

Elsa sighed and acquiesced, allowing Anna to shed the article of clothing and put it aside. Next, she knelt in front of Elsa as she laid out the contents of the medical bag and began busying herself with unwrapping the bandages from Elsa's shoulder. Meanwhile, Elsa became uncomfortably aware of how exposed she was and how near Anna was to her own body. She shielded her uncovered abdomen with her arms and looked everywhere else but at Anna.

"Here we go," Anna muttered as she unwrapped the last of the bandages and exposed the wound in Elsa's shoulder.

The entry wound was small, no larger than a dime thanks to the small caliber of pistol ammunition that was fired. The bullet had penetrated only flesh and anything larger likely would have pierced through the shoulder, which would have been a much more serious injury to deal with. After Kristoff had removed the bullet and stemmed the bleeding, he had stitched the wound shut while Elsa remained unconscious.

Anna inspected Kristoff's handiwork and nodded in affirmation when she saw that the stitches remained in place. For as big and burly as he was, Anna was surprised to note that Kristoff had a delicate touch. She sterilized her hands with rubbing alcohol before wetting a cloth and dabbing around the area as delicately but thoroughly as she could.

Meanwhile, Elsa winced sharply and made tentative eye contact with Anna.

"Sorry," Anna apologized. She smiled encouragingly, then turned back to focus on her work.

Elsa shook her head and gritted her teeth. "It's fine," she said in a strained voice.

"At least you'll have a cool scar when this heals. Like me!" Anna said as she tried to cheer Elsa up. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and all that," she finished wiping the area clean, then acquired a fresh set of bandages and began wrapping them over Elsa's shoulder.

"Hooray," Elsa sighed miserably.

Anna took note of her sarcasm, but pressed on anyways. "Thank you, again. For, you know… taking a bullet for me and rescuing me from that river and, um, saving my life," she muttered as she worked.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa said in a small voice. "You don't have to thank me."

"Maybe not, but I will anyway," Anna replied firmly. She finished wrapping the bandage and ensured it was snug, then snipped away the excess material. "There, all done. Oh, and take these. Painkillers," she dropped two pills into Elsa's hand and then handed her a water bottle.

Elsa downed the pills with a swig of water.

Meanwhile, Anna put everything away into the medical bag, and when she was done she smiled at Elsa. "You're my hero," she said sweetly and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

She turned away to start putting everything back into the medical bag and as she did, the smile never left her face.

Elsa nervously smiled as she flushed red and her heart fluttered. She rose and went over to her bag where she rummaged around until she found a clean gray pullover and her dark blue denim jacket with a fur collar. Elsa bunched up the pullover beneath the neck hole to make the task of putting it on easier when Anna stepped into help again.

"Anna, I can do it on my own," Elsa protested. "I don't need help."

"You don't think I know that? I know you're a badass, Elsa, but even badasses need help once in a while," Anna countered as she took hold of the pullover and held it out for Elsa to slide her arms through. "I'm helping you because I want to and because it's the least I can do."

Elsa conceded the point as she turned towards Anna and looped her arms through the pullover. Finished, she looked up and came face to face with Anna who stood in front of her. She still wore that gentl comforting smile and her teal eyes seemed to twinkle slightly. This close, Elsa could nearly count every freckle on Anna's cheeks, and that was when she noticed how near they were to each other. Her eyes drifted down Anna's cheeks, tracing along her jawline until they settled on her lips.

_I could kiss her right now, it would be so easy._ An intrusive thought spoke out as it entered Elsa's mind. _I could just say it was the pills making me act funny._

"Um, Elsa? Yoo hoo, anybody home?" Anna said, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts.

Elsa looked down and saw that Anna was holding her leather holster out for her. "Oh, thank you," she muttered.

She accepted it and looped it around each of her shoulders before slotting her pistol that Kristoff had managed to recover from Sarras back into place. Next, she fished out a pair of black jeans, socks, and her boots. Tucking them under her arm, she turned and realized Anna was still watching her.

"Um, Anna," Elsa awkwardly gestured to the items she was holding.

"Mmhmm?" Anna nodded eagerly, then realized what Elsa's intentions were. "Oh, right! I'll just leave you to it then. Unless you... need help? What am I saying, of course you don't need help with that! Such a silly thing to ask. You probably want your privacy and here I am offering to… uh… I'm just gonna … head back up to the front now… " she chuckled sheepishly as she backed away towards the cockpit.

Elsa waited until Anna had left and closed the privacy screen behind her before she started changing. She slipped out of her sweatpants then wiggled her feet into her socks. After, she slid into her jeans and laced on her boots. Satisfied with her attire, she donned her denim jacket but left it unbuttoned so as to facilitate access to her weapon if she needed it. Then, she paused for a moment as she considered putting on the arm sling again, then thought against it. Elsa decided that she may have need of both arms and the pain was mostly bearable, though she would avoid using her left if she could. Before she returned to the cockpit, she ran a hand through her hair and tugged on the end of her signature braid to ensure it was all in order.

"Uh, Elsa? You better come take a look at this!" Anna called from the cockpit.

Elsa strode went the aisle and brushed the screen aside. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing good," Kristoff muttered and pointed towards the horizon.

Ahead of them, the Isle of Avalon lay below. The archipelago consisted of a single large island surrounded by several smaller ones. Beyond the island, dark storm clouds were rapidly advancing towards them. Strong headwinds hamstrung their airspeed and it was certain that the storm would reach them first before they could get to the island.

"Can we get to the island in time?" Anna asked as she fidgeted in her seat nervously.

Kristoff sucked air through his teeth. "It'll be dicey... but Sven'll hold," he said.

"Well, can we turn around?" Elsa asked.

"Doubt it," Kristoff shook his head. "That storm will catch up to us before we can even make it back."

Anna looked back and locked eyes with Elsa. They didn't have to say so, but both of them could tell that they were each thinking about the same thing; their parents. It was a cruel twist of fate, or perhaps bitter irony, that the Kaldborg sisters were now staring down the very same thing that had the untimely demise of their parents. Elsa could read the anxiety on Anna's face, and she was certain Anna could read it on hers as well.

"Whoa, whoa… look! Down there," Kristoff said, snapping Elsa and Anna back to attention. "Who would be crazy enough to sail in this weather?"

Elsa stepped forward and peered over the dashboard down below. Three small ships were beating against the choppy waves, sailing directly towards the largest island.

"Who the hell else?" Anna scowled, already certain of who they were. "It's dickface Hans and his pet weasel."

"So much for the element of surprise then," Kristoff said.

"We have to keep going," Anna pressed. "They aren't gonna wait for the weather to clear up."

"Wait, Anna, this is crazy!" Elsa held up a hand to try and reason with her headstrong sister. "We're flying into a storm, are you out your mind?"

"Yep! Probably!" Anna replied as she unfastened her seat belt and brushed past Elsa. "Now, where did I put those things?" she walked towards the rear of the plane and began to rummage through various boxes and bags until she found what she was looking for.

Elsa followed behind and dodged a sock that flew through the air as Anna tossed it carelessly behind her. "Anna, just wait. There must be something else we can-"

"Aha!" Anna exclaimed as she withdrew a bright orange flotation vest. "One for you," she ignored Elsa's protests and handed her one, then she withdrew another vest and began putting it on. "And one for me."

A flash of lightning outside filled the interior of the plane with white light, followed by the deep rumble of a thunder clap. Elsa fretted in place until Anna placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Look at me, Elsa."

"I am looking at you."

"I know, but everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

Another thunderclap boomed outside and rain began to beat against the metal of the plane.

Kristoff flinched and gripped the steering yoke tighter. "Better buckle up, guys!" he turned and shouted into the passenger compartment. "This is gonna get hairy!"

Strong gusts of wind battered the plane, tossing it about violently while thick sheets of rain pelted against the metal like gunfire. They were jostled about relentlessly as Kristoff struggled to maintain control of Sven.

Elsa and Anna found their seats in the passenger compartment, each wearing a flotation vest and gripping the edges of their armrests as if their lives depended on it. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked outside at the same moment the plane was rocked by a heavy crosswind. Anna squeezed her eyes shut and reached around blindly until they found Elsa's right hand. Together, they interlocked their fingers and tightened their grip on each other's hands.

"I can see a beach ahead! I'm gonna try and put Sven down there!" Kristoff shouted over the cacophony of wind and rain. "Here we go," he began to lower their altitude and dialed back their airspeed as he fought against the heavy winds that buffeted against the plane. "Come on, boy! Don't let me down now!"

As they descended, more of the island came into view as it suddenly materialized out of the rain and fog. They were approaching a long flat strip of sand that bordered the edge of a dense tree line. It ran right along a sharp ridgeline that rose up to meet them. A second later, a blinding flash of light and a deafening boom shook the entire plane as a lightning bolt struck Sven's left engine.

"Shit!" Kristoff screamed.

The left engine was spewing thick smoke and belching flame. The propeller struggled for a moment, then sputtered and died. Sven started to lean heavily towards the left as the right engine limped on.

Straining against the steering yoke with all of his strength, Kristoff desperately attempted to correct their approach. "Keep it together, boy! Come on now!"

With only one engine, their altitude began to plummet at a dangerous rate. They were nearing the top of the ridgeline and at their current trajectory, they would surely crash into the side.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Kristoff yelled as he tried to pull Sven up with all his might. "Hang on!" his eyes widened when he realized they wouldn't make it.

Sven's left wing crashed through the tree line and tore off as it collided with the earth. The belly of the plane smashed through the top of the ridge as the plane came crashing down. The wind howled as the earth shook from the harsh contact.

They tumbled downwards, sliding down the incline of the ridge as they crashed through rocks and vegetation alike. All around them, metal screeched and shredded apart from the impact, tearing the plane down the midsection right between Elsa and Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, reaching with her hand as the front of the plane tore away.

The last thing she saw was Elsa's outstretched hand grasping thin air as the plane split into two pieces and broke away from each other.


	27. Marooned

_The Isle of Avalon_

* * *

She remembered the tree.

But it was misshapen, twisted, and deformed; arranged into the body of some silent eldritch horror. It stood upon an endless field of white, where the horizon and the sky blurred together along some meaningless vector. It's limbs were black and bare and reached outwards into the vast expanse of nothingness. The tree stretched over a pond which was bottomless, and appeared as if it were the gaping maw of some primordial beast.

She remembered falling.

The ice shattered against her back and stole the breath from her lungs. She sunk further and further into the pond away from the surface. It became like a distant sun which she struggled towards. Inky tendrils of formless dark dragged her down further into the deep abyss. She tried to scream, but the water filled her lungs and turned into lead.

She remembered the cold.

It was colder than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. The warmth was immediately sapped from her body and the cold settled deep within her bones. With each of her fleeting breaths she inhaled more of the water, infiltrating her lungs and filling them with a chill so intense and so complete that she froze from the inside out.

She remembered Elsa.

Stood above her at the surface. Sometimes, Elsa's face was a mask of horror and shock, frozen in a scream that echoed through time and filled her heart with shards of ice. Other times, Elsa grinned wickedly, leering down at her in hateful glee as she was swallowed by the darkness. Her face was always the last thing she remembers.

... ... ...

Anna woke from her nightmare with a start, gasping and clutching her chest before realizing that she was no longer asleep. "What the fu-" she sighed and cursed her luck. "Of course."

Taking deep calming breaths, she then surveyed her surroundings and noticed that she was upside down. She was still securely fastened in place by her seat belt, with only her feet and arms were dangling in the air in front of her. It was then that Anna realized she was staring at the ground from a few meters above. Scattered about the forest floor were bits of metal and other debris. 

"Agh, Jesus… my head," Anna winced as she rubbed her temples. 

Her entire body ached and she was bruised all over. When she looked around in a daze, she saw that the rear section of the plane she was on was entangled among the treetops of a dense forest. Aside from the smoke lazily swirling about, the air was largely still save for the occasional breeze and was punctuated by a suspicious silence. 

Anna fussed with her seatbelt. "Perfect," she grumbled. "This is just perfect." 

She continued to mutter more expletives to herself while she fumbled around with the buckle until she snapped it loose, releasing her from its hold. Immediately afterwards, she came loose from her mooring and fell down to the earth, crashing through several branches which cut her cheek and forehead before slamming into the grassy forest floor.

"Argh, okay" Anna groaned and rolled onto her back, wincing from the pain. "Yeah, that hurt."

She closed her eyes for a minute and scrunched up her face in discomfort as she waited for the pain to pass. A single leaf fell onto her cheek, tickling it. Anna sighed and opened her eyes wearily when she heard the sound of branches snapping and leaves rustling. The giant hunk of metal dangling above her started to careen to the ground right where she was laying.

"Oh crap!" Anna scrambled to her feet and ran clear of the wreck site, diving out of the way just in time as the rest of the plane came crashing down right where she had just been.

She laid still, shielding her head with hands and waited for any other pieces of metal to fall from above. After a moment, Anna peeked out and when nothing else threatened to crush her, she rose to her feet, rubbing her sore body to soothe the aches and pains. Around her, the wind whispered through the trees and a few drops of water were shaken loose from the leaves.

Anna gazed upwards and noticed that the dark storm clouds had passed over and moved on beyond the island. "At least the storms over," she realized she was still wearing her flotation vest and struggled to tear it off. "Ugh, get this thing offa me!" she ripped away the vest and tossed it aside, then she leaned back on the tree and chuckled to herself. "Guess I didn't need that thing after all, huh?"

Nothing else responded to her, and Anna realized then she was completely alone. Elsa and Kristoff were nowhere to be seen, and the wreck site was silent and empty.

Anna whipped around and searched the wreck. "Elsa? Kristoff? Anybody? Hello?" she paced around in a circle. "Wait Anna, think. The plane was split in half… which means… Elsa will be at the other crash site! I just have to get my bearings and find it."

Anna turned in a slow circle as she surveyed her surroundings. Through a stand of trees, she spotted a tall plume of smoke rising from the forest below her. It wasn't all that far away and remained within walking distance.

"That has to be them," Anna said. "Just gotta get there."

Patting her thigh, she was relieved to find that her sidearm was still there before limping into the woods in the direction of the smoke.

... ... ...

"Ugh, stupid roots!" Anna cursed as she tripped over a thick gnarled root. "Stupid trees, stupid storm, stupid… stupid me," she sighed as she kicked the tree repeatedly.

The tree remained stubbornly silent and impassive, which only infuriated Anna further.

"Stupid me… way to go Anna! It's just a little storm! We'll be fine! Stupid!" Anna slapped her forehead and aggravated the cut there. "Ow!" she yelped from the pain then took a deep calming breath. "It's okay, I just gotta find Elsa and Kristoff. God, I hope they're okay. Please be okay, Elsa. This is all my fault. I should never have dragged you into this mess."

The trees thinned out into a grassy clearing, and there Anna found the smoke rising into the sky again. She was getting closer.

"Not far now," Anna huffed. "Please be okay, Elsa. I'm sorry, you can yell at me, you can tell me I told you so. Just don't be… I can't even think about that right now. Just… please be okay!"

She crossed through the clearing as she continued to talk to herself. Though the storm had passed and the temperature was cool, she could feel the meager warmth from the midday sun obscured by the clouds.

"Let's recap. Flew to the island, crashed on the island. Now we're separated, and… I'm alone… talking to myself. Just me and my thoughts. That's okay, I can keep it together. My thoughts are great, I love my thoughts," Anna started skipping, filled with false pride. "Elsa kissed me and I still don't know why and I'd really like to know but I can't know if she's dead," she stopped in her tracks. "Oh boy, that took a turn. Just keep moving Anna. And don't… think about that. You can ask her when you find her! That's it. Just gotta keep moving and find Elsa."

The next little while was passed in the same manner, with Anna stumbling through the forest while muttering indignantly to herself. The higher ground where her section of the plane had crashed gradually evened out as Anna descended from the steady slope. Eventually, she entered the clearing where the rest of the plane was.

"Finally!" Anna sighed in relief as she passed through a swath of splintered trees and found the crash site.

The front half of the plane that had broken away had landed among the trees, gouging out a deep groove in the earth and carving a path of destruction through the woods.

"Elsa! Elsa!? Hello!?" Anna called. "Kristoff? You guys here?"

She approached the crash site, sidestepping all manner of metal and wooden debris. Small patches of fire blazed here and there, filling the air with the acrid scent of burning fuel. The nose of the plane was buried in a mound of dirt, and the front section was leaning towards its right where the wing had partially embedded itself into the ground.

"Elsa!? Kristoff!?" Anna called as she entered the remains of the cockpit. "Shit," she sank and rested against a seat. "They aren't here... but maybe that's a good thing!"

She stepped out of the cockpit and surveyed the crash site. Ahead of her, lying on its side next to the scar in the earth, was a crate of their belongings.

"Our supplies!" Anna gasped as she righted the crate and opened it. "Empty. Of course," she groaned and let the lid fall to the side.

She sat down and leaned against the crate as she rhythmically banged the back of her head against it, trying to think of her next move. A string of voices split the silence then, snapping Anna back to focus as she shifted around and peered over the edge of the crate. She didn't recognize any of the voices, and so she withdrew her pistol as a cautionary measure and switched the safety off.

"Shit. Nobody could have survived that wreck."

"Why chance it? If you see them, no warning shots. Take them down."

"Damn it. Not good," Anna whispered to herself.

A group of mercenaries emerged from the underbrush, pointing their weapons before them as they encircled the wreck. Before long, they would close in on Anna's position.

She peered over the crate again, waiting for an opportunity to relocate. Two mercenaries broke away from each other ahead of her and split off in different directions. Anna seized the chance and slipped away, moving quickly and quietly. She reached a patch of tall grass which offered a better vantage point and provided sightlines to much of the crash site where she could assess her situation.

"Two, three… four… five and six," Anna whispered to herself as she counted the mercenaries. "Six. I can handle that. Just have to play this smart."

After two encounters with Westguard mercenaries, she no longer had any qualms about dispatching her foes with lethal force, given that they had tried to kill them at every opportunity.

A string of rapid gunfire cracked the quiet of the forest and caused her to duck. A string of urgent voices followed.

"Woah! Woah! You got something?"

"Thought I spotted moving in the trees."

"We're in a fucking forest, shit'll move. Hold your fire until you have a solid visual."

"Yeah. Roger that. False alarm, everyone!"

Anna rose and blew a sigh of relief when she realized the gunfire had been aimed nowhere near her. A lone mercenary was approaching her position, but remained oblivious to her presence hidden among the tall grass. She moved slowly, utilizing the inherent camouflage of her jacket to close the distance to the mercenary unnoticed. As he neared the edge of the tall grass, Anna leapt up and seized him in a chokehold and dragged him down.

Unprepared for the attack as he was, the mercenary let out a choked gasp and fell underneath Anna. She then dispatched him by twisting his head sharply to the side, snapping his neck.

"I'll take that," Anna muttered as she scooped up the rifle that had fallen on the ground and holstered her pistol in favor of the extra firepower.

With one mercenary dealt with, she slipped out of the tall grass towards a fallen log for cover. From her new position, she could see two mercenaries were rooting around inside the wreck, another two were on the far side of the crash site, and the nearest mercenary was a few meters away from her in the open. There was no cover between Anna and him, so she could not risk crossing the open ground without being seen. She pressed her back against the log and thought of her next move when she spotted a rock she could throw as a distraction.

Anna hefted the small rock in her palm. "This'll work," she whispered to herself.

She peeked around the log, waiting for an opportunity. The mercenary shifted his gaze over the log where Anna was hidden then passed over it. Anna then rose and quickly tossed the rock into a patch of nearby bushes, agitating them and drawing the mercenary's attention.

"The hell?" the mercenary raised his rifle and slowly approached the bushes.

With his back turned and attention away from Anna, she peeked once more to make sure the coast was clear, then snuck up behind him. She raised the butt end of her rifle and swiftly struck him in the back of the head, forcing him to his knees and dazing him. Before he could react, Anna looped her arms around his neck, trapping it between herself and the rifle. She pulled back, crushing his windpipe to prevent him from making a sound, then yanked his chin sharply upwards, snuffing out his life.

"You guys find anything over there?" a mercenary called out. "Hey, you guys alright?"

The pair of mercenaries that were in the plane were now heading towards Anna's position.

"Shit," Anna muttered as she adjusted her position.

She decided to act before she lost the element of surprise and laid prone on her stomach. Next, she took aim with her rifle and waited until she had a clear shot of the two mercenaries. As they entered her sight picture, she released a burst of gunfire and dropped the first mercenary, then adjusted her aim onto the second. The second mercenary attempted to return fire but could not ascertain Anna's location and fired wildly into the trees. Anna released another controlled burst, striking the mercenary in his chest and eliminating him.

The final pair on the far side of the crash site came rushing over and fired off towards Anna. She rose to her feet to relocate and sprinted across open ground, leaping down into the trench carved into the earth by the wreck for cover.

"She's still alive, take her down!"

The pair fired as they advanced, forcing Anna to remain in cover as patches of soil exploded all around her.

"Now it's on," Anna muttered as she sprinted out of cover towards the wreck. A momentary pause in gunfire allowed her to put some distance between her and the remaining mercenaries.

"She's moving towards the plane. Move up, I've got you covered!"

Anna dove behind a broken piece of the plane's fuselage and used it as cover. Next, she peeked out and saw one mercenary advancing towards her who immediately opened fire. Bullets smacked and rang against the metal as Anna flinched and ducked back. She adjusted her position and crept to the opposite side of her cover, then stood out and let off a hail of automatic fire. The mercenary advancing on her position dropped dead, and Anna's rifle clicked empty.

"Empty. Damn," Anna swore as she dropped the rifle and ducked back behind cover.

The final mercenary was taking cover behind the mound of earth by the plane's nose. Something caught Anna's eye as it sailed through the air and landed at her feet, which she recognized immediately as a grenade.

"Oh, oh no!" Anna exclaimed, breaking away from cover.

She jumped over a depression in the ground and dodged a hail of return fire, sliding over the smooth metal of the wing and taking cover beneath it. Seconds later, an explosion split the air as dirt and debris were tossed up all around her.

In response, she withdrew her pistol and fired off a few rounds at the remaining mercenary, forcing him back down. An idea came to her then as the bent wing she was taking cover behind caught her attention. With little consideration for any danger, Anna climbed onto the wing and ran up it's length towards the top of the plane above the nose.

"Geronimo!" Anna cried as she leapt off, sailing through the air and down towards the final mercenary.

"What the fu-"

Before he could do anything, Anna struck out with her foot aimed at his head as she collided into him with all of her momentum. As she landed, he crumpled to the ground unconscious and cushioned her fall. With a moment to relax, Anna caught her breath, sitting on top of the mercenary's body as she looked wearily around at the carnage. Afterwards, she gathered up a rifle and slung it over her shoulder, then patted around his vest until she withdrew a few extra magazines which she stashed in her pockets. She was just about to leave when she did a double take, then bent down and fished out a pistol suppressor from his vest.

Anna tested it against the barrel of her pistol, and found that it clicked into place easily. "This'll come in handy," she nodded approvingly, then slid her pistol back into its holster.

Just then, another group of mercenaries came crashing through the underbrush, likely having heard the gunfight that had just occurred and upon spotting Anna, they opened fire immediately.

"There's one of them!"

"Crap!" Anna swore as she took off running. "I've gotta get outta here!"

Bullets whizzed around her, ripping through the air, and shredding through wood as she bobbed and weaved around them.

"She's getting away. After her!"

"Shit, shit!" Anna exclaimed as she ran.

She dipped and ducked between bullets and soon, she arrived at the edge of a muddy slope that descended downwards further into the forest. The voices behind her were still calling out and they were closing in on her.

"Oh boy," Anna paused at the edge and took a quick glance over her shoulder. "Here goes nothing!" she jumped off without another moment of hesitation and slid down the muddy slope on her rear.

When she reached the bottom, she sprung up and landed on her feet. Behind her, the mercenaries had reached the edge and had begun scanning the forest below, but they did not give chase.

"Does anybody have eyes on her?"

"Negative. I can't get a visual."

"She must have gone down."

Rather than stick around to find out if they would follow her, Anna took off running deeper into the woods.


	28. Crusaders

* * *

"Okay. I think the coast is clear," Anna panted as she paused and leaned against a boulder inside of a small cutout while she caught her breath. She wiped sweat, dirt and blood away from her forehead and sighed.

The nearby rustling of leaves and crunch of gravel caught Anna's ear. Reacting quickly, she immediately whipped around and took aim with her pistol as the interloper rounded the corner of the boulder.

It was Elsa, also aiming her pistol at her. "Anna?" she asked softly.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "My god, I almost shot you!" she pulled away to look Elsa in the face.

Her hair was disheveled all over, her face was smeared with sweat and dirt, and her clothing was torn in different places from the crash. Nonetheless, Anna had never been happier to see Elsa.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Anna said, smiling warmly.

"Me too," Elsa smiled then furrowed her brows in concern. "Are you hurt?'

"Ah, this is nothing," Anna gestured to the cuts on her face. "But what about you? Your shoulder!"

"I think some of the stitches might have torn but I'm not bleeding," Elsa replied and smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing serious, don't worry."

"Oh, thank goodness," Anna exhaled in relief and hugged Elsa again.

Elsa shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Anna, thankful beyond belief that she was safe.

"I'm okay too, thanks for asking," Kristoff cut in as he stepped out of the underbrush and joined the pair.

"Kristoff!" Anna squealed and pulled away from the hug.

Elsa reluctantly let go of Anna and watched as she pulled the larger man into a quick embrace.

"Ow, okay careful," Kristoff winced and pushed Anna away gently. "Easy now, I think I've got a few busted ribs."

"Oh, sorry," Anna chuckled sheepishly.

"Par for the course at this point really," Kristoff shrugged. "This treasure had better be worth it. You owe me a new plane," he jabbed a finger at Anna.

"Don't worry. We find the grail and I'll buy you a whole fleet of planes" Anna grinned encouragingly. "How did you guys find me?"

"We were trying to find some high ground and see if we could spot your wreck," Elsa replied. "When we heard all the commotion, we figured it was you and doubled back."

"Let me guess. Westguard mercs?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I was looking for you guys when I ran into them," she pointed in the direction she had come from. "Hans really wants us out of the picture."

"We shouldn't stay here then," Elsa put away her pistol and adjusted her holster more comfortably. "Forest will be crawling with mercenaries soon enough, we need to get a move on."

"Well come on," Anna flashed a cocksure grin. 'We've got a treasure to find."

... ... ...

"Well. Would you look at that," Kristoff muttered as he held the binoculars to his eyes.

They were lying prone atop a cliff shrouded in thick vegetation that overlooked a secluded bay. Below them, the three Westguard ships they had spotted from the plane weighed anchor away from shore. Smaller boats were passing back and forth between the shore and the docked ships, loaded with mercenaries and supplies.

"And… there they are," Kristoff added. "The sideburns and the mustache," he passed the binoculars to Elsa.

Elsa glassed the scene below them and spotted Hans and Weselton disembarking from one of the boats as it landed ashore. The pair appeared to be engaged in another heated conversation as they walked further inland.

"How many men did he bring?" Elsa muttered. "There must be a small army down there."

"Doesn't change anything. We just have to get to the grail first," Anna explained casually as she backed away from the cliff edge and stood up. "We should get a move on if we still want to beat them there."

Elsa set down the binoculars and rolled over to regard Anna with a pointed look. What gave her pause was the look of obsession written plain as day on Anna's face. The glint was in her eyes, her jaw was firmly set, and she wore that same expression she always wore when she had made up her mind on something. Elsa felt her heart swell with concern and trepidation. If their history served to be any indication, something awful typically followed.

"Anna, just wait," Elsa stood up and went over to Anna. "What are we even doing here?"

"Didn't I just say?" Anna deflected.

"No, I mean what are we _doing_ here? Did you forget our plane crashed and we lost all our supplies?"

"Okay, so we steal some from Hans's goons."

"I'm sorry, did you not see the small army down there? We're just three people!'

"And we've been doing okay so far!"

"While being stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"We were trying to get here!"

"When we still had an exit strategy. Anna, just listen. Even if you find the grail, how do you expect to get out of here?"

Anna chewed her lip in thought then gazed out over the bay. "We take one of their boats," she said simply, hoping that would satisfy Elsa.

"Really?" Elsa scoffed. "You? On a boat?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it?" Anna threw her hands up in frustration. "We sure as hell can't fly off this rock now can we!"

"Anna, have you actually seen any signs of a medieval settlement here?" Elsa asked. "Because I sure haven't."

"It's a little late to start developing doubts now isn't it, Elsa? You want to know what we're doing?" Anna stepped up to Elsa's face and spoke in a voice low enough so that only they could hear. "Finishing it. For _them._ And I will turn over every goddamn stone on this island until I find it."

A flash of hurt passed over Elsa's face as she balked and backed away from Anna.

"Ugh, enough!" Kristoff groaned. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

Anna glanced at Kristoff and then back to Elsa, and immediately felt regret for her words. She saw the worry on Elsa's face and wished she could take them back. Elsa was only trying to look out for Anna, just as she always had, and just as it was always like Anna to charge headlong into something with little forethought. She was naturally hotheaded, that much she knew, and more often than not, Anna had landed herself in quite a bit of trouble for it.

"You're both right," Kristoff turned to Elsa. "We can't give up now. Not when we've come so far. But," he turned to Anna. "We need a new escape plan since flying isn't an option."

"So what do you propose?" Anna asked, tearing her gaze away from Elsa since she could not meet the look of concern in her eye any longer.

Kristoff rubbed his jaw in thought. "We need to split up again."

Both Elsa and Anna looked up to him at the same time.

"I'm not saying you guys split up, jeez. It's a race now to see who gets to the grail first, and when _we_ " Kristoff emphasized his point by pointing to all three of them. "Find it, we'll need to get out of here lickety split because I doubt they're just gonna let us walk away with it. So, I'll head down there and secure one of their boats. Meanwhile you two get to that treasure before they do."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. "That's way too risky."

"Yeah," Kristoff said easily. "You two have always been better at me at this sort of thing anyways. It's alright, I'll be fine."

"It won't be like stealing their helicopter again. Hans will have smartened up by now," Anna gestured towards the armed mercenaries milling about. "He'll definitely have men guarding those boats."

"Leave that to me, I'll worry about that. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Kristoff said confidently. "Look, we can stand here arguing all day, but the longer we wait, the closer Hans and Weselton get to the grail. We need to move now."

Anna nodded her agreement then turned to Elsa. "What do you think?"

"I think… we might be in over our heads on this one," Elsa replied.

Kristoff chuckled easily and shrugged. "Hey, join the club."

"Then I guess it's as good a plan as any," Elsa said.

She looked at Anna again and there she found her strength and confidence. Whatever they would face, they would face together. Anna matched the soft look on Elsa's face and smiled warmly.

"Alright then, take this," Kristoff handed Anna a two-way radio. "We'll keep in touch. Good luck guys."

As he started down the cliff, Anna waved him off. "Be careful!"

Kristoff turned and gave the okay sign with his thumb and forefinger. "You too!" he called back.

At that, Anna started off into the woods before pausing and turning to Elsa. "You coming?" she asked.

Elsa nodded once and followed after Anna. "I'm right behind you," she said.

... ... ...

Elsa and Anna walked side by side through the forest in silence. They had little notion of where they were going, only that reaching higher ground was the most logical move for them so that they could find their bearings. Now that the storm had passed, more and more of the island became visible as they ascended a gentle slope. Far ahead in the distance, a single mountain peak towered over the entire island. Aside from that distinguishing geological feature, the island was covered in a dense forest that was interspersed by ridges and valleys.

It was obvious to Elsa and Anna that the island and the forest were very old. As they trekked through the woods, the air became thicker and unnaturally still. Though the sound of the wind sighing among the trees and the calls of various wildlife remained present, they soon became distant and muffled. The feeling was eerie and foreboding, filling Elsa and Anna with equal parts dread and wonder at being the first humans to step foot on the island in a very long time.

As they hiked, the temperature evened out as the sun passed its apex and descended towards the afternoon quadrant of the sky. They eventually reached a clearing atop a small hill that stood above a wide valley when the sight of something below stopped Anna in her tracks.

A mound of moss covered cobblestones were piled up at the base of what was once a watchtower that guarded the entrance of the valley. It was connected to the ruins of a perimeter wall that encircled a small village. The interior was dotted by the ruins of various structures closely huddled together. Nonetheless, there was no mistaking it. Elsa and Anna were standing before the remains of an ancient medieval settlement.

"Huh," Anna placed her hands on her hips. "Now, I'm no geologist but I'm pretty sure those are not natural rock formations down there," she pointed out the tower and wall.

"Whoa," Elsa gasped, eyes widening in awe as she was arrested by the sight before them.

Anna turned to Elsa and smirked confidently. "What do you see?"

"Hmm," Elsa scrunched up her face in thought. "There's no other structures outside the bailey, and no motte where a lord or knight would preside. So we're probably on the outskirts-"

"Yes. Thank you, for that Elsa. You nerd," Anna laughed and shook her head. "Come on, what do you see?"

Elsa sighed and glanced at Anna. "You just want me to say it, don't you?"

" _Really_ want you to say it," Anna said as her smirk widened into a grin.

"You were right," Elsa admitted. "Avalon."

Anna clapped her hands and bounced up and down in glee. "Avalon!" she laughed. "The legendary mystical island, long thought to be a myth, finally discovered by one Anna Kaldborg."

"And?" Elsa prompted.

"And her stubborn older sister who just happened to be tagging along for the ride," Anna teased. She drank in the sight a moment longer, sighing in satisfaction and wearing a content smile.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Anna" Elsa spoke up. "And… I'm sorry for doubting you."

Anna glanced over at Elsa's sullen expression. "You don't have to say that," she reassured. "Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing. After all, I did drag you into this whole thing. I mean, we've been shot at, captured, nearly drowned… all because of this crazy dream."

"No. Not crazy. Not anymore at least," Elsa smiled forlornly. "It's just, I- I..." she trailed off

"You worry about me. I know, Elsa, I know," Anna said and returned a grateful smile. "I can always count on you."

Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, unable to say anything else. The next minute passed in silence as they contemplated the ruins before them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Anna asked. "Let's go take a closer look!"

After making their way down from the hill, Elsa and Anna passed through a grassy meadow that laid before the fallen watchtower. They leapt over a small babbling brook before proceeding through the ancient ruins of the village. Nothing else remained aside from moss and ivy covered cobblestones. Nonetheless, the sight was still mystifying to see.

The ruins continued to span the floor of the valley, following the length of a muddy road that ran down the center. They continued along the road until it came to an end at a section that was blocked by rubble and overgrowth.

"Maybe we can cut around," Anna suggested.

"I think there's a way through here," Elsa said as she approached a low opening in the base of a large, cobblestone wall. "This way, Anna," she crouched low and entered a damp hollow.

"Right behind you," Anna replied as she followed along.

The hollow was gloomy, but lit well enough to see and led to a rectangular enclosure. It was exposed to the sky above and partially shaded by the leaves of a tall oak tree that had burst through the foundation in a corner. Next to it, lay a section of wall that had broken down low enough that they could climb over it.

"Up there," Elsa pointed. "We can climb out."

"Think you can manage that?" Anna asked as she gauged the height. "I don't want you to stress your shoulder."

"You're right," Elsa agreed. "Maybe there's something we can use to give us an extra leg up," she looked around for anything they could use to make the ascent easier.

"Here," Anna said standing at the base of the wall. "I'll give you a boost. That way you shouldn't have to jump up and grab the ledge."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Of course. C'mon."

"Alright."

Elsa approached Anna, who placed one hand over another with her palms turned upwards for Elsa to step on.

"Okay, careful now," Anna cautioned as Elsa stood higher and braced herself against the wall.

The ledge of the wall was now at the height of Elsa's chest and was considerably easier to climb without straining her shoulder. She pushed herself up then looped her left leg over and straddled the wall.

"Now you," Elsa said as she extended her right arm towards Anna.

"What about your-"

"I have two arms, Anna."

"Oh. Heh. Right," Anna jumped up and grabbed Elsa's hand, then she quickly ascended the wall and sat next to Elsa. "Going down?" she grinned and dropped down to a soft patch of tall grass.

Above, Elsa rolled her eyes before she also leapt down from the wall and landed next to Anna. She was about to tease her when Anna pressed a finger tightly to her lips in warning and pointed beyond the grass.

A group of mercenaries were poking through an empty watchtower that had remained largely intact. It rose to three-stories tall, and a long hole in the side exposed the interior of the tower to the outside.

"Perfect," Elsa whispered. "Just what we need."

"There must be at least a dozen of them," Anna frowned as she observed the group. "How do we play this?"

"Quietly," Elsa replied. "Just be ready for a fight in case things go south," she started creeping her way forward.

Anna nodded and drew her suppressed pistol. "Oh, I'm always ready for a fight."

Elsa paused and looked confused. "Wait, is that in reference to me?"

"No, would you relax?"

"No, you... relax."

They crept silently through the tall grass, giving the watchtower a wide berth as they circled around it. A small group of the mercenaries appeared to be searching the interior of the tower while the rest roamed the grounds outside, patrolling the area in pairs. The pair closest to Elsa and Anna passed by were engrossed in a conversation and failed to notice them as they froze in place among the grass.

"Did you hear? The squad searching the crash site got wiped out by just one girl."

Elsa fixed Anna with a surprised look and silently mouthed, "you?"

Anna simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Christ. Guess Hans underestimated the competition then eh?" The other mercenary chuckled. "Those girls must be pretty tough."

"Don't let him hear you say that. He'll string you up on a bloody cross."

"What's he got us poking around these ruins for anyway? Didn't the rest of them head up towards the castle?"

"Just being thorough. No one has stepped foot on this island in hundreds of years. There's bound to be something valuable somewhere."

Anna turned to Elsa with a gleam in her eye and mouthed, "castle?"

It was Elsa's turn to shrug, then she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder as she gestured for them to keep moving. The patch of tall grass ended before the remains of a stone granary that offered ample cover, which Elsa and Anna took refuge in. Just then, a voice nearby spoke aloud.

"I'll be back. Got to take a piss."

"Just don't take too long."

"Fuck off."

"Hide. Quick!" Elsa hissed as she darted into the shadows behind a pile of rubble.

Meanwhile, Anna slipped behind a patch of bushes that had grown up through the flooring. From each of their hiding spots, Elsa and Anna had a sightline on one another.

A few seconds later, a lone mercenary entered the granary through a hole in the wall and slung his rifle over his shoulder as he began to unzip his trousers. He whistled tunelessly as he began to audibly urinate, causing Elsa and Anna to grimace at one another.

Anna drew a finger across her throat and cocked her head at the mercenary. Elsa understood her intention and nodded, then whistled a sharp note to distract him.

"Huh?" the mercenary turned his head to place the sound.

As he zipped up his trousers, Anna crept up behind him like a shadow and walloped him over the head with a stone she had found, rendering him unconscious as he fell to the ground.

"Ugh, so gross," Anna shuddered, dropping the rock. "Ooh, hello."

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she crept out from behind the rubble.

Anna bent down and picked up a hand grenade from the unconscious mercenary and hefted it in her hand. "I have a feeling we might need this," she tucked it in her pocket.

"Just don't blow yourself up," Elsa peeked outside the granary and determined the coast was clear. "Let's move," she gestured for Anna to follow.

"Yeah, please. Before anyone else decides to come and take a piss in here," Anna scowled.

The pair departed from the granary, slinking across the open ground quickly before using a low cobblestone wall shielded by thick overgrowth for cover. From their new position, they could see a pair of 4x4 jeeps parked atop a hill ahead of them past the watchtower.

"Look," Elsa pointed. "They parked their cars up there, we can take one of them."

"I don't think they'll just let us waltz right up there and take one," Anna muttered.

A red beam protruding from a sentry's laser sight passed near their position, causing Elsa to push Anna down.

"Get down!" Elsa whispered. "Sniper. Top of the tower. See him?"

"Shit," Anna peeked up slowly then leaned back down. "No way we can grab one of their cars without being seen. We'll have to take him out."

Elsa nodded. "Get ready to move."

They waited until the sentry's watchful gaze passed over them, then silently crept towards the base of the tower. There, they paused behind some rocks on either side of a dirt trail as they awaited a pair of patrolling mercenaries to pass them by. Once they were beyond earshot, Anna quickly dropped them with two suppressed gunshots.

The pair of mercenaries barely uttered a shudder before they collapsed to the ground, dead. Elsa darted over and picked up one of their shotguns, then pocketed the extra shells. She looked up and saw Anna, looking back at her with a quirky expression on her face.

"What?" Elsa shrugged. "You have a bigger gun and I don't."

Afterwards, Elsa and Anna moved stealthily towards the base of the watchtower where they passed through the gash in the side and found themselves face to face with two mercenaries searching through the rubble. They had set their weapons down next to a wall and were presently unarmed.

"H- hi," Anna chuckled. "Oh, well this is awkward."

"They're he-!" one of them shouted as the butt end of Anna's rifle struck him in the face.

As he bent over from the blow, he pulled out his sidearm and took aim. Anna batted it aside just in time as he fired off a round into the wall.

They locked arms with each other, struggling to gain control over their weapons when Anna kneed him in the groin twice. The first blow winded him, while the second blow landed more accurately and caused him to keel over while shoving Anna down. As she fell to the ground, she rolled over and found her rifle just as the other mercenary was reaching for his fallen pistol. Anna was quicker, and she flipped onto her back to fire three rounds into his chest just as he was about to take aim. He fell and crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Meanwhile, Elsa attempted to fire her shotgun but just as she let loose a volley of pellets, the mercenary rushed forward and pointed the barrel away, unbalancing her. Elsa utilized the rush of movement and pirouetted with the momentum, raising one foot high and bringing it around as she aimed her kick towards her foe's side.

The mercenary caught her leg easily and taunted Elsa as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Nice try," he sneered

He held her leg in a tight grip, and Elsa struggled to free herself without losing her balance. Instantly, she switched tactics and jumped off her free leg so she could pivot her torso mid-air. As she did, she swept her foot in from the side across his face and knocked him over. The sudden blow caused him to release his hold on Elsa and they both dropped to the ground. However, he was quicker and rose before Elsa could, crossing the short distance between them and grabbing her by the left shoulder and slamming her into the wall.

"Agh!" Elsa cried out hoarsely as her shoulder exploded in pain.

Her vision swam and blurred. As she blinked in shock, she saw a fist rushing in towards her face and moved her head to the side in time to dodge the incoming blow. A crunch of bone followed as his fist crumpled against the rough stone wall. The mercenary backed away and clutched his hand, while Elsa used the opportunity to grab him by the back of the shoulders and pulled his face towards the wall where he met it nose-first. As he recoiled and grunted in pain, he threw out a wild haymaker which Elsa easily ducked. She finished him off by grabbing him by the collars and falling back, dragging him down and bringing the side of his head crashing into the wall where he fell limp.

As Elsa rose, she looked up in time just as another mercenary came through the hole in the wall and leveled his gun at her.

Anna spotted him first and took aim with her rifle. "Elsa! Get down!" she yelled.

Elsa ducked just in time to dodge a burst of bullets that slammed into the wall behind her. Once she was out of the way, Anna delivered her own retort via her rifle and dropped him. Outside, voices could be heard shouting as they closed in on the tower. Elsa helped Anna to her feet when she spotted another figure coming down the staircase.

"Look out, Anna!" Elsa shouted as she took aim with her shotgun and blasted the mercenary coming down the stairs.

He flew back against the wall and rolled all the way down the stairs in a heap.

"Whew, close one," Elsa panted as she racked the pump and chambered another shell.

Another volley of gunfire split the temporary silence as bullets whizzed past Elsa and Anna, forcing them to retreat up the tower.

"Go! Move!" Anna cried as she grabbed Elsa's hand and led her up the tower.

They passed through the empty second floor and continued on towards the third. As they reached the top of the tower, Anna peered over the edge to see the lone sentry on the landing aiming his rifle at her. She ducked just in time as a loud crack split the air and a high caliber bullet smacked into the wall behind her.

Anna gasped and immediately ducked. "Sniper! Sniper!" she yelped as a large chunk of the wall above her head exploded into dust.

As the sniper cycled the bolt of his rifle, Elsa leaned out with her shotgun and blasted him in the chest, knocking him back and sending him flying over the edge.

"Got him," Elsa said as she helped Anna to her feet and stepped out to the landing atop the tower.

More shouting was heard from below as the remaining mercenaries dug in and fired towards the tower. Anna dropped to a prone position and crawled on her stomach until she reached the crenellations. Behind her, Elsa leaned out into the stairs and blasted another mercenary as he came up.

"So, this is going well," Anna joked as she reloaded her rifle.

Once she was sure the tower below them was clear, Elsa dove into position next to Anna. She risked a glance over the crenellations and immediately shrank back down when automatic gunfire chipped the stone away around her.

"Three or four of them left bunched up down there, can you get an angle on them?" Elsa asked.

Anna peeked over her side then ducked back down. "Here," she slid the rifle over to Elsa. "Wait for a pause, then keep 'em pinned down."

Elsa looked up at her in alarm. "What are you gonna do?" she asked.

Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out the hand grenade. "I told you we might need this," she grinned.

"Just don't miss!" Elsa said as she picked up the rifle.

She clutched it tightly over her chest as they waited for a pause in the firing. When it came, Elsa sprang upwards and released a hail of bullets down below to where the mercenaries had taken cover by a wall. They ducked back down to avoid the gunfire, meanwhile Anna rose to a standing position.

"Now, Anna!" Elsa shouted.

Anna pulled the safety pin and tossed the grenade overhand, then dove back down beneath cover. As it sailed through the air, the mercenaries were unable to spot it until too late, hiding as they were from Elsa's suppressing fire. Anna's aim had been perfect, and it landed just behind them.

"Shit! Grena- !"

A small fireball erupted into the air, followed by a cloud of dirt and dust. Even though Elsa and Anna were well beyond a safe distance from the explosion, the detonation still caused a slight ringing in their ears. As the dust settled, nothing else stirred, allowing them to finally catch their breath.

"Oh man," Anna muttered. "That was intense."

Elsa scanned all around their surroundings for any further threats, then loosened up. "I think we got them all," she dumped the empty magazine from her rifle and loaded in a new one.

"Let's get the hell out of here before more of these guys show up," Anna said.

They made their way down from the tower, searching the bodies until they were able to procure a set of keys to the parked cars and made their way over to them. Anna climbed into the driver's seat of an open topped 4x4 jeep while Elsa deposited herself in the passenger seat. With no further delays, they set off down the muddy road. They followed it along until it ran parallel next to a wide, slow moving river. As the road continued through the length of the valley, the mud eventually gave way to rough hewn cobblestone as it passed through a tree line and disappeared around a bend.

"One of those guys mentioned a castle," Anna said to Elsa after some time had passed. "What do you think he meant?"

"Don't know," Elsa shrugged. "From what we saw of the village, maybe Arthur was planning to start a settlement on this island."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be the craziest thing we'd ever seen. But a hidden castle? That would be so... so," Anna trailed off and her eyes widened in awe as they rounded the bend through the tree line and came upon the view. She stopped the car and stepped out while Elsa followed suit.

Far ahead, nestled at the end of the valley at the base of the mountain peak was a tall multi-layered castle that stood proud even despite the centuries. The outer wall was lined by a deep moat, while the inner wall stood higher upon a raised tier of earth. Furthest away, built into the side of the mountain, was an imposing stone keep.

"Wow," Elsa's jaw fell slack. "Can you imagine what it looked like back in the day?"

"Holy Toledo, it's unbelievable," Anna said.

Elsa shook her head. "It's incredible, I mean... really... I'm at a loss for words."

Though some sections of the castle had crumbled away or had been overtaken by nature, there was no denying the majesty of presence that it commanded. If the buried city of Sarras had been something amazing, the castle they stood before now was something altogether otherworldly. The fact was, the entire island, even with the long years it spent in solitude, seemed as if it were plucked out of a fantasy.

"It's like a postcard. Wish I had bought a camera," Anna frowned. "I'd love to get a picture."

"Yeah," Elsa laughed. "Avalon. Come for the views. Stay for the life-or-death gunfights."

Anna laughed along with her. _She's in a good mood, all things considered. Maybe now I can ask her about that kiss. It's as good a time as any,_ she thought to herself.

After all, caught up as they were in their current events, neither of them had discussed their intense conversation they had shared back in the desert, much less the kiss the remained on both of their minds.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Anna hesitated when she saw Elsa visibly stiffen.

 _How in the hell am I supposed to bring that up?_ Anna thought as she considered her options.

Despite how much she wanted to just come out and say it, she knew Elsa could be cagey when it came to sensitive topics and talking about that kiss would be especially sensitive. Anna opted for an easier seemingly unrelated subject.

"Back in the desert… you said you made a promise. What was it?" Anna finally managed.

"Hmm?" Elsa turned to her and fixed with a curious look.

"Just… when we were talking about everything. It was something you mentioned," Anna bit her lip nervously.

Elsa waited a long moment before answering, gazing ahead at the castle in the far distance. She thought over Anna's question, thinking of the best way to answer. It had surprised her that she had decided to answer Anna's question at all, since in the past Elsa would have done anything to avoid discussing their painful history. However, things were different now. Anna deserved better than the long years of silence that Elsa had given her.

Anna began to nervously fidget in place, suddenly fearful that she had overstepped her boundaries again and caused Elsa to retreat within herself. She looked at her older sister, and studied the way the wind softly blew loose strands of her hair and framed her elegant face. If she had not been speaking a moment ago, Anna could have mistaken her for a statue of marble.

Finally, Elsa turned towards Anna to speak slowly and delicately. "It was way back, when we first started all of this. Do you remember? The night we spoke in dad's study?"

Anna's eyes softened and she nodded slowly.

"It was when you proposed the idea of… taking after them. I was afraid then, not of the dangers or the consequences, but of you getting hurt again," Elsa turned away to face the castle. "So I made a promise. I promised to protect you and to never let anything happen to you," she faced Anna again, and her eyes were shone like silver glass. "I only wanted to protect you, Anna."

"Protect me by pushing me away all those years?" Anna asked firmly, but not ungently. "All this time, the silence, the… the loneliness, was just to protect me?"

"It's… it's not like that Anna. It's more complicated, I- I…"

"You know, even if you think you were protecting me, you had no right to just shut me out like that. You could have… you could have come to me and we could have worked it out _together_. We're supposed to be a team, Elsa, you and I."

Elsa fretted in place, unsure of what to say next. Their conversation had taken a turn, and the answer she had given did not reflect the whole truth. Yet, Elsa did not even know why she had hesitated. She needed more time to think. The only thing she was sure of was her love for Anna, but she did not have the faintest idea on how to even begin broaching the subject, or even if she should bring it up at all.

 _How can I explain to her how I feel? The way no sister should feel about their own sibling? I can't help it… I don't know what to do,_ Elsa thought.

"I know, Anna. I do, it's just… I- I," Elsa bit her lip and trailed off again.

Anna could see how much she was pushing Elsa and decided to drop it for now, not wanting to upset her any more than she already had, especially given the face that she herself did not fully understand her own feelings towards her. They were confusing and strange, and should have brought Anna a certain degree of discomfort, but whenever she thought of Elsa in that way, it merely made her feel like she was home.

"You know what, we should stay focused," Anna said carefully." There'll be time for this later," she smiled softly to put Elsa at ease.

Elsa let her gaze linger on Anna's face, then nodded solemnly. "Right… we should keep moving."

With that, they climbed back into their as Anna sat in the driver's seat and Elsa sat by her side.

"Onward then," Anna turned the key in the ignition. "Next stop, Castle Avalon."


	29. Idyll's End

* * *

A solemn calm settled over the two as they drove on in silence. The clouds had mostly parted as the afternoon sun broke through and bathed the island in it's warm glow. Anna remained focused on the bumpy cobblestone road as she guided them through a shady field sheltered by tall trees. Meanwhile, Elsa chose to lean against the side of the door as she gazed out at the scenery around them. Neither of them dared to speak, unwilling to pierce the idyllic quiet that this portion of their journey afforded them.

The castle loomed ahead, and as it grew closer and closer, Anna thought she should have been excited and eager as she normally would be. Instead, she found that a growing sense of unease was building within her. Her thoughts turned to Elsa, and though she was seated next to her, she felt as if she were miles away. The distance had been closed somewhat after their discussion in the desert, and Anna understood that Elsa had blamed herself for the misfortune she had endured, nonetheless it didn't assuage the remaining doubts floating in her mind. The more she tried to ignore it, the more it filled Anna with disquiet.

_She was only trying to protect me, but how do you do that by pushing someone away? Doesn't she know how much that hurt me?_

Anna felt helpless. She had spent so much of her youth angry and clueless at Elsa for barricading herself away. Now that she had more answers, she found herself with more questions.

_Why did she kiss me? Sister's don't kiss each other. At least, not like that. Why am I not more weirded about it? I should be… right?_

She knew that siblings could be close, but that gesture of affection that Elsa had shown hinted at something far deeper that she was still hiding. Anna should have felt shock, confusion, even revulsion, but when she replayed the event in her mind the only feelings that came to her were of warmth, calm, and even pleasant surprise. Much as she tried to rationalize and distance herself from the event, she found herself thinking about how it had felt for Elsa.

While they drove, Elsa thought of Anna as she always did. She rotated her head slightly, and glanced at her through the corner of her eye. Anna remained focused on the road, and seemed to be lost in her own head as well. Every now and again, an errant ray of sunlight would occasionally make its way through the treetops and shine on them from above. For a few seconds each time, Anna would glow bright and radiant and pure as life itself. That was what she looked like all the time to Elsa, and yet she felt unworthy of her resplendence. Like the sun, it was something Elsa always admired and yearned for, but knew she could never have.

_You've forgiven me for the past, but how can you still put up with me for how I've been? How I continue to be. Sometimes… I wish you could forget all about me, Anna._

It was bitter, but she thought it was true. If Elsa was never in Anna's life from the beginning things would have turned out differently. She might have had parents who doted on their only daughter and never would have left her alone. She might never have fallen into that pond. She wouldn't have had to to grow up with fear. She never would have had to deal with an older sibling who harbored unnatural feelings toward her.

_You're a coward. You only say that because then you wouldn't be to blame. You're so afraid of how you feel, you'd do anything to avoid having any responsibility at all. You're weak. And you're a monster. You can't face her, you can't even face yourself._

Elsa swallowed thickly. She knew it was true and yet she loved Anna all the same. Anna brought her joy, and she gave her happiness so selflessly and earnestly that Elsa nearly felt criminal by taking advantage of it, if only to provide meager subsistence for the love she truly desired. Where Anna was warmth and light, Elsa was cold and darkness. So many of their years had been lost and spent apart from each other that Elsa didn't know how to make it up to Anna. She wasn't certain she ever _could_ make it up to her. Not after everything she had done and not after everything she failed to do. Elsa was haunted by her past, her present, and her future all at once.

"Anna? Come in, Anna," Kristoff's voice crackled through the radio.

Both siblings snapped out of their thoughts, grateful for the sudden distraction that Kristoff provided.

"We're here Kristoff. Go ahead," Anna held the radio up with one hand as she drove with the other.

"I've got us a ride out of here, managed to steal one of their boats."

"Great!" Anna lit up. "You didn't have too much trouble did you?"

"I drew most of them away and led them on a merry old chase. Had a little trouble losing them in the forest, but I managed to get away. How's everything on your end?"

"We hit a few snags, but we're okay. We're definitely on the right trail though, we're heading towards the castle."

"Castle? Wait, wha- did I hear you say castle?"

"You heard right. In fact we found a whole- well," Anna glanced over to Elsa and grinned. "I'll let Elsa explain it to you."

Elsa took the radio from her hand and spoke. "She was right," she glanced over as a triumphant smile spread across Anna's face. "There was some kind of colony, or a settlement here. The ruins are definitely from the middle ages."

"I'll be damned," Kristoff chuckled at the other end. "Can't wait to see it."

"We're headed to the north side of the island right now," Elsa continued. "Find a place to dock there, we should be there soon."

"Got it. Be safe you two, I'll see you guys soon."

"You know us," Elsa said wanly. "Over and out."

"So, what do you think happened to Sir Bors?" Anna asked after Elsa set the radio down. "We know he had to have been at Sarras, and we know he supposedly returned to Camelot, but I still can't put my finger on how he and the grail factor together."

"It's hard to say," Elsa said. "Depending on which version you pick, Bors could have succeeded Arthur as king after his death, or that he went into exile with Lancelot after their rebellion. You still think Bors brought the grail here?"

"I don't know, but nothing else could explain why the grail wasn't at Sarras," Anna replied. "Why go through all the trouble of building the tomb, the traps, and all those tests if the grail was never there to begin with? No, it must have been there. Bors was the only one who knew where it was. If we find him, we'll find the grail. I'm sure of it."

"How sure?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, like at least... sixty percent sure," Anna said. "Look, there's bound to be more answers at the castle."

"Hmph," Elsa chuckled. "That makes me feel so much better."

Anna smiled encouragingly at Elsa. "Have some faith! We made it this far haven't we?" she said.

"Well, I hope you're right," Elsa replied.

They carried on the rest of the way to the castle in silence, passing by ancient ruins that testified to the existence of a lost history. When they came upon a hilly section of the road, their jeep consistently stalled and slipped down the muddy slopes.

"Come on, come on!" Anna hissed as she floored the accelerator.

The jeep stalled in a patch of mud then slid all the way back down the hill, jostling the occupants around.

Elsa leaned out the side and peered down at the muddy tires. "Anna, you need traction," she said. "The mud is too slippery."

"I know, I know. Here we go," Anna reversed the jeep and corrected their approach.

Once they were angled towards a dry, gravelly incline she accelerated the jeep forward. As the tires found purchase, they steadily climbed up the muddy hill until they reached the top.

"Ha! Piece of cake," Anna cheered.

The castle now stood before them, looming ahead in imposing silence just beyond a stone bridge that spanned the width of a deep and jagged ravine. Much of the original moat had fallen away into a fissure in the earth that appeared over time.

"Think it'll hold?" Elsa eyed the foundations doubtfully. "That thing is hundreds of years old."

"Must of worked for Hans's goons," Anna peered over the hood and found tire tracks in the mud. "See those tire tracks?"

"Alright, just go slowly."

"Easy does it," Anna said as she began to steadily inch the jeep forward over the bridge.

The foundations held until about halfway when they abruptly cracked and began to come apart. Beneath them, the bridge buckled and groaned while large pieces collapsed into the ravine below.

"Gun it!" Elsa yelled. "We have to get off this bridge!"

"Not good! Not good!" Anna yelped as she stomped on the gas pedal and raced forward to safety.

Just as they reached the other end, their jeep lurched forward and dropped violently, caused by a portion of the bridge that had collapsed just below them. The front half of the vehicle caught the ledge and balanced precariously over the deadly drop beneath.

"Quick!" Elsa yelled as she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned forward on the dashboard. "Shift your weight towards the front!"

The jeep dropped again and began to teeter backwards as the tires spun uselessly in the air.

"It's no good! Get out, quick!" Anna yelled. "Oh, I hate bridges!" she stood up on her seat then leapt over the hood before jumping off to safety.

Elsa made to climb over the hood when the jeep leaned further back at a near vertical angle and lurched downwards, causing Elsa to fall down back into her seat. Behind her, the bridge continued to collapse and she was seconds away from plummeting into the ravine below.

Anna pushed herself to her hands and knees and crawled to the edge in panic. "Elsa!" she cried out and extended her hand.

Despite her wounded shoulder, Elsa shifted in her seat and leapt up, catching the windshield and pushing herself up before climbing up the front of the hood. At the last possible second before the jeep fell, she jumped off and caught Anna's hand with her right arm and hung in mid-air. Below them, the jeep crashed against the side of the ravine before tumbling over and striking a jagged set of rocks. A ball of flame erupted from the jeep as it impacted and exploded, sending up a shock wave of heat and smoke.

"Whoa!" Elsa exclaimed as she shielded herself from the blast while she hung from Anna's hand.

Anna strained and clasped her other hand around Elsa's then pulled her up. Once Elsa was back on land, they both fell back on their backs away from the edge as they caught their breath.

"Whew," Anna sighed and laughed. "That was a close one."

Elsa rose and winced from the pain in her shoulder. "Looks like we're walking," she rubbed her right hand over it until the pain subsided, then glanced down the ravine to the burning remains of their car.

"Come on, let's go," Anna said as she helped Elsa to her feet. "Before something else explodes."

The front gate of the castle was open, not that it would have been necessary to gain entry, given how much the outer walls had deteriorated. It would have been just as easy to walk over the rubble and pass through any one of the holes that appeared over time. Nonetheless, Elsa and Anna walked through the gate, which stood between the remains of two impressive statues of snarling dragons.

After they passed through the gate, Elsa and Anna found themselves in the outer bailey. Here, the air was eerily still, absent of any wind nor any other sound of wildlife as if the castle was insulated from the island.

"That's odd," Anna gazed about warily, searching for any signs of trouble.

"That we haven't been shot at yet? I thought so too," Elsa replied then reached over her back to confirm she still had her shotgun.

"I thought those guys said another group came here," Anna turned and swept her arms in a wide arc. "So where are they?"

"Maybe they went to a different castle?" Elsa joked.

Anna snorted. "Now that's wishful thinking. Still, we should keep our eyes peeled," she muttered.

Once they made sure they were clear of any danger, the pressed forwards through the outer bailey towards a second set of gates. The gate to the inner bailey rose up before them along an incline as they proceeded up the sloped path. It was sealed shut, and since neither Elsa or Anna had brought a battering ram, they would have to find another way in.

"Hey," Anna poked her head into a large and narrow crack in the wall. "I think there's a way around through here," she said while she pressed her back against one side and shuffled in.

"It's a tight squeeze, Anna. Be careful," Elsa cautioned as she squeezed into the narrow space after her.

Anna laughed dismissively. "Be careful, she says. Come on, I'm always- gah!" she hadn't been paying attention and banged her head against a low hanging section. "Alright, I did not see that!"

"Told you," Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, blondie," Anna grumbled and rubbed her forehead.

The crack they shuffled through led to a wide hallway lined with dusty barrels and shelves. The walls were heavily dilapidated and damaged in some places, letting in slim rays of sunlight that gathered in golden pools scattered across the rough stone floor. Here and there, vegetation grew across the floor and along the walls, permeating the air with the scent of damp overgrowth.

"We must be inside the inner wall now," Elsa said, walking forward into the dimly lit hallway.

Anna peered into the remains of a rotten barrel and found nothing but weeds growing inside. "What do you think this place was?" she asked.

"Some kind of larder perhaps? Or a storage building," Elsa replied.

"So, definitely not a place to keep ancient relics then."

"Definitely not."

At the far end of the hallway, the ceiling had collapsed, allowing them to ascend to the next floor above them. There they found much more of the same, until they encountered a stairway that led upwards to open air.

"Ooh, I think we can get up on the wall from here," Anna said as she walked towards it.

They ascended the stairs and at the top, they stood upon the battlements of the castle. Ahead of them, they could see the entire valley stretching away before them, filled with rolling green fields, interspersed by pastel blue streams. It was paradise on earth, lost to time and now, rediscovered.

"I still can't believe it. It's like we stepped into the past!" Anna giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet before skipping down the wall.

Elsa smiled warmly at Anna as she skipped along the wall towards the remains of a round tower. She watched the way her crimson locks danced and waved through the air behind her like a flash-fire spreading across the way. In her own heart, the spark that existed there blossomed into a small fire as Anna breathed life into it.

 _How could I have ever doubted you?_ Elsa asked herself. _I should never have left you, Anna._

"Come on, slowpoke!" Anna called out. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting!"

"At once, milady," Elsa bowed low and fell in step behind Anna, causing her younger sister to giggle at her silliness.

After they passed through the tower, they reached another length of battlements that stretched towards the keep, linking up with it through a small postern entrance. There they found themselves in a hallway that was brightly lit by sunlight that bled through arrow slits in walls. Inside, the air inside the keep was cool and stale as idle motes of dust drifted lazily about and caught the light.

They followed the hallway deeper into the keep, passing through empty rooms before entering one at random. It was a simple space, lit by soft light filtered through a tall window and held bare bare furnishings and tattered tapestries that hung from the wall. Set against the center of the far wall was the remains of a wooden bed frame.

"I wonder who slept here," Elsa wondered aloud.

Anna wiped dust away from the ancient glass window out to a view that overlooked the inner bailey. "Maybe a nobleman of some kind," she turned away from the window and glanced around the room. "Or a lady of the court. I can already picture it. She'd stand right here by this window, gazing at a dashing and handsome knight in shining armor in the courtyard, fawning over him," she grinned as she pressed both hands together over her heart and mock-swooned.

"You're silly," Elsa said sweetly. "Come on, let's keep looking around. If it pleases milady," she added.

"Yes," Anna's eyes lit up. "Let us make- maketh haste, to court! Good ser, if you would, um, bestoweth upon me the… err… the honor of lending me your hand!" she giggled gleefully at her own impersonation of a medieval noblewoman and stretched out her hand for Elsa to take.

"The honor is all mine, milady," Elsa bowed again and gracefully accepted Anna's hand. "Come, let us away," she felt a pleasant tingle shoot out from her fingers where they contacted Anna's and raced up her arm, settling warmly in the gray matter of her brain.

Anna brightened, feeling utter delight at Elsa's repeated usage of the term of address she employed as well as how easy and comfortable it felt to hold her hand.

 _This is nice,_ Anna thought. _This is the Elsa I missed._

How could something so simple bring her so much joy and fulfillment? Anna felt as if her heart had doubled in size, swelling with the adoration she had for Elsa. There was something else there, something stirring deeper within that she could not yet identify.

After they departed from the sleeping quarters, Anna happily allowed Elsa to lead her by the hand down the long corridors, not that either of them had any idea of where they were going. Eventually, they passed through the entrance of what appeared to have once been a great library.

The library was massive and rectangular in shape. Tall windows lined one wall, lighting up the room in broad shafts of daylight. Large bookshelves that were more resilient to the passage of time were strewn about, lying against each other or toppled over on the floor. Their contents were spilled all over the library; all manner of books and tomes that had disintegrated into mulch. Above, a tall vaulted ceiling stood over them, covered in broad swashes of color and shapes that reached down to the opposite wall that held the entrance. The fresco painting had chipped and faded in some places, but despite its age, it was remarkably well preserved and the scenery it depicted remained breathtaking.

"Okay, I gotta say it," Anna released her hold on Elsa's hand and walked in front of her. "Coolest. Trip. Ever," she grinned ecstatically.

Elsa missed the touch of Anna's hand immediately and felt bereft of her sister's warm touch. She unconsciously clutched it with her other hand over her chest, then played it off by running her fingers through her hair. Even so, Anna's enthusiasm and smile was infectious, and Elsa couldn't help but feel her own heartstrings thrum in response.

"That's a bold statement," Elsa pursed her lips and tried to look neutral but couldn't stop the smile now spread over her own face as well.

Anna shrugged as her face settled into a whimsical expression. "Well, I have a bold personality."

They spent some time exploring the library, starting from one end of the fresco and working their way towards the other, recognizing many of the scenes shown. One showed Arthur, surrounded by his peers as he stood before a chiseled stone and holding the sword, Excalibur, in his grasp after he pulled it free. Another scene illustrated the lady of the lake, a pale woman draped in flowing cloth and cradling the baby, Lancelot, in her arms.

On and on these scenes went, portraying the mythology and the history of King Arthur as well as the deeds of the knights of the round table. Great acts of courage and bravery were commemorated before them and regardless of how much of it was true, neither Elsa or Anna could deny the imagery of the stories they loved as children fully realized before them. Eventually, they reached the section of the fresco that was most relevant to them, as it depicted the quest for the grail.

"Look!" Anna said as she pointed out three knights journeying towards a broad desert. "There's our boys. Galahad, Percival, and Bors."

Elsa frowned in thought when she saw that none of the knights were carrying the grail as they proceeded towards Sarras. "Wait… they don't have the grail with them," she murmured. "Why is that?"

"You're right," Anna said. "Could we have been wrong?"

"Or maybe the stories weren't actually what they turned out to be," Elsa replied, then swept her gaze over the fresco until she found the next part of the tale.

The scene in question held a mass of people prostrated before the three knights, bowing before them reverently as if in prayer. Galahad stood in front of them as he held the grail in his hands and presented it to the people. A heavenly light shone down upon him, and Galahad's eyes were closed in rapture.

"So… they found the grail in Sarras and presided over the people until Sir Galahad ascended to heaven. Figuratively, um, I'm assuming," Anna cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes. "And I guess that lines up with why the grail wasn't _in_ Sarras when we got there, but that still doesn't explain how it ended up here. If it ended up here that is."

Elsa pointed out another scene on the ceiling that showed two armies clashing against each other. In the center of it all were two men who fought one another. One man wore a crown on his head and held a bright gleaming sword in his hands.

"There's Arthur, wielding Excalibur," Elsa said as she pointed. "And that must be Mordred when they fought at the battle of Camlann."

Anna nodded along, then shifted her gaze to the next scene. King Arthur was lying on his back upon a ship that sailed across a stormy sea towards an island. Behind his boat was a fleet of other ships following them. At the helm of the leading ship stood a familiar figure. Sir Lancelot led the vanguard of the rebel army as they pursued Arthur across the Celtic sea.

"Okay, okay. There's Arthur after he was wounded," Anna said then began pacing down the length of the scene. "But, there's an army following him. Is that Sir Lancelot?"

"Arthur's army must have been routed after he was wounded," Elsa said. "So they chased him across the sea, back... here."

The following scene showed Lancelot's army gathered outside the walls of the castle they were currently in as they laid siege to it. Standing next to Lancelot upon the battlefield was Sir Bors, who held the grail in his hands.

Slowly, Anna shifted her gaze back and forth over the fresco until she began to piece the narrative together. "They were never returning the grail to the holy land," she said softly. "They were retrieving it."

"You're right," Elsa said. "Galahad and Percival died, so he was the only one who could have brought it back. But why all those tests then?"

"Because they had to prove their worthiness!" Anna said. "Right? Just like they reacquainted the people of Sarras with Christianity to prove their holiness!"

"Galahad and Percival must have been wounded by the traps. That was why they were entombed in the grail's resting place," Elsa said. "So then Bors returns from Sarras with the grail, and then he supports his cousin during the rebellion against Arthur."

Anna nodded eagerly then together they other went over to the end of the room where the final scenes of the fresco played out. The first scene showed a deceased Arthur lying upon his deathbed. His armies were scattered and his castle was captured by the rebels. The second scene showed Bors as he knelt before Lancelot, who placed a crown on his head. The remaining knights of the round table were gathered around the two, prostrated on their knees as they bowed their heads in recognition of their new king and swore their fealty. Finally, the last scene of the fresco showed King Bors as he provided over Castle Avalon and a united round table. In his hands he held the holy grail and Arthur's sword, Excalibur.

"Guess we finally know what happened to Bors now," Elsa said. "He became king after Arthur's death and ruled this island. Which means-"

"Holy motherfucking shitballs," Anna said slowly as she placed both of her hands on her head in realization. "Elsa! Do you know what this means?!" she held her by the elbows as she began to shake her older sister.

"I was just about to say, will you stop shaking me?" Elsa protested.

Anna submitted to her request by bouncing up and down in place instead. "It means the grail is here! It's _here_! On the island! There's nowhere else it could possibly be!" she said excitedly. "I knew it, I just knew it!"

Elsa nodded though she had already come to that same conclusion moments ago. "That's great!" she gently took hold of Anna's own elbows to try and calm her down. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't know, I'm excited!" Anna shouted jubilantly, unable to control the energy in her body. "I was right!"

As she continued to spring up and down, Anna was too caught up in her excitement to notice the pair of metal canisters that fell from above and clattered across the floor behind her. Elsa looked over, and her eyes widened in alarm when she saw the two grenades.

"Anna, move!" Elsa yelled as she started to run towards the nearest cover, dragging Anna behind her.

"Woah, what's goi-" Anna started before Elsa tackled her with her right arm behind a heavy wooden bookshelf.

A second later, the grenades detonated, exploding with a concussive burst that shook the room. The bookshelf wobbled then teetered over above where Elsa was covering Anna's body with her own, knocking into the adjacent bookshelf and starting a chain reaction as they tumbled over.

"We have to go, Anna. Get up!" Elsa exclaimed as she pulled Anna up to her feet, holding her hand tight as she led them out before they were crushed. "Come on!"

"Ah crap!" Anna yelled as they ran. "Just _once_ , I'd like something to not explode!"

Above them, windows began to shatter as mercenaries burst through and took aim with their weapons. Elsa looked up and spotted one mercenary holding a narrow metal tube on his shoulder pointed in their direction.

"RPG," Elsa eye's widened in recognition. "RPG! Move!" she yelled as she held Anna close and raced towards the exit.

An audible and distinctive pop sounded then something whistled through the air. The rocket slammed into a nearby pillar and detonated, shattering the base into thousands of rocky splinters. Another rocket exploded nearby, sending Elsa and Anna flying back from the shock wave.

Elsa's ears rang and she looked around in a daze until she realized she was on her back covered by dust and rubble. Anna struggled and rose to her feet first, looking around until she found Elsa and pulled her up.

"These guys sure love to blow shit up don't they?!" Anna shook Elsa out of her daze and took off running with her in tow. "Come on, Elsa! Gotta keep moving!"

Behind her, the pillar that was hit by the rocket began to lean over and fall down directly on top of them.

"Look out!" Elsa shouted, then let go of Anna's hand and pushed her free of the descending mass of stone and rubble.

It crashed through the floor, opening a wide hole between her and Anna that was too far to jump.

"Jesus Chr-!" Anna was cut off by another rocket that whistled through the air above them and slammed into the ceiling.

Daylight broke through as pieces of the fresco they had been admiring earlier began to fall down around them. The chasm that had opened up between them widened further as the chunks of the ceiling crashed through the floor.

Desperately, Elsa waved Anna off. "Go, Anna! Go, don't stop!"

"What about you?!" Anna flinched from another nearby explosion.

"I'll cut around! Don't wait, just go!"

Anna nodded and then reluctantly turned and ran down the length of the library towards the exit. Meanwhile, Elsa leaped over a fallen bookshelf and ran along the opposite side of the library. Parts of the ceiling continued to rain down as explosions rocked the entire castle and bullets ripped through the air around them.

"Over here, Elsa! This way!" Anna pointed to a tall stack of fallen rubble that Elsa could use to leap over the gap.

Elsa spotted and sprinted towards it as fast as she could. "I'm coming!" she cried out.

As she ran towards the stack, she jumped out to Anna's position and flew through the air like a shot out of a cannon. She landed safely on her feet and tucked into a roll on her right shoulder to cushion her fall.

"I think they've had enough of us!" Elsa panted as she caught up to Anna.

"Gee, what gave you that impression?!" Anna replied.

They reached the exit to the library and turned down the hallway, running with all their speed. All around them, they could hear mercenaries shouting and giving chase.

“This way! Follow me!" Anna turned a corner and entered a large foyer.

"Follow you?" Elsa asked hurriedly. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No idea! But anywhere is better than here!" Anna's voice echoed throughout the large and empty foyer.

At the far end of the foyer stood a tall set of double doors which suddenly exploded off its hinges and fell to the ground in a deafening thud. Elsa and Anna immediately stopped in their tracks.

As the smoke cleared, a pair of figures clad head to toe in thick plates of ballistic armor stepped through. One wore a menacing full-face helmet that had a white skull painted on it and carried a hand-held belt-fed minigun. The other wore a yellow ballistic face mask with black eye slits above a thin black smile and held a large drum-fed grenade launcher in his hands.

"Holy shit," Elsa said in shock as she spotted their new foes.

"Oh motherfu-," Anna turned around and started running towards an adjoining corridor on the other side of the foyer.

The one with the minigun spooled up his weapon as the barrels began to spin with an audible whir. A second later, the air was filled with unending deluge of bullets as they flew through the air and slammed into the ground and walls near Elsa and Anna as they ran. All around them, stone and wood was blasted and pulled apart as easily as cotton candy.

“-cking crap!" Anna cursed as they neared the other corridor.

The one armed with the grenade launcher took careful aim with his weapon, pointing it up slightly in the air and slowly tracking the pair as they ran. He made a quick decision and adjusted his aim so that it was slightly ahead of them to compensate for their speed.

“Don't stop!" Elsa cried out as her feet pounded against the stone floor. "Whatever you do, don't stop!"

A single grenade shot out from the launcher, whistling through the air and then slammed into the floor between them. The high-explosive detonation shook apart the floor, thrusting Anna forward and knocking Elsa on her back. Elsa began to slide down the incline as the floor collapsed into an undercroft just behind Anna.

Anna rose to her hands and knees then scrambled over to the edge. "Elsa!" she yelled.

"I'm fine!" Elsa was on her back and rising to her feet. "They're coming! Don't wait for me, just go!" she looked back above her and spotted the pair of armored figures making their way towards them. "Go on, get outta here!" she waved Anna off and ran further into the undercroft to lose their foes.

"Damn it!" Anna pounded her fist against the floor.

Before she could do anything else, the air was once again filled with a riptide of bullets, forcing her to flee deeper into the keep.


	30. The Knights of Avalon

* * *

"Scalpel, Torch. Come in," Hans's voice crackled through their earpieces.

Scalpel let off the button of his minigun, allowing it to wind down as he pressed a finger to his earpiece. "This is Scalpel, go ahead," he replied.

"What's the status of our friends?"

"We've engaged them, but they split up. They're heading further into the keep."

"Good. Hunt them down and take them out. I want those two dead. Do whatever you have to, no excuses. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir. We'll take care of it," Scalpel glanced over to his partner and gestured his head towards the hole.

Torch nodded his understanding and hefted his grenade launcher, then jumped down the hole to track down Elsa.

Above, Scalpel gave the barrel of his minigun a spin with his hand, then set off down the corridor after Anna.

... ... ...

"Separated again. Perfect," Elsa laid a hand against a barrel and leaned on it as she caught her breath.

She had wound up in some kind of large storeroom, where old barrels and crates were stacked on top of one another. The walls were lined with all sorts of racks, shelves and other detritus. This part of the castle was dimly lit from whatever scant sunshine made it down from the outside. It was just well enough to see by, offering Elsa a meager amount of concealment if she kept her distance and stuck to the shadows. She would need them if she was to remain undetected by her pursuer.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the long and narrow passageway she had taken to reach the storeroom.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat as she glanced around quickly for a place to hide. She retreated to the far side of the storeroom and crouched down between a wall of shelves and a stack of barrels. Long seconds passed as she remained hidden and scanned the room around her as she searched for a way out. All the while those heavy footsteps thudded against the stone floor, each one causing Elsa to flinch as they grew nearer. She risked a glance over the top of the barrels and that was when she saw Torch enter the storeroom.

Elsa could hear his breathing, as if it were somehow amplified by the mask. It was steady and even, unlike Elsa's own breaths which came in rapid and shallow as she struggled to keep as quiet as possible. He swept his gaze slowly over the storeroom and kept the barrel of his grenade launcher pointed outwards. The low light caught the yellow paint of his ballistic face mask, causing it to stand out from the darkness that surrounded him. As he looked over in Elsa's direction, the eerie smiling visage filled her with dread and she ducked down.

 _My guns will be useless against that armor,_ Elsa thought. _I have to find a way around him._

... ... ...

Elsewhere, Anna leaned against a stone pillar in the center of a wide hallway. "I have to find my way back to Elsa."

She paused, panting heavily as she gathered her wits and surveyed her surroundings. The hallway was long and the walls to either side were regularly broken up by entrances to different rooms that were interconnected. Between the doorways, tall suits of ancient armor clutching various types of medieval weaponry lined the length of the hallway.

From behind her, a loud mechanical whirring drew steadily closer.

"Shit!" Anna turned to the closest suit of armor and tried to wrench the heavy mace clasped in it's armored gauntlets free. "Come on, come on!" she gave a harsh tug, then leapt backwards when the suit of armor crashed to the ground in a loud clatter of noise.

"I can hear you!" Scalpel taunted.

His voice was close and the mechanical whirring of his minigun was growing louder. Anna silently cursed her clumsiness and ducked into the nearest room just as Scalpel rounded the corner.

"Come out, little mouse," Scalpel approached the fallen suit of armor and nudged it with his boot. He then kicked it aside, sending it clanging along the floor and into the closest room as he continued to walk down the hallway.

Anna nearly cried out from the sudden clanging helmet that bounced by her and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to remain quiet. Slowly, she caught her breath and allowed herself a moment to gather her wits.

... ... ...

Torch approached a ladder that led up and out of the storeroom. He stepped into the light, and peered upwards for a long moment as he searched for Elsa.

From the far end of the storeroom, Elsa observed him. _That's it, now just leave,_ she thought. She dipped back behind the barrels and waited for the sound of a ladder being ascended. After several moments, Elsa frowned and peeked around the barrels again.

Torch was standing with his back turned towards the ladder, blocking the way. From where he was, he had a view of the entire storeroom and he blocked the only exit. Elsa would not be able to move to the way she had come in or to the exit without being seen by him. However, there was enough cover between her and him that she could approach him unnoticed.

He stood as tall as an armored golem and remained eerily still which sent shivers down Elsa's spine. It was clear to her that her opponent was waiting for her to come out.

 _I have to take him out, but how do I do that?_ Elsa thought as the beginning of plan took shape in her mind. _He'll blast me to pieces if he sees me, but maybe he wouldn't do that if I was close to him._

... ... ...

Anna crouched by the doorway, then quickly glanced down the hallway. Scalpel was walking ahead of her with his back turned as he remained unaware of her presence. She took careful aim with her pistol, and let off a suppressed gunshot at his head.

"Ungh!" Scalpel grunted in surprise as the bullet bounced harmlessly off his helmet. He immediately whipped around and sighted Anna.

"Shit!" Anna squeezed off another two shots aimed at her opponent's head hoping to drop him. The first missed and the second ricocheted off the side of his helmet. "Oh come on!" she hissed and ducked back.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" Scalpel taunted. He let loose with his minigun and sent a rapid storm of lead in the spot where she was standing just a moment ago.

"Crap!" Anna cursed as she retreated further into the room and proceeded towards the far entrance. She pressed her back against the wall and holstered her pistol, then slung her rifle from over her shoulders and clutched it to her chest.

She risked another peek out, and saw Scalpel just as he turned away from where Anna had been to where she was now. Their eyes locked for a brief second, and Anna let off a rapid burst of bullets from her own rifle.

Once again, they slammed harmlessly into the thick armor plating over his chest. This time, he didn't even flinch.

"Is that the best you can do!" Scalpel shouted then beat his chest with his fist repeatedly, knocking the bullets that were embedded in his armor loose.

They fell to the floor, clinking and rolling along unceremoniously. A second later, the quiet plinking was replaced by spinning barrels spewing out a storm of bullets.

"Oh jeez," Anna turned and ran diagonally across the hallway to the next room, then rolled beneath a wave of bullets as Scalpel adjusted his aim.

... ... ...

Elsa made the first move. She hefted a rock in her hands, then tossed it into a rack of tools across from her position. They rattled and clanged against each other loudly as they fell to the floor.

Torch took the bait and began making his way over to investigate the commotion. Meanwhile, Elsa lifted a lengthy chunk of wood in her hands and silently crept across the way to intercept him. She leaned into the shadows below a ledge where Torch was making his way over. Once his back was turned, Elsa sprang out and struck him over the head with the chunk of wood.

He made no sound and barely recoiled from the sudden blow. Elsa followed up her attack by striking downwards, aiming to knock the weapon loose from his hands when he turned and caught it. He effortlessly tore the wooden chunk from Elsa's grasp, then lifted her off her feet by the throat with one hand.

Elsa choked and struggled in his grasp, kicking against his armored chest as she tried to free herself. He simply cocked his head while he remained silent and tightened his grip on Elsa's neck. Her vision began to blur, and her lungs burned for air when suddenly, he drew Elsa down and tossed her away from him.

She landed on her back and before he could blast her apart with his grenade launcher, she recovered and rolled backwards, then dove behind another stack of barrels.

Torch fired a grenade where Elsa had just been, blowing to smithereens wood and stone alike. He approached the smoking scorch mark from his grenade and rounded the corner where he last saw Elsa dive. She had disappeared.

He remained unnaturally still and quiet for a moment, then rolled his neck and loudly cracked it as he loaded new grenade shells into his launcher.

... ... ...

The ground shook from a sudden explosion that erupted from somewhere below, causing a nearby suit of armor to topple over onto Scalpel. He stumbled and lost his balance for a moment before quickly recovering and angrily kicking aside the scattered pieces of metal.

Anna observed this moment from her new hiding place, and an idea took shape in her mind.

"That would be Torch. He has a thing for explosives, and if we can hear him then your partner is already dead," Scalpel spoke aloud. "Come out little mouse, and I'll make it quick," he intended to get a rise from Anna, trying to get her to slip up and expose herself once more.

However, Anna knew better now, and did not rise to his taunts. Somehow she felt that Elsa was still alive, she just had to deal with her current foe and get to her. Another boom echoed in the deep as the earth shook, rattling the suits of armor that stood vigil in the hallway.

Anna grinned hopefully. Continued explosions meant that Elsa was still alive.

... ... ...

Elsa quietly crawled across the floor on her hands and feet, putting as much distance between her and the smoking pile of wood as possible. She knew her opponent would not fall for the same trick twice and gave up trying to draw him away.

The game was now cat and mouse, and Torch relentlessly paced up and down the storeroom as he hunted his prey. If Elsa exposed herself for even a second, she would be done for. She would have to make another attempt at her target unseen.

From somewhere above, Elsa heard a minigun release it's rapid payload like a dragon bellowing in the distance. She smiled, for it gave confirmation that Anna was still alive.

Elsa held a brick in her hands and waited for her opportunity as Torch approached her position. He knelt down to peer under a table, which was when Elsa struck. She delivered a swift and savage uppercut aimed directly at his face, smashing the brick apart in her hands as it landed.

Bafflingly, Torch remained silent though he recoiled from the ferocity of the blow. He stumbled backwards, shielding his face mask with his hand and leaving himself open to another attack. Acting fast before her blinded opponent recovered, Elsa rushed forwards and snatched a red cylindrical grenade off his armored vest, then ducked the wild haymaker that he threw out blindly. Quickly as she had done so, Elsa retreated away.

Torch loosed a volley of three grenades, aiming at random. Stacks of barrels, crates, shelves, and racks detonated one after the other. Once the dust had settled and he realized his quarry had evaded him once again, he began reloading his grenade launcher.

... ... ...

Anna blew a loud raspberry, catching Scalpel's attention who had ventured into the last room she was in. "Over here, stupid!" she held up her hands on either side of her head and wiggled her fingers.

Scalpel shouted in frustration then let loose another barrage of bullets. By now, Anna had hoped he would run out of bullets or at the very least, pause to reload, but his reserves of ammunition that was linked to his backpack appeared to be endless.

She ran to the far end of the hallway, then doubled back and looped around from the adjacent entrance. Scalpel was now in front of her, pacing down the hallway with his back turned. She waited for the moment when he would pass between two suits of armor on either side of the hallway. Anna deduced that his field of vision would be limited by the helmet he wore, so she pressed her advantage when the moment came.

Anna sprung out from her cover and ran up behind Scalpel, who immediately began to turn around once she came into earshot. Not that it mattered, for Anna had already closed the distance to him and turned sharply towards the nearest suit of armor. She grasped it with both hands and brought it crashing down then leapt back just as the metal collided into Scalpel and knocked him towards the center of the hallway. Before he could get a chance to recover, Anna dragged the next suit of armor down on top of him. Man and metal crashed into each other as Scalpel finally lost his balance and toppled over, dropping his minigun. He landed harshly on his back and struggled to push the mass of metal off of himself.

Seizing her chance, Anna quickly bent down and seized a halberd that had fallen on the floor. With it in her hands, she used the axe bit to peel away Scalpel's armor plating. With her opponent momentarily disabled and defenseless, Anna raised the halberd above her head to deliver the final blow.

"Yaaaaaggh!" Anna let loose a mighty war cry and brought the spiked end of the halberd crashing down onto Scalpel's unarmored chest with all her might.

Scalpel grunted in pain as he clutched the halberd sticking out of his chest. He fixed his hateful glare up at Anna, then coughed several times before his body became slack and he died.

With her foe finally defeated, Anna released the halberd which remained stuck in his chest and knelt down to catch her breath. "I guess he got the point," she chuckled shamelessly at her own quip.

A glint of dull gunmetal caught her eye, and she looked over to the minigun just beyond Scalpel's reach.

Anna's eyes filled with a devilish gleam as she hefted the instrument of warfare. "Oooohhh ho ho ho!" she chuckled with glee. "Now this is going to be goo- oh holy fuck, this is heavy!"

She bent over and set the minigun back on the ground as she leaned over it. Anna attempted to lift it again and only succeeded in bringing it up to her waist where she held the business end pointed away from her. Tentatively, she fiddled with the weapon until she found a single red button on top of a vertical grip by her right hand, and a small button on the horizontal grip by her left hand. She gave the left button a press, and giggled maniacally when the minigun whirred in response as the barrels began to spin.

"Oh yeah," Anna grinned with manic glee. "Anna's got a gun, baby."

... ... ...

Elsa held the thermite grenade tightly in her grasp, keeping the spring-loaded activation lever from flying off. She had pulled off the safety pin to make her final attack as quick as possible.

Torch was incensed, or as far incensed as one could tell from his silent demeanor. At random intervals he fired off grenades from his launcher, reducing much of the storeroom to smoldering debris.

The thick smoke that had begun to fill the space turned out to work in Elsa's favor by offering her additional concealment. She crouched low and moved slowly, picking her way over splintered pieces of wood and shattered stone alike. Additionally, she was partially deafened from the repeated explosions, yet she surmised that her opponent surely had to be suffering from the same ringing in his ears as well.

She used this to her advantage and made her approach behind Torch as he paused to reload again. Once she was close enough, she sprung up and leaped off her feet, extending her right arm out as if to punch the armored figure.

Torch spun and easily caught her fist. This time, he had been prepared for the sneak attack, but he was nonetheless surprised when he noticed Elsa's empty hand. He merely blinked in shock and failed to notice when Elsa brought up her left hand and released the spring-loaded activation lever on the thermite grenade. She then planted it beneath his armored collar and kicked off his chest with both her feet, freeing herself from his grip. After she landed easily on her feet, Elsa wiggle her fingers which held the safety pin with a triumphant smirk.

Torch betrayed no other emotion and made no other sound as he realized what had just happened. He dropped his grenade launcher and began pulling at his collar as he tried to remove it, but by then, he was already too late. The explosive detonated in a dazzling shower of sparks and eruption of white-hot fire, engulfing the armored figure completely in flames as he was incinerated. He struggled in place for a few seconds, desperately trying to fan out the flames before finally succumbing to the heat and fell over, dead.

"Anna would say something clever right now," Elsa scratched her head in thought as she entertained possible corny one-liners her sister might say. "Um… cool off! No, that's terrible. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!"

She continued to talk to herself as she bent down and retrieved her fallen opponent's grenade launcher. Elsa inspected the weapon, keeping her finger off the trigger as she fumbled around until she opened the drum containing the grenades. The weapon remained fully loaded and Elsa snapped the drum shut with a grin.

"Out of the frying pan, and into the fire… I'm bringing the heat? No, no, awful," Elsa muttered to herself as she made her way out of the storeroom. "Wait, I've got it!" She snapped her fingers and stopped in place when she settled on the perfect zinger. "You're fired! There we go, that's the one."

... ... ...

"Anna, Elsa, are you guys there? Come in," Kristoff's voice came through the radio hooked on Anna's belt. "Anna or Elsa, come in! I'm in a bit of a bind here!"

From somewhere further inside the keep, the chaotic sounds of a gunfight rang out.

"Shit, he's in trouble," Anna fumbled around with the minigun in her hands before letting the barrel rest against the floor. "Kristoff!" she said as she found her radio. "Kristoff, what's going on?"

"They got me pinned down in this- shit! I'm pinned down in a courtyard inside of the keep, I could use your help!"

"Okay, just hang tight! I'll be there as fast as I can!" Anna replied and then set the radio back on her hip. 

She adjusted the straps of the large ammunition backpack linked to the minigun and nearly stumbled over from the immense weight. Once she found her balance, she lifted the minigun and began to shuffle along as fast as she could.

"As fast as I can," Anna panted heavily from the effort. "Come on, Anna!"

... ... ...

Elsa climbed up the ladder out of the storeroom and back into daylight as she entered a sort of gathering hall. Gunshots could be heard not far ahead, echoing through the keep.

"Maybe that's Anna!" Elsa said to herself, gripping the grenade launcher in her hands tighter as she jogged towards the commotion.

She passed through a short series of passageways before finding herself in a large rectangular courtyard. It was lined on all sides by thick stone columns that formed a cloister around the center. Above on a second floor, four balconies stood out from the center of each side of the courtyard, and on the ground in the middle was a large fountain. The blue skies above had begun to bleed orange as evening advanced, highlighting the carnage unfolding before her in gritty detail.

Kristoff was taking cover inside of the dry fountain as he faced off a small army of Westguard mercenaries in front of him. They had taken up positions all along the far side from Elsa, using the columns and low stone walls throughout the courtyard for cover.

Elsa raced to Kristoff's aid, running down the length of the right side of the courtyard before pausing by the column closest to the fountain. "Kristoff!" she shouted over the chaos and waved her right arm to grab his attention. _"Kristoff!"_

"What!" Kristoff screamed as he spun around.

"Where's Anna?!"

"She's not with you?!"

Bullets slammed into the column near Elsa as mercenaries spotted her and began targeting her position. She leaned away, shielding her head with her right arm.

Kristoff quickly peeked up and fired his revolver until it clicked empty. "I'm out of bullets!" he scowled then sat back down, leaning with his back against the perimeter of the fountain. "Do you have a gun I could use?!"

Elsa removed the shotgun she still had from around her shoulders. "Here, catch!" she tossed it underhand through the air towards Kristoff.

"Thank you!" Kristoff caught the weapon it one hand easily then immediately shifted over and blasted a mercenary who was trying to flank him.

As the mercenaries intensified their efforts to bring them down, Elsa repositioned herself and sprinted forward, sliding into cover behind a low wall. She spotted a group of mercenaries gathered on the balcony directly ahead of them, then took aim with her grenade launcher and released a single round. The grenade arced through the air, flying towards the upper balcony before making direct contact against the underside. A burst of light and heat immediately followed as the explosion enveloped the balcony and blew it apart. Mercenaries were flung through the air as if they weighed nothing while the balcony shattered and collapsed.

On and on this exchange of fire went as Kristoff blasted his foes with the shotgun and Elsa bombarded groups of mercenaries unlucky enough to be gathered together. Explosions, gunfire, and chaos wrapped all around them, and no matter how many of their foes fell, more seemed to pour in to replace them.

The last grenade flew from Elsa's launcher, flying towards a column on the far end and blowing it to pieces. All about, mercenaries shouted orders or attempted to drag away their wounded allies.

Elsa pulled the trigger, several times before she realized she was out of grenades. "I'm empty!" she called to Kristoff as she tossed her useless weapon aside.

Meanwhile, Kristoff unleashed another volley of pellets, sending a mercenary charging towards him flying several meters back. He racked the pump and attempted to fire again before he too, realized he was empty.

"Me too!" Kristoff threw his shotgun straight in the face of another mercenary. "Got any other ideas?!"

A new group of mercenaries arrived on the scene, attacking with renewed ferocity as they sensed their foes were out of munitions.

"What do we do?!" Elsa asked frantically as she fired her pistol as a last ditch effort against the endless tide of mercenaries attacking them.

On the second floor, Anna finally arrived to the scene. She raced around a corner as fast as she could and nearly tripped over again from the awkward and clunky weight across her back. From where she was now, she was standing one of the balconies overlooking the large courtyard.

Down below, she could see Elsa and Kristoff pinned down by a storm of lead.

"Oh man," Anna said in shock as she sized up their opposition. "Really glad I bought this," she lifted the minigun and supported the barrel by resting it on top of the balustrade as she began to spin it up. "You boys want a gunfight?! I'll show you a gunfight!" she screamed as she began to let loose

From somewhere behind, Elsa heard the fierce sound of Anna's voice as she shouted over the battle. She looked up in time to see Anna standing on top of the balcony and was completely stunned by the display of utter ferocity before her.

A storm of metal rained down upon the mercenaries in front of them as Anna relentlessly gunned them down with her massive weapon.

"Raaaaaaaahhhh!" Anna roared continuously as she held down the triggers.

Below, Elsa and Kristoff ducked and took cover. The only thing they could hear was Anna's long and furious roar, the panicked and confused shouting of Hans's mercenaries, the clinking of shell casings as they rained down from above, and the tidal wave of lead that was being unleashed. Bullets poured out from the spinning barrels of the minigun in an endless wave and with unstoppable force. Columns and walls were ripped, torn, and shredded apart as if they were nothing. Mercenaries shouted in panic and fled in disarray as they tried to seek cover from the ceaseless metal storm.

More mercenaries came pouring in through entrances on the far side, where they were immediately met by the onslaught. None of them were safe from Anna as she swept the business end of her weapon all over the far side of the courtyard, peppering that half with bullets and targeting any of the mercenaries who dared withstand her attack. They dropped one by one in rapid succession and soon enough, they gave up their attack as they were routed. They began to beat a hasty retreat, shouting frantic orders to any of their allies who remained alive.

"Go! Go!"

"Fall back!

Anna held down the triggers until her minigun spat no more and the red-hot barrels belched visible heat waves as they spun. Once all of the dust had settled, no mercenaries remained alive in the courtyard.

"Ho-ly shit," Kristoff finally looked up behind him and saw Anna on the balcony behind them holding the now empty minigun.

Elsa looked up at her sister in awe, stunned by the extreme act of destruction she had just witnessed. The barrels of Anna's weapon were as red as her hair, and her eyes were alight with righteous fury. However, when Anna searched out Elsa and their eyes locked, they visibly softened with relief.

"That'll do, pig. That'll do," Anna grinned and patted the side of the minigun before setting it down carefully.

Afterwards, she shrugged off the much lighter backpack, then leaped down into the courtyard by climbing over the edge of the balcony and dropping down. As she made her way over to Elsa, Kristoff intercepted her halfway and beheld like some kind of war goddess.

"Where in the goddamn hell did you find a minigun?!" Kristoff asked incredulously.

Anna walked past him and continued towards Elsa as she simply waved away his question. "Yeah, yeah. It's a long story, are you guys alright?" she asked. "Still got all your parts?"

"We're fine now, thanks to you," Elsa approached Anna and looked at her in a similar way to Kristoff. "Anna that was- "

"Awesome, I know," Anna muttered and pulled Elsa towards her in a tight hug. "Oh man, that thing was so heavy," she leaned on Elsa for support as she swayed on her feet.

Elsa smiled softly and embraced Anna. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, not that I was worried. I knew you could handle yourself," Anna matched her smile and leaned into her shoulder, swallowing a lump in her throat that indicated the opposite of her supposed lack of concern.

"Ahem," Kristoff cleared his throat. "Hey, Kristoff, we're glad you're alright as well. Thank you guys, your friendship and concern means everything to me," he said mockingly.

Anna smiled and clapped her hand on his shoulder. "You're fine, don't be a baby," she said as she walked past him and bent down to re-arm herself with some of the fallen weapons scattered about.

Elsa shrugged at Kristoff, and followed after Anna.

Kristoff remained still, staring into empty space as he spoke to himself in bafflement. "What just happened?"


	31. The King Under the Mountain

* * *

"What do you mean, they're all dead?!" Hans shouted into the radio. Next to him, Weselton shrunk and backed away a few steps.

"Our forces were decimated, sir," the mercenary officer on the other side replied hastily. "We had no choice but to retreat."

Hans rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply as he tried to rein in his temper. "How is that possible?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"They overwhelmed us with their firepower, sir."

"Overwhelmed you with their firepower," Hans repeated slowly, drawing out each syllable. "Where were Scalpel and Torch during all this?"

"They've stopped answering their comms. We think they might have..."

"What? Spit it out!"

"It looked like they had their weapons, sir."

A vein bulged on Hans's forehead and his skin nearly matched the shade of his auburn hair now as he struggled to contain his fury. "They're dead. You're telling me, a pair of common thieves, took out two of my best operatives and slaughtered all of my men?!" he yelled incredulously."

"With respect, sir, there was another-"

"Aaaagh!" Hans roared and threw the radio at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

Weselton flinched and took a few steps back, clearing his throat nervously as he carefully regarded Hans. If the officer he had speaking to been present, he would have shot him for his incompetence. At the moment, they were standing in front of the entrance to a tomb.

Hans made a note in the back of his mind to clean house and fill his ranks with more capable henchmen once this business was concluded. "Have you got it open yet?!" he demanded as he turned on Weselton.

"Well, I'm still piecing together the translations and working out the mechanism but, but I should-" Weselton adjusted his glasses as he stumbled over his words.

"Enough," Hans held up a hand as he cut him off. "These doors had better be open by the time I get back," he turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Weselton called after him. "Those two meddlesome girls aren't dead yet."

"That's why I'm going to go kill them!" Hans shouted without looking back.

... ... ...

"So, how did you get inside the castle Kristoff?" Anna asked as they progressed further into the keep.

Daylight had faded behind them and the air grew noticeably more cold as they passed into the portion of the keep that was underneath the mountain.

"There's an inlet on the other side of this mountain that leads to a sort of dock," Kristoff replied. "That's where I left the boat and from there, there's a series of passageways that lead into the castle. My guess is that they were used as escape tunnels."

"And how did you know where to find us?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff shrugged. "That was easy, just follow the sounds of chaos. I heard all hell breaking loose, so I figured it had to be you two and starting making my way through the keep. That's when I got ambushed," he said. "Seriously though, thanks for saving me. I… uh, thought I might have been a goner."

Anna leaned over and gently squeezed his arm. "We would have never let that happen. Right Elsa?"

Elsa cocked her head at the familiar gesture between them and then answered quickly when Anna glanced over to her. "Of course not, Kristoff," she said, then turned away to hide the envy in her face.

"And, man, what a team you guys were! Elsa coming in with a grenade launcher, blowing up guys left and right," Kristoff mimicked the action with his hands and made explosion noises with his mouth. "And then, Anna with a minigun! Brrrrrrrt! Man, you guys kicked some serious ass back there," he laughed jovially.

Anna nodded her head in agreement. "We do make a good cou- team! We make a good team!" she recovered quickly then turned to the side to hide her face that turned red, hoping that Elsa hadn't caught the errant slip of her tongue.

 _Did she hear that? I hope she didn't, that was just wishful thinking. Wait a minute… uh oh,_ Anna thought. _We can't be a couple, she's my sister. That'd be so… so… right? Perfect? Like everything I've been searching for but hadn't even realized was in front of me the whole time?_

She frowned. Her thoughts were ordinarily jumbled, but she could parse through them easily enough. Occasionally, she was overcome by moments of clarity where her path before her was so clear that it frightened her at how easily her decisions came. At the back of her mind, she could almost feel understandings begin to slide into place, though she could not place what they were just yet. She only knew that at the center of it all was Elsa.

Elsa watched as Anna flushed and noticed the way her eyes darted back and forth between her and anywhere else.

 _Did she mean to say that? No, she couldn't have, she was just excited. That has to be it, surely,_ Elsa thought. Even so, she hoped the errant word that had nearly slid out meant something more. _I have to tell her at some point, don't I? She deserves the truth, I owe her that much._

A rare moment of peace settled over Elsa as she finally reached a decision. Given their current circumstances and how their lives were threatened at every other moment, she resolved to tell Anna of her true feelings before the end. Come what may, Elsa would accept the consequences of the truth that she had tried to hide for so long. Anna had forgiven her for their past, and with it came the weightlessness and clarity of profound self-realization. Now, she could stop looking behind herself into the past, and begin to set the course right for her future.

The path ahead was clear, both figuratively and literally as they passed through another long foyer, different from the last one they encountered. Before them, a tall set of double doors lay open, permitting entry into the throne room that lay beyond.

Anna gasped in excitement as they approached, and before either Elsa or Kristoff could urge caution, she took off running towards it with giddy delight.

The throne room was a massive chamber, lined one either side by tall pillars that were adorned by faded banners that hung limply in the still air. They stretched all the way to the arched ceiling above where an intricate mosaic depicted a red dragon standing on its hind legs, wreathed in flames that encircled itself. A long hearth ran down the center, starting ahead of the entrance and stretching along the length of the room until coming to a stop near the base of a raised dais. Sitting atop the dais and carved out the mountain itself was an empty throne. Compared to the intricate and impressive mosaic hanging above it, the throne was simple, reflecting more practical and restrained taste.

Elsa and Kristoff followed not far behind Anna, remaining watchful for any danger that may yet lurk about. However, as they crossed through the entry, even they could not resist looking around at the splendor of the throne room.

"Wow," Anna turned around in a slow circle as she walked alongside the empty hearth and gazed in astonishment.

"It's something else isn't it?" Kristoff muttered in awe.

Elsa kept her gaze focused solely on Anna. "Yeah," she said wistfully. "Something else."

As Anna reached the throne she paused and frowned, then carefully stepped towards it as she examined it closer. There was a thick layer of dust that covered the throne, save for parts of the armrests and the seat where a human-shaped imprint had been left.

"Someone sat here," Anna scowled in realization. She turned to face the other two, placing a hand on her hip and gesturing with her other indignantly.

"I have a pretty good idea who could have done that," Kristoff replied.

Anna sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "Ugh, unbelievable. Nobody steps foot inside this room for centuries and the first people to do it are the bumbling mustachioed prick, and Mister Sideburns, and his army of douchebags!'

"You can still sit on it, if you want," Elsa suggested mildly.

"No," Anna shook her head glumly. "No, it wouldn't be the same."

"We didn't come all this way just to sit on a chair, Anna. Come on, we can still find that treasure," Elsa said encouragingly.

Anna looked up at her and smiled softly, then nodded as she found her resolve again.

"Looks like there's another way back here," Kristoff said as he walked towards a small passageway to the side of the throne.

"Well then, come on, slowpokes!" Anna exclaimed and then brushed past Kristoff. "Shake the lead out of your asses and move it!"

Behind her, Elsa followed along and shot Kristoff a quick apologetic look.

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. "And, she's back," he muttered then jogged to catch up with them.

The side passage led to a staircase that led upwards to another lengthy corridor that was interspersed by empty rooms and quarters. As they traveled through, the stale subterranean air grew noticeably humid and tasted faintly of salt. The darkness noticeably lightened up, and a low moan echoed through the empty halls as the air shifted and moved about slowly.

"Can you feel that?" Anna asked as she picked up on it first. "I think we're getting close to the outside again."

Elsa scanned their surroundings and sniffed the air. "These must have been the royal quarters," she muttered.

Anna stopped and looked up at a banner that held the same emblem of the dragon from the throne room. "I would say your guess is correct," she said, then continued on.

As they passed through the royal quarters, they would occasionally stop to pick through a side room or search the remains of an empty quarter but found nothing of interest. Not that there would have been anything to find, as everywhere they looked yielded more and more evidence that Hans and Weselton had already been there. Stories of their passage were told through recent footprints left in the dust or objects that had been disturbed, which were distressing signs to the trio. A silent agreement was struck between the three, which sped their way as they picked up their pace.

After rounding a corner, the way before them widened out into a larger hallway arranged in a Y-shape. The paths to either side led away from each other, and here they stopped to regard each of their options.

"Okay… which way do we go?" Kristoff asked as he drifted towards the left.

At the same time, Elsa and Anna started towards the right when suddenly, a loud grinding of stone and rattling of metal rang out. A portcullis appeared above them and slid down grooves embedded in the walls and floor, slamming into place behind and separating them.

"Damn!" Kristoff jumped from the noise, then turned around. "What did you guys do?"

"Us? We didn't do anything!" Anna grabbed the metal bars. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do a damn thing!"

All around them, rapid footsteps could be heard as unseen mercenaries shouted out.

"We've got them! They're cut off from each other, take them down!"

"Shit!" Kristoff cursed. "It was a trap!"

"Okay, we got to hurry!" Anna shouted and knelt to lift the portcullis. "C'mon, help me lift this!"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, no. Anna, there's no way we can lift this thing, it's too heavy!"

"He's right, Anna," Elsa said hurriedly. "We can't lift this thing."

"Then what the hell do we do?" Anna asked.

The shouting and footsteps were steadily gaining on them.

"Here, Anna!" Kristoff shouted as he reached his hand through the bars. "Give me your gun, I'll draw them away!"

"What?! Kristoff, wait-" Anna started.

Kristoff gestured with his hands more urgently. "We don't have time to argue!" he exclaimed. "They'll be here any second!"

"Goddammit!" Anna swore, then passed her weapon through the portcullis to Kristoff.

"Get out of here! Go!" Kristoff waved them off then started back down the way they came. "Over here, you bastards!" he shouted as he led the mercenaries away.

"Come on, Anna!" Elsa grabbed her hand and started leading her ahead. "He knows what he's doing! We have to go!"

They ran down the corridor, which led to another large chamber that was filled with suits of armor and weapons that lined the walls top to bottom. It was an armory, and all around them were deadly instruments of medieval warfare. In front of them, three mercenaries emerged from the opposite side and began firing their weapons at Elsa and Anna.

"Get down!" Elsa shouted as she upended a thick wooden table and ducked beneath it, dragging Anna along with her.

"What the hell!" Anna yelled as she fired blindly over the table with her pistol. "I thought I killed all these assholes!"

Bullets continued to rain down on them from all over, slamming into tools, armor, and weapons alike, knocking them to the ground. They ripped at the edges of the table, forcing Elsa and Anna to press closer together.

"We're trapped in here!" Anna shrunk as small as she could and pressed herself against Elsa. "What do we do?!"

Elsa glanced all around her, searching for another way out or something she could use when a bullet struck a nearby suit of armor and knocked it over. The armored suit was clutching a thick sturdy kite shield and an arming sword which toppled over and scattered across the ground at her feet. She looked down, and a metal visored helmet with narrow eye slits stared back at her. An idea came to her then, and it was foolish and stupid and dangerous but it was the best chance they had.

"I have an idea," Elsa said as she reached over and picked up the shield, sword, and helmet.

Next, she looped her left arm through the buckles of the shield and winced sharply when the wound in her shoulder flared up. Fighting through the pain, she donned the helmet next and then took up the sword in her right hand. Elsa's fencing training came back to her then, and though she had never trained with a sword and shield, she was renewed with confidence nonetheless.

Anna finally looked over and her jaw fell loose as soon as she saw Elsa's new get up. "Elsa, what the hell are you doing?!" she shouted.

"Improvising," Elsa flashed a cocksure grin as she pushed herself up to one knee.

"Are you crazy?! You're out of your mind!"

"Yep! Probably!" Elsa repeated Anna's earlier statement on the plane, then slammed the visor of her helmet shut.

Before Anna could stop her, Elsa rose to her feet and held the shield out in front of her body which nearly covered her head to toe. With an epic roar, Elsa ran forward, bracing the flat of her sword against the top of her shield as she pointed the tip outwards. Ahead of them, the mercenaries spotted her and adjusted their aim accordingly.

"Over there! She's coming right at us!"

The shield proved to be more than a worthy match against the small arms fire. Bullets bounced off of Elsa's shield or were stopped completely by the sturdy metal. She maintained her momentum as she gained on the three mercenaries, crossing the distance of the armory while crying out with such fierceness and tenacity she had never felt before in her life. Elsa did not stumble, nor waver, nor stop for anything.

It was the most bizarre and baffling thing Anna had ever witnessed. It was the most reckless display of bravery and stupidity that had rivaled Anna's own. It was the strangest and the most beautiful thing that had ever come from far beyond the left field. It was so uncharacteristic and unexpected of Elsa, that Anna could hardly believe her own eyes.

"Oh… oh damn," Anna said dumbly as she watched what happened next unfold.

Elsa rammed into the first mercenary with her shield and hit him with explosive force. He was knocked clear off his feet and sent flying back against the wall. Next, she turned her head just in time before the second mercenary placed his pistol against the helmet and fired. The bullet grazed the side of the metal and bounced off cleanly, however, the shot had left her ears ringing. Elsa retaliated by swiping upwards with the shield to knock the weapon from his hands, then brought her arm in from the left and bashed him across the face with the pointed edge of the shield. The third mercenary attempted to step back to put some space between him and Elsa, but she responded by leaping forward and thrusting with her sword, stabbing him through the chest. By now, the first mercenary she had plowed into had risen to his feet, dazed from the blow and was promptly met with the steel of Elsa's sword that slashed him from shoulder to hip.

During the whole thing, Anna had merely stood and watched. She was too stunned and shocked to do anything, and she was unashamed to admit that the sight of Elsa charging headlong into danger like a knight of old had turned her on.

Once the mercenaries were dealt with, Anna approached her slowly. "Holy crap… Elsa… that was _hot,"_ she said shakily.

"What?!" Elsa turned around and looked in several directions, unable to pinpoint the source through the helmet until she eventually found Anna. "What did you say?!"

"I said that was-"

Elsa removed her helmet and let it fall to the ground. "I can't hear you! I think a bullet grazed the helmet, I'm a little deaf!" she said a little louder than necessary as she gestured to her ears.

Anna chuckled and leaned over to speak into Elsa's ear. "It's nothing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine!" Elsa said, again a little too loudly for Anna. "Just a little bell-rung, it'll pass!" she waved away Anna's concern as she dropped her sword and shield, wincing from the pain in her shoulder wound she had aggravated.

"Elsa, your shoulder!" Anna stepped over and began fussing over Elsa.

"It's fine. Probably," Elsa said as she reached under her clothing with her right hand to feel her left shoulder.

She pulled her hand away and noticed the small amount of blood on it. The wound had indeed been distressed, but the bandages helped to staunch much of the minor bleeding. More disconcerting was the constant ringing in Elsa's ears now.

"I hope I don't get tinnitus," Elsa placed her hands over her ears. "All these explosions and gunfire... not good."

"Oh, it's not so bad. You get used to it."

"That was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

Anna paused and looked around at the carnage Elsa had left in her wake. "Yeah," she nodded slowly, then smiled. "But it was also pretty awesome."

"Good, because I don't think I can do that again," Elsa replied, once again echoing one of Anna's earlier remarks. "Well, come on, slowpoke," she grinned tiredly and then straightened up. "We got a treasure to find," she squeezed Anna on the arm gently and started making her way out of the armory, leaving a very confused yet very captivated Anna behind.

 _What in the world?_ Anna thought. _Where did all this come from?_

Elsa was never this confident or sure of herself. She could handle herself in a fight, that much Anna was already aware of, but this new Elsa was like an entirely different person. She was thinking on her feet, making quips, and her demeanor was so much more open than before. Anna had no idea what had brought about this change. Elsa had always been a force to be reckoned with, but now she was like an unstoppable force of nature. A winter storm so cold and fierce it could crack the mountains in half and freeze the oceans solid. Even so, for the first time, Anna felt as if she could truly see Elsa at the center of it all. Where she had once been demure and modest, she was now unburdened and unafraid. She was severe and beautiful, graceful yet deadly, all at the same time.

Anna couldn't hide the dumb grin that spread across her face as she followed after Elsa.

They departed from the armory and traveled through the bowels of the keep, consistently ascending higher and higher through the mountain. Taking it as a good sign, they pressed on until the air was muggy and laced with the smell of sea salt. After rounding a bend, Elsa and Anna climbed up a small staircase and found themselves looking over the sea atop a landing.

The sky had deepened in color, leaking blood-orange and shades of violet as the late afternoon faded into evening. Below them, the seas were calm, washing and breaking up upon the rocky bluffs below them steadily.

Anna swallowed a lump in her throat, but this time she actually forced herself to look upon the great body of water rather than shy from it. With great concentration, she approached the edge as far as she dared - a few meters away - and looked at the calm blue waves. From there she glanced backwards and noticed that Elsa had remained by her side, not looking at the sea but at her. With an encouraging smile, Anna looked back to the sea.

 _I can do this. This far up and this far away… it's not so bad. The sea is actually kinda beautiful in a way. Like Elsa,_ Anna thought, then she was reminded of a joke.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna began.

"Yes?"

"What did the ocean say to the beach?"

Elsa shut her eyes and smiled. "I don't know, what?"

"Nothing," Anna turned slowly to look at Elsa as a wide grin broke out on her face. "It just waved," she waved her hand.

In the next moment, a miraculous and beautiful thing happened. Elsa scrunched up her face in thought as she took in the punchline, and then she started to laugh. It started slowly at first. A small giggle escaped Elsa's lips, which she tried to cover with her hand. However, more and more kept slipping out, until the act of suppressing them became just as funny to Elsa as the joke was. She abandoned her attempts to hide her mirth and then chuckled heartily when her shoulders began to shake from the laughter that was bubbling out from her.

Anna started to laugh as well, until she heard the tiniest snort from Elsa slip out between her laughter. It was a seemingly unremarkable thing, but that small involuntary noise of Elsa's joy immediately wound its way into Anna's heart and embedded itself there. Never before in her life had she ever heard Elsa laugh like that. She could listen to Elsa snort with laughter for the rest of her life, and she would do everything in her power just to ensure that she always gave her that much happiness. The moment was so simple and so pure. With just the most insignificant and goofiest of noises, Anna was undone. She had fallen in love.

Elsa shook with laughter for a few moments longer, then finally gathered herself enough to form a complete sentence. "Heh he he," she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Hmm, okay. That was pretty good."

"That was one of my better ones," Anna said.

The smile remained on each of their faces as they both enjoyed the tenderness of the moment.

 _I think I love you,_ Anna said to herself in her mind.

It didn't last forever however, much as both of them wanted it to. An explosion echoed from deep in the mountain, snapping Elsa and Anna back to attention and reminded them of their purpose on the island.

Without another word, they both departed from that landing above the staircase and made their way in the direction they hoped their goal would be in. The landing connected to a shelf carved into the cliff side. One side remained open and exposed to the salty air, sitting dozens of meters above the sea. They followed along this route until the passage curved inwards again and led towards an open doorway to a round chamber. Flanked on either side of the doorway, were two statues of snarling dragons.

Anna walked up to the dragons slowly, approaching them with caution as if they could burst free from their stony prison and burn her alive. Elsa stayed right by her side until they passed through and entered the chamber.

There was a single sarcophagus set in the center, surrounded by ten others that lined the perimeter and encircled the center of the room. Each one of them had been opened, the tops lying on floor next to them or were smashed open indiscriminately. The skeletons that were inside were dressed in all manner of chainmail and plate armor.

"Oh my god," Elsa muttered as she took in her surroundings.

Anna's mouth had fallen open, and as chatty as she usually was, she found she could summon no words accurate enough to describe what she was feeling.

The center sarcophagus had also been opened and the lid that lay next to it held an effigy in the shape of a handsome bearded man with long hair. A crown rested upon his head and his kingly likeness was forever cast in stone. The skeleton that lay inside was dressed in golden chainmail and despite the passage of centuries, it remained untarnished and gleamed as brightly as the day it's owner had worn it for the last time.

This was the tomb of King Arthur and his knights.

"Anna," Elsa started as she realized where they were standing. "Anna… I- I think it's them."

They walked slowly, approaching the sarcophagus in the center with the utmost trepidation and reverence. Anna looked down upon the skeleton who had once been a great king. A ruler and a hero, lost to history and now rediscovered again. The man who had been at the center of centuries of myth and storytelling that many had ever doubted even existed. Here he was, lying in peaceful repose as he rendered his undying legend unto eternity.

"I- I… its- " Anna started, but was cut off by a strong arm that wrapped around her throat.

She felt rough hands rip her own gun out of her holster, followed by the cool caress of the barrel against her temple near her scar.

"There you are" a sinister and recognizable voice hissed in Anna's ear.

Elsa immediately turned and reached for her gun, but Hans aimed at her and placed a shot between her feet faster than she could blink.

"Do that, and I'll scatter her brains all over the floor," Hans tightened his grip around Anna's throat and jammed the barrel against her head more roughly, cocking her head sideways. "Toss it away," he ordered.

Elsa shared a worried look with Anna. In her eyes, Elsa saw fear, shock, and apprehension. She felt paralyzed, and any action she took to free Anna would surely end in both of their deaths. She closed her eyes, and recalled the promise she had made. Then, she slowly kept her hands up and pulled her gun out of her holster before tossing it aside.

"Good," Hans smirked and nodded his approval, then pointed towards a doorway on the far end of the round chamber. "Now go on, there's someone I want you two to meet."


	32. The Lost Legend

* * *

"I must say, I'm impressed with you two," Hans said casually as he dragged Anna along by the neck under his arms. "You killed two of my best men and slaughtered all the rest. You two are the deadliest killers I have ever come across. If we hadn't been on opposite sides of this thing, I would have offered you a job opportunity."

"Save your breath. We're not interested in becoming cold-blooded contract killers," Anna hissed as she squirmed under Hans's grip.

"Oh, so that was someone else who picked up a minigun and gunned down all of my men then was it?" Hans chuckled dismissively. "Now that was cold-blooded."

"That's different!" Elsa said firmly. "You and your men have tried to kill us at every turn."

"And in return, you killed them," Hans replied easily. "Kill or be killed, is that it? We can argue about morality all day, but neither of you can deny that you aren't efficient and ruthless murderers.

Anna shifted under Hans's grip, causing him to squeeze tighter. "Whatever you say Hans _Doucheguard,_ it doesn't matter. We're not the same. We don't do it for money."

"No, no, but you do it for the glory! For the thrill!" Hans said. "Don't kid yourselves, I know everything about you two. Back-alley fist fights with bootleggers, gunfights with pirates in the jungle, derailing an Russian train filled with enough arms to start a revolution just to find two missing Faberge eggs? You can say whatever you want that will help you sleep at night, but don't deny that wherever you two have been, death and destruction have followed. I mean, honestly, have you ever stopped to think about just how many lives you've taken?"

Elsa glanced backwards at Anna, and they shared a long look of tacit understanding. He was right, of course, because ever since the start of their treasure hunting careers they had both killed as necessary whenever push came to shove. Though they tried to avoid it, some of the cutthroats, pirates, criminals, or mercenaries they fought didn't always give them that option. Elsa and Anna had always justified their actions as self-defense and that they never harmed innocents. Further still, they had known from the very beginning that they couldn't have a conscience in the adventuring game.

"Ah… there it is," Hans grinned. "You understand, I know you do. Because I'm the same, I have a lot more in common with you two than you might think."

"We are _nothing,_ like you Hans," Elsa said.

Hans smiled. "You're wrong. After my parents died, my brothers began squabbling and bickering with one another over how they would split up their empire. Of course, they all wanted the biggest share of it to themselves since they had never worked for anything a day in their lives. So, while they fought against each other over the inheritance, I had bigger ambitions. I wanted to make a name for myself and stand apart on my own. I struggled, and I fought, and when I return to the world with the lost holy grail and the sword of legend, I'll have made it," he chuckled to himself after he completed his monologue. "You see? Glory and the thrill of adventure, the same as yourselves."

"That's all this is to you?" Anna asked. "Just a way for you to feel like a big shot?"

"Yes," Hans replied easily. "I sure as hell don't need the money, I want the prestige. Why do you want it?"

"To finish what our parents started," Anna said.

"Please," Hans scoffed. "As if what they were doing was any better that what I'm trying to accomplish."

"Don't talk about them!" Elsa turned and regarded Hans with hatred in her eyes. "You don't get to talk about them."

"Or what?" Hans sneered, tapping Anna's head repeatedly with the barrel of the pistol as he looked at Elsa challengingly.

Anna made eye contact with Elsa, and shook her head minutely to calm her down. Elsa bristled, then turned forwards again.

"Truth is, you guys and your parents, Weselton and I, we're all cut from the same cloth," Hans said. "So just stop pretending, huh?"

He showed them through to the next chamber, a similar one to the last though it was smaller and the far end was exposed to the air. The latter half of the chamber they were in overlooked the northern bay of the island. A singular sarcophagus stood in the center, smashed open and baring its contents for all to see. A skeleton lay inside, and next to the sarcophagus stood Weselton, who was closely regarding a simple brass cup. Laying on top of the remains of the sarcophagus, was a pair of swords, though one gleamed more brightly than the other.

Weselton looked up as they approached, then narrowed his eyes in confusion and anger when he spotted Elsa and Anna being led in by Hans. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled as he set the cup down and turned towards the sisters as they entered. "You were supposed to kill them, not give them a bloody guided tour!"

Hans walked up behind Elsa with Anna in tow and jabbed her in the back with the barrel of the pistol, forcing her away from the sarcophagus. Next, he released Anna from his grip by shoving her roughly to the ground at Elsa's feet.

"Stand back," Hans warned as he kept his gun leveled at the pair.

Elsa bent down to assist Anna, glaring hatefully at Hans as she helped her to her feet. Meanwhile, Anna had barely even noticed the exchange, given that she was currently arrested by the sight of the ancient relics before her.

"Is… is that what I think it is?" Anna gulped and rubbed her eyes, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Why are they here?!" Weselton stepped up to Hans and jabbed an angry finger in their direction. "Why haven't you killed them yet?!"

Hans turned towards the smaller man. "I've had a change of heart. These two certainly deserve the reputation they have earned, and after everything they've been through, they should at least be able to see what they have worked so hard for. They deserve that much at least."

"Are you mad?!" Weselton exclaimed. "You said you were going to finish them! Now kill them, and let's be done with this! I have achieved the impossible and I will not allow these two to live a _second_ longer, just for you to showboat!"

A dark look passed over Hans's face as he stepped up to Weselton and towered over him. "You?" he repeated venomously.

"You don't deserve it," Elsa said firmly.

Both Hans and Weselton looked up at her at the same time, and the shadow over Hans's face disappeared as it morphed into a look of amusement. Weselton on the other hand scowled and struck Elsa across the face with the back of his hand.

The blow was hard, much fiercer than Elsa had thought possible given Weselton's small stature and age.

"Be quiet, girl!" Weselton snapped then sneered at Elsa as he peered up at her. "I should have killed you both alongside your parents, and done away with the lot of you all at once!"

Anna snapped up. "What did you just say?" she asked shakily.

Elsa slowly looked down at Weselton as well in realization of the implications of what he had just said. Her eyes widened out of shock, then her brows furrowed with sudden grief before narrowing in anger.

"It was you?" Elsa began. "You killed our parents?" her eyes started to fill with tears that were hateful and sorrowful all at once.

Weselton looked defiant and unrepentant as he squared his feet and looked Elsa and Anna firmly in the eyes. "I had long suffered that insipid rivalry with your parents, and when I caught wind of a certain tablet in Italy, I couldn't risk it. So, I arranged for their plane to be sabotaged," he explained. "There was a storm, yes, but their death was no accident. I-"

Anna heard enough and squeezed her eyes shut to in an attempt to block out the heinous information that Weselton had just revealed. Her eyes stung with tears, and when she opened them again she saw only red. Elsa was similarly disturbed, though she was stunned speechless.

"I'll kill you!" Anna lunged at Weselton, intending to strangle the life out of him. "I'll fucking kill you! I swear to god, I'll end you, you sick twisted bastard!" she sobbed and didn't care if Hans shot her in the back.

For their entire lives, Elsa and Anna had thought the cause of their parent's death was no more than a cruel and random event. An unfortunate twist of fate and a deadly turn of bad luck. Their pain, their grief, and their resentment of their parents for always leaving had turned out to have been replaced and originated from something much worse. Elsa's mouth fell open in shock as she shuddered and glared at Weselton, the evil man who had been the architect of their suffering.

Before Anna reached him, a single shot echoed through the chamber and stopped her in her tracks. Elsa sharply gasped, fearing the worst when she halted and wavered in place.

Anna looked down and saw a single hole that began to weep with blood.

Weselton uttered a trembling breath as he peered down at his chest. He clutched feebly at his wound, then fell to his knees as he coughed up a thick glob of blood. Finally, he looked up at Hans as shock and disbelief colored his eyes just before he fell on his back.

Hans casually strode over to Weselton, who raised a shaky hand for mercy. He then fired two more shots directly into his center mass and killed him. Elsa and Anna stared at him in complete bafflement and dismay.

"What?" Hans asked as he turned around. "I just did us all a favor."

Elsa and Anna remained still, completely paralyzed by disbelief at what had just occurred. A pool of blood began to form around Weselton's corpse as he stared up into the ceiling with a grimace on his face.

"You should be thanking me really, he just admitted to murdering your parents," Hans nudged Weselton's body with his foot, then raised his pistol at Anna. "Now believe me when I say this, but this truly gives me no pleasure. I'm just tying up loose ends you see. With Weselton and you two out of the picture, nobody can dispute it was Hans Westguard who discovered the fabled Isle of Avalon, recovered the holy grail, _and_ excalibur. I'll be a legend for this, and you two… well, your story ends here."

Anna shut her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable, waiting for the bullet that would end her life. Hans grinned, then settled his countenance into grim resolve as he squeezed the trigger.

Just as the bullet was about to leave the barrel, Elsa sprung forward and pushed the pistol up and away from Anna. The bullet flew past just above Anna's left ear, shocking her back to reality as she snapped her eyes open and sprung into action.

"Anna, now!" Elsa shouted as she with the pistol in Hans's grip, trying to gain control of it while he held her at bay. 

"Agh! Don't know when to give up do you?" Hans hissed.

Rather than trying to push the pistol back towards his target, Hans switched tactics and pulled Elsa in, delivering a savage headbutt to her forehead once she was within range. As she stumbled back, Hans recovered in time and caught Anna's fist then responded in kind by striking her across the jaw with his elbow. A split-second later, he blocked Elsa's side kick by batting her leg away with his forearm, opening up her midsection where he delivered his own kick and knocked her back.

Winded, Elsa and Anna retreated a few paces, then glanced at each other and nodded firmly before assuming fighting postures.

Anna came in from the left first, intending to distract Hans as she lunged towards the gun in his hand. At the same time, Elsa came in from the right, attacking his midsection with a flurry of rapid blows with her fists as he pivoted his body towards Anna.

Hans was faster than any opponent they had ever fought, and he shoved Anna away before turning to block Elsa's attack. Anna used the brief window to reach down into the sarcophagus and pick up the skull of King Bors. Hans noticed this movement and attempted to raise his pistol to fire again when Elsa leaned forward and kicked the gun from his hands. Now disarmed, Anna retaliated by bringing the skull crashing down on Hans's head with all of her strength, knocking him to his knees.

Hans was stronger than any opponent they had ever fought, and with a furious roar, he recovered quicker than imaginable and caught Anna's wrist as she attempted to strike again, twisting it around painfully until she cried out and dropped the skull. With his other hand, Hans gripped her around the throat, raised her up in the air, and tossed her over the sarcophagus.

Hans was deadlier than any opponent they had ever fought, and with brutal efficiency he turned and blocked Elsa's left fist, then trapped her arm as he twisted it agonizingly behind her back. Elsa screamed in anguish, pawing at her left shoulder with her right hand as she attempted to squirm her way out of his grip. Shortly after, Hans grasped her by the back of her neck and slammed the side of her head into the sarcophagus, knocking her out.

With his foes currently disabled, Hans reached over for the gleaming sword and gripped the handle tightly in his hand. He turned towards Elsa, who was slumped over and facing away from him while he raised his sword to deliver a killing blow.

"No!" Anna shouted as she rose to her feet and saw a sword descending upon Elsa.

Her senses were kicked into overdrive and adrenaline flooded her body as she began to move faster than thought. She was guided only by protective instinct as she vaulted over the sarcophagus, taking hold of the other sword as she did. As Anna landed on her feet she pivoted and raised her own blade to meet Hans's. They met with a clash of cold steel that rang out as they locked eyes with one another.

Hans's eyes were filled with a murderous zeal.

Anna's eyes were filled with determination and love.

She redirected Hans's sword by twisting her own in a wide circle, allowing the steel to sing against each other as she turned and pushed it away. Hans was unprepared for the maneuver and staggered back to maintain his balance. A small distance stood between them now and shortly their duel would begin. To one side, Weselton lay dead and Elsa remained unconscious. To the other, the open side of the chamber stood above a tall cliff that rose above the sea. The waves crashed below, on and on they went while Anna and Hans glared at each other.

This was the moment; the beginning of the end. Everything they had endured, everything they had fought for, everything they had struggled over had led to this moment. Anna risked a glance over to Elsa's still body and as she gazed at her prostrated form, her soul filled with courage, her body surged with strength, and her heart swelled with love. Now was the time.

Anna turned back to Hans and regarded him with fire in her eyes. "I will kill you if you touch her again," she said fiercely.

Hans chuckled and twirled his blade leisurely through the air. "You know how to sword fight?" he asked.

In response, Anna assumed a fencing stance, suddenly recalling her long years of training and careful tutelage under Kai. She shifted her feet so that they were wider apart and held the sword in her right hand before her as she kept her left hand out for balance.

" _En garde,_ dickhead!" Anna taunted.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Hans chuckled and assumed his own stance.

He also set his feet wide apart, but he held the sword before him with both hands and leaned a tad too far forward. Anna noticed this and grinned. She adjusted her grip on the arming sword and though it was considerably heavier than any fencing rapier she was used to, the weapon was remarkably well balanced.

Another few seconds passed and then, their duel began.

Hans attacked first, rearing his arms back to his right and swinging the sword through the air in a wide arc as if it were a baseball bat. Anna deftly thrust her blade outwards to deflect the blow, then recoiled slightly from the weight of the attack. She raised her sword to block again just as Hans followed through his momentum with another attack swiping in from Anna's left.

From the get-go, Anna realized that while Hans was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, he clearly lacked any kind of formal training with a sword before. Even so, she knew she could not hope to match his strength and endurance, and instead hoped to best him by relying on her speed and technique.

Anna delicately back stepped as she blocked and deflected Hans's blows. His attacks were weighty, but undisciplined and she knew he could not sustain his assault forever. As Hans raised his arm high above his head, telegraphing his next strike, Anna planted her feet and raised her own blade horizontally above herself to meet it. As they met, Anna parried and turned her sword until the flat of the blade rested against the edge of Han's sword, then she pushed it up and away to unbalance Hans.

It was not enough to cause him to stumble, given his size and strength he possessed over Anna, but it left his defenses temporarily open and allowed her to go on the offensive.

She pressed the attack, delivering a flurry of rapid strikes starting from above before changing direction each time. Anna swiped up, down, and side to side with practiced precision as Hans hurried to block. He only managed to bring up his sword just in time to meet Anna's blade, before his timings began to slip and Anna's sword pressed dangerously closer to his body. Before long, Hans began to retreat backwards as he struggled to block and maintain distance from Anna.

Sensing imminent danger, Hans swept his sword in from the side aimed towards Anna's neck with savage accuracy. He had caught Anna mid-swing, and she quickly feinted her attack to switch directions of her guard to meet the sudden blow that otherwise would have taken her head off. She blocked and was knocked off balance by the powerful impact and stumbled backwards.

Hans spotted his opening and lunged forward, thrusting his blade out aimed towards Anna's heart. She recovered, but could not raise her sword again to block in time so instead, she sidestepped the stab, allowing it to slice through the skin along the top of her left arm.

"Agh!" Anna hissed from the hot flash of a plane that erupted along her arm. "Shit," she gritted her teeth.

She stepped back a few paces, and glanced down at the wound. The cut was not deep, but hot, fresh blood began to seep out.

"Oops, look at that. Still sharp!" Hans taunted then lunged forward again intending to run Anna through with his sword.

Anna was more prepared this time and parried the lunge by swiping downwards in an arc with her sword, catching the tip of Hans's blade and pushing it away. She responded by throwing her leading foot outwards as she leaned into a deadly thrust aimed at Hans's chest.

Hans saw the attack coming and leaped backwards to safety. He realized then that he held the advantage of reach over Anna, and that she could not hope to hurt him so long as he kept her at a distance. With this knowledge in mind, Hans adjusted his stance and held his sword further out to keep Anna at bay.

"Come on!" Hans taunted as he tried to goad Anna into entering the reach of his sword. "Let's end this already! My arm's getting tired."

Anna knew better and remained safely out of his range while they circled each other, searching for an opening. Han was impatient, which made him careless. He roared again and lunged forward to strike Anna with a heavy blow.

Knowing she could not block the powerful attack, Anna sidestepped it then cried out in shock when Hans gripped her by the shoulder and reversed their positions by throwing her behind him. Anna nearly fell backwards from the blow, but she found her footing and raised her sword in time to block another incoming attack. Once again, she was put on the defensive as Hans pressed his attack and swiped and thrust with his sword. She blocked, parried, and backed away from Hans until she felt her own back press against a wall.

Hans grinned once he had Anna cornered, then reversed the arc of his blade as he turned his hands and brought it slashing diagonally upwards. His sword rang, crying out for the taste of flesh as it flew towards Anna. She ducked below the strike and replied with her own attack aimed at Hans's now exposed midsection. As she knelt, she pivoted her body and ran the length of her sword across Hans's stomach.

"Gah! Damn!" Hans winced and backed away.

He held a hand to his stomach and when he pulled it away, blood dripped down his fingers. The wound was wide and ran across the width of his torso but it was shallow.

"Oops," Anna cocked her head and parroted Hans's earlier taunt. "That hurt?"

With a forceful roar, Hans lunged forward and rained down blow after blow upon Anna. His swings were becoming more wild and frantic as his fury overwhelmed him. Anna either deflected or dodged the attacks, but they were coming on so quickly she could not find an opportunity to retaliate. At a certain point, Anna attempted to exploit an opening by swiping her sword towards Hans's unguarded side, but he reacted quickly and deflected her blade as he closed the distance. Next, he repositioned himself so that he was standing next to Anna and trapped her arm over his shoulder to put painful tension on it as he tried to disarm her. 

"Hold still!" Hans exclaimed. 

In response, Anna raised her right foot and stepped down on the back of Hans's left knee, forcing him to break away as he grunted in pain. He limped away a few steps, then quickly resumed a defensive posture. Sensing her opportunity, Anna pushed forward to put pressure on Hans once more with a flurry of precise blows. He blocked and dodged as he could, and when Anna wound up her arm to deliver another attack, he rushed forward and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from following through. He then twisted her arm painfully behind her back as he held Anna in his grip. 

"Now we're getting somewhere," Hans hissed into Anna's ear, his breathing manic and unsteady. 

Anna attempted to wiggle free, but Hans was too strong. Instead, she quickly switched tactics and leaned forward before throwing her body backwards, bashing Hans in the face with the back of her head. Hans recoiled, but it wasn't enough to break his hold. 

"The hell's wrong with you!?" Anna shouted as she followed up her attack by raising her free arm and whipping around, striking Hans against the side of head with her elbow. 

Hans finally released Anna as he stumbled backwards, dazed by the impact. Anna retreated a few steps to put some distance between herself and Hans, and then, they began to circle each other once more. 

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" Hans said, grinning with deranged glee. "This is some fucked up foreplay, isn't it?" he laughed. 

Anna furrowed her brows and shook her head in dismay. "You might be fucked in the head, but I've been on worse dates." 

"Can we get back to it, or do you want to keep being a smartass?" 

"Well... being a smartass has gotten me this far in life, so why quit now?" 

Again, they both came at each other as they continued to trade blows. Steel clashed against steel, filling the chamber of the tomb with echoing clangs and screeches of metal sliding and impacting against each other. As they fought, Anna noticed that the manic glint in Hans's eyes never once wavered and in fact, only seemed to deepen further and become more intense while they danced around each other with their blades. With startling realization, Anna saw how she must have appeared to Elsa throughout their lives. The lethal obsession and the deadly devotion that drowned out all rationality and fear of consequences, despite the affect it had on the one person she cared about most in the world. 

With a sidelong glance, Anna took a single second to look away from Hans and towards Elsa, and in that moment, facing off with the crazed leader of an army of mercenaries, she wondered if it had all been worth it. While she was distracted, Hans reached out quick as lightning and grasped Anna by her shoulder before dragging her along and throwing her to the ground. She landed roughly, but raised her sword and braced it with both hands as Hans let his blade fall against hers.

Hans repeatedly hacked down at Anna, intending to break through her guard. "I… have sacrificed… _everything,_ to find this treasure, and I'm not going to let… a pair of two-bit thieves… a washed-up con artist… or a senile old man take that away from me!" he hissed through gritted teeth as he locked his sword against Anna's and pressed the blade down towards her face.

Anna grunted from the effort, but her strength was rapidly failing against Hans. She turned her head away from the blade as far as she could, but screamed in pain when her cheek was cut. Just then, adrenaline flooded her body and rushed through her veins.

"Get… off of me!" Anna shouted as she drove her knee into Hans's groin, then followed up by bashing the hilt of her sword into his head when he recoiled.

She backed away on her hands and feet, putting some distance between herself and Hans. Unfortunately, her new position had placed her right against the ledge of the cliff above the rocky bluffs that met the sea.

Hans was rapidly advancing on her and began raining down savage blows as Anna defended herself once more. However, by now, the length of their fight had begun to take its toll. His movements had become sluggish and the strength of his attacks had begun to wane.

"Can't give up can you?!" Hans shouted between swings and thrusts.

Anna blocked each one, but the shock of the repeated blows was beginning to numb her arms. Fatigue had drained every last ounce of her energy, and she was not certain if she could last much longer exhausted as she was.

"Good, don't just give it to me!" Hans exclaimed. "I've had everything handed to me on a goddamn silver platter. Everything! Except! This!" he accentuated his point with repeated blows against Anna's sword. 

Anna raised her blade to block once more, and at the moment their swords met, hers shattered and broke in half. She held the broken sword in her hands, staring at Hans as he straightened up and leveled the point of his blade at her throat.

Hans panted heavily from the exertion. "I earned this... all of it."

 _It's over, I'm dead, I've failed! I'm so sorry Elsa! Don't look!_ Anna thought as she shut her eyes and awaited the killing blow.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out.

She had awoken from her stupor and crawled on her hands and feet towards Anna's gun that Hans had taken. In the next second, her pistol clattered over the stone floor as it slid over to Anna right by her hand. Hans had seen this and raised his arm once more.

Anna was quicker, and with the last of her strength, she raised her arm and stabbed Hans in the thigh with the broken sword blade.

Hans screamed from shock and pain then stumbled back, dropping his sword and clutching his leg. With his other hand, he tried to pull the blade in his leg out.

Next, Anna turned over and picked up her pistol, then took aim at Hans. She screamed in fury, sorrow, and desperation as she emptied the magazine and unloaded round after round in to Hans's body. Bullets smacked into his torso, and Anna kept screaming long after her gun ran out of bullets while she kept pulling on the trigger.

Hans sputtered and fell limply to his knees. He looked down dumbly at his body as blood began to leak out from every one of the bullet holes riddling it. As he gazed down in confusion, he turned away from Anna and sank to his knees, choking on his blood as his breath became ragged and shallow.

Anna slowly rose to her feet, then bent down to retrieve the gleaming sword. Hans slowly looked up at her, hatred lining every feature of his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but only gurgles and blood dripped out.

"Happy trails, Hans," Anna said just before she brought her arms back and ran the blade of Excalibur through his chest with a vicious roar.

She kicked him away and off the edge, pulling the sword out and sending his body tumbling off the cliff. Anna watched as he rolled over in the air and landed upon the rocky bluffs. Moments later, a large wave crashed upon him and then he was swallowed whole by the sea.

Exhaustion finally overtook Anna, so she collapsed to her knees and let the sword clang against the stone. She shut her eyes and let the pain and weariness wash over her as they dulled her senses. After what felt like minutes, she distantly heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Anna? Anna! Are you okay?" Elsa asked, kneeling in front of Anna as she held her face in both of her hands. "Please. Anna, say something!"

Anna smiled wanly and kept her eyes closed. "Something," she muttered.

Elsa released a relieved sigh and pulled Anna into a sweet and long embrace. "Oh, thank goodness," she nuzzled her face into Anna's hair.

"Yeah… you good?" Anna said as she leaned into the embrace.

"Better now," Elsa smiled and melted into Anna.

They stayed like that for a short while, until Anna finally looked down at the sword by her side and then up at the sarcophagus.

"Help me up?" Anna asked weakly.

Every muscle in her body ached and she was covered in a myriad of bruises and cuts. Elsa was much the same way, but they were still alive.

"Of course, come on," Elsa stood up first and leaned over to assist Anna.

After they found their feet, Elsa and Anna looped an arm around each other's shoulders for support as they limped up to where the holy grail lay. They passed by Weselton, and Anna could not resist the urge to rush ahead and kick his corpse out of grief and hatred.

Tried as she might, Elsa was there to stop her by resting her palm against her cheek and turning her face away. "It's over, Anna. He's dead."

"He deserves a lot worse for what he did to _them_ ," Anna trembled, then looked at Elsa with deep sorrow in her eyes. "To _us"_

"He died thinking he had just delivered the world a miracle, and then that was taken from him," Elsa said softly. "Nobody will know what happened here or what he did. And the world will not suffer without his presence in it. It's _over,_ Anna. It's finished."

Anna closed her eyes to absorb what Elsa had said. It was true, and she could take solace in the fact that the death of their parents had been avenged. Turning away from his corpse, she gingerly stepped up to the sarcophagus to inspect the relics that lay there.

"So this is it, huh?" Anna muttered. She held Excalibur limply by her side as she stared in awe at their prize.

"Uh huh," Elsa said, looking only at Anna. "You did it."

Anna glanced over and when their eyes met, they saw nothing but complete, pure, wholesome, and unadulterated love in each other.

Anna had a few shallow cuts on her face, her hair was a mess, she was covered in all sorts of dirt and mud, but in that moment, she had never been more beautiful to Elsa. Without a doubt in her mind, Elsa knew this was the woman she loved.

Likewise, Elsa was covered all over in cuts and bruises, her platinum blonde hair was marred by grime, and a nasty welt had formed on her forehead where she had been struck. Even so, Anna knew her own truth then, and was no longer afraid of it. She loved Elsa.

"No… _we_ did it," Anna smiled tenderly then nodded towards the grail. "Go on, let's have a look."

"Me?" Elsa recoiled from surprise. "No, no, I can't. This has been your journey. I can't just-"

"Elsa, it's okay. Really. I've got Excalibur in my other hand anyways, and if I take my arm off you, I might just pass out," Anna chuckled then her eyes widened. "Holy shit! I've got fucking _Excalibur_!"

She raised the sword to regard it for the first time. It was a simple, but refined looking weapon. The length of the blade stopped just short of a meter and connected to a golden cross shaped hilt that was wrapped in delicate threads of silver wire. The pommel bore the head of a snarling dragon that clutched a round ruby between its teeth.

"Awesome," Anna grinned as she turned the sword over in the light.

Meanwhile, Elsa had picked up the grail and held it in her hands.

Compared to the sword, the grail was much simpler, and she was surprised since she had expected something much more gaudy. The grail was made of simple brass, starting from a flared base before thinning out across the handle, then widening again to form the shape of the cup. It gave off a dull gleam as she inspected it.

"Very awesome," Elsa agreed.

Neither of them spoke for a long time as they stood in silent awe at the lost legend they had finally uncovered. Finally, it was done. Their long search was now over, and so concluded a long and tumultuous chapter of their lives. Years later, both of them would look back upon this time and decide that even through all of the hardships they faced, the struggles they endured, and the obstacles that had separated them for so long, they would not have changed it for anything in the world.


	33. And The Truth Will Set You Free

* * *

"There you are!" Kristoff looked up from a heavy chest he had just set down in the bed of the boat. "Jesus! What the hell happened to you guys?" he raced up the dock towards the two women who were limping towards him.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other and shared a warm look.

"Eh," Elsa shrugged.

"It's a long story," Anna said.

Kristoff smirked and went forward to assist them. "I'll say. So you found it then? The grail?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna stated. "And this," she held out Excalibur for him to see.

"Son of a bitch," Kristoff's jaw fell slack from astonishment. "Guess that makes you queen then, doesn't it?"

"I'll say," Elsa looked at Anna again and smiled lovingly. "What about you? Are you alright?" she turned towards Kristoff with a concerned expression.

"Fine, just fine," Kristoff replied. "Great, actually!"

"What happened to you after we split up?" Anna asked.

"Eh… long story," Kristoff shrugged. "I was running back through the keep, looking for a place to lose my tail. I ended up ducking behind this statue and wouldn't you know it, there was a hidden passage just behind the thing," he stepped down into the boat, lifted the cover of the chest, and revealed its contents. "This… is what I found tucked away in a secret vault. Feast your eyes upon it ladies!"

The chest was full to bursting with all manner of gold coins, shiny gemstones, and precious jewelry.

"Holy crap," Anna's eyes widened from awe.

"Is that real?" Elsa asked, stunned.

Kristoff picked up one of the coins and held it up. "See for yourself," he flicked it over.

Elsa caught it with her free hand and inspected it closely. It was a gold coin that bore on one side the face of Julius Caesar in profile, while the other side was circumscribed by a simple wreath.

"This is an _aureus,_ " Elsa said as she examined both sides. "King Arthur must have acquired these during his conquests with the Roman empire," she passed it over.

Anna tucked the sword under her arm and lifted the coin before biting it with her teeth. "That is… un-friggin-real," she chuckled then tossed the coin back to Kristoff.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Kristoff said as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's see it!"

Anna nodded her head then held out the sword Elsa to take, who passed it along to Kristoff. As Kristoff graciously accepted Excalibur from Elsa's hand, Anna reached over into her satchel and withdrew the holy grail.

"Here it is," Anna said as she held it out.

"Huh," Kristoff squinted, glancing between the sword and the grail. "It's a bit underwhelming, isn't it?"

"That's alright," Elsa said. "We found something better," she turned to Anna with a tender and sweet expression on her face.

Somehow, Anna had understood her meaning and nodded. "Well, come on," she smiled warmly. "Let's go home."

... ... ...

With the boat loaded up with the treasure they had secured, Kristoff took the helm and before long, they were sailing across calm and still seas as they departed the Isle of Avalon. Much to Elsa's and Kristoff's surprise, Anna had managed to board the boat without much fuss, but insisted upon wearing a life vest and sat as far from the water as she could.

To provide some distraction, Elsa and Anna busied themselves with tending to their wounds they had sustained from the eventful day on the island. All told, they were all equally bruised, battered, and beaten but still very much alive. Once they were finished, Elsa wrapped Anna tightly in a blanket to comfort her on their short voyage over the sea, then stepped inside the cabin for a moment to check in on Kristoff.

Anna was huddled on the floor in the center of the deck, pressing her knees tightly to her chest as she watched the island slowly shrink behind them. Above, the skies had turned into deep shades of blue and purple while the last vestiges of daylight raced towards the horizon. As the sun dipped beneath the blurred line to the west, a breadcrumb trail of stars was left in its wake that appeared like tiny immaculate pinpricks of light dotted across the evening blanket that wrapped around them.

A few minutes later, Elsa stepped out of the cabin and shut the door behind her as she left Kristoff to sail the boat. She sat down next to Anna and studied the stars for a few minutes, then turned over to look at her and frowned when she saw the pensive expression on her face.

"Anna?" Elsa shuffled closer. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't answer for a long moment, dizzy as she was from seasickness and was mostly focused on trying not to vomit. Anna had never been on a boat before, and despite her earlier confidence she was beginning to feel rather queasy. Even so, that was not the only thing that was on her mind.

"I'm fine," Anna shrugged. "I just, I- I don't know really how to describe it."

Elsa nodded her understanding and did not prompt Anna further. She merely sat by Anna's side in silent support.

"I guess… I guess I thought that after finding the grail, I would be… I don't know… satisfied? Content?" Anna looked confused and unsure of herself. "And instead, I just feel this sort of emptiness."

Elsa dipped her head in acknowledgement and waited for Anna to continue.

"I never told you this, but after," Anna sighed and turned to look at Elsa. "After _they_ died, I sort of became obsessed with finding the grail. I wanted to understand everything about it, so for a long time I learned everything I could. I followed up on every clue they did, turned over every stone. And I guess the only reason I was doing that was so I could feel just a little closer to them."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"And, I was so _obsessed_ with it for so long, because I wanted it to be real, you know? I wanted it to be real as much as they wanted it to be real, because then… they wouldn't have died for nothing. All those times that they left us wouldn't have been for some crazy, stupid, impossible dream. For a long time, I thought it was always something that I did. That I pushed them away because I wasn't good enough for them, or that they didn't really love me. So I wanted to find the grail, I guess as a way to find closure."

She paused, and shook her head glumly.

"And I think that another part of me _didn't_ want to find it. Because then, that way, it was like I could keep a part of them alive. If I never found it, then their work stayed unfinished and it would be like they weren't fully gone. I wouldn't have to let them go or say goodbye. Now… here we are, and after so long I had hoped that it would all be worth it in the end, but it doesn't change a damn thing. They're gone, Elsa… they're really gone."

Elsa blinked slowly, and when she opened her eyes again, they stung with bitter tears of shared pain with Anna. She made no attempt to stop them, and instead offered her own sorrow to Anna as a mere pittance that could not assuage the grief they felt now.

"I just miss them," Anna began to weep softly. "I miss them so _much_."

As she cried, so too did Elsa. She pulled Anna into a tight hug and together, they wept as they mourned and lamented the loss of their parents for a second time. The first time they had done so alone and apart from each other. Now, there was nothing left between them.

"Me too, Anna," Elsa murmured. "I miss them too."

For a long time, neither sister spoke a word as they clung to each for support. For the first time in their lives, Elsa and Anna could let go of the pain that each of them had carried over their long years apart. Years and years of anger, confusion, and sadness that they had locked away and buried deep now clawed their way free and mercilessly tore open their old scars like vicious beasts. The shock of their sudden death and the cold reality of their new lives that had been thrust upon them at far too young an age. The rage at the man who was responsible for it all. The pining for years lost and a bond shattered between sisters. Two siblings, cleaved apart by fate and circumstance, had now achieved an understanding that purified the darkness in the hearts. Though the seas they now sailed across were calm, wave after wave of heartache crashed upon them, and through it all they held firm to themselves and to each other.

After a while, when their tears had dried, Elsa gently pulled away and lifted Anna's face so that they may look upon one another.

"Listen to me, Anna. They loved you, they did," Elsa spoke with firm resolution. "They weren't always the best parents, but they tried… and I know they loved you… they loved us."

"So why did they always have to leave?" Anna whimpered.

In that moment of vulnerability, she did not sound like a brave, young woman who swung from chandeliers, but rather a scared child who had asked herself that same question countless times.

"Because, sometimes," Elsa searched for the right response, but she herself had been unable to find an answer no matter how many times she had thought it over throughout her life. Instead, she searched her heart for the answer, and there she settled upon the truth she had always known. "Sometimes, the ones we love the most are the ones we hurt the worst."

Anna didn't respond, but sniffled again as she sighed miserably. The sight of Anna so downcast tugged on Elsa's heartstrings, and it was then that she made a choice.

_No more running. No more hiding. Just the truth,_ Elsa thought to herself, then took a deep breath as she found her resolve.

"Anna?" Elsa pulled on her gently so they could look upon each other. "There's something that I need to say to you."

"What is it?" Anna asked softly, delicately, and so tenderly with every note laced with genuine concern. Her eyes were wide, round, and loving.

Elsa knew then that there was nowhere in the world she could hide from Anna's love. "This is going to be a lot for me to say and even more for you to hear, but, just stick with me okay? After I tell you this, you might hate me."

"What? Elsa-"

Elsa softly shushed Anna, then swallowed thickly before she continued. "When you asked me about the promise that I made, and I told you I was only trying to protect you, that wasn't all of it," she shut her eyes and braced herself. "I wasn't just protecting you… I was protecting myself."

Anna's gaze softened even more as she remained silent and waited for Elsa to continue.

"You've probably been wondering about that kiss, right?"

"Mmhmm," Anna nodded.

"Well, the thing is, for as long as I can remember… even before you and I started all this… I- I've always felt different about you. Different in a way that no sister should feel about their own sibling, and I know it's strange and bizarre and disgusting, and I know it makes me a monster-

_I don't think you're a monster_ , Anna thought to herself. She had never once in her life considered Elsa as such and it hurt to hear her speak so lowly of herself.

"- and I've tried to hide and run from it for so long. It's why I pushed you away. And I am so… _so sorry_ for hurting you Anna," Elsa's voice caught in her throat. "I know that it wasn't fair to you and I hated myself for so long for it, but… I was afraid, Anna. I was so scared of these feelings and what they meant, and I never wanted to hurt you ever again. So, I thought if I could hide it long enough and keep it under control then maybe it would eventually fade away… but it never did."

Elsa opened her eyes again, and when Anna looked into them, she saw enough light that brightened her whole universe. It was love, pure and whole. Simple and altogether so very frightening and rejuvenating at once. Anna saw that Elsa's eyes, long bereft of their true color and dimmed of their light, had finally returned to their full glory.

"After a while, I kept shutting you out because… I wanted you to hate me. What I feel is just so unnatural and wrong. I thought if I gave you an excuse to not want me in your life anymore, then it would make it easier for both of us to heal. You could get over all the hurt I caused you, and you could move on and forget about me. If you did that, then I would know I could never have a chance to be… with you in the way that I want you. It would have helped me accept that it could never happen. I never hoped or even wanted to believe that you could ever feel the same way, because how could you? How could anyone? I was protecting myself by closing myself off from you and that way, I thought it would make it easier. How could I miss something I could never have?"

She released a choked sob then laughed bitterly at herself as she wiped her tears.

"But you didn't make it easy on me, did you? Because even after everything I did to you, you never gave up on me. As much as I tried to keep you away, you always pulled me back and you never turned your back on me. You're amazing and beautiful, and you're so much more courageous than I could ever hope to be. I don't know how you do it. You make me happier than anything else in the world and it _kills_ me because all I've ever done is given you pain. I love you… and I'm afraid of that love, I'm afraid of myself, and I'm afraid of hurting you again. I never wanted to hurt you Anna, I just- I don't know, I wish I could be different but this is what I feel, and I'm done running from it. I love you so much, and I don't deserve you."

After she was done, Elsa closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable. It was over. She had finally told Anna her final truth, and with it came the release of a great weight from her heart. Whatever came next, Elsa would accept it no matter what it was.

Anna said nothing for a long time as she gazed at Elsa. She watched as her breathing came out shaky at first, then gradually evened out as Elsa took deep calming breaths. When she was done, she kept her eyes closed, as if she was unable to face Anna for fear of what she might see there. But that didn't matter, for as she listened to Elsa finally reveal her true self, Anna became sure of her own truth more than she had ever been certain of anything else in her entire life.

_Okay, Anna. Time for honesty,_ a small voice spoke in her mind.

Anna knew she had a tendency to be scatterbrained and her thoughts were ordinarily jumbled, but the voice that had spoken to just then had done so with such conviction that it banished any that further doubts remained in her mind. True to her fashion, Anna seized this rare clarity of conscience and acted upon it immediately. Carefully, she chose her next words.

"You… _idiot_."

Elsa flinched from Anna's words, but she knew she had deserved them. After a while, she heard her sister laughing and she opened her eyes in confusion. She had expected to be insulted, reprimanded, and ridiculed, but Elsa had never expected that Anna would laugh at her.

"I don't hate you, Elsa. How could I ever hate you? God, here I was thinking I'm the dumb one."

"Wha- what?"

"You're my sister, Elsa! I don't hate you," Anna repeated firmly. "I _love_ you, you stupid idiot!"

"But… everything I just said… "

"Ugh, you know what? I'll just show you… "

Anna didn't let Elsa respond, instead, she followed her heart and damned the consequences. She gently took Elsa by her shoulders, then pulled her into a sweet and longing kiss.

Elsa stiffened in her hold and nearly pulled away. She could not believe what was happening right now. Anna was here, holding her close, working her lips daintily against her own, and it was everything she had ever wanted and everything that was right in the world.

_I must have died,_ Elsa thought. _I'm dead, that's the only explanation._

After a few seconds, Anna pulled away first, then grinned brightly. "How's that?"

"I- I... but... you," Elsa blinked dumbly and stumbled and tripped over her words until she could form a complete sentence. "This- this can't be real. This isn't happening!"

_My god, she really is dense,_ Anna thought as she rolled her eyes. _She thinks she's in dreamland? I'll pull her down to Earth._

Once again, Anna leaned forward, and to prove to Elsa that this was indeed happening, she slid her hands from her shoulders over to the back of her neck where they nestled gently in her hair. This time, Anna worked her lips more fervently at Elsa's until they became soft and pliant, which then vibrated deliciously as Elsa released a rapturous moan.

Elsa felt every last one of her nerves tingle with electricity as her senses filled with everything that was distinctively Anna. The warmth of her body filled Elsa's own with invigorating heat that started at the base of her neck where Anna's hand lay and raced down her spine, into her stomach, and settled between her legs. The scent of Anna was light and airy, like the springtime breeze that carried the effervescent essence of life; renewal and rejuvenation. The taste of Anna's lip was divinely soft and cloyingly sweet like the richest chocolate she had ever tasted. All of these sensations were achingly real, and Elsa took full advantage of this heavenly moment by wrapping her arms tenderly around Anna's waist and pulling her in as close as possible. She had never kissed anyone else before in her life, but by now, she was getting the general hang of it and decided to press forward by parting her lips slightly to widen it further, playing at Anna's lips with her tongue.

Anna felt how Elsa's tongue eagerly danced outside her mouth and reciprocated in kind. She then purred in pleasure when she felt Elsa part her lips slightly to allow Anna to slip her tongue inside her waiting mouth. By the same note, Anna felt Elsa's tongue eagerly work its way inside her mouth. Once again, she was toppled by the passion that Elsa was kissing her with now. If Elsa was a force of nature, her love was a supernatural and otherworldly power that shook Anna to the very core of the foundations of her being. Never before had her senses been so overwhelmed by everything that was Elsa. The softness of her body pressed against hers made Anna's head feel fuzzy and her body tingled with fire. Her scent was sharp and fragrant, like a fresh winter snowfall that enveloped Anna's senses. Her lips tasted clean and pronounced, like a delicate snowflake that melted on the tongue.

Just like that, they were undone. In one profound act of true love, they filled each other's hearts, minds, and souls with boundless affection and completion. Anna was comforting warmth and invigorating light. She was the sun. Elsa was refreshing coolness and inspiring hope. She was the moon. Together, they completed each other.

After several more moments, swaddled up in each other's love, they broke away but kept their foreheads pressed together so that they could catch their breath.

Gently, Anna traced one hand back over Elsa's neck, under her jawline, and settled on her cheek.

Elsa smiled and leaned into the touch. "Anna," she whispered breathlessly.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna moved her thumb in slow circles over the curve of Elsa's cheek. "You can't hurt me anymore, and you don't have to be afraid ever again."

"Re- really?" Elsa's eyes shimmered with a hope so delicate, it could shatter at any moment.

"Really," Anna smiled, then reached down to place Elsa's hand against her own heart to feel its steady beat. "Feel that? That's real, and I love you. I forgive you, and you deserve this. I will tell you that as many times as you need, and kiss you as many times as you need, and hold you as many times as you need until you believe you get it through your thick skull, you stupid idiot."

Elsa smiled brighter than the moon and blinked away happy tears. "I want this, with you, Anna. I want _you,_ and I want to be with you in every way. Is… is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Anna nodded happily.

"Oh… Anna!" Elsa broke down once more, but now she wept for redemption and cried for love. "I love you! I love you so much, Anna! Nothing will ever tear us apart again, I promise," she embraced Anna again, and nuzzled her nose into her neck.

"I love you too," Anna said as she felt Elsa's hot tears wash down her neck, baptizing her in the glory of their newfound joy. She was also weeping, and was certain that Elsa could feel her tears soaking against her shoulder.

Unfortunately, the celebration of their union was cut short when Anna's seasickness finally got the best of her. She pulled away sharply then turned to retch into the bucket nearby, moaning miserably as her head swam with nausea.

Elsa withdrew slightly and blinked in shock at the random turn of events. "Oh my… I'm sorry, Anna! Was I- was my kiss that bad?" she tried to sound nonchalant but could not keep the slight edge of hurt out of her voice.

Without looking up from the bucket as she held onto it tightly, Anna waved frantically with one arm to wave away Elsa's worry before she started to retch again. Once she was finished, she carefully turned and smiled thinly.

"No, no, god no, Elsa. You were amazing! I was just so lightheaded from lov- oh god!" Anna turned and heaved the remaining contents of her stomach into the bucket, then coughed wretchedly. "No… it's the boat. Sailing doesn't sit well with me. I'm barely keeping it together."

Elsa sighed in relief, then patted Anna on the shoulder. "Oh… okay, Anna. Good, I was worried… it doesn't matter, it's fine now. I'm going to get you some water and something to clean you up with okay?"

"S'okay," Anna waved weakly as she leaned back and shut her eyes. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

As she turned to leave, Elsa gently squeezed Anna's shoulder then went back inside the cabin. Kristoff remained at the wheel, dutifully sailing the ship back to civilization

"Hey, Kristoff, how's everything up here?" Elsa asked as she walked over to the medical crate they had found stowed aboard the boat.

"Smooth sailing. We should be back soon," Kristoff replied. "How's Anna holding up?"

"She threw up. Being on the water clearly doesn't agree with her," Elsa said as she pulled out a set of antibacterial wipes and searched around the cupboards until she found a bottle of water.

Kristoff chuckled. "Well that's not surprising. She's a tough one though, she'll make it," he said reassuringly.

"That she is," Elsa agreed then started back towards the door when she stopped suddenly. "Kristoff?" she turned around.

"Yeah?" Kristoff looked back at Elsa expectantly.

"I never… I never said thank you."

Kristoff chuckled and cocked his head at Elsa. "For what?" he asked.

"For looking out for Anna," Elsa took a step forward. "All those years, when I… couldn't."

"Oh, well you don't need to thank me for that. She'd do the same for me," Kristoff shrugged. "And you."

"You're right, I want to, so… thank you, Kristoff," Elsa smiled warmly. "You're a good person."

"You're welcome," Kristoff nodded and returned the smile. "And for what it's worth, I think you're a good person too, Elsa."

Elsa chuckled softly, then nodded one last time before departing the cabin. As she made her way back to Anna, she replayed Kristoff's words in her mind.

A statement as simple and benign as that would have caused her a tremendous deal of stress in the past, for she would have felt like an impostor and a liar. However, now, after everything happened, she kept those words close to her heart.

_I think you're a good person too, Elsa,_ Kristoff's voice echoed in her mind.

_You can't hurt me anymore, and you don't have to be afraid ever again,_ Anna's voice followed.

_Nothing will ever tear us apart,_ Elsa spoke with certainty that she had never felt before.

Elsa smiled to herself as she knelt d down and began tending to Anna. "Here Anna, I brought you some water," she said as she unscrewed the cap and handed it to Anna.

Anna took the water bottle and swished the liquid around in her mouth to rinse it out before spitting. She did that several times, and then she took a few thirsty gulps to settle her stomach. When she was done, Elsa took up one of the wipes and started cleaning Anna's face.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna waved her away. "Don't do that, I'm all gross."

"Oh shush," Elsa replied easily as she began dabbing away around the edges of her mouth. "Don't be a baby and let me help you."

Anna sighed, then sat up to give Elsa better access. "Sorry for ruining the moment… that was really gross of me wasn't it?"

"It was… but that's okay. I still love you, even when you're gross."

Anna chuckled, then grinned mischievously. "You know, I'd kiss you again if my mouth wasn't all vomit-y right now."

"You can pay me back," Elsa returned the grin. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Hmm" Anna shut her eyes and sighed contentedly. "Later," she repeated the word to savor every last drop of hope that it offered.

It was the first time Elsa had ever alluded to a later. Before, there had only even been the dreadful past and the uncertain present that stood between them. Now, only later remained. This first 'later' that marked the beginning of a bright and hopeful future. A new beginning for both of them that carried the promise of later, of tomorrow, and of every tomorrow that came after until the end of time.

The future stood before them, brimming with possibility and the certainty of love and hope and renewal.

... ... ...

"Oh, thank fuck!" Anna exclaimed as she leapt off the boat and tore off her life jacket then raced up the dock. "I'm never leaving you again, dry land," she fell to her knees, then lay on her stomach as she embraced the asphalt.

Elsa soon appeared behind her, carrying a long object in her arms that was wrapped in thick cloth. "So… you survived your first boat ride and you only threw up," she counted her fingers. "Three times! I'd say that's a pretty big accomplishment."

"Shut up," Anna muttered from the ground.

"Are you gonna be okay? I'm going to go check on Kristoff and the… _cargo_ ," Elsa enunciated the last word for emphasis, then fixed her prostrated sister with a wry grin. "Should I fetch your life jacket?"

"Ha ha," Anna said dryly, rolling over onto her back.

Elsa helped her up and together, they made their way back down to the dock where Kristoff had unloaded their treasure and divided it into three nondescript metal containers. As they approached him, he looked up and gestured towards them.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kristoff asked. "I mean… there's gotta be at least a couple million here."

"Yes, Elsa and I have already talked about it," Anna replied firmly. "We want you to have our shares."

Kristoff recoiled from confusion and held up a hand. "Did you guys hit your head on the island or something?"

"As a matter of fact we did," Elsa said simply. "Several times."

"Look, Kristoff. Consider our shares as repayment for Sven. After all, it is kind of my fault you were dragged into this, and your plane did crash… so I owe you," Anna explained, then turned to Elsa to get her input.

Elsa nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about us, Kristoff. We want you to have it."

"But," Anna added. "The only condition we have is that you let us keep the grail and the sword."

Kristoff squinted his eyes and looked at the treasure, then Anna, then Elsa, then back to the treasure as he considered their proposal. "Hmm," he blew a tuft of hair away from his eyes and nodded his approval. "Deal," he grinned.

"Excellent," Elsa smiled.

"So, what's next for you then Kristoff?" Anna asked as she drummed her fingers along the top of one of the containers.

"Well," Kristoff sighed and reached into his pocket for a cigar. "I'm gonna stick around here in Wales for a bit until I can offload this haul. I know of a few people who might be able to help me with this. What about you guys?" he lit the cigar with a match and took a puff.

"I have to get back to my job at some point, if I still have a job that is," Elsa chuckled. "They must think I've dropped off the Earth by now."

The three of them shared a tender moment of amicable silence together as they stared out over the water towards the Isle of Avalon. From their distance, it was no longer visible, but the experience of it was still fresh in their minds. It was an adventure that none of them would ever forget.

"Well, Kristoff," Elsa started. "As always, it has been a pleasure doing business with you," she held out her hand for him to shake.

Kristoff scoffed, then quirked an eyebrow at Elsa. "What, with a shake?" he pulled Elsa into a warm hug and patted her back. "Come on in here."

Elsa smiled, then stood up on her toes. "Thank you, again," she whispered into his ear.

"No problem. You take care of that numbskull, alright?"

"Yeah, I will," Elsa nodded, then stepped away. She started towards the end of the dock to hail a cab, looking over to Anna as she did.

"Go on, I'll catch up with you," Anna smiled and squeezed her arm gently.

Elsa nodded her understanding, then waved goodbye to Kristoff again before she made her way up the dock.

Kristoff crossed his arms and leaned towards Anna. "So, planning on taking it easy for a while?" he asked, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Anna nodded slowly. "After the past few days we've had, I think we could all use the break. Besides," she turned down the dock to gaze at Elsa. "She and I have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, you do," Kristoff agreed, then fixed Anna with an oddly perceptive look. "Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask about you two."

_Oh no… does he know? Did he hear our conversation?_ Anna stiffened up as she panicked internally _. Oh crap, what's he going to think after we've lied to him about being sisters?_

"You love her? Don't you?"

"Wha- hmm?"

"You love Elsa," Kristoff repeated, not as a question but a statement.

"I do," Anna answered without hesitation.

Kristoff smiled. "Well, god help her, but she sure seems to love you as well," he said as he glanced down the dock to where Elsa was standing as she flagged down a cab, then back to Anna with that look still on his face.

"Kristoff… what do you know?" Anna pried tentatively to gauge how much he was truly aware of.

"Only that you two always look at each other like love-sick puppies when you think the other one isn't watching."

"Okay… sure that's a given but… I mean… "

"Look," Kristoff placed his hand on Anna's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Your business is your business, and it's not my place to say. We love the people we love and we can't help _who_ we love. That's just the way it is, and… that's okay. Love is weird like that, but that's what makes it love, right?"

Anna considered what he said for a moment as realization slowly dawned on her. Kristoff had known of their true relationship for years and perhaps the entire time they've known each other. For whatever reason, he had never deigned to mention it, and Anna found herself incredibly relieved and thankful for Kristoff's tacit approval and understanding. Nonetheless, the small advice he had given proved to be greatly comforting, and Anna wondered if this love guru had always been inside of Kristoff.

Unsure of what to say, Anna simply lunged forward and hugged the larger man fiercely.

"Ah, ow! Okay, I still have a busted rib," Kristoff chuckled as he hugged Anna back.

"Thank you, Kristoff. Really… it… it means a lot," Anna murmured.

"A lot of that going around today," Kristoff mused, then stepped back as they broke off the hug.

From the end of the dock, a honk of a cab horn caught their attention as Elsa waved to Anna.

Anna chuckled, then turned to Kristof. "I guess that's my ride."

"Go on, get outta here feistypants," Kristoff shooed her off with his hands. "Vamoose."

"Take care of yourself," Anna smiled warmly to Kristoff one last time, then started making her way down the dock, walking backwards as she did. "And the next time you're in town, beers are on me!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Kristoff said as he waved her off.

And so, Elsa and Anna departed with the holy grail and Excalibur in their possession, ready to face their new future together.


	34. Genesis

_Oslo, Norway_

_One Year Later_

* * *

"Hey… Elsa?"

Elsa looked up from her bowl of cereal where she was sitting at the kitchen table, then found Anna as she walked in. She had heard Anna rouse from her sleep in the bedroom of their shared apartment. Not long after the events of the island, Anna moved in with Elsa, at the request of the elder sibling.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa smiled warmly then noticed the solemn expression on her face. "What's on your mind?" she stood up and approached Anna, holding her by the arms reassuringly.

Anna looked down in her hands where she was fretting with the holy grail. "I think," she looked up at Elsa and drew on her support. "I think I'm ready."

Elsa sensed her meaning, then cupped her cheek delicately with her hand. "Okay… let's go."

... ... ...

The drive to Arendelle Manor didn't take long, but neither of them spoke the entire way as they made their way beyond the city limits of Oslo towards their ancestral home. After much consideration and discussion, both Elsa and Anna had reached an agreement to donate much of the vast collection that previous generations of their family had accrued. Though the property remained in their possession, the manor was considerably more empty than it was before. The contents of which had been accumulated over generations took a considerable amount of effort and time to remove.

It wasn't an easy choice, given how long some of those items have remained in their possession and the stories that lay behind each one. Even so, they both knew they had no use for them beyond hoarding, and that it was selfish of them to deprive the world of so much hidden culture and history. They struggled for some time between staying in the past to honor their family legacy, or setting a course into the future by determining their own destiny. Eventually, they settled on the latter and chose to share the riches of their heritage. Elsa and Anna were done looking into the past, and Arendelle Manor had become the physical manifestation of a bygone age that served only as a distant reminder of everything they wanted to leave behind. They wanted to let it all go. The anger, the fear, the guilt, the sorrow, and the lost time that can never be brought back. So they did. It took no small amount of effort, but they eventually donated much of their collection to several museums across Norway, most of which came to Oslo's very own Museum of Cultural History where Elsa remained as the chief curator.

The day was clear and bright. Springtime had settled upon Arendelle Manor, chasing away the last remnants of winter as the snow thawed and the ice melted. Winters had a tendency to be harsher in the countryside, but this year had been an exception and the chill departed sooner than was usual. Even so, the ground remained wet and squishy from patches of snow that still lingered in the shade and from the branches of the evergreen trees that shook off their icy coating.

They walked along a muddy trail that lay a small distance away from the manor and wound through the forest. All around them, birds sang and squirrels darted through the underbrush and over the treetops as life returned to the world around them. They walked side by side and hand in hand as the trail twisted its way through the trees. Clutched in Elsa's free hand was a bouquet of flowers, while Anna held the grail in her other hand. Each of them remained silent and were content to leave the other to their quiet contemplation. Before long, they entered a secluded clearing where the Kaldborg family cemetery lay.

Moss covered headstones were arranged in neat rows, interspersed by larger tombs that stood above ground. Dozens of their family members were interred here and the cemetery spanned several long generations. Slowly, they made their way along the path towards the far end of the cemetery where the most recent additions lay. Ahead of them lay the cenotaph of Agnar Kaldborg and Idunn Schneider, where the remains of the parents would have been laid to rest if they had been found.

Elsa stiffened and Anna's breath audibly caught in her throat as they approached. Neither of them had stepped foot in here since their parent's funeral as the memory of it had been far too painful for both of them. They hesitated for a moment, then slowly regarded each other and squeezed their hands for comfort before approaching the cenotaph.

Anna let go of Elsa's hand as she stepped forward, while Elsa maintained a respectful distance.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Anna started shakily and softly. "I'm… I'm sorry I never visited you sooner. I've been," she paused to wipe a few tears from her eyes. "I've just been really busy, you know. But, I'm not anymore, we finished it. We found it. The grail, King Arthur… it was real, all of it. Elsa and I found it together, and I know you'd be happy about that. We're together… and… I don't know how you would feel about us, but I love her. I love her _so_ much," she whispered.

She knelt down and set the grail on a small offering altar that was embedded within the cenotaph.

"Here it is," Anna murmured, and her voice caught in her throat again. "I just wish you could have seen it all… but… this is the best I can do. You can rest now… and wherever you guys are, I miss you," she sniffed then rose to her feet slowly. "I love you guys," she turned away.

Next, Elsa approached the cenotaph then sank to her knees and placed the bouquet of flowers next to the grail.

"Um… hi… it's me, Elsa. I don't really know what to say other than that I wish I could have come by sooner. I guess it was just too much to take, after everything that happened," she shut her eyes and gathered her breath before continuing. "I hurt her… I hurt Anna. I pushed her away and I shut her out, and I did that because I was just scared. I was scared of hurting her. I know that it was my responsibility to watch out for her and protect her… and for a really long time I didn't know if I could do that. I'm sorry I let you down."

She looked down as a tear rolled off her cheek and fell to the stone below where Anna's had fallen earlier. She studied the way they mixed with one another, then looked up again.

"But we fixed it, Anna and I. She forgave me and she gave me the strength I needed to forgive myself," Elsa's voice shuddered as she cried softly. "She's so strong and brave, you'd be so proud of her. I know I am, and I love her because she saved me, she saved my life. She lifted me up and she made me believe that even someone who was as bad as I was could be better. So, I'm going to make another promise. I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make her proud and I'm going to do everything I can to make her as happy as she makes me. I don't know if you'd approve of us, but I love her. That's how I feel, and I'm not running or hiding from the truth anymore. I hope you'd be okay with that. I hope you could forgive me as well. Goodbye mom, goodbye dad… I love you."

When she was done, Elsa turned to face Anna, and together, they fell into each other's arms as they embraced one another. They wept softly and shared their grief while nothing was said. Nothing else needed to be said.

Their work was now finished, and with it, the spirits of their parents were laid to rest.

... ... ...

They made their way back to the manor in silence, much like they had when they were on the way to the cemetery. However, this silence was less solemn and more comfortable. The sun shone warmly down upon them, and the wind whispered the sweet and dulcet tones of the healing Earth around them. After they exited the evergreen forest, they found themselves upon a familiar sight. The greenhouse lay ahead of them, and just beyond it was the tall willow tree that stood over their pond.

A sense of curiosity overcame Anna as she sighted the boughs of the willow tree. Without further thought, she took Elsa by the hand and led her around the greenhouse towards the pond.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, slightly concerned. "What are you-"

"There's something I want to see!" Anna beamed as she dragged Elsa along.

The bright and cheery tone of her voice evaporated the smallest of doubts that had begun to form in Elsa's mind, so she grinned in anticipation of whatever antics Anna had planned for them.

The pond stood before them, shining and gleaming as the sun's rays danced across the surface of the water and was cut into dozens of fractal shapes of light. A mother duck was swimming around the pond, demonstrating to the flock of ducklings around her on how to paddle their feet through the water. They chirped and squeaked happily, bobbing about and bumping into each other, heedless of the world around them as they swam in the waters of blissful contentment.

Elsa was led over to the water's edge by Anna, who was elated that for the first time since her fall, she could gaze upon this view without any fear. She sat down on the damp grass, mindless of her own clothing and patted the spot next to her. Elsa sighed, then sat cross-legged next to Anna as they watched the ducks.

Anna hummed happily and leaned over to rest her head against Elsa's shoulder then interlaced their fingers once more. She felt the sun on her skin and Elsa's body against her own. She heard the ducklings babble incoherently and Elsa's steady breathing. Anna committed every last sensation of her surroundings to her memory. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

With her free hand, Elsa idly twisted her fingers around in the cool and damp tufts of grass by her side. She smiled as she watched the ducks carry about their duck business. After a while, she turned and planted a soft kiss on Anna's forehead, who returned the favor by leaning up and kissing her just as delicately on the lips.

In that moment of quiet peace, a deep understanding dawned upon them and silently passed between them. It hadn't been easy, and there had been great pain and suffering. There was sorrow and grief. The long years they had spent apart could never be bought back, the clocks could never turn and time could not be reversed. There had been hurt, and there had been loss, and certain things could never be put back nor made right again. Some scars would never fully heal, like the one on Anna's head, or the one on Elsa's shoulder. But, that didn't mean they couldn't grow, change, and become better.

Like everything else in their life, nothing lasted forever, not even darkness. The shadows and doubts that had lingered in their hearts and minds passed on, leaving in their wake light, hope, and a new beginning. It wouldn't always be easy, and there would come times that the darkness would return. However, like the sun and the moon, the light and the dark were part of one another, and neither could exist without the other. There would be good times and there would be bad times. Elsa and Anna would be tested, and they would be rewarded, for the one thing that could endure was the only thing they could create together.

Their love would survive. It would flourish, and prosper, and bloom, and would not wilt before the unyielding passage of time nor the unstoppable winds of change. Even so, their time would eventually pass, but that was okay. Like the ducks that now swam across their pond, unaware of the wide world they were surrounded by, they would continue to do so with or without Elsa and Anna. Life moved on and nothing in the universe could ever change that.

No longer would they stay mired in the past or paralyzed in the present. Their future awaited them, and Elsa and Anna welcomed it with open arms. For now, they had each other, and that was all they needed. Now was their time, their moment, and like the thieves they were, they would steal every last second they could.

As they continued to watch the ducks in silence, an idea came to Anna. With a careful smile that now spread across her face, she turned to Elsa.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa turned, and her eyes gleamed like moonlight.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just?" Elsa smiled and laughed. The sound of her joy was pure and carried a sweet melody.

Anna laughed along with her, then fell silent while she stared affectionately at Elsa.

"Of course you can, Anna. Anything," Elsa said earnestly as she toyed with a stray lock of her hair.

"Will you," Anna started, then grinned as brightly as the sun. "Will you teach me how to swim?"

Elsa's heart swelled with joy for the trust and faith that Anna placed in her, as well as for her soul that had been forgiven and redeemed. With a smile that could turn the tides in the sea, she nodded eagerly.

"Okay."

The past was in the past, and tomorrow was a promise.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, reader.
> 
> If you have made it this far, I would like to thank you for sticking it out all the way to the end. This was my first attempt at a story, and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> An epilogue posted as a separate work contains several bonus chapters which will explore Elsa and Anna's relationship following the conclusion of The Lost Legend.


End file.
